Zephier Raiden: The Gamer
by ZaynNaz
Summary: When a kid civilian academy student acquires The Gamer ability, he thrives to change the hand he was dealt. How will this affect the Naruto universe? Rising through and exceeding expectations, he shall prevail no matter the cost. Gamer! OC POV! AU! Rating M for profanity and future reference. Weekly Schedule: Undecided
1. The Gamer Arises!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own The Gamer manhwa.**

 **UPDATE: 12:13 AM of 6/10/18**

 **Zephier's stats have been corrected due to my mistake of his first status where the power under pressure perk did not scale his overall CP after gaining it. I also nerfed chakra control's CP reduction to a balanced and more realistic approach to that whole ordeal, before it was 1% control would reduce cp consumption for 1%, so imagine if Zephier gained 100% chakra control he'd literally wouldn't spend 1 CP on any sort of jutsu whatsoever, that is now, not a possibility.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Gamer Arises!**

"Yes HA, take that!" I said rather enthusiastically.

My name is Zephier Raiden, and ever since I was younger I became obsessed with games, mostly RPG games and such. Just recently I had been able to get the new Kunaibox One that came out from Pixelsoft with some cool games that I enjoyed a whole lot, like the new Call of Ninja game! I played a lot of games, hell that is really what my free time is... Which is practically all the time. Gaming is great and all... I really neglected school—A lot. I am enrolled at the Ninja Academy of Konohakagure and my dream is to just be a ninja like my parents... Atleast I think that's what I want, though I'm not sure what kind of ninja I want to be just yet. My father though? He is a highly respected veteran ex-ANBU ninja, awesome right?!

My father is super strong! I'm not sure much about his past but he was very high ranked and even contributed heavily within the Great Third Shinobi War! Get this, I've heard whispers of people saying he was a shoo in for the Fourth Hokage position, but he denied it! The rumors probably aren't true though, regardless, he must have been pretty badass! After that he had became an ANBU agent except… After a few years he had quit and resigned to be a regular Jonin. Sadly every time I asked about it he would never really talk about it except that a mission he was on with his squad had failed, bad. I don't really understand though, just because you fail you get back up and try again right? Isn't a ninja supposed to be awesome?

Any way, my mother is a Jonin as well, though I had never asked about her ninja career. She has to be strong too right?

Me? Well... I guess I'm kind of a disappointment because all I do is sit here and play games too much—I'm doing bad in all aspects of class... And I'm probably second dead last next to Naruto, I can almost sense it, its uncomfortable but I don't know why I just can't apply myself—why I lack motivation.

I sighed—depressed, turning the gaming system off as I started to lay in bed in an attempt to sleep, I had school in the morning.

"I really wish I could become stronger... Not only to be able to resist games but to get stronger in general" I closed my eyes and went to sleep as I whispered to myself out loud none the wiser of what I just did would change my life forever.

* * *

 **You have slept in your bed. HP and CP have fully restored. All status effects removed.**

* * *

...What the fuck? So, I wake up and see this blue box floating in front of me, nope not strange at all.

Okay, I seriously need to stop playing these games I'm starting to hallucinate now, I chuckled and smiled grimly to myself—why was I so addicted to games?

Ignoring the box of information floating in front of me I went to do all my daily morning rituals. Shower, brushing my teeth, etc. Probably with excessive boredom plastered on my face trying my best to ignore floating objects that seem to follow my eyesight.

Maybe this was an illusion? Genjutsu? I made a hand seal and forced my chakra to disperse outwardly, this was a technique to dispel genjutsu—and to no avail apparently, still there.

I look in the mirror and see:

* * *

 **The Gamer**

 **Lv 4 Zephier Raiden**

 **PWR LVL: 1,300**

* * *

Umm? I must be losing it, first I wake up with some sort of RPG box in front of me now I see a Name status above my head depicted as a gamer… what's with me today honestly-and for some odd reason I can think clearly—more focused... 'Weird' I shrugged it off the box still in front of me' seriously did I take drugs while sleeping? Because this is pretty cool.

I decided to press the X button on the box and it disappeared with a zoom transition, what's with this game crap, I know I enjoy games a lot but come on. Anyway, I shrugged it off again deciding to continue my morning rituals.

Finished with all I had to do its finally time to eat! My stomach rumbled hungrily as my expression comically shifted to one of a grisly bear ready to devour food! Making my way to the kitchen-

"Good morning Zeph"

That was my father, always up in the morning and eating breakfast right on the dot and calls me Zeph to shorten my name, he was reading what I'm guessing to be the daily newspaper that the civilians write about to share daily news, big or small it will always end up on there somehow.

"Mornin' dad" I sat down and began to eat breakfast as I had been already served

I look at him and strange enough I see that game shit above his head too:

* * *

 **Raijin Incarnate**

 **Lv ? Atlas Raiden**

 **PWR LVL: ? REP: 500/1000 Friendly**

* * *

Umm, Raijin incarnate? Like the actual fucking god Raijin? What does that even mean?! Casually eating and glancing at my father I decided to… Pry

"So, where's mom?" I play it cool

He shifted his gaze towards me

"She left a little while ago, she was called in for a mission by Lord Hokage

"Oh, okay… Say, is mom strong?" I said almost too cryptically but really I had to know, why I never invested interest in my mothers strength—I will never know.

He raised his eyebrows

"Yes, she is, she will be okay if that's what you're worried about, she is my wife and your mother after all" he replied as he moved his hand over to my head and ruffled my hair, gee.

A minute later I decided to bring up what was on my mind, the title my father has—its really bothering me

"Hey dad, have you ever heard of something called the Raijin Incarnate?" I said meekly

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised as he put the newspaper he was reading down

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked questioningly

Crap… I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't really remember where I heard it, I do remember eavesdropping on a conversation some ninja was having about someone called the Raijin Incarnate and for some reason your name was mentioned, I couldn't make out what they were saying though so I was curious" I lied smoothly

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **A skill has been created due to a special action**

 **Lying [Lv 1] Next level: 0/100**

 **The telling of a false statement, usually being untruthful or half truthful.**

 **6% chance of success.**

* * *

Um what-

 **Lie successful**

He cleared his throat

"Well if you must know son, the Raijin Incarnate is me. That is the moniker that people identify me as all over the elemental nations as a flee-on sight S-Ranked ninja" He stated rather casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world

My eyes went wide, holy hell, I never knew that! My father, MY father! Is an S-Ranked Ninja! That is so badass… Fuck… And here I am the disappointment to someone so strong. It's probably embarrassing to him.

"You're so awesome dad" I said half-heartedly with a smile

He caught on to my thoughts almost as if he could pretty much feel how I was feeling, he grinned and got up and walked over to me and ruffled my hair… Queue childish glare.

"And someday Zeph, you'll be just as—if not greater than I. If anyone believes in you it's me and your loving mother" He said fondly "Don't be late for class son, I'll see you later" He than walked toward the house door and walked out.

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Haul Ass to Class and Pass-**

 **Main Objective 1: become average in the academy. [ ]**

 **-Reward: 7,000 EXP**

 **Main Objective 2: learn and master the academy three jutsu. [ ]**

 **-Reward: 10 stat points**

 **Main Objective 3: master kunai and shuriken throwing. [ ]**

 **-Reward: 4,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1: master basic chakra control exercise [ ]**

 **-Reward: Random C rank jutsu scroll**

 **Bonus Objective 2: don't be late again [ ]**

 **-Reward: 100 reputation points with the whole academy.**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Hidden Objective 3:**

 **Hidden Objective 4:**

 **Hidden Objective 5:**

 **Hidden Objective 6:**

 **Hidden Objective 7:**

 **Hidden Objective 8:**

 **Failure:**

 **You do not become a ninja. Possible death.**

 **Time Limit: 1 Year**

 **Accept? [Y[** _ **N**_

* * *

My heart clenched, he really believed in me and I was letting him down. I bit my lip and swallowed and clenched my fist… I will make him proud one day! But other than that, back to the present situation-

So, this game thing was real… How else would I know my dad's title? Or maybe I was on heavy drugs and really did eavesdrop on a conversation like that and don't remember it? Nah. I chuckled to myself. I glanced at the quest alert and widened my eyes, that's a whole lot of objectives and hidden objectives; also seems like the N for no is grayed out too, I guess I can't deny the quest… I rolled my eyes 'not like I was really going to, although that possible death is alarming'.

The hidden objectives probably give more superior rewards than the normal ones, I mean it's pretty obvious right? Sucks that I can't see what they are, but I will have to make due. Considering that stat points were given as a reward would be extremely helpful—while I played some RPG games in the past I have realized that becoming higher level makes it much harder to obtain more stat points than it is at an easier level… So being able to get some as a reward would definitely come in handy... I may need to save some at some point though.

 _Ping!_

 **Due to your analytic thoughts, you gained 2 INT.**

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has been created due to a special action.**

* * *

 **Observe [Lv 1] Next level: [0%]**

 **Learn about an object or being by observing them.**

* * *

Seriously?... What the... I felt myself—become smarter?

'Fuck, this is awesome, It's real! It has to be!' I stopped myself from jumping around like an idiot, and stared at the box, if this were real than I could use this to get stronger, and If I can gain stats by doing activities or simply thinking decisively I can… I can get strong as fuck!

My grin was practically splitting my face

'So, if this is real… Wouldn't I have some sort of character page or, **status**?'

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **4** **Next Level:** **0 / 1,700**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 650**

 **CP: 350**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 0.4%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Level: 1,460**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 5**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika Raiden, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with no talent and no real skill attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

...Why am I so fucking weak—No real skill or talent—Fuck you game.

'Wait… Didn't I gain 2 INT before… So that means it was 1?! What the fuck!'

Well at least I know how to get stronger. It's time I stop feeling sorry for myself! I will not going to get discouraged anymore!

I went to get dressed and be on my way to school, I looked myself over in the mirror before heading out.

Blue eyes, blue shoulder-length spiky hair, angular face, perfectly shaped eyebrows, average sized neck, slightly broad shoulders with a… Weak and slim body. I had a white plain T shirt on with black loose pants, and black shinobi sandals, with fingerless knuckle plated gloves that had a metal protector just above my knuckles. On my neck rested a small kunai with the Konoha village symbol engraved on it.

I nodded to myself and made way to the house door and left. Halfway through the process of beginning to walk, I stopped… Wait, if I can get stats from… A metaphorical light just shined above my head

I grinned wide and blasted off into the direction of the academy. Sprinting as fast as I could

'hell yeah!'

 **Due to running exercise you gained 1 DEX**

If making a type of face would stay like that permanently the longer its adorned on the face, I would have a permanent grin on as I still held a wide and triumphant grin, why not? I am going to be a total badass.

Walking into the academy, I approached my classroom I opened the door and was welcomed to a pretty amusing… Irritating sight as everyone looked at me as if I had two heads and that's when I realized…

"Shit am I early?" I voiced out rhetorically

I began to walk to my seat

"Finally coming early for once huh" a boy named kiba said

"Bite me asshole" I replied as I made my way over to a seat to the far right towards the back of the room. Sometimes Kiba can really get on my nerves. I ignored any of his retorts meanwhile

What stats would I put up when I level up though? I got to figure out what exactly the **stats descriptions** ar-

 _Ping!_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a large blue screen popped up in front of my face, startling me almost too visually- jumping slightly up from my seat, thankfully no one saw… I think.

* * *

 **[ Level ]**

 **[ The level of a person shows the amount of skill or experience a person has accumulated. Each level grants only The Gamer, 1 stat point in each attribute except for LUK. ]**

* * *

'Holy crap that's incredibly useful'

* * *

 **[ HP -** **Health Points or Hit Points ]**

 **How much damage a person can receive before they die.**

* * *

'Well yeah obviously, but I do wonder how my 450 HP compares to the others in the class'

* * *

 **[ CP – Chakra Points ]**

 **Chakra is the life energy used by beings with a chakra system to perform different feats of jutsu and beyond normal human-capability heights. The amount of CP is equal to the number of stats multiplied by 50 plus any relevant perk or buff. Chakra will regenerate per second of the stat of WIS times 2 divided by 5; however, if Chakra reaches a minimum of 20% than the user will have a chance to suffer from mild chakra exhaustion each passing minute the users chakra remains below 20%, if the user has a depleted 0% of chakra the user will suffer from chakra exhaustion.**

* * *

'Okay so I have exactly 350 CP, if I used up all my chakra it would recover by 0.8 CP per second because my WIS is two—Doing the math than I would regenerate all my CP in 438 seconds, or 7.3 minutes, but I would suffer from chakra exhaustion so I would need to have more than 70 CP to avoid at least mild chakra exhaustion, and 21% of 350 would be 73.5 CP, If I calculate the amount of time it would take to fully recover all my CP than it would be 5.75 minutes to safely recover all my CP'

 _Ping!_

 **For thinking decisively and cautiously you gain 2 INT**

'Son of a… Now I have to do that again! I'm grateful and all but still!' screw it I'm going to just finish reading.

* * *

 **[ Strength (STR) ]**

 **The strength attribute determines a person's physical raw power, this attribute affects how much damage a person can inflict, it also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight a person can lift and throw.**

* * *

'My 2 STR is definitely pathetic than' I sighed

* * *

 **[ Vitality (VIT) ]**

 **The vitality attribute determines the person's overall health, this attribute affect a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist damaging status effects such as poison, burn, paralyze, etc. For each point spent on this attribute, the user will gain 50 points in health.**

* * *

'I suppose my 650 HP could be worse, considering I have 4 VIT'

* * *

 **[ Dexterity (DEX) ]**

 **The dexterity attribute determines the user's speed and agility, this attribute affects the person's precision, evasion, stealth, subtlety, and the ability to land critical attacks, it also plays a huge part in the use of weapons.**

* * *

 **[ Intelligence (INT) ]**

 **The intelligence attribute determines the user's overall ability to think quickly and innovate, this attribute effects the strength of their CP and how much they have. For every point spent in INT, you gain 50 points in Chakra.**

* * *

'Well considering that my INT is now 5, I guess I have 450 CP, nice'

* * *

 **[ Wisdom (WIS) ]**

 **The wisdom attribute determines the user's common sense, perception, overall control of their chakra, it also determines their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and it determines how they use their intelligence, wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills and defending against mental attacks. Each point in WIS grants 0.1% in Chakra Control.**

* * *

 **[ Luck (LUK) ]**

 **The luck attribute is the probability of your overall chances of gaining more loot and acquire items in higher than common rarities. Luck also effects the efficiency and frequency of critical strikes. There is a chance to also come across a 'lucky encounter' the higher the stat of Luck.**

* * *

Luck could be useful... but putting points into luck could be bad if I am no where near as strong as the whole class.

* * *

 **[ Chakra Control ]**

 **Chakra control is the bread and butter to utilizing jutsu effectively for ninja. The more chakra control the user has, the less amount of chakra they spend to initiate jutsu. The higher the chakra control, the more jutsu becomes available to learn. Each 1% of chakra control reduces the amount of chakra consumption for jutsu by 0.4%, chakra control caps at 200% being godlike control, 100% is perfect chakra control.**

* * *

 **[ Power Level ]**

 **The power level of a person is a value determined by the person's overall stats that show a person's maximum or minimum strength in numerical form.**

 **(Level*100/2) (HP*2/2) (CP*2/2) (STR*20) (VIT*20) (DEX*20) (INT*20) (WIS*20) = Power Level**

* * *

'Okay…So the obvious thing here is that I have a lot of work ahead of me if I want to get stronger question now is how do I want to build myself?'. I tuned everyone out who were talking amongst themselves and shouting whatever nonsense my classmates shout about, probably the whole fangirlism cult is at it again with their Sasuke god. INT would really help me a lot, I would love to spam jutsu left and right and just be that kind of guy that blows shit up, but than again I would also like to be durable in the same process. I could merely train physically to increase my physical stats instead of using my points into them…Yeah I think I'll do that and put some of my points into INT while others into WIS so I could get a lot of chakra and have a faster chakra regeneration rate per second.

 _Ping!_

 **Due to a tactical approach, you gain 1 INT**

'Awesome, now I have 500 CP'

'How would I find out what all the rarities are though?'

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **[ Poor ]**

 **A terrible excuse for quality, easily broken and non existent durability. Items of this rarity are less than useful and could be detrimental to the user.**

 **[ Common ]**

 **The commonly common of item quality, nothing special, pretty mundane and found anywhere by any means.**

 **[ Uncommon ]**

 **More than ordinarily useful—few items of this quality give small bonuses to the user.**

 **[ Rare ]**

 **Unique and useful, found in either quests or some of the rarer loot that The gamer can obtain. Some rare items may provide bonuses.**

 **[ Epic ]**

 **The rarest of the loot that a player can possibly obtain from non-special dungeons. Epic items can give good bonuses, guaranteed to have at least one or stat bonuses. Epic items are the equivalent to the famous blade of Kusanagi**

 **[ Legendary ]**

 **Only obtainable through quests or special dungeons of the rarest possible loot—these items are on par with things of legend such as Madara Uchiha's gunbai, the seven swords of the mist, and weapons made from the famous Muramasa—such of the sort.**

 **[ Omnipotent ]**

 **Godlike items that have the power to warp or change reality, normal to the likes of gods such as the weapons of the legendary rikudou senin, the sage of six paths. Granting god like bonuses.**

* * *

'Its just like any RPG game I suppose, except for omnipotent, does items like that actually exist? In the real world?'

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Pop your omnipotent cherry!-**

 **Main Objective: obtain your first omnipotent item.**

 **Reward: 100,000 EXP, $1,500,000**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

My mouth hung loosely, practically watering as I saw the amount of money the quest would give me 'oh god that's a lot' shaking my head I was brought back to reality 'finding one won't be easy… it is of the rarest, practically god-like item. Chances of finding one must be one out of a million. ' I thought as I accepted the quest and mentally shrugged and what's this about a dungeon? Could I actually go into instances where I fight monsters and obtain loot?! I had to immediately stop myself from screeching in excitement

'Well that covers that, now I need to focus on training. Finishing the quest and leveling up, I'm freakin' level 4, probably the lowest of my class mates'

I glanced around the classroom spotting levels all ranging from 8 to 25, the highest being of course, the glorious duck-ass emo-Sasuke, 'I am definitely going to get stronger than you, just you wait jack ass.'

And to boot I got no damn **perks** at- motherfucker.

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **This is your first time opening the Perks page. For being a newbie and just starting out, you will be given a selection of perks that you may choose from to start with. Be careful though, you may only get a perk point once every 100 levels. You will only be given three perk points.**

 **The Pyro Guy** – _Fire is said to be the first step into man evolving, you are infatuated with fire. Fire affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward fire jutsu. 50% better Fire Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward fire based jutsu._

 **Air is life –** _Mother nature's wind fuels our muse with joy and serenade. Wind affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward wind jutsu. 50% better Wind Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward wind based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Water you doing?** – _Water, the very foundation in which man thrives for. 50% faster learning toward water jutsu. 50% better Water Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward water based jutsu._

 **Lightning Rod[x]**

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Swordiac –** _Weapons with sharp blades have always been man's one and only true best friend. 100% More EXP toward bukijutsu mastery tree. 100% more EXP toward bukijutsu related skills._

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 **Thick Skin –** _skin that grants extra protection. 2 VIT per level_

 **Eyes of the Future –** _Thee eyes of which can see a few seconds into the future._

 **Jinchuuriki[x]**

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Ninjutsu Craze –** _Blow stuff up, jutsu left and right, what more couldn't you want? Ninjutsu is life. 100% EXP toward Ninjutsu related skills._

* * *

There were quite some options here, some more ordinary than others but I guess I should be glad I get 3 free perk points to spend, though I wonder why 'lightning rod' and 'Jinchuuriki' is unavailable. 'what the hell even is a jinchuuriki, I mean I know it means human sacrifice but why would that even be on the perks page? I wouldn't want to be sacrificed to anything!'

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **Quest Alert**

 **-Demons, Chakra, Seals, oh my-**

 **Main Objective: Find out what a Jinchuuriki is.**

 **Reward: 10,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible death, possible imprisonment.**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Gulp… 'death, prison? Just what the hell is up with that?!'

I hesitantly accepted, the EXP seemed worth it … maybe? Whatever this Jinchuuriki thing may be, I need to be subtle about it.

Back to the perks. The only thing that really catches my eye is definitely 'Power under Pressure', 'Sixth Sense', and holy fuck, 'Seal prodigy'. Those three sound badass and useful, sure 'eyes of the future' sounds great and all but its only mere seconds, doubt that's a big help.

Selecting the three perks'

 **You have selected 3 perks, are you sure you want them? [Y[N]**

'Way to make me doubt myself'

I selected yes, a little hesitantly

… a second passed

… two

Three,

I don't feel any-

 _Heart thump_

 _Heart thump_

Argh!

I grunted in pain, biting my lip trying to suppress any form of vocally projecting my suffering right now, my whole body burned like hell!

Zephier's chakra coils are changing, expanding, and reshaping to fit toward the demands of the perks that he had choose. He got up and practically stumbled out the classroom, sticking to the sides of the room in hopes that no one noticed his agony. He didn't realize however that two pairs of eyes watched his every move since he started to feel pain, the eyes of a white-haired girl with concern on her face and that of a spiky-whiskered blonde boy with blue eyes. His breathing was heavy, strained, gasping for air as he collapsed outside the classroom against the wall—After what seemed like hours, mere minutes had passed when the pain subsided and ceased.

'Fuck that was the worst! I never felt anything like that in my life…' catching my breath I slowly got up feeling absolutely amazing, powerful even. 'it must be from the 'Power Under Pressure' perk' and at that very thought, new senses exploded into my subconscious as I felt everyone around me, the exact position, and how much chakra they are emitting naturally. To say this experience was weird would be a severe understatement, it was certainly something else, yet, it felt as if I known this feeling my whole life.

 _Ping!_

 **You have gained three new perks!**

* * *

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

* * *

 _Ping!_

 **You have gained two new skills!**

* * *

 **Chakra Pressure [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **The ability to project the users chakra as a force/pressure to influence nearby beings, the more chakra the user has, the stronger the effect. This skill will cause pressure that creates the illusion of extra gravity being weighed upon the target making them harder to breath Depending on potency of the user's chakra, their chakra would be visible to others surrounding the user. The target can overcome the Chakra pressure if they possess more chakra than the user.**

* * *

 **Chakra Sense [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 10 km**

 **A skill that makes the user capable of sensing the presence of others.**

 **-Can sense chakra even if suppressed 95%-**

 **-MAX level can sense position-**

* * *

 _Ping!_

 **You have been granted the option to choose the color of your chakra (only once).**

A genuine smile adorned my face as I looked over my new abilities, 'I'm finally starting to feel like I'm somebody who will do great things' I thought as I picked a dark amethyst color, as it was my favorite color!

Just as I finished confirming I felt a slight shudder, 'I guess I should've expected that huh?'

' **Status** '

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **4** **Next Level:** **0 / 1,700**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 650**

 **CP: 1,300**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 0.4%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Power Level: 1,670**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 5**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with no talent and no real skill attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

I nodded, everything looked so much better but still there's a lot of work to be done. My head jerked up as I felt someone approaching the classroom, 'it's probably Iruka-sensei' every chakra signature felt unique to their own person, I could tell the actual difference between everyone. Strangely enough each person has a sort of... Smell? A smell that's not a smell but also a taste. that would come in handy.

I let myself feel all the types of chakra signatures in the classroom

There was one that gave me the chills, it was dark, like a piece of charcoal but smells of tomatoes and misery... But it also has the potential to turn its charcoal into a crystal and flourish, it's a conundrum.

A bubbly one that kind of feels like flowers blossoming in the sunset

I shivered, I felt a icy cold type of chakra that smells like chocolate chip cookies, it's like a dam that is holding back a river of Icey water with the winds of a hurricane. It came from... Her?

One stuck out to me the most, it seems to be the strongest chakra in the room, overflowing with so much potential and smells like fish cakes... But deep inside the chakra lies another chakra that is practically enormous, no, endless! It's like an ocean filled with pure malice and dark intentions... Almost depressed and filled with loneliness too. It smelt like nature and wet grass.

I shook my head and lowered my chakra sensing range to my immediate area and made my way back into the classroom and nonchalantly took a seat back to where I was sitting awaiting Iruka-sensei's arrival, I'm actually excited to learn for onc-

"Hey, are you okay?" a feminine voice called over to me from beside the row I was sitting at before she plopped down right next to me.

I looked toward her direction, this girl is a real beauty, a sight to behold, and shoo-in for kunoichi of the year following behind that pink haired girl. Her name is Freya, white hair and gorgeous silver eyes… my face started to slightly heat up, was I blushing?

"I-um-what do you-huh?" lame reply, nice one Zeph

She blinked

"I-I saw you in pain before you left the classroom, I was w-worried. You didn't come back for a few minutes before you came back" She replied in concern with a slight blush as she looked away for a second before she placed a hand on my forehead

My heart raced and I could feel my face burning and pulled away with my hands in front of me

"Oh, h-heh thanks but I'm just fine, I only had a little indigestion, t-that's all no need to worry about me" I gave her the best smile I could muster

 **Lie successful**

 **'Lying' has levelled up.**

Phew

She smiled back

"I-I'm glad you're okay Zephier-k-kun" huh

She just said my name followed by kun… I looked at her floating name

* * *

 **? Survivor**

 **Lv 23 Freya ?**

 **PWR LVL: 9,650 REP: 200/1000 Liked**

* * *

I tried my best not to show my surprise, she was level 23 for fuck's sake! And here I am a stupid mere level 4! 'Though, the rep I have with her is sort of high… What did I do to gain that? Eh, it's probably nothing.' I mentally shrugged-

'wait what is the deal with this rep thing anyway?'

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **[ Reputation System ]**

 **The reputation system is a hierarchy of relationships—to keep track of how people as an individual or group view The Gamer. Having a higher reputation confers some benefits such as additional quests, dialogue options, romance, shopping discounts, and combat bonuses. There are eight levels of reputations that are listed from lowest to highest in opinionated standings toward that person or group.**

 **War – Hated - Disliked – Neutral – Liked – Friendly – Honored – Exalted**

 **Reputation is scored of a maximum of 1,000 per reputation level, after the reputation points exceed 1,000, the reputation with that person or group is leveled to the next or vice versa for decreasing below zero.**

 **Konoha Civilians – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Konoha Shinobi – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Atlas Raiden – Friendly 500 / 1000**

 **Rika Raiden – Friendly 900 / 1000**

 **Academy Instructors – Disliked 200 / 1000**

 **Iruka Umino – Neutral 400 / 1000**

 **Mizuki – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Naruto Uzumaki – Neutral 900 / 1000**

 **Sasuke Uchiha – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Sakura Haruno – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Shikamaru Nara – Neutral 600 / 1000**

 **Choji Akimichi – Neutral 600 / 1000**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Kiba Inuzuka – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Shino Aburame - Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Hinata Hyuga – Neutral 0 / 1000**

 **Freya ? – Liked 200 / 1000**

 **Leon Ryuichi – Neutral 0 / 1000**

* * *

Before I could reply the door opened revealing Iruka-sensei, he made his way to the front desk and-

"Everyone shut up, sit down and listen!" He shouted as his head grew three times it's normal size, 'how the hell does he do that?'

 **Through constant observation you have gained the skill 'observe'**

My eyebrows furrowed, it's similar to the lying skill that I got earlier, so I get skills from doing things related to the skill repeatedly... That's pretty cool! I looked toward my pencil and a thought came to me

'Observe'

 **[Number Two Grafite Pencil]**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Durability: 32 / 50**

 _A simple writing utensil for trivial things such as school work_

Okay... I may need a new pencil soon, I sweat dropped

The day went pretty much as expected, a lecture of shinobi history and the founding fathers—or rather the founding clans of Konoha. I paid attention this time, I didn't find it boring, it was kind of exciting to hear about past legends like Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and such. I even ended up getting 1 INT for listening and 1 WIS for answering a question. Part of the class I zoned out, and came to the conclusion that I could also get information on people by observing them... Well after accidentally observing someone that was in the way of an object I was looking at of course. So I started observing everyone in the class to see where I stand compared to the others in the class. I didn't really bother with the more weaker kids as I thought I would surpass them very soon!

* * *

 **Name: Shikamaru Nara**

 **Title: Nara Clan Heir**

 **Level:** **15**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,800**

 **CP: 6,150**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 17**

 **INT: 121**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Power Level: 12,640**

 _A genius born from a prestigious clan full of geniuses. Notorious for laziness, Shikamaru has a habit of sleeping during class and watching clouds._

* * *

 **Name: Choji Akimichi**

 **Title: Akimichi Clan Heir**

 **Level:** **16**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 3,100**

 **CP: 1,100**

 **STR: 54**

 **VIT: 60**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 10**

 **Power Level: 8,080**

 _Foodie from thick and thin. The Akimichi clans heir—also has a slight temper problem when concerning his weight._

* * *

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Yamanaka Clan Heiress**

 **Level:** **13**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 600**

 **CP: 1,300**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 24**

 **WIS: 45**

 **Power Level: 4,940**

 _Usually a follower who does not take becoming ninja seriously. Fan girl that is born from the mind-walking Yamanaka Clan. Obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha which rivals her with her best friend Sakura Haruno_

* * *

 **Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Title: Inuzuka Clan Heir**

 **Level:** **18**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,300**

 **CP: 600**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 24**

 **DEX: 30**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 30**

 **Power Level: 5,480**

 _Loud and brash. Swing first ask questions later—born from a clan of Taijutsu specialists whom partners with a ninja dog throughout their lives._

* * *

 **Name: Shino Aburame**

 **Title: Aburame Clan Heir**

 **Level:** **17**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,100**

 **CP: 2,600**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 35**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **Power Level: 7,950**

 _Silent but deadly. Born from a clan that is notorious for their use in bug-related skill techniques. Extremely logical_

* * *

 **Name: Hinata Hyuga**

 **Title: Hyuga Clan Heiress**

 **Level:** **17**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,600**

 **CP: 600**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 45**

 **Power Level: 6,250**

 _Timid and shy. A disgrace upon her name according to her clan. Has great affection for others and a non discrete colossal crush on Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Title: Fangirl**

 **Level:** **13**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 350**

 **CP: 850**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 100**

 **Power Level: 4,450**

 _Born from civilian heritage, yet has high intellectual capabilities when it concerns ninja. Infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha borderline crazily obsessed. Possesses no real physical ability and has no real desire for being a ninja._

* * *

 **Name: Freya ?**

 **Title: ? Survivor**

 **Level:** **24**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 1,450**

 **CP: 2,350**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 27**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 75**

 **Power Level: 9,650**

 _Cold and unforgiving from a past unknown. Filled with latent power and potential—anger is not Freya's strong point and has difficulty controlling it_

But she seems so nice though...

* * *

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: ?**

 **Level:** **18**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 2,900**

 **CP: 15,350**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 56**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Power Level: 21,240**

 _Loud, rash, and uncontrollable, Naruto has a hard time making friends and acts out because he has none._

* * *

 **Name: Leon Ryuichi**

 **Title: Black Sheep of Ryuichi**

 **Level:** **22**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 2,600**

 **CP: 1,100**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **Power Level: 6,100**

 _Born from the prestigious Ryuichi clan, Former clan heir. Cast aside by his own family—put into the academy as a result._

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: Last Loyal Uchiha**

 **Level:** **25**

 **Job: Academy Student**

 **HP: 2,100**

 **CP: 1,100**

 **STR: 50**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Power Level: 7,841**

 _Betrayed by his flesh and blood, born from the cursed Uchiha clan whom was slaughtered by Sasuke's own brother Itachi Uchiha. He vows vengeance on his brother and to one day restore his clan._

 **'Observe' has leveled up**

And yet again I have my work cut out for me, it seemed like everyone had their own strengths and weaknesses, especially that annoying Sakura girl, seriously how is she even the top girl in the class being so pathetic with only wisdom? That just makes no sense. My real surprise here was both Naruto and Sasuke, hell Naruto had chakra like a freaking monster, and isn't Sasuke supposed to be top of the class, why does he only have 5 WIS? What the actual hell does that mean? Is there some reason why he can't gain WIS? Perhaps by leveling up the observe skill more I can get more information on people

I shrugged—My weaknesses are…well, everything, 'for now at least'. The real question is where exactly do I start? I know there's a lot I missed out on because I skipped a lot of class and barely put in effort… There was this one time I came to Iruka-sensei for help and he-

Wait that's it!

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Iruka-sensei" Zephier called out to his academy instructor**_

 _ **The scar faced man perked his head up and glanced toward the direction of the blue haired boy**_

" _ **It's pretty late Zephier shouldn't you be headin' home now?" the man replied**_

 _ **The young Raiden bit his cheek, clearly he was troubled, Iruka raised his eyebrows**_

" _ **Sensei, I need help… could you please teach me the lesson I skipped class for, I really need to pass the exam" he said as he looked toward the ground ashamed**_

 _ **He needed to be able to pass this upcoming exam because his parents promised him if he passed they will buy him that new game that was coming out for his gaming system.**_

 _ **Iruka sighed as Zephier gulped**_

" _ **Zephier as a ninja in training you need to learn to be resourceful, in the real world if you miss an opportunity to gather information that could mean the death of you and your entire team. Now as for me helping you, I want to, I do, but I can't with all the duties that I am given on a daily basis" the scarred man lectured**_

 _ **The blue haired boy was not fairing too well he was ready to count his losses before Iruka spoke again**_

" _ **However, anything that the academy teaches to the students can be found in the Konoha Library in the Academy section of the first floor, there you can find information of what you need to know, search for-**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

The Library probably has everything I could need and more! There were multiple floors, the first floor being for civilians and academy students, while the second and third for genin and chunin respectively, and the fourth for Jonin! It was like a treasure trove of information to help me get started on getting stronger!

 _Ping!_

 **You have gained 1 WIS**

'Sweet'

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Scrolls , scrolls everywhere!-**

 **Main Objective 1: obtain basic Chakra Control exercise**

 **Reward: 500 EXP**

 **Main Objective 2: obtain academy three jutsu**

 **Reward: 5 stat points**

 **Bonus Objective 1: obtain a scroll of a ninja art**

 **Reward: 1,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 2: get as many scrolls as possible**

 **Reward: 200 EXP for each scroll**

 **Hidden Objective 1: ?**

 **Hidden Objective 2: ?**

 **Failure:**

 **Growth halted.**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

'Fuck yeah, I was right to assume the library is the best place to start' I thought enthusiastically.

The rest of the class day went by without much excitement, I had answered one question gaining another WIS, to my delight of course, and now that the day was finally over it's time to get to work!

I ran toward the direction of the library, hopping from one house to another—got to get physical exercise when I can right

 **You have gained 1 DEX**

'Nice'

I walked in the library and was met with utter silence 'well duh it is the library after all' making my way over to the academy section of the first floor I began my search for chakra control, luckily for me—everything was labeled alphabetically so it didn't take much time to find what I was looking for.

Scanning over scrolls and books, there were many, but few spoke of chakra nor what I needed… ah ha!

'Beginners Chakra Control'

I touched the scroll ready to take it

 _Ping!_

 **You have obtained a scroll.**

 **Do you wish to learn it? [Y[N]**

I blinked, just like that? There's no way, I pressed yes and the strangest thing happened. The scroll disintegrated into tiny particles and flew into me as I gained all the knowledge that was available within there, 'holy fuck so I can instantly learn stuff!' To say I was happy and excited would be an understatement except… Fuck the scroll is now destroyed!

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Leaf Concentration [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The basics of chakra control, to be able to stick leaves to any part of your body with only applying chakra. The more leaves held, the faster the skill will level up.**

 **CP Consumption: 1000 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves able to hold: 1**

 **1 WIS for every 2 levels gained**

 **2% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

I look left

I look right

'Good, no one saw me… I hope'

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in, I really do not want to try to explain what just happened—hell this is new for me too!

* * *

 **[ Skill books discovered! ]**

 **Skill books allow the user to be able to instantly learn a skill at a base level if requirements have been met to be able to learn the skill. Once learned—the skill book will disappear as it is only used once.**

* * *

I sweat dropped 'now you tell me?!'

Quickly Making my way over to other sections to look for the academy three jutsu I picked them out, obviously pressing no to learn, I would need to get a copy first—I then made my way to the F section, I was curious, almost desperate. I had got the fuinjutsu perk and now I really wanted to make use of it and behold! ... 'Fuinjutsu for dummies'

Ehh…

Screw it I shrugged, I took it and-

 _Ping!_

 **You cannot learn 'Fuinjutsu for dummies', Requires Calligraphy Lv MAX skill.**

'ah fuck me'

I might as well get a copy of this too for when I grind the calligraphy skill. I ended up with 5 scrolls, one for the academy jutsu, one for fuinjutsu, and one for beginner calligraphy, not bad at all if I do say so myself.

I was about to go and have copies made of the scrolls until my eyes landed on the staircase to the genin floor. The only ones allowed to go there are authorized genin but… I looked around subtly and found that no one was paying attention, the lady at the front desk was not even there either. A cheshire grin adorned on my face, and a thought came into mind, 'I'm the gamer right, my life is a game, so that means I must have some sort of **inventory'**

Heh just as expected

A window popped up with several empty boxes and a character screen to the left showing me my 'avatar' or rather me, and several things equipped, being my clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary in games really. Testing it out I put a scroll in and took it out 'perfect'

'alright Zeph it's time to go in there as subtly as possible get as many things as I can, get out like nothing happened, and get copies of the normal academy stuff... No big deal right? What could go wrong?' Gulp

I nodded

Expanding my senses, I felt only three people, two civilian people reading at the open tables of the library and one in the genin floor—they didn't feel like they were all that strong considering their chakra level isn't that big. So glad I got sixth sense.

Making my way through to the genin floor I swiftly maneuvered around corners and book shelves, only taking seconds to scan the contents of the order everything was in and scrolls that I skimmed over, luckily for me there was labeled sections for the ninja arts like Ninjutsu, bukijutsu, iryojutsu, so on so forth and within those sections had sub sections for areas in the expertise, perfect. 'I'm going to start with Ninjutsu, obviously' I went over to the D and C rank areas putting as many mildly interesting names into my inventory.

Just as I grabbed the last scroll and put it in my inventory, my chakra senses picked up on a large chakra source, huge even! Approaching toward my direction! I quickly grabbed a random scroll and put it in my inventory-

"What do you think you're doing?" that voice was all too familiar

Gulp

I turned to see my father,' he may be my dad but he was one scary dude even with just his damn eyes!'

"e-eheh um, I got lost?" I said that… out of all things

The older Raiden narrowed his eyes dangerously

 **Lie Failed**

Not a good time!

"You expect me to believe that?"

I bit my lip then sighed while looking at the ground "okay… I-I just wanted to try and get a-ahead of everyone in class somehow… I know I've been a r-real disappointment lately-

The older blue haired Raiden flinched

"And I know that you think that, and after hearing how great you are I feel like I've let you and mom down"

"Zeph I-"

the younger blue haired boy raised his head to look him in the eyes, something he had never seen before in his son, it was fire, a burning flame of ambition, the very flame that the Hokage always spoke about, the fuel that burns into the youths of the village—the will of fire

"But I really want to try to become better, stronger, faster, and smarter! I want to make you and Mom proud and become the ninja you two always wanted me to be! But also for myself!" I half raised my voice to get my point across, damn adrenaline

 **Half-Lie successful**

' **lying' has levelled up.**

The stern look on my father's eyes softened as he knelt down to my height level and put a hand on my shoulder and smiled

"I understand Zeph, I'm proud of you for taking a stand, but why not come to me for help or an instructor from the academy?"

I looked away

"I-I didn't want to bother anyone, I wanted to get strong on my own… t-to prove I'm not a good for n-nothing-

Before I could finish his arms wrapped around my person. I felt this warm feeling of happiness inflate inside of me a long with relief

"Kid, you are my son, you will always be great to me boy. But learning things on your own can be dangerous sometimes, especially with the ninja arts' you could get yourself killed if you make mistakes"

'I guess it's a good thing I can learn things instantly huh, I'm such a hack!' He looked at me in the eye after breaking the hug with a smile

"Alright Zeph, I'm going to help you get stronger till you graduate in a year, sound good?" He said as I enthusiastically nod with stars in my eyes

"If you survive" he murmured and chuckled darkly, but I couldn't make out what he said

A cold chill went through my spine

* * *

 **You have gained a mentor 'Atlas Raiden'**

 **100% EXP toward Lightning jutsu and mentor created skills**

 **25% EXP toward bukijutsu and bukijutsu related skills**

* * *

'Hell yeah'

"come, let's go make copies of the ACADEMY scrolls you have" he emphasized academy, he brought his hand out suggestively as I gave him the 5 scrolls from the first floor that I had on me physically

He raised an eyebrow

I shrugged

"I didn't have time to get one from this floor heh" I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head

 **Lie successful**

A grin plastered his face as we went to go get copies

* * *

 **Quest completed**

 **-Scrolls, scrolls everywhere!-**

 **Main Objective 1: obtain basic Chakra Control exercise [Check**

 **Reward: 500 EXP**

 **Main Objective 2: obtain academy three jutsu [Check**

 **Reward: 5 stat points**

 **Bonus Objective 1: obtain a scroll of a ninja art [Check**

 **Reward: 1,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 2: get as many scrolls as possible [Check**

 **Reward: 200 EXP for each scroll**

 **200*14 = 2,800 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1: Sneak into another floor and steal a scroll [Check**

 **Reward: Cloak of Stealth**

 **Hidden Objective 2: Don't get caught stealing [Check**

 **Reward: 10 skill scroll**

 **[All quest rewards will either be automatically distributed to stats or sent to inventory]**

* * *

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

* * *

 **[ Skill Scrolls Discovered! ]**

 **Skill scrolls are usually rewards from quests or loot drops. These scrolls instantly give a level boost to any skills that can still gain levels by the amount the scroll grants.**

* * *

 **A new skill has been created due to a special act**

* * *

 **Stealth [Lv 3] Next Level [42%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The ability to hide in plain sight or inner shadows.**

 **Chances of being spotted 4%**

 **-2% for a person's each level above yours.**

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked!**

 **Reach level 5!**

* * *

 **Reward: Instance dungeons unlocked**

 **Instance dungeons are created using the reality warping properties of The Gamer, and the skill 'ID Create', instance dungeons have multiple uses, one main use would be for the user to be able train and develop their skills at a faster rate than others.**

 **Instance dungeons are all unique and dangerous filled with untold mythical creatures and items. All items found in dungeons can be taken to the real world, as they are real due to The Gamer ability.**

 **Instance dungeons can be left at any time, only except during the event of a boss encounter. The bosses of each dungeon are the leader of the enemy forces within the dungeon and the most powerful among them. However; there are other bosses whom dwell individually in different places that act as 'mini bosses'. Bosses and mini bosses tend to drop the best loot and are always guaranteed to drop a unique item the first time they are defeated. There are chances of a dungeon to have a 'rare spawned creature' anytime a dungeon is entered—this creature will only reveal itself when close by. The rare creature can be either stronger or weaker than the most powerful creatures within a dungeon, but also drop the rarest of items. HP reaching zero in these dungeons, or in general means certain death.**

 **Some dungeons can be discovered by visiting them in the real world, and then would be accessible through the ID Create skill identified as a 'Special Dungeon'.**

* * *

 **Two new skills granted**

* * *

 **ID Create [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use the ID Create to enter a dungeon.**

 **1\. Isolation Dungeon**

 **CP Consumption: 1000**

* * *

 **ID Escape [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use ID Escape to leave a dungeon.**

 **CP Consumption: 1000**

* * *

'Holy hell, that is a lot of information, but still great information!' I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down like a crazed excited kid, c'mon all this good shit and you wouldn't be able to either?

This was fantastic.

Though I do wonder how my dad knew I was even here. We walked to the front desk where the lady was miraculously there after being missing when I first got here, honestly isn't she supposed to be there at all times? I mean I guess you would have to use the bathroom sometimes... Know what I'm reading too much into this

We checked out and got the copies; leaving the library I got all that I needed and no one knew the wiser! Bwuahaha!

"Hey dad?" I spoke up

"Hmm?" He looked toward me while walking

"How did you know I was at the library?"

He put his hands in his pockets "well I was in the area and thought I'd pick you up from the academy when you got out—only to discover you weren't there and left in a hurry according to your instructor. So I thought something happened or you got yourself into some trouble so, I went to look for you with chakra sensing. I found you eventually and discovered you were in the library which really made me worry because you, plus a library? I thought someone kidnapped you and tortured you by making you read books!" He finished and laughed while slapping my shoulder

I deadpanned "hey that's not funny!" I said childishly while crossing my arms

He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair "it is too!"

I grumbled annoyingly but inside I was kind of happy.

The rest of the journey back home was mostly met in silence, my dad was probably thinking of a training schedule for me—he had his deep in thought look on his face the whole time. I couldn't wait... I think? He also asked me if I was interested in swords, to which I wholeheartedly said yes with frantic fascination; but the weird part was that he asked me does it matter how big the sword would be, I guess not I suppose right? A sword is a sword? So, I may be learning some badass sword… Stuff!

It was getting late, the sun was going down and it was time to get some rest, training starts tomorrow since it will be the weekend, to which there is no school so thank god it's Friday!

Finally arriving to my room, I sat down excitedly, going over everything I have gotten in my inventory

'Lightning Release – Shockwave'

'Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon'

'Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder'

'Earth Release – Mud wall'

'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings'

'Intermediate Chakra Control'

'The ways of Fuinjutsu'

'Mystical Palm Technique'

'Shunshin Jutsu'

'10 skill scroll'

'Cloak of stealth'

'Did Christmas come early?' I rhetorically asked myself, giddy—I immediately started on the academy stuff learning them as fast as possible

 **New skill learned**

* * *

 **Transformation Jutsu [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **The ability to be able to transform into something else, or someone else, it is a mere illusion until mastered where it becomes physical.**

 **CP Consumption: 2000 CP per minute.**

* * *

 **Cannot learn 'Clone Jutsu' with the perk 'Power Under Pressure'**

'W-what the fuck?' not only are most the skills I learned I can't even use yet, but I can't learn one of the three academy jutsu that it takes to graduate?!

I took a deep breath

'Okay this can't be that bad, I'm sure there's a solution here, its only an E rank jutsu, an illusion no less, maybe it's as useless as putting a sign saying 'hey theres an illusion here!' I'm going to have to ask my dad about this, maybe he can help me tomorrow'

 **You have gained 1 WIS from devising a solution to your problem.**

'Nice'

I put the Clone jutsu scroll back in my inventory before going through the others

 **New skill learned**

* * *

 **Calligraphy [Lv 1] Next level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The art of calligraphy is one of elegance and communication—as well as the stepping stones to any kind of fuinjutsu.**

* * *

 **Cannot learn 'Lightning Release – Lightning Shockwave', requires Lv 40 'Intermediate Lightning Manipulation'**

'Aw, fuck me'

 **New skill learned**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 12m**

 **D Rank**

 **A simple lightning technique. The user infuses lightning chakra into their palm and releases senbon-like lightning projectiles to their target. The charged amount of volt is enough to electrocute the opponent that can cause numbness in the area where the needle has hit.**

 **Maximum Senbon – 1**

 **CP Consumption: 400 per senbon**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 30m**

 **A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.**

 **CP Consumption: 2000**

* * *

 **You cannot learn 'Mystical Palm Jutsu', requires 60% 'Chakra Control' , and 100 WIS**

I sighed.

 **You cannot learn 'Shunshin Jutsu', requires 30 DEX and 20% 'Chakra Control'**

Fucking- ugh, whatever. I'm not going to even attempt the fuinjutsu one considering I can't even learn the basic one yet, not till I max out calligraphy. 'I will probably need to max out the leaf concentration skill before I could learn intermediate chakra control'

 **New skill learned**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Mud Wall [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Defensive**

 **Range: 1m**

 **The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises and takes form.**

 **CP Consumption: 2000**

* * *

 **Cannot learn 'Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings', requires 20 WIS**

'Regardless if I can't learn some of the skills I'm still satisfied, my nonexistent arsenal of jutsu became an existent one in just one day, I can't be anymore grateful'

I sighed in content

Now let's try on this cloak

I took the cloak out of my inventory, it was really long, it practically was longer than my body-

The cloak glowed before it shrunk a little, the hell?

I lifted the cloak in front of me, it was a simple black over cloak with a good that had no sleeves, except a chain that keeps both sides together as I wear it—in the middle

* * *

 **Cloak of Stealth**

 **Armor Type: Cloak**

 **Durability: 250/250**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **25% EXP to stealth related skills when worn**

 **Defense: 10**

 _A simple cloak made for stealth while providing warmth to the wearer._

* * *

Nice, my first rare item, and it gives me a bonus too! I placed the cloak over me as I clipped the chain, it was now a perfect fit—probably has to do with the gamer ability, not going to question it. The cloak covered most my body except the middle small opening and the length ending right at my knees. To put it simply, it's badass

I looked outside, it was dark, 'I wonder what **time** it-

 **9:30 PM**

'well shit that's convenient'

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **6** **Next Level:** **300 / 4,200**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 1,800**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 1.2%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Power Level: 3,430**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 20**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

My description…'thank you game' I sniffed as my eye became a little watery—wiping it away it's time for business, everything was going smoothly so far and I'd like to keep it that way. Speaking of business-

I got the 10 skill scroll and used it on the 'Leaf Concentration" skill making it Lv 10

* * *

 **Leaf Concentration [Lv 10] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The basics of chakra control, to be able to stick leaves to any part of your body with only applying chakra. The more leaves held, the faster the skill will level up.**

 **CP Consumption: 1000 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves able to hold: 1**

 **1 WIS for every 2 levels gained**

 **2% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

' **status** '

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **6** **Next Level:** **300 / 4,200**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 1,800**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 11.10%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Power Level: 3,530**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 20**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

'Looking good, heh'

Since I need a lot of chakra to use the jutsu that I now have, to be able to grind them, I'm going to need to invest some points into INT

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **6** **Next Level:** **300 / 4,200**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 2,550**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 11.10%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Power Level: 4,580**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 5**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

'That looks so much better'

So now I'll be able to use some jutsu and be able to grind out more chakra control for a longer time on the leaf concentration. 11.10% chakra control will make my CP consumption for jutsu a 4.4%, and that minus 1,000 is 956 CP per minute, not a big reduction but still counts! And considering my WIS has gone up to 11 that will make my CP recovery time 4.4 CP per second—and that will also mean that I would need exactly 7.58 minutes to fully recover all my CP from the 21% threshold before I get mild chakra exhaustion… The timing went up which might seem counter productive but it's a must for my jutsu!

 **You have gained 1 WIS**

'God damn it!'

Wait… Hold on

If I calculate my new WIS it just went up by .4 which means now its 4.8 CP per second… Oh shit duh!

I opened my status menu and put the rest of my 5 points into WIS

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **6** **Next Level:** **300 / 4,200**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 2,550**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 11.70%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Power Level: 4,700**

 **Money: $25**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

Hah!

'Screw counter-productivity I'm the fucking gamer!' I grinned widely, my CP recovery rate was a whopping 6.8 CP per second, fuck yeah. Now that would mean it would only take 4.93 minutes to recover all my CP! That's almost less than fucking half! I'm a genius!

 **You have gained 1 INT**

I sweat dropped, 'okay maybe slightly longer than that now' I sigh

Anyway, time for some actual productivity!

No time like the present, I opened my window and grabbed a leaf from a branch that was near my window that connected to a tree within our lawn

I sat down and put the leaf on my forehead and started my chakra control exercise.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Well that was the first chapter of my rewrite of my story the Ninja Gamer, please review and tell me what you guys like, the differences and what would you like to see? My goal for right now is to keep OC's to as little as possible. The reason why the perks don't show for everyone observed is because I don't want to have a lot of extra information on other characters that might be unnecessary or sway the attention from the MC. And before anyone asks about descriptions, everyone knows the characters of the anime so there's no need for descriptions for them—but for the OC's you will find out eventually what they are about in later chapters. I will try to answer any questions any one might have in the next chapter at the ending author note.**

 **By the way if you haven't noticed, I like Greek names.**

 **EDIT: 1/22/19, 4:38 AM EST. edits have been made, grammer corrected, a few add ons to the chapter and such.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Digital Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own The Gamer manhwa.**

 **Update: 6/15/18, 6:33 PM**

 **Added elaborate explanation to chakra toward the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Dungeon's Paradise**

The next day came pretty fast, I had stood up all night practicing the leaf concentrating exercise, getting it as high as I could which—was only 6 levels higher than the 10 it was at.

* * *

 **Leaf Concentration [Lv 16] Next Level: [64%]**

 **Classification: Control**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The basics of chakra control, to be able to stick leaves to any part of your body with only applying chakra. The more leaves held, the faster the skill will level up.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per minute**

 **1,000 – 32.00% = 680 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves able to hold: 6**

 **1 WIS for every 2 levels gained**

 **2% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

Now my WIS stood at 20 and my chakra control rose to 32.00%. The higher my control had risen it was easier to grind out the skill itself since the actual cost of the skill went down by 0.4% of my chakra control percentage—thus making the leaf concentration skill 680 CP per second, I could use it a lot longer and I didn't have to worry about spending most my chakra on my skills too fast

After my WIS had made 20—I was able to learn the genjutsu skill

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 50m**

 **A genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2000 – 32.00% = 1,360**

 **Chance of being detected: 95%**

* * *

Apparently, I didn't have to sleep as I didn't get physically tired, merely mentally tired. That is due to my 'gamer's body' skill that I didn't know I had until I checked my skills. There was also the gamer's mind that prevented any form of mind manipulation or genjutsu to be able to affect me, useful right?

And right now?

Well I was at training ground 12—standing across from my father who had agreed to help me get caught up with my peers.

"Alright kid, we are going to start with some physical conditioning everyday at this time in the morning, just before you need to go to the academy and on weekends. While on weekends we will continue in the afternoon with chakra control. Towards the evening we will work on improving your ninja skills to perfection" he said as he had this… gleam in his eyes that gave me the coldest chill as a grin was threatening to split his face.

Right now, it was 5:00 AM, while the academy starts at 8 AM and ending at 3:30 PM, so I had to do physical conditioning for 3 hours straight, can't be too bad…can it? I nodded confirming I understood

"Now to start off I want you to do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, and 50 laps around the training ground then do it again till I say stop!"

… What

My face grew pale as electricity danced around his hand

"You will do this without a break, every. Single. Day. For two months and if I see you slack for a single second, I will shock you every time, instantly" Whoever this man was, it was not my father… t-this was some sort of demon! A sadistic! Demon!

* * *

 **[ Daily Quests Discovered! ]**

 **Daily quests are repeatable quests that can be acquired and completed once per day. These quests have significantly better rewards than other repeatable quests. Daily quests come in many different flavors, and many are for reputation, instances, professions, and training.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Go hard or go home!-**

 **Main Objective 1: Survive the training for the day**

 **Reward: 1,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Don't get zapped!**

 **Reward: 1 DEX**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Finish within record time**

 **Reward: 500 EXP**

 **You cannot refuse this quest.**

* * *

Gulp, I'm so dead

I looked towards my father and watched as he aimed his hand toward the ground at me feet and a bolt of lightning shot forward and scorched the ground beneath me

"Begin, now!"

I didn't need to be told twice as I dropped down and got to work—I'm starting to now regret this decision!

 **Hours later**

The strain on my body was ridiculous—even if I don't feel it after a few minutes afterward—I had still gained a ' **Fatigue** ' status effect.

* * *

 **Fatigue – fatigue is a subjective feeling of tiredness, you have overworked yourself and now you suffer the consequences!**

 **-50% all stats**

 **Remaining time: 15:00**

* * *

But I still couldn't complain because if I didn't have the gamer ability I would be fatigued for a long while after the kind of training I just been through today. I had gotten zapped five times which reduced my health by a large margin—he clearly was not joking, fucking sadist.

It was all worth it though, I had gained 2 STR, 2 VIT and 5 DEX after the physical portion of the day and because of all the zapping I had gained a skill!

* * *

 **Physical Endurance [Lv 6] Next Level: [24.5%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Each level grants 3% damage reduction; each 3% reduces damage by .5%**

 **Damage Reduction: 15%**

* * *

I would like to grind out physical endurance but I'm no masochist, I'd rather not start cutting myself or anything like that. When it was time to train chakra control I had managed to level the leaf concentration skill up to 18 which gave me 36.10% chakra control—I call that progress

Now it was time for some ninja technique training

I didn't have time to think or to reply to the sudden hand that was placed on my shoulder before everything in my sight blurred and I appeared on the other side of the training ground with target dummies.

"W-what was that?!" I half yelled as I had to catch my breath from losing it in that single moment

The older blue headed man laughed

"That was a technique called the shunshin, it is used for fast travel within a moment's notice, once you get a little faster and better with chakra control that will be one of the things I will teach you so that you could be ahead of your classmates" he grinned

I so have to learn that! So that's what the scroll will teach me, freakin' awesome!

"Here" he tossed me two black pouches

I caught them and opened it

 **You obtained a kunai holster and shuriken pouch**

* * *

 **Kunai Holster [20/20]**

 **Weapon Type: Dagger**

 **Durability: 100 / 100**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Description: The kunai, along with the shuriken is one of the most common ninja tools. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it and is about the length of one's hand.**

 **DMG: 50**

 **High chance of causing bleed**

* * *

 **Shuriken Pouch [40/40]**

 **Weapon Type: Star**

 **Durability: 100 / 100**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Description: Shuriken, like kunai, are one of the more basic weapons to a ninja. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy.**

 **DMG: 25**

 **High chance of causing bleed**

* * *

"I noticed that you didn't have any, so I got you those" he continued

I smiled as I strapped the kunai holster to my right leg with bandages and strapped the shuriken pouch to my backside—that way I'll have easy access and element of surprise when I reach for my back.

 **You have have gained 1 INT**

"that's my boy, good thinking"

I nodded ready to start what ever training that my father can dish out!

"For the first two weeks we will be working on your kunai and shuriken handling—improving your accuracy" the blue haired man folded his arms and looked at me expectantly

"Right" I replied

I took out a kunai, aim, steady… NOW!

I threw the kunai and… My eye began to twitch as I completely missed the dummy. This is going to be…frustrating.

 **2 hours later**

This was definitely a slow process but after about an hour of embarrassment I had finally obtained a skill for both shuriken and kunai

* * *

 **Kunai Mastery [Lv 3] Next Level [44%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage, attack range, and parry. Each level accuracy increases by 1%, parry increases by 0.5% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 3%**

 **Increases parry by 1.5%**

 **Increases DMG by 1.5%**

* * *

 **Shuriken Mastery [Lv 3] Next Level: [20%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage and attack range when using shuriken. Each level accuracy increases by 1% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 3%**

 **Increases DMG by 1.5%**

* * *

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Zeph, your accuracy is pathetic" the blue haired mentor scolded

I looked down in shame, it's really my fault. I never really cared about anything else except games and playing them. I don't even know if I even truly wanted to be a ninja till this Gamer ability; but, it was true, I was pathetic… No more!

I looked at my father with pure determination, I felt a fire build up inside me, a burning will of fire that probably shown through my eyes

"I will improve, and I will become the strongest, just you watch dad! I will be even greater than you one day!"

His eyes softened as a smile adopted on his face as he gave me a thumbs up

"I believe in you son, If anyone can, it's you"

 **200 Reputation increase with Atlas Raiden**

I felt overwhelming determination, something foreign to me, I never felt so determined in my life, especially about getting stronger or becoming a ninja but all I wanted right now was to be the strongest!

After training we had parted ways till it was time to go back home. Right now I was walking down a block in the village and something truly eye-soring really caught my eye—bright orange jumpsuit—Naruto

He was eating in a ramen stand, I looked up at the name and read 'Ichiraku Ramen' I never really ate here before nor did I know about its existence till now, I shrugged my shoulders and went to join Naruto in eating, I was quite hungry anyway.

Me and Naruto were always friends, we would cut class and sometimes I would help him in his hilarious pranks. We even played some games together but lately we haven't done much of that, hell we haven't even been talking lately' it's time to change that

Walking in the stand I pushed aside the curtains and took a seat next to the blonde whiskered boy

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" I looked toward him as he finished slurping some noodles that he was devouring

He gave me one of his bright smiles

"Zephier! What'rya doin' here?" he replied

I mirrored his smile

"friend of yours Naruto?" a man behind the counter asked curiously

Naruto nodded

"Yeah, we are also in the same class in the academy" he replied to the chef, I'm guessing they know each other as well

The man extended his hand toward me and smiled

"Welcome Zephier, my name's Teuchi and I own this Ramen stand with my daughter Ayame, it's a pleasure to have you here, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine"

I gave him my hand and shook and nodded

"It's a pleasure to be here thank you" I replied, I like this guy already

 **You have gained 1000 Reputation with Teuchi and Ayame. You are now 'liked'.**

I looked toward Naruto

"Well I saw that horrible jumpsuit of yours and came to say hi, I never really ate here before either"

His face became that of a gaping fish

"Hey old man! Get him a miso pork ramen on me!" he practically said in disbelief and turned to me "the ramen here is the best in the whole village! Maybe even the world, believe it!"

Teuchi had chuckled and waved his hand

"Nonsense, this one's on the house"

I was going to politely refuse not wanting to impose on anyone, but I shrugged, what the hell' free food is free food right?

"Thank you Teuchi, I'll have to pay you back" I replied, he shook his head

After slurping on some more noodles Naruto turned to me

"So, what were you doing before coming here?" He asked

I was handed a bowl of ramen, I thanked the chef and grabbed chopsticks

"I was training all day, I want to become strong and start taking the pursuit of a ninja career more seriously" I opened the chopsticks and dug in

As my mouth closed on the ramen my eyes widened, the taste, the texture, the freakin' well everything! It was practically love in my mouth! I started eating more and faster, it was so damn good I couldn't help but relish in the taste, how come I didn't know about this place sooner?

"This. Is. Amazing!" I said with gusto as I ate

Teuchi puffed out his chest and nodded in pride, Naruto waved his hands in the air

"Told'ya it's the best!" he exaggerated physically with his hands "hey, do you think I could train with you?" he asked timidly, his mood did a 180 and became nervous

I thought about it, would my father really mind helping both of us? Probably not but I should ask him later, maybe it will benefit the both of us more

"My father is the one helping me out, you want to come with me after this and ask if it's cool?" I said while eating more. God I just couldn't get enough of this ramen.

Naruto hesitantly nodded

The rest of the time in the ramen stand had gone by with simple conversation, talking about pranks and our classmates, normal stuff really. After we were done we bid our farewells to the ramen owner and made our way to my house. To say that it was weird would be an understatement—people kept glaring at Naruto saying ridiculous things like 'demon' or 'that boy' or looks of disgust. I could tell Naruto was trying his hardest to not react or to ignore it, that was until someone had the nerve of throwing a rock at his head.

I caught the rock effortlessly and glared at the 'adult' who had thrown it

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I threw the rock back at him, it hit his side and he grunted in pain as he stumbled away grumpily

A hand fell on my shoulder, I turned and looked toward a sad Naruto

"I-Its okay… Really, I'm used to it" He said as looked away with tears threatening to fall

My eye twitched

"No—fuck that! It's not okay at all, I will not stand for someone treating my friend like shit!" I half-yelled, loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the vicinity

Naruto's eyes widened, staring at me in disbelief

 **You have gained 2100 Reputation with Naruto Uzumaki, you are now 'Honored'**

Whoa what-

"Thank you… Zeph, I really mean it, no one has ever stood up for me before" the blonde said has he sniffed and wiped his eyes

I gave him my best comforting smile

"Don't worry about it man, that's what friends do!" I gave out my hand and he took it and gave me a 'bro hug' which I whole heartedly accepted

"alright now let's hurry before it gets too late" I said, he nodded, and we were off

The rest of the journey wasn't AS eventful, except the glares that were directed at Naruto, in this case which I glared back—seriously what is everyone's problem. Eventually, we made it to my house and went inside, took off our footwear at the door and went inside. My home wasn't much to look at, although it wasn't the worst either—A simple two floor house with four bedrooms, which would make the fourth a guest room. It was fair to say that my house would be depicted as 'middle-classed' in terms of financial stability—'but, if I complete that omnipotent quest, I'll be loaded! Buahahaha'

I mentally sweat dropped at my own thoughts

We walked into the living room to see my dad watching TV on the living room couch, he semed to acknowledge my presence yet didn't turn around

"Welcome home Zeph, I got us food it's-

"It's cool dad, I already ate with my friend here" I casually said, he turned toward us, his eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of Naruto—but no glare, good.

He smiled and got up while turning off the TV, he made his way over to us and extended a hand out to my blonde-haired friend

"It's nice to meet'ya, I'm Zephier's father as you may know, Atlas Raiden" he introduced himself

Instead of taking his hand Naruto bowed

"I-I-Its nice to meet you too sir-

The older blue haired man waved hysterically

"None of that blondy, just call me Atlas" he kept his hand out as Naruto eyed it before taking it into his hand and shook, this sort of exchange almost seemed foreign to him, I mean it was only a normal greeting, right?

My father then made his way to the kitchen as he put the food that he got for me away, it seemed to have been one of my favorites, BBQ teriyaki chicken—damn… All well I was already full anyway.

"So, what brings ya' here Naruto" he turned to us as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed, that was probably his favorite stance position of all time—some small details I noticed heh

Naruto went to speak except he seemed rather nervous, so I spoke up

"He wanted to know if he could join us for training to improve, just like me" I finished as I looked toward Naruto and he nodded with a 'yeah'

I looked at my father and watched him as he thought on it, he seemed to be in very deep thought, geez, was it that hard to think about, I don't see the big deal. My father eyed him critically which seemed to visibly make Naruto flinch—than dad spoke

"What is your dream blondy" I sweat dropped, seems like Naruto already got a nickname huh

The nervousness and doubt that my whiskered friend had was now gone and replaced with a look of pure determination as he held out his hand in a fist with a wide grin

"I'm going to be Hokage one day and be the strongest ninja ever—believe it!" and his famous lines, he would say he will become Hokage one day for as long as I could remember, I chuckled, however my father still eyed him for a minute, then his gaze softened as he walked over to us and ruffled Naruto's hair which made him grunt childishly—hah

"Alright whiskers—you can join us, but be prepared to give your all in this tor- I mean training" …

He was about to say torture… Mother fucker. My eye twitched annoyingly

Naruto was practically bubbling with happiness as he jumped up with a 'alright!' heh, this was going to be fun.

 **2 months later**

I had grown stronger. A lot, no longer was I pathetic and weak, no, two months later and my stats were now very satisfying, sort 'a. Physically of course—my INT and WIS went up at a slow pace during academy lessons or whenever I leveled up chakra control; speaking of which—I had maxed out the leaf exercise at Lv 20 and brought this to the attention of my father who then taught me how to climb trees with my feet and after mastering that—walk on water, this of course I already knew due to the scroll I used after I maxed out the leaf exercise—but to keep appearances I had to act. In terms of school—me, and Freya and Naruto always sat together in the same row, it was safe to say we were all good friends, I had asked if Freya wanted to train with us a month ago but she politely declined saying that her mother was training her already—She must be super strong!

Training with Naruto however, was very fun and interesting as we both pushed ourselves further and further, we even were sparring partners which became part of our training schedule of everyday. Dad drilled into our heads to always fight with the intent to kill and to not hold any punches—It was for our own benefit because one day it will help us to not get killed—his words. Keeping up with Naruto was difficult as hell though, he could almost improve as fast as I did… And he didn't even have the gamer ability! Just ridiculous amounts of stamina and could heal insanely quick! It was almost unfair… Sort of… Maybe.

During the first day of training together I had mentioned to my dad about my problem with the clone jutsu—to which he didn't believe until I tried to perform it and what came out was a… Pathetic version of me lying almost dead on the floor. Naruto had the same exact problem which was probably no surprise considering his monstrous amount of chakra—how the hell did he even have that much anyway! I call hacks!

Anyway.

Dad's solution to our problem—to his reluctance, was the 'Shadow Clone jutsu' which I and Naruto were able to learn pretty well considering we couldn't even pull off a normal clone jutsu. Then again, this jutsu wasn't an illusion—rather a physical being that can think and feel just like anyone else, a literal clone of myself with all the same skills. It was strange at first but I quickly got used to it and when I found out it's uses… Boy did I exploit the shit out of it! I even maxed it out for how much I used it!

* * *

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary**

 **Range: 100m**

 **Similar to the basic Clone jutsu, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones can perform techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Shadow Clones retain the max CP of 40% of the original user.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per clone.**

 **Clone Durability: 3 Hits**

* * *

I quickly learned that dispelling many at the same time gave me a quick migraine, I didn't want to know how dispelling all of them would feel. Naruto could make hundreds upon hundreds of clones, yet he seemed fine when dispelling them, he eventually used them for training as well when I told him of the other uses for it—to which he excitedly did the same thing I did—abuse it. Because we had potent chakra, or in my case, good chakra control, we could make more than a normal person could and still be able to fight in good shape… Except making as much as Naruto was practically suicide and I would never try it. Geez.

Other than that, it was great for training!

* * *

 **Tree Climbing [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Tree Climbing is a training method used to gain more skills with** **chakra** **control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.**

 **1 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **3% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Water walking [Lv 2] Next Level: [34%]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing exercise, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.**

 **2 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **4% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

Maxing out tree climbing gave me a huge boost to my chakra control, I practically have perfect control of my chakra at 102.40% and to add to that—When I got to level 2 with water walking, I reached 110.40%. This was beyond perfect chakra control! I spent almost only half on my CP! I had got my Calligraphy to Lv 49 and to say I was anxious to finally start on fuinjutsu—was an understatement. I had also leveled my lightning jutsus to level 10. My father was ecstatic that I was learning lightning jutsu, he even gave me chakra paper to find out my affinity which was a shocker to the both of us.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Here" a blue haired man held out a small piece of paper to a younger blue haired boy**_

 _ **The boy took it questioningly and stared at him with eyebrows raised**_

" _ **A piece of paper, whoa thanks dad—I always wanted one" blue haired boy asked exasperated**_

 _ **The older man's eye twitched**_

" _ **No, you knucklehead, it's chakra paper"**_

 _ **The boy looked at the paper analyzing it's form trying to find the trick here**_

" _ **Okay—what do I do with it"**_

 _ **The older man face-palmed**_

" _ **Chakra paper is used among ninja to find out what a person's affinity might be. Sometimes it's two or rarely three, but commonly one. The paper obviously reacts to chakra when channeled through it. For fire, the paper burns away, wind, it cuts in half, water, the paper gets soggy and wet, earth, it rumbles and vibrates, and finally, lightning, it crumbles. Give it a try boy"**_

 _ **The young Raiden nodded enthusiastically as he channeled chakra through it**_

 _ **First of two things happened**_

 _ **First: the paper crumbled to a small ball and had electricity sparking all over it instantly**_

 _ **Second: it turned into stone and vibrated with a sounded hum**_

" _ **So, I have lightning and ear-**_

 _ **The boy looked up to see his father flabbergasted**_

" _ **Dad?"**_

 _ **The older Raiden regained his composure**_

" _ **Son, you have the most powerful lightning and earth affinity I've ever seen in my life. It's unheard of for two affinities to be equally strong—especially on this scale" he spoke in awe as he kept his eyes on the now useless paper in his son's hands**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

That was some day, Naruto had also had a natural affinity to wind, my dad was so happy that he took us three to the barbeque restaurant owned by the akimichi's and boy did we eat a lot

After that whole ordeal I had also unlocked two hidden perks

* * *

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

* * *

Apparently, I had got my lightning affinity from my dad while also getting my earth affinity from my mother. I remember seeing at least one of those in the perk selection—glad I didn't choose one of those, or would it have even let me pick one? Probably not.

Dad told me how my mother was as good in earth jutsu as he was in lightning—within the bingo book she was classified as A-rank ninja dead or alive by Iwa… Apparently she had infiltrated their village and managed to steal jutsu village secrets which she shared with Konoha during war time, except it wasn't needed because Iwa was decimated by the late Fourth Hokage with his Flying thunder god jutsu—I wonder if I could somehow recreate it in my own style when I master fuinjutsu? I was told by dad a description of his Rasengan—dad told me how original jutsu in the shinobi world was precious and deadly as it was also unknown. Creating my own jutsu sounds freakin' awesome!

 _Ping!_

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Creation before destruction-**

 **Main objective 1: Create an original jutsu**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Fuck yeah, I do!

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Recreate the Flying thunder god jutsu in your image!-**

 **Main Objective 1: Figure out the Flying thunder god seal**

 **Reward: random Legendary weapon**

 **Main Objective 2: Create a variant**

 **Reward: 20 skill scroll**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Complete quest before graduation**

 **Reward: a title**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Is that even a question? Hell yeah!

Along with learning my affinities, my father had started to teach me his taijutsu style that he made called 'Ultra Instinct' it was based on the use of channeling and compressing lightning chakra simultaneously, keeping a steady flow inward and not outward. It relies on fast movement and instant reflexes and acting upon it with pure instinct. One had to be of both mind and body but also pure instinct. He based this technique on the fourth raikage's lightning armor which he had taken to the next level… He told me how he had fought the raikage with this technique and put the smack down on him! Epic right? That was at the highest level of the fighting style, where you could explode your lightning chakra like a volcano but still keep it compressed and within your body which enhances one's cognitive ability, physical prowess and so much more! It's like a whole transformation! He showed it to me and his whole body was enveloped with white lightning, but he was glowing like he was on fire, his hair even spiked up and turned white! **(Imagine goku's ultra instinct)**

* * *

 **Ultra Instinct [Lv 2] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and dodge the attack instantly, instinctually. The user must be one with their thinking and natural instincts while subconsciously generating and compressing lightning chakra all over the body. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm. Ultra Instinct is the ultimate form of defense and offense. This style of fighting is said to be the most difficult of taijutsu fighting styles. To others it will seem like the user is moving in a blur while leaving behind several after images.**

 **12 DEX while active**

 **Forms Available:**

 **-Lesser than Incomplete**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 per minute.**

 **Flashback**

 **"Listen and listen carefully, I don't want to have to repeat myself" an adult man voiced seriously**

 **"Okay dad" Zephier responded equally serious**

 **He had no idea what this was about, he was dragged from his scheduled training without warning. Said it was important so he went a long with it**

 **"I want to pass onto you one of my most prized jutsu of my own creation" seeing the excited look that immediately formed on his son's face he put a hand up to prevent any outbursts**

 **"Before you get ahead of yourself I want to say this... it's dangerous" his voice morphed into a deadly tone**

 **"Not only is the training for it intense, but the execution can back fire on you and kill you if you aren't adept at the required prequisite of skill that it takes to perform it"**

 **A small bolt of electricity sparked across the frame of atlas. Then debris and rubble started to levitate as the air distorted slightly—he clenched his fists and then it happened... His entire form was encased in visible chakra like a shell before it cracked and shattered revealing the same man except his figure was covered in a brilliant flame of white and blue while bioelectricity danced off of him sporadically. What was once blue hair was replaced by a spiky white and silver glowing eyes. The ground beneath him cracked under the intensity of his aura while floating debris disintegrated upon close contact.**

 **The air within the immediate area became thin. It became harder to breath for Zephier and smell, it's like his sense of smell was messed up suddenly as well as his hearing became disoriented.**

 **"This—" when the adult Raiden spoke, he had another voice overlaying his own—almost transcendent. He pointed toward his self with an illustration of his hand motioning towards him**

 **"Is my ultimate ability—Ultra Instinct. As the name suggests it is a highly if not masterful level of Taijutsu that instinctually combines with the lightning nature" he waved his hand to move aside, the boy dumbly complied and stepped to the side**

 **"More"**

 **The boy moved further away. Before he voiced his confusion he saw his father take out shuriken with both hands that held them in between his two fingers. He threw two at the same time and immediately sprung into a 540 kick spin and threw the other two. The first two hit each other and caused one to hit a tree to the right while the other had its trajectory changed to an immediate 90 degree angle making it go left. The next two hit each other and the same thing happened except the second shuriken hit the other second shuriken and caused it to fly right back at the older male.**

 **Zephier was fascinated by the display of his father's excellent mastery over shuriken jutsu though he had to wonder if the shuriken coming back toward his father was on purpose. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw the result of his father's two hand signs... The one shuriken multiplied into a hundred! His eyes quickly shifted to his dad only to see his eyes shut closed!**

 **'Why isn't he moving?!'**

 **"Dad!—" he yelled out in panic as the deathly sharp objects inched closer**

 **Just before the first shuriken would've impaled Atlas he immediately dodged in a split second, and dodged every single shuriken with perfect grace and precision all while his eyes were closed!**

 **Zephier's jaw dropped several stories to the ground as he watched the impossible display his father showed!**

 **'It—it's like he was moving but not moving at the same time! It was so fast that it was all a blur!'**

 **The aura died down with a deep breath from Atlas, his hair turned back to his natural blue along with his eyes**

 **"That, was Ultra Instinct... Would you like to learn it?" Atlas asked**

 **That brought Zephier back to reality "are you kidding? That was ultra freaking fantastic, yes!" He shouted in reply**

 **Flashback end**

Before I could even learn Ultra Instinct I needed to max out some skills that were quite fast to increase, probably because of my father being my mentor—otherwise I doubt I would be able to pull it off

* * *

 **Reflex [Lv MAX] [Passive]**

 **Classification: Basic**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **The act of reacting to immediate danger as swiftly as possible**

 **20 Permanent DEX**

* * *

 **Reaction Timing [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Basic**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Able to respond immediately instinctually without decisive thought**

* * *

 **Instinctual Fighting [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Basic**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Able to instinctually decide the next move without procrastination or indecisiveness.**

* * *

 **Sharpened Senses [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Basic**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **The user is able to focus on one or more of their senses to be able to approach a situation differently than relying on basic sight to see**

Leveling the skills were easier than others. They maxed out at level fifty but the addition of shadow clones made it that much more easier. These basic skills even changed how I walk and view things, I feel more observant to my surroundings and ready to react at a moments notice!

The level I'm at with ultra-instinct, I can only mildly channel and compress lightning into my hands which is deep red—I asked why my lightning was a different color than normal my father said nothing about it and shrugged. I don't know how it's red considering my chakra is deep amethyst, maybe it must do something with the mix of that and lightning? I'm not all too sure. My dad also taught Naruto a taijutsu style he knew from a good friend of his called 'Dancing Whirlpool' which incorporated flexibility, good reflexes, and a lot of speed. He showed it to us and it really looked like he was dancing as we got our asses handed to us in a spar against him. The differences in power were so substantial it was almost overwhelming!

Besides all of that, I had also managed to level up 3 times with all the daily quests I did every day in training. Ultimately, I stood at a level 9, it wasn't much but it was progress all the same. Tonight, I was leveling the ID create and exit by spamming it over and over—a slow and tedious process but it needs to be done. It was the middle of the night and I had snuck out to get some extra training done and what better way to do so than to finally get some dungeons available, right? I had shadows clones all in groups of 3 working on grinding a skill. Group 1 works on Calligraphy, group 2 works on chakra control, and group 3 works on jutsu. When they almost run out of chakra they can simply wait for their CP to regenerate so this type of training was brilliant! Being able to exist outside of the dungeon create is fantastic as well

Doing ID create for what seemed like the hundred fiftieth or three hundred time tonight. I finally reached level 5 with it

 **You have unlocked a dungeon**

 **You have found a special dungeon**

* * *

 **ID Create [Lv 5] Next Level: [2%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use the ID Create to enter a dungeon.**

 **Isolation Dungeon**

 **Digital Paradise [Lv 5-15]**

 **Special Dungeon:**

 **Demonic Konoha [Open World]**

 **CP Consumption: 1000**

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked**

 **Find your first special dungeon.**

 **Select one of three rewards**

 **Random Skill**

 **Random Armor**

 **Random Weapon**

* * *

Awesome, these achievements are really convenient huh, I chose a random skill because well, I could always get weapons and armor through other means, but a random skill could be pretty freaking badass and strong!

* * *

 **You have gained the skill 'Science'**

 **Science [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Ever since the days where man discovered fire, science has been the Pinnacle of growth for human kind with innovation, and production.**

 ***rare skill that is not obtained through conventional means. Fills user with knowledge of all science.**

 **0.20% chance for successful experiment**

* * *

"Argh!" I clutched my head as information invaded my brain, knowledge that came in bulks

Astronomy

Geoscience

Biology

Chemistry

Physics

Psychology

Mathematics

Engineering

Medical Science

Chakra Science

Physiology

All this information overloaded my head, my brain was practically burning as veins were becoming visible from my temple as I clutched on to my head in attempt to ease the pain somehow. A minute later it all stopped as my breathing became harsh and heavy, I looked around to see my clones looking toward me in concern

"Don't worry *heavy breathing* I-Im fine"

They shrugged and went back to work, they probably figured out it has something to do with the gamer ability, they are me after all. But now I had all this knowledge in my head and I'm not quite sure what to do with it yet, I suppose within time I will know. If science couldn't be obtained by conventional means does this mean that achievements give skills that aren't obtainable unless chosen as reward? Or could it be that I gained it by chance. I shrugged

Now onto the dungeons

If there was one thing that stuck out to me was the demonic Konoha special Dungeon, my mouth was agape, what could this mean? I pressed it in hopes of some explanation

* * *

 **Demonic Konoha [Open World] – An open world dungeon with various beings mutated by the corrosive chakra of the nine tailed fox—post apocalyptic version of Konoha. This dungeon has a plethora of dangers, as well as also being no level requirement and no max level. There are creatures from all levels that are depicted by zones on the map, each zone has a level and a boss. There are various loot scattered throughout an open world dungeon from least rare to legendary. Each zone that is defeated will have the status of 'Complete' with a time duration of a week to respawn the zone; however, the difficulty and level of the re-spawned zones are randomly generated. Life within world dungeons continue with or without the gamer present. A world dungeon is an alternate dimension only accessible to the gamer. Within some world dungeons there may be NPCs and quests that the player can interact very with and undertake respectively.**

* * *

Holy fuck… My ability created a whole different dimension just for a dungeon… my ability is fucking awesome! Like seriously that should be scientifically impossible but here it was! I had to re-read the description of the dungeon several times because well—I just couldn't believe it!

I adopted my dad's thinking pose, maybe I shouldn't go in there yet, if it's true that there is no level cap or any of that than when I actually do go in there I need to be prepared, and that means mastering all my offensive jutsu and maybe a weapon other than kunai and shuriken for now.

And now that leaves the Digital Paradise, since it's level 5 through 15 I think I'll be alright in there.

 **'ID Create – Digital Paradise'**

The world flashed before me for just a few seconds before I appeared in a… strange land, there were floating islands, strange trees, different types of terrains and the creatures… were strange as well, nothing I've ever seen before. **'observe'**

* * *

 **Name: Puttimon**

 **Species: Digimon**

 **Level: 7**

 **HP: 1,000**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 1**

 **EXP: 15**

 **Drops:**

 **Soft hide, Angel wings, Money**

* * *

So the thing is called a Digimon huh, it's pretty cute, has tiny golden wings and looks like a white ball of cotton candy, I sweat dropped 'money? There's just no way' I took out a kunai before leaping into the trees above. I went through hand signs **'Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings'**

The puttimon perked it's head up confused, I then threw a kunai aimed at it's head—it took a mere second before it landed and went through it's skull blood

 **-500 HP**

 **Bleeding Effect Inflicted**

I sweat dropped… that should have instantly killed it. It looked at me with fury in it's eyes before it flew up towards my location, I went through another set of hand signs **'Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder'**

Red lightning shot out my hand as it pierced the small creature it became electrocuted as it fell from it's altitude hitting the ground with a harsh thud before glowing and dispersing in blue particles

 **15 EXP**

There were glowing things left in it's place, I leapt to the ground and carefully observed what was left

 **$20**

 **Small angelic wings**

 **2x Soft Hide**

I hesitantly picked up the money and observed it, there was no way this was real, I took out a bill from my inventory and compared the two… they were exactly the same except the drop looked as if it were freshly printed and clean… The money was real! Yes!

I wiped the lone droll that managed to escape my mouth at the thought of making a lot of money!

Epic gaming ability!

But seriously what the hell would I do with small angel wings?

 **Small angelic wings [Common]**

 **Useless by itself, but if turned into something else, these wings hold special properties for hollowness.**

Huh. Okay, picking up the items I put it in my inventory, I was about to look at my status menu before a branch snapped, I flipped forward and pulled out a kunai knife from my holster and—oh fuck me. There was at least 6.. no 10 puttimon glaring daggers at me, why would they—oh right I killed their friend, sweat trickled down the side of my face, this wasn't going to be easy

"Umm nice puttimon… ugh, um let's talk about this?" I gulped, nope that just seemed to anger them more

"Oh shi-

Simultaneously they all grew claws and leapt at me, I quickly back-flipped and took out a exploding tag and wrapped it around the kunai I held and threw it in mid air before I turned and landed, holding a hand sign I activated the seal causing a small but effective explosion which knocked them backward

 **-200 HP**

 **Daze Effect Inflicted**

Now's my chance! I ran as fast as my legs could propel me and I stabbed a kunai knife through the eye of a dazed puttimon, it burst into particles—wasting no time I went to the next and repeated, the other puttimon was furious and charged at me, claws ready to impale me

I did my best to dodge instinctually like I'm supposed to but I was no where near the level of my dad when it came to ultra instinct, so I was hit a couple of times before I ran up the side of a tree and threw another exploding kunai to the herd, except… the mother fuckers jumped out the way!

Shit.

I went through hand signs **'Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon'**

Two senbon projectiles manifested from my hand and pierced a putting effectively killing another—I couldve threw a smoke bomb and kill them when they couldn't see but the thing is I couldn't sense them… they had no chakra.

I shunshined to the side of two of them and quickly stuck a kunai through both their heads killing them

"Argh!" a puttimon managed to get me from behind

 **-200 HP**

I spun around in place and kicked the little shit away going through hand seals and aiming a palm at it's downed form **'Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder'** a red bolt of lightning shot the creature killing it as well

'Four more left' I thought as I evaded a flurry of claws from another

I channeled and compressed lightning chakra to my hands and punched it away—propelling the small thing backward, hitting his ally in the process as they both fell in the same spot.

Not shying away from this opportunity, I created two shadow clones and we all threw a exploding kunai at the same direction, effectively killing both of them. The clone to my right managed to lodge a kunai into the head of the second last puttimon by throwing it which ultimately killed it

The last one was now trembling, backing away in fear as I projected my chakra pressure for the first time, deep purple chakra danced off my form in waves as I slowly walked forward toward the creature, I signaled my clones and they appeared at both sides of the creature, I dropped the chakra pressure while they both kicked the helpless thing into the air, I leapt up toward it's altitude and twisted in mid air, slamming the back of my foot into it's head which forced it's gravity to fly faster to the ground—but no I wasn't done yet, I channeled lightning chakra to my right hand and propelled myself forward and once I was close enough I punched forward

"RAAAH, Eat this! **Lightning Sequence!** " I put all my weight into the gravity of my fall as I hit home

The puttimon cried out in pain as it was slammed into the ground with my lightning powered fist that cause web cracks to immediately appear under the pressure of the attack, lightning cackled beneath the creature imploded in a circular shockwave the extended outward before dissipating.

That was overkill…

 **You have created a skill**

* * *

 **Lightning Sequence [Lv 1] Next Level: [34%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Combo**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Range: 2m**

 **With the aid of shadow clones, the user launches the opponent into the air then hammer kicks the target to the ground and immediately charges forward with a lightning infused punch that sends the target faster to the ground, as the target and user hit the ground, the lightning that once was infused in the users fist travels through the body of the target—electrocuting them and disperses it in a shockwave which will knockback any surrounding assailant near.**

 **Shadow Clone Requirement: 2**

 **CP Consumption: 4,000**

* * *

Fucking badass! My clones looked at me with stars in their eyes yelling out 'that was awesome!' or 'holy shit'

Yeah, I'm pretty great aren't I, heh

The clones dispersed, my HP wasn't looking good, I had blood on me and it stood at 543 left. I sighed before going through the spoils of my victory

 **$200**

 **5x Small Angelic Wings**

 **23x Soft Hide**

'Nice'

I shoved it all in my inventory before I went to gather my surviving kunai and put them back into my holster

 **'Time'**

 **2:36 AM**

Well shit it's late, I'd better get going, I raised my hand ready to exit-

 **Warning, a rare creature is near.**

My eyes widened, wasn't it a very low chance to encounter one? Luck has shined upon me! Buahah….ha?

My eyes met one with yellow, serpent shaped, and belong to a dinosaur-like lizard… thing that was as tall as me! It's body was red with black shapes and stripes adorning it with weird zigzag horns that extended backward… he didn't look happy—at all!

* * *

 **Name: Guilmon**

 **Species: Digimon**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 6,500**

 **STR: 50**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **EXP: 5,000**

 **Drops: ?**

* * *

Fuck me.

Why was its strength so high!

"Good dinosaur?" I called out hesitantly

It started charging at me, it's foot steps stomped the ground leaving big tracks behind and caused a small vibration throughout the area, I mentally prepared myself and jumped up a tree and created four shadow clones that were ready to engage in taijutsu with the beast. I had to play it safe, I'm not trying to die here! My hp was practically almost gone, shit! I need to look into some kind of healing jutsu

The clones didn't fare too well as they got ripped apart quite quickly, managing only three hits on it which did little to nothing except 300 measly damage.

Crap

The beast charged toward the tree I was in and head butted it so hard that it rocked the whole tree… it started to tip over! I jumped to an adjacent tree and looked toward the red dinosaur

 **-500 HP**

I sweat dropped, it hurt itself in the process, but that could be my key to defeating this thing! I went through hand signs and aimed my palm forward

" **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder"** I shouted out as the red bolt of lightning struck the beast and electrocuted it.

 **-1,000 HP**

Smoke Rose from it's form as it looked pissed off… gulp

It charged even faster to the tree and… Jumped?! I reacted quickly as I jumped back and formed two clones and throwing explosive kunai toward the leaping dinosaur, two hits home as one missed, I cursed under my breath, I need to practice more.

 **-1,000 HP**

I landed on the side of another tree, sticking to it as my clones landed on the ground below

The creature had fell to the ground—landing on it's head losing another 1000 HP

 **Daze Effect Inflicted**

My eyes widened, I had to act, Now!

I raced down the tree and made it to my clones side and rushed passed as they followed in suit, I took out another kunai and quickly wrapped ninja wire around it and attached the wire to another kunai—then I threw it to the side of the creature to which it landed next to it with a thud, then I threw the next one to the other side, the kunai wrapped around the confused beast and stabbed into it's side, my clones went through hand signs simultaneously

 **-500 HP**

" **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder"** they both shouted out

Both bolts traveled with lightning speed as it struck the beast directly, the ninja wire acted as a conductor and absorbed the lightning as it traveled throughout the whole thing—electrocuted the dinosaur doing damage over time, it screeched out in pain

 **-1,000 HP**

 **-100 HP**

 **-100 HP**

 **-100 HP**

It roared loudly then broke out of it's bindings and charged at us with fury—even faster than before, at me!

It came close than brought it's claw down on me, I had no time to react, shit-

I was pushed out the way by one of my clones, it then dispelled afterward, I flinched, that could've been the real me… I almost died!

No!

I refuse!

Fire burned inside of me as overflowing determination filled me, I looked over to my remaining clone and it nodded to me, the beast charged again, coming in fast—except now I was ready

It opened its mouth and fire manifested from it and propelled toward me, I side-stepped the ball of fire and the dinosaur came fast but I reacted faster dodging in a blur, as a faint red glow appeared on my whole body.

It strikes fast, swiping at me from every direction, I simply evaded without thinking, effortlessly—then I saw it! An opening, I subconsciously commanded my body to strike the creature square in the chest and pushed it back slightly

It grunted in pain

It was about to charge at me again but that was enough time for my clone to sneak behind it and thrust two kunai's through the damned red dinosaur's skull. It's eyes rolled back as it dispersed into blue particles and vanished, along with my clone dispelling with a thumbs up

 **5,000 EXP**

My breathing was heavy, I collapsed onto the ground with a sigh of relief

I gave myself a minute before getting up and checking the loot I got

 **$5,000**

 **War Ender [Epic]**

 **B Rank Bukijutsu**

 **Blueprint: [Chakra Hand Cannon] Ballyhoo Mk.27**

Holy shit! Totally worth the life and death situation!

* * *

 **War Ender**

 **Weapon Type: Zweihander**

 **Quality: Epic**

 **Durability 1,000 / 1,000**

 **Once wielded by a strong guardian of a king, Gladiolus Amicitia.**

 **Requirements: 60 STR**

 **20 STR**

 **DMG: 500**

* * *

Aw, shit. I couldn't even use it yet, it was a sword almost as big as my own body, black in main color and gold in secondary, it's guard was an interesting design that extended downward toward the handle in a wing-like pattern and just before the blade was a design of a skull, it looked like something straight out of a game, craftsmanship of this kind was out of this world!

I went to pick up the sword, so I could put it in my inventory but… I couldn't even lift it off the fucking ground!

I crossed my fingers in a hand seal and summoned 5 clones, we all picked it up at the same time, still struggling with it's weight

"Argh!" we grunted in unison as we finally got the damn thing into my inventory

The clones dispelled, I fell on my butt and sighed, that was heavy as hell!

I sucked in my teeth and moved onto my other rewards for the time being

I took the scroll and quickly learned it

* * *

 **Slaying Moon Style – Cresent Fang**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 100m**

 **The user channels chakra into their blade, as densely as possible, before unleashing a cresent shaped wave of chakra that could cut through boulders and flesh easily.**

 **CP Consumption: 15,000**

* * *

I whistled in awe, my first B rank jutsu and it's for a sword, badass! But that CP Consumption is freaking huge… I really need to max out my chakra control.

I then picked up a big blue piece of paper that had a bunch of designs and information on it I looked at it in curiosity and confusion-

 _Ping!_

 **You have discovered a blueprint!**

* * *

 **[Crafting System Unlocked]**

 **The crafting system is the gamers ability to innovate and improvise. Throughout your adventures you will come across blueprints in which you can learn but to actually make them you need the required materials to do so. New crafting items may be available due to improvisational means as well.**

* * *

Sweet, I learned the blueprint

* * *

 **Ballyhoo Mk.27 [Blueprint]**

 **Weapon type: Chakra Hand Cannon**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Guns have been the use of civilians in the shinobi world, except hand cannons are for use of the shinobi, shoots chakra projectiles faster than bullets that can pierce through brick walls. One incredie feature of chakra cannons are—they are silent.**

 **5 DEX**

 **Chakra Bullet Capacity: 36**

 **DMG: 150**

* * *

Well I have the knowledge to make it but the thing is I need to know fuinjutsu, smelting, and gunsmithing and own a god damned worktable if I'm going to make one!

I picked up the large wad of cash greedily before stuffing it in my inventory, I looked around to make sure nothing was in the vicinity and exhaled in relief. I looked back to the only remaining reward—the large sword laying on the ground

Just how the hell was I going to get this behemoth into my inventory?! I tilted my head in multiple directions trying to think and find a way to lift it but even multiples of me didn't work so how would it be possible?

Or could I just bring the inventory to it? I opened my inventory and moved the window just above the sword and...

 _Woosh_

Yep it got sucked into the inventory. I looked at the box it contained triumphantly with pride!

I putt my hand up and expelled a ball of chakra into the sky exitting the dungeon—standing at the same spot I was in before I left, I find that my clones are still going at training

They all looked at me with weird looks

"What?"

One of them pointed a finger at me

"Just what the hell happened in there! You look like you got into a fight with a bull!"

I chuckled then rubbed the back of my head

"Well actually it was a red…dinosaur…thing, heh"

All of them stopped what they were doing

"What!" they all exclaimed at the same time

I sighed "look it's been a long night let's just wrap things up and get to bed, I'm mentally exhausted, you guys know the drill—dispel one by one in intervals of 30 seconds"

They nodded, as one by one they dispelled, information flooding my head, it didn't hurt when it was organized like this, so I was good

 _Ping!_

 **More than one skill has leveled up**

" **Skills** "

* * *

 **Ultra-Instinct [Lv 4] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Defensive, Offensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and dodge the attack instantly, instinctually. The user must be one with their thinking and natural instincts while subconsciously generating and compressing lightning chakra all over the body. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm. Ultra-Instinct is the ultimate form of defense and offense. This style of fighting is said to be the most difficult of taijutsu fighting styles. To others it will seem like the user is moving in a blur while leaving behind several after images.**

 **16 DEX while active**

 **Forms Available:**

 **-Lesser than Incomplete**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 per minute.**

 **10,000 – 64.96% = 3,504**

* * *

 **Leaf Concentration [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The basics of chakra control, to be able to stick leaves to any part of your body with only applying chakra. The more leaves held, the faster the skill will level up.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per minute**

 **1,000 – 64.96% = 350.4 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves able to hold: 10**

 **1 WIS for every 2 levels gained**

 **2% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings [Lv 7] Next Level: [2%]**

 **Classification: Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range:** **50m**

 **A genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2000 – 64.96% = 700.8**

 **Chance of being detected: 89%**

* * *

 **Physical Endurance [Lv 28] Next Level: [74%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary, Defensive**

 **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Each level grants 3% damage reduction; each 3% reduces damage by .5%**

 **Damage Reduction: 60%**

* * *

 **Kunai Mastery [Lv 80] Next Level [94%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage, attack range, and parry. Each level accuracy increases by 1%, parry increases by 0.5% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 80%**

 **Increases parry by 40%**

 **Increases DMG by 40%**

* * *

 **Shuriken Mastery [Lv 74] Next Level: [70%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage and attack range when using shuriken. Each level accuracy increases by 1% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 74%**

 **Increases DMG by 37%**

* * *

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary**

 **Range 100m**

 **Similar to the basic Clone jutsu, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones can perform techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Shadow Clones retain the max CP of 40% of the original user.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per clone.**

 **1,000 – 64.96% = 350.4**

 **Clone Durability: 3 Hits**

* * *

 **Tree Climbing [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Tree Climbing is a training method used to gain more skills with** **chakra** **control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.**

 **1 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **3% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Water walking [Lv 15] Next Level: [64%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing exercise, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.**

 **2 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **4% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Science [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Ever since the days where man discovered fire, science has been the Pinnacle of growth for human kind with innovation, and production.**

* * *

 **Slaying Moon Style – Crescent Fang [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 100m**

 **The user channels chakra into their blade, as densely as possible, before unleashing a crescent shaped wave of chakra that could cut through boulders and flesh easily.**

 **Damage: 7,000**

 **CP Consumption: 15,000**

 **15,000 – 64.96% = 5,256**

* * *

 **Lying [Lv 7] Next level: [1%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The telling of a false statement, usually being untruthful or half truthful.**

 **19% chance of success.**

* * *

 **Observe [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Learn about an object or being by observing them.**

* * *

 **Chakra Pressure [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **Description: The ability to project the users chakra as a force/pressure to influence nearby beings, the more chakra the user has, the stronger the effect. This skill will cause pressure that creates the illusion of extra gravity being weighed upon the target making them harder to breath Depending on potency of the user's chakra, their chakra would be visible to others surrounding the user. The target can overcome the Chakra pressure if they possess more chakra than the user.**

* * *

 **Chakra Sense [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 10 km**

 **A skill that makes the user capable of sensing the presence of others.**

 **-Can sense chakra even if suppressed 95%-**

 **-MAX level can sense position-**

* * *

 **Stealth [Lv 20] Next Level [42%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The ability to hide in plain sight or inner shadows.**

 **Chances of being spotted 78%**

 **2% for a person's each level above yours.**

* * *

 **ID Create [Lv 5] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use the ID Create to enter a dungeon.**

 **Isolation Dungeon**

 **Digital Paradise**

 **Special Dungeon:**

 **Demonic Konoha**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 64.96% = 350.4**

* * *

 **ID Escape [Lv 5] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use ID Escape to leave a dungeon.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 64.96% = 350.4**

* * *

 **Transformation Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Range: Self**

 **The ability to be able to transform into something else, or someone else, it is a mere illusion until mastered where it becomes physical.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000 CP per minute.**

 **2,000 – 64.96% = 700.8**

* * *

 **Calligraphy [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The art of calligraphy is one of elegance and communication—as well as the stepping stones to any kind of fuinjutsu.**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon [Lv 15] Next Level: [7%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 35m**

 **A simple lightning technique. The user infuses lightning chakra into their palm and releases senbon-like lightning projectiles to their target. The charged amount of volt is enough to electrocute the opponent that can cause numbness in the area where the needle has hit.**

 **Damage: 400**

 **Maximum Senbon – 4**

 **CP Consumption: 400 per senbon**

 **400 – 64.96% = 140.16**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder [Lv 20] Next Level: [64%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 50m**

 **A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.**

 **Damage: 1,000**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2,000 – 64.96% = 700.8**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Mud Wall [Lv 10] Next Level: [4%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Defensive**

 **Range: 10m**

 **The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises and takes form.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2,000 – 64.96% = 700.8**

* * *

 **Lightning Sequence [Lv 1] Next Level: [34%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Combo**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 2m**

 **With the aid of shadow clones, the user launches the opponent into the air then hammer kicks the target to the ground and immediately charges forward with a lightning infused punch that sends the target faster to the ground, as the target and user hit the ground, the lightning that once was infused in the users fist travels through the body of the target—electrocuting them and disperses it in a shockwave which will knockback any surrounding assailant near.**

 **Shadow Clone Requirement: 2**

 **Damage: 4,000**

 **CP Consumption: 4,000**

 **4,000 – 64.96% = 1401.6**

* * *

 **Shunshin [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 0.5 Km**

 **By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.**

 **CP Consumption: 100**

 **100 - 64.96% = 26**

* * *

'Nice', I finally maxed out calligraphy!

I took the fuinjutsu for dummies scroll out of my inventory and learned it

* * *

 **Fuinjutsu Mastery [Beginner[Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Fuinjutsu, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Fuinjutsu is a type of jutsu style—rare within today's society after Uzushikagure's destruction. Fuinjutsu is an art that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another target. Fuinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Fuinjutsu also has unlimited uses other than sealing.**

 **Sealing success: 1%**

 **Avaliable Seals:**

 **Exploding Tag**

 **Storage Seal**

 **Paralysis Seal**

 **Scroll copy**

* * *

Information flooded my head, everything that is to be known about fuinjutsu, the precision of lines, the creation, the Uzumaki and even… Jinchuuriki

A Bijuu sealed into a human vessel to contain it, making it, the jinchuuriki

The Kyuubi had attacked the village a long time ago, but lord fourth had fought it in mortal combat and defeated it… But a Bijuu can't be defeated… The only way to stop it is… If. It's. sealed.

My eyes widened considerably as I put the pieces together—Naruto was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack—the villagers treat him like the plague or some kind of pariah, and he has bright blonde hair! The only other people to have blonde hair in the village is the Yamanaka clan except… Theirs are darker, there is only one person who was known for the brightest blonde hair and that's… Naruto has blue eyes too… No way

I had to sit down. This was too much to process!

Of course! why would lord fourth use a random child when he can use his own to save the village! What kind of leader would ask that of someone? To bear that burden? And especially a massive chakra beast, the kyuubi nonetheless? The only people capable of doing that is someone of the Uzumaki's, and Naruto is… The fourth hokage's son and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! All the adults seem to know about Naruto's predicament, but they resent him! Fucking morons, how could they?! He's protecting them! Urgh!

I slammed my fist hard into the ground

Fucking ungrateful ass-holes!

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **-Demons, Chakra, Seals, oh my!-**

 **Description: Your curiosity has overwhelmed you and now you must gather information on what a jinchuuriki' might be.**

 **Main Objective: Find out what a Jinchuuriki is. [Check]**

 **Reward: 10,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1: Figure out who Naruto's father is [Check]**

 **Reward: Flying Thunder God kunai**

 **Hidden Objective 2: Figure it out on your own [Check]**

 **Reward: 40 skill scroll**

* * *

 **You levelled up**

I sighed, I couldn't even be excited, all I could feel was saddness, saddness for my friend… Brother, he became more like a brother to me, we hung out a lot and spent every day together and this…

This was just wrong, how could our savior be treated like pure shit, the legacy of lord fourth.

Despicable.

He doesn't even know too, it must be some sort of law to not say anything directly about it or face death—that's the only logical reason why Naruto himself wouldn't know, possibly to keep the younger generation from looking at him like a monster but look at all the good that did because the fucking retarded parents of the kids tell them to stay away from him—it's pathetic!

There's got to be some way I could tell him…

Wait that's it!

The same way I found out! Well maybe not the exact same but I could give him a beginners fuinjutsu scroll and he will figure it out on his own! He's an Uzumaki so he'll learn it quick as hell!... I think?

I mean he is Naruto... Uzumaki or not could that idiot even process it? I deadpanned. Maybe I should have more faith in him?

But I'll have to tell him somehow to keep it a secret from everyone… Even lord third, so I'm going to have to convince him to be low-key about this

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked**

 **Figure out a way to tell Naruto he's a Jinchuuriki without telling him.**

 **Reward: Legendary short-sleeved cloak (designable)**

* * *

No fucking way-

 **Fuinjutsu for dummies has been added to your inventory**

A screen popped up in front of me with a live model of me—completely naked with a cloak on that reached just above my ankles and a standing collar, it looked just like the fourth hokage's cloak! Holy shit! Okay, now I'm happy as fuck, let's do this

I pressed on the cloak and several options showed up, the ability to alter as I saw fit, badass. I added a hood to the collar, it looked like a great touch that would go well with stealth activities, hiding my face and all.

I added a chain to the cloak to keep it together, much like my cloak of stealth, I kind of liked that look and it kept it from obscuring movement—as well as keeping it together, I wouldn't have to constantly adjust it. I added a stripe to the bottom of the cloak, in similar fashion of the fire on the fourth's cloak with the color of white

On the back of the cloak I put the kanji going downward for 'Raiden'

Changing the main color to black I looked it over, it suited me and looked awesome! I gave it one look over and added a white stripe like the bottom on both ends of the sleeves

Then I confirmed and pressed done

 **What do you want to name your cloak?**

Hmm.

'Raiden's Legacy'

I smiled and pressed okay

* * *

 **Choose your cloak's perks [6]**

 **Several storage seals**

 **Auto-adjust to wearer**

 **Chakra conducting cloth**

 **Resistance to [chakra nature]**

 **Water resistant**

 **Un-stainable**

 **Wearable only to bloodline**

 **Indestructible**

* * *

Damn those are some over-powered perks, well it was an achievement award, right?

I chose 'Several storage seals', 'auto-adjust to wearer', 'chakra conducting cloth', 'un-stainable', 'wearable to only bloodline', and 'indestructible' I nodded—satisfied with my choices and pressed done

I was then prompted to select locations of 6 different places for storage seals

* * *

 **Choose your cloak's bonuses [6]**

 **20 stat point [3]**

 **1,000 HP [3]**

 **1,000 CP [3]**

 **200 DEF [2]**

 **50% Chakra Control [2]**

* * *

I chose 2 20 stat points of DEX, 1 200 DEF, 2 1,000 HP, and 1 1,000 CP

I pressed done once more and the cloak appeared in my hand

* * *

 **Raiden's Legacy**

 **Armor Type: Cloak**

 **Quality: Legendary**

 **Durability: Indestructible**

 **A cloak of wonder, indestructible by any means, this cloak is one to be desired by everyone, worth billions of dollars, but only held by one—that of the lineage of a 'Raiden'. If attempted to put on by one who is not of the lineage of 'Raiden' family, the unfortunate soul will be electrocuted for as long as they wear it with inconceivable number of volts.**

 **Perks**

 **Indestructible**

 **Chakra Conducting Cloth**

 **Un-stainable**

 **Auto-adjust to wearer**

 **Several Storage Seals**

 **Wearable to only bloodline**

 **2,000 HP**

 **1,000 CP**

 **40 DEX**

* * *

Badass, as hell. Next level of badassery has been obtained! Can that be an achievement? Please? For real come on that had to be a thing!

* * *

 **Achievement Unlocked**

 **Obtain your first Legendary Item.**

 **Select one of three rewards**

 **20 stat points**

 **Random Item**

 **Random Jutsu**

* * *

I almost got my hopes up for a badassery achievement. Maybe next time? I'm going with 20 stat points, I'm all for gambling sometimes but I just wasn't feeling lucky anymore, I'm not going to test fate! I put my cloak in my inventory

Now to see my physical progress

' **status** '

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **11** **Next Level:** **2,300 / 11,800**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 1,350**

 **CP: 4,100**

 **STR: 16**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 34**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 162.40%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Power Level: 6,730**

 **Money: $5,225**

 **Points: 40**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

40 points to spare huh, well since I can still easily farm physical abilities, and since my chakra control is pretty high, I'm going to invest my points into INT and WIS so I can get more chakra to use my jutsu for a longer period of time—I guess I could put the remaining points into VIT

It completely goes against my the way I was going about building my stats but more durability equals better surviving odds right?

Let's see how it's lookin

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **11** **Next Level:** **2,300 / 11,800**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 1,350**

 **CP: 4,100**

 **STR: 16**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 162.40%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Power Level: 10,090**

 **Money: $5,225**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

My… My power level… I-I-Its… it's over 9,000!

In the distance, in a faraway land a giant brute perked his head up from sleep and turned to the sky in widened comical eyes

"What?! 9,000?!" He exclaimed

A man with spiky black hair and arms crossed while sleeping jerked awake—startled

"Nappa! What is the meaning of your outburst!?"

Nappa's face turned white as a ghost as he looked at the other man very slowly

"Vegeta… Nine… Thousand"

Vegeta pulled his hair and screamed into the sky in frustration.

Back to Zephier…

Now my INT and WIS stood at 50 while my VIT went to 22, my CP went to 4,900, and my HP to 1,500, nice!

I decided to start wearing my cloak after graduation, that way I can wow and impress everyone! Heh. I closed my menus and made my way home, I deserved some good sleep, there was school in the morning of course… It was a Wednesday after all.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed and let unconsciousness overtake me…

 **You have slept in your bed. HP and CP have been fully restored.**

I woke up to the familiar notification and willed it away. The good thing about sleeping was that it always restored my health and stamina, cool right?

I went through my morning rituals as normal and headed out, I didn't need to eat breakfast because I already had food with me in my inventory, foods or liquids don't spoil in there, buahahah!

I sweat dropped.

I headed to the training ground to get my morning physical exercise done. I have gotten used to this sort of training in the morning over time, it was kind of exhilarating and I enjoyed it. wish I did this before!

Arriving at the training ground I already saw Naruto and my father in the clearing… Well several Naruto's to be exact heh, he's here earlier than usual

I made myself known as I shunshined into the middle of the training ground, the real Naruto in his physical exercise didn't get up but he acknowledged me, continuing at the same time

I looked at his name and title

* * *

 **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

 **Lv 22 Naruto Uzumaki**

 **PWR LVL: 21,240 REP: 400 / 1000 Honored**

* * *

I subconsciously clenched my hands into a fist before releasing a deep breath and relaxing, I need to give him the book and let it all play out from there.

"Hey good mornin' Zeph, I got a head start today, believe it" He said in between push-ups

"And I was bored so I came here, mornin' kid" My dad said

I smiled "Mornin' guys, I don't know why but I feel good today!"

 **Half-lie successful**

Naruto gave his version of a push-up nod

"Yeah me too! I'm pumped!" he exclaimed

My father chuckled and nodded at me to start getting to work, I created my shadow clones and had 1 group work on the Water walking exercise, 1 group work on jutsu, and 1 group work on specifically the ultra-instinct

My father shook his head "you damn kids, I wish I could have trained like this at your age—appreciate your physical capabilities"

I gave a cheeky grin

 **3 hours later**

I dispelled my clones and managed to max out Water Walking, which gave me a total of 185.00% chakra control! Heh I almost maxed it out, I'm awesome—I know, Ultra-instinct went to lvl 6 and my lightning jutsu gained 2 levels with my one earth jutsu gaining 3

And now to race Naruto to the academy!

We did this every week day, we would race back to see who wins and who's the fastest, all jutsu and tricks allowed!

Me and Naruto looked at each other with matching grins as my father sighed in exasperation

"Go!" He lazily exclaimed

We both took off into the direction of the academy, we made it into the village in no time to spare, before landing on a roof I threw small spikes on the floor where Naruto would land with a wicked smile, I leapt forward and looked behind simultaneously to see my work when Naruto landed and-

Poofed out of existence! A shadow clone!

My eyes whipped forward as I was too late to dodge a kick to the ribs that flung me to the side into another building

"That trick won't work on me Zeph, you got'ta try harder than that!" the orange eyesore exclaimed as he took off ahead of me

My eye twitch heavily before I quickly got up and shunshined roof to roof in hopes of catching up

I had to dodge a large pool of several different types of paint that seemed to be mixed with soap 'he tried to have me slip pff, yeah right! He's got to try harder than tha-'

I had a split second to maneuver my head from hitting a balloon full of paint... Seriously how does he even get it in the air! Thank you reflexes!

Finally making it behind him I went through hand seals

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Senbon"**

2 lightning senbon launched and hit both of Naruto's feet—making him collapse before he got a chance to leap forward again, I just numbed his feet heh!

"But you fell for that one! Again! Hah!" I laughed as I kept going ahead

"Gah! Damn it!" He yelled as I leapt away

I landed at the Academy entrance and sat on a nearby bench, shortly after Naruto arrived obviously annoyed

"hey what took ya' so long I even had time to grab some food" I chewed on some bread I got from my inventory

He seemed to get even more annoyed

"Fine! You win this time but just you wait next time it's my win!" he held a fist in front of him as he declared his future loss, buahaha

"I like dreaming too" I laughed "that will be 30-27, leaving me in the lead by 3—slow poke"

He turned and stomped away childishly, I chuckled at his antics, we were early, like we always were. I began to walk into the academy before I saw something at the corner of my eye—Sasuke, he was always up and early training before class at the academy ground. I began to walk over to him, why not say whats up right? He went through hand signs and exclaimed

" **Fire Release – Grand Fireball Jutsu** "

He blew out a huge ball of deadly flames into the air, it reached a pretty height before dissipating . It was quite impressive to say the least… Is it possible to do the same technique just with lightning chakra? I mean all jutsu have a certain way it's performed but similarly... Only one way to know

I continued to walk up to Sasuke, making my presence known

"Hey what's up"

He was busy catching his breath before he glared at me, geez what a nice hello goodmorning—how are you.

"What do you want" He said quite harshly

I didn't let it bother me

"Well I saw you training and watched how you did that fireball and I was wondering, what are the hand signs for that jutsu?" I asked genuinely

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and curiosity

"Why?" The Uchiha asked

I grinned

"An experiment, you'll see"

He seemed to debate it in his head, I know he wanted to say no—to kick rocks, but I believe I satisfied his curiosity enough to bite. He sighed irritated

"Alright, loser, not like you'll be able to do it anyway. The hand signs are 'Tiger', 'Ram', 'Monkey', 'Boar', 'Horse, and 'Tiger'.

I nodded absorbing the information, I knew everything there was to know about hand signs due to my science skill that I had gained

A long time ago the Sage of Six Paths was the only known wielder of chakra other than his mother- during war time, battles were fought more primitively without the use or knowledge of chakra. It was known as the 'Medieval Age' where empires and kingdoms existed and fought for land, money, and power amongst one another... Much like today. The Rabbit Goddess, had put a stop to wars as she bore the true essence of chakra within her after eating a fruit from a legendary tree known as 'The Divine Tree', and later gave birth to her son, The Sage of Six Paths. The Sage of Six Paths wanted peace among the world, in attempts to do so he granted people chakra in the form of 'Ninshu' or rather 'Ninja Creed'. The Ninshu ways were one of a cult or a religion that eventually enthralled the attention of the entire world and thus brought a rise to peace.

The teachings of ninshu were to help people to understand themselves and be one with their person. Ultimately, Ninshu was weaponized into what we call 'Ninjutsu' today. Ninjutsu was a combination of ones physical and spiritual energies, or rather: Yin and Yang energies. In a basic sense, hand signs are directly connected to one's molding of chakra; however, combined became weapons of mass destruction and carnage.

The first users of Ninshu had developed an organ known as 'Chakra Coils', this organ is the part of our bodies that produce the chakra that we use, and like any other organ it grows along with the body; however, just like a muscle, when trained: it grows and becomes stronger. Each person has their own type of chakra, and thus makes everyone different, this instance is normally called a 'Chakra Signature' which sensor ability chakra users are able to recognize and detect.

Part of a person's chakra is passed through genetics, being able to indicate what kind of family the sensed person hails from. In theory, one could change their chakra signature through the tinkering of one's DNA by adding foreign DNA to the subjects system- a dangerous process with little to no success, but if succeeded, the users chakra signature changes to be a mix of both strands of DNA becoming a new one. Each person has a unique 'color' that can be seen by genetic eye bloodlines known as 'dojutsu' or having potent enough chakra while channeling it.

Chakra is the energy that circulates throughout the body through what is called a 'Chakra Network', within this network are pressure points known as 'Tenketsu' which act as a medium to molding chakra. through medical science the chakra network is said to be similar to the cardiovascular system. Ninjutsu is formed by generating and or releasing chakra through the tenketsu in the form of different hand seals that help guide and shape the essence of our ninjutsu. While hand seals are able to help manipulate chakra, it is ONLY just that, help. With enough control of one's chakra and familiarity of a technique, one can essentially perform the technique faster, with lesser hand seals, or none at all.

Hand signs aren't the only medium in creating jutsu, merely blueprints in a manner of speaking- there are two different forms of control that are needed to perform a jutsu or to create a jutsu: Shape Transformation, and Nature Transformation. Shape Transformation is the process of controlling the form, movement and potency of ones chakra through a technique. Nature Transformation is the process of changing the physical properties of chakra that is within a jutsu to an element; while these two processes are necessary in a jutsu, they can be used separately, using a combination of both is said to require the highest of control possible. the elements are as follows: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning. These however, are only basic elements, through combination of the elements can create an entire new one' commonly known as 'bloodlines'

Though there is another form of chakra, known to only a rare few that could be counted on a finger: that is Senjutsu. Senjutsu is the practice of combining Natural energy of the environment and one's chakra, causing one's chakra network to evolve and expand-creating a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra ultimately known as 'Senjutsu Chakra'. Senjutsu chakra is that much more powerful than normal chakra by large margins, said to accomplish feats that of which normal chakra can't hope to achieve. Gaining Senjutsu Chakra is a highly dangerous process that masters of control have difficulty in, and if failed- one could ultimately turn into stone.

The 'Tiger' is used to manipulate the forms of fire and earth natures

The 'Bird' is used to manipulate the forms of wind nature

The 'Dog' is used to manipulate the forms of water nature

The 'Snake' is used to manipulate the forms of lightning and earth natures

The 'Dragon is used as a medium to begin to shape ones jutsu into that of a projectile, only able to be accomplished through a certain sequence of hand seals.

The 'Ram' is used to be able to help manifest ones chakra from their reserves, most jutsu usually use this hand seal at the beginning of a jutsu for a base of their technique.

The 'Rat' is used for channeling the manifested chakra into a certain parts of the body to initiate different types of jutsu that required different types of body parts.

The 'Ox' is used for giving more power to a technique after the initial hand seals of a jutsu

The 'Hare' is used for techniques that involve jutsu that usually start within one's body to be release to be transferred to a different part of the body, using this hand seal allows shape and transformation to begin within the body more easily

The 'Horse' is used for controlling the intensity of a jutsu, being able to up-scale or down-scale a technique during jutsu initiation or before, usually used in jutsu that have a constant stream of a powered jutsu

The 'Boar' is used for transferring molded nature chakra to parts of the body

The 'Monkey' is used for shaping a jutsu into an area of effect technique

Combining different types of hand signs could be dangerous and cause someone to virtually implode on themselves with their chakra, but fortunately for me I knew what each hand seal does-thank you science!, so now it was time to experiment, if I were to switch up the hand signs and maybe add one, I could…

I stepped beside Sasuke and looked forward and started going through the hand signs

Snake - Ram - Dragon - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Snake

I felt it, it was building inside of me, the lightning, waiting to burst! I inhaled a bunch of air before I exhaled and release all the build up from the hand signs within my body and what happened next—I was not expecting, and I'm sure neither was Sasuke

As soon as I exhaled A thick beam of red lightning was released from my mouth that made a thundering boom sound as it soured through the sky in breakneck speeds a few seconds before dissipating

I felt sweat trickle down the side of my cheek that took a hell of a lot out of me

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

 **You have gained 3 INT**

I turned my gaze to the shell shocked Sasuke

"h-h-ho-how did you do that, what was that!" He stuttered in surprise as he tried to process what just happened.

Well of course he is, I literally just created a new jutsu based on a pre-existing one just by knowing the hand signs.

"That… I'm going to call ' **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar** '

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 50m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden, the user builds up lightning chakra within their stomach in similar style to the grand fire ball jutsu and exhales a beam of lightning toward their target. Damage increases with the amount of chakra put into the jutsu.**

 **Damage: 6,000**

 **CP Consumption: 12,000**

 **12,000 – 74% = 3,120**

* * *

"I thought that was an experiment" He questioned accusingly

I nodded "It was, I literally just created that jutsu"

He didn't say anything for at least a minute, I think I broke him. His mouth hung loosely from his jaw shell shocked, he'll he could probably catch some flys

 **You have gained 1,000 Reputation with Sasuke Uchiha, you are now 'Liked'**

I raised my eyebrows, well shit, I definitely wasn't expecting that

"I thought you were a loser, looks like I was wrong" the Uchiha commented

Well technically I WAS a loser… But he doesn't need to know that

"We should train together some time" Sasuke continued

I nodded

"That'd be nice, though I don't think I've ever seen you talk this much before" I joked

His cheeks became slightly red as he looked away in embarrassment, heh, sore subject huh

"I just don't like socializing with people who are weak" He quickly recovered and adorned his cold persona

I see his game, explains a lot about the kind of person he is, or rather makes himself out to be

I bid my farewell and made my way to the classroom, happy that I managed to create my own jutsu

* * *

 **Quest Complete**

 **-Creation before destruction-**

 **Main objective 1: Create an original jutsu [Check]**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1: Do it effortlessly [Check]**

 **Reward: 20 skill scroll**

 **Hidden Objective 2: [x]**

* * *

 **You have levelled up**

I almost forgot about this quest, well damn I didn't get the second hidden objective but oh well, I'll take what I can get

I stretched my limbs before making my way into the classroom—well let's get this over with

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **And that's that for this chapter, I was going to write more but I feel like I extended this chapter way too long and today is Friday, so I wanted to get this uploaded before I end up taking another day to finish. I want to at LEAST try to update this every Friday, no promises but I'm going to definitely try. Yes, the ultra-instinct is the same from DBS, tailored to the ninja world. Yes, the War Ender is the same sword that Gladiolus uses from final fantasy XV called War Sword I believe. Yes, the hand cannon is from Destiny 2. But anyway, how do you guys feel about that fight scene? Did you enjoy it, Digimon! Hah, I wanted to be different with this story and I've thought long and hard how I want dungeons to be in this story and decided that will be the first regular dungeon. I have plans for special dungeons especially demonic Konoha, which will be an awesome experience that I hope you all will enjoy reading. Now I wanted to ask opinions, how do you guys feel about the hand cannon? And what kind of blueprints would you like to see Zephier discovering/making. He will obviously use a variety of different weapons and I have something planned for that as well. But anyway, I feel like that covers this chapter, now to answer some reviews!**

 **(For all those who commented about the over use of status the first chapter, it was merely to introduce the gaming system to everyone and to Zephier as well)**

 **Davycrockett100: sweet and all but why such a high chakra cost for the jutsu**

 **Answer: Well in the anime it is depicted that many jutsu use up tons of chakra, take the Chidori for example, Sasuke was at first only able to use it maybe twice in one day before experiencing some time of chakra exhaustion? And with chakra control, which ninja should practice heavily in my opinion, will reduce the amount of chakra used for jutsu.**

 **GodOfLaw: Great start for a rewrite! I'm honestly hoping that you'll keep it going and won't quit! Kuddos to you for the long beginning chapter, any hope that you'll keep making them that long? Also do you have any updating schedule?**

 **Answer: Thanks! And well I re-read my other story several times over and each time I read it I couldn't help but feel how ridiculous I made it, how dumb it all sounded to me, I wasn't satisfied with it and I knew I could do better, and hopefully this rewrite will exceed expectations, I am enjoying it as much as everyone else! And yes I am going to be releasing at least 10k words each chapter because I am going to TRY to update weekly and not sporadically.**

 **Shank5: Considering that your OC likes games he is a Pretty shit gamer after all he should know how to save stat points.**

 **Still at least he has good taste in perks**

 **Answer: Yes, I know in many fics people have this idealization of 'saving stats', as you can see in the near beginning of the first chapter he considers it but then forgoes it for stats that will benefit and further his training which is a better approach rather than saving points. He cleverly spends them on harder to gain stats such as INT and WIS, while the physical ones can be trained to obtain easily.**

 **Coduss: ah, I was wondering why his parents were named after titans. I assume the reason is Freya being named for the norse goddess of magic (and love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death…norse gods were gods of a lot of things…)?**

 **Answer: *sweatdrop* Well-uh… I want to say yes for a reason but no there is no real reason why they are named the way they are named, I simply like the names and prefer those over Japanese names, besides I'm pretty clueless when it comes to Japanese stuff like name's and such… English is just better to me. I know it's not a popular opinion but oh well.**

 **Ronel Templo1: hey howdy doo I was wondering if you could add the original gamer han jee han as an etherial being that could impart some knowledge to our little MC here oh make his appearance grand like in the classroom saying "Zephier my predecessor…yo im here to impart my knowledge"**

 **Answer: Sorry but no, han jee han will not make an appearance whatsoever, the only thing used from the actual gamer manhwa is the system itself, and the system is not exactly the same either, just BASED off of it.**

 **Jyusei Kumo-san:** **Just read the first chapter and so far I'm good, the only thing I found weird is Shikamaru and Sasuke's WIS being so low, I mean, Shika is damm perceptive and Sasuke can make efficient use of what he has (he WAS the rookie of the year after all) so I though it should be around 30-40 to the two of them, and seriously, Sakura WIS is too high considering she is more of a bookworm so maybe her INT should be higher and her WIS lower (you decide how it is), also, WTF THE MC STATS IS TOO SHITTY MAN, he shouldn't be better than Naruto if we see from that perspective (if your stats represents you statistically speaking) then it's damm obvious. The 'half-lie' notification is hella good too because there isn't only truths and lies in the shinobi world, so you can I'm pleased at such a new thing (in all The gamer fanfics I read until now). I'm also a little confused with the power levels so I hope you can explain me later. I will patiently wait for new chapters. PEACE OUT!**

 **Answer: Well, the reason for Shikamaru's low WIS is because in the anime he uses A LOT of chakra, way too fast for his jutsu so I considered this and adjusted it accordingly, his jutsu have a high cost for remaining active per second, he is perceptive yes but the way the stats system works in this gamer fic I am trying to reflect the canon version of him through that image. And Sasuke having low WIS is because of his need for revenge, he is intelligent yes but the way he uses it is awful, and the WIS is a reflection of that. Let's be honest, Sakura only has chakra control going for her in the first series as kids and very low chakra capacity, the way the stats system is set up, just like I said before, reflects that. The MC stats are shitty because he is going through growth little by little and trying to overcome his weaknesses and make it his strengths.**

 **Soledge1: more fantasy type monster in the dungeon. No more squirrels or moles.**

 **Answer: I feel you man, and I still keep thinking long and hard on dungeons so feel free to throw some suggestions out there.**

 **Thank you all for following and supporting this fic,**

 **Till next time!**

 **EDIT: 2/10/19 revised chapter**


	3. Enter Tournament!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own The Gamer manhwa.**

 **A.N. The OC characters used in this chapter are fodder characters to help make this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Enter Tournament!**

I was feeling good, very good, no actually I'm fucking ecstatic! because today is one of the monthly tournaments that the academy held to gauge where the ninja-to-be students strength lied, and I so happen to want to show off and win this time! Last time I wasn't strong enough and ended up losing to choji, boy he hit hard! But this time I was ready, as Naruto would say—believe it!

We all sat in the classroom awaiting in anticipation, angst, nervousness, shyness, enthusiastic, mellow, … sleeping? indifference, anxious, and fear

Iruka-sensei finished writing on the chalk board and place it down and moved to the side and held his hand toward the board

"And these are the match ups for this month's tournament!"

* * *

 **Quest Alert**

 **-Kick ass, and take names!-**

 **Main Objective: Get into at least the top 5 winners**

 **Reward: 6,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Become 3** **rd** **place**

 **Reward: 2,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Become 2** **nd** **place**

 **Reward: 4,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 3: Become 1st** **place**

 **Reward: 6,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Hidden Objective 3:**

 **This quest cannot be refused.**

* * *

A large grin plastered on my face, not that I wanted to refuse! I'm going for number 1 baby!

"The brackets for this month's tournament is as shows, For the first round we have: Ami Kurama versus Akane Sato. For the second round we have: Hisano Suzuki versus Kimi Takahashi. For the third round we have Hisoka Takata versus Yasuo Ojima. The winner of round 1 will advance to round 12 versus Mai Fujimoto. The winner of round 2 will advance to round 13 and the winner of round 3 will face the winner of round 2. For round 4 we have: Hinata Hyuga versus Leon Ryuichi, the winner of round 4 will advance to round 14 versus Yukio Oono. For round 5 we have: Jiru Maruyama versus Sakura Haruno, the winner of round 5 advances to round 15 to face Ine Ando. For round 6 we have: Kagami Miyamoto versus Zephier Raiden, winner of round 6 advances to round 16 to face Ino Yamanaka. For round 7 we have: Sasuke Uchiha versus Choji Akimichi, winner of round 7 will advance to round 17. For round 8 we have: Kiba Inuzuka versus Ishio, winner of round 8 advances to round 17. For round 9 we have: Haro Kodo versus Shikamaru Nara, winner of round 9 will advance to round 18 to face Naruto Uzumaki. For round 10 we have: Shino Aburame versus Hanako Moto, winner of round 10 advances to round 19. For round 11 we have: Freya Yuki versus Kanji Ryo, winner of round 11 advances to round 19!" Iruka announced in order.

I clicked my teeth as I had to wait till round 6 to fight—and my opponent: Kagami Miyamoto, one of the civilian family kids, I looked over to his direction to see him staring back at me with a grin, heh. I'm going to wipe that grin off your face.

* * *

 **Lv 8 Kagami Miyamoto**

 **PWR LVL: 2,720 | REP: 0 / 1000 Neutral**

 **| Name: Kagami Miyamoto |**

 **| Title: N/A |**

 **| Level:** **8**

 **| Job: Academy Student |**

 **| HP: 800 |**

 **| CP: 500 |**

 **| STR: 20 |**

 **| VIT: 14 |**

 **| DEX: 5 |**

 **| INT: 8 |**

 **| WIS: 4 |**

 **| Power Level: 2,720 |**

* * *

I sweat dropped 'I hope his skill speaks louder than his stats does' I thought

"The rules are going to be a little different this month from now on. Ninjutsu and all types of ninja arts are allowed, there is obviously no killing... Though if we instructors see that there may be a chance that a student is in danger we will immediately step in to interfere and call the match"

I looked around the classroom to see Sasuke staring at me, he must be still trying to wrap his head around how I created an entirely new jutsu in just a minute or two… It's a bit of a surprise myself, I guess I underestimate my own ability but hey I'm the gamer, screw being normal right?

Looking over to Naruto beside me and Freya to the other I nodded to them

"You guys better not lose"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and placed his free hand on his bicep

"Hell, no I'm going to kick some ass, believe it!" he said a little too loud

Some Snickers erupted but we ignored them, Freya smiled

"You better not lose too Zephier-kun" she said

I scoffed playfully

"No chance" I winked and noticed her face turn a faint shade of red, eh probably the humidity in here

I looked at Freya's name and internally whistled

* * *

 **Purge Survivor**

 **Lv 28 Freya Yuki**

 **PWR LVL: 11,900 | REP: 800 / 1000 Friendly**

* * *

Yuki? I never saw her last name before… I didn't even know she had a last name! What's this about a purge survivor? As in killing, purging the population?... Wait. My eyes widened, kirigakure, the bloodline purge civil war, but how could that be—she was here, not there… could she have escaped and came here? But if that was true than wouldn't she have a bloodline?

* * *

 **| Name: Freya Yuki |**

 **| Title: Purge Survivor |**

 **| Level:** 2 **8**

 **| Job: Academy Student |**

 **| HP: 2,000 |**

 **| CP: 2,700 |**

 **| STR: 45 |**

 **| VIT: 38 |**

 **| DEX: 60 |**

 **| INT: 52 |**

 **| WIS: 95 |**

 **| Bloodline: Locked |**

 **| Power Level: 11,900 |**

* * *

 **Quest Alert**

 **-A Cold Past-**

 **Main Objective: Find out the origins of Freya Yuki**

 **Reward: 15,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective: Help unlock her bloodline**

 **Reward: Rare weapon**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Do you accept? [Y][N]**

* * *

I was unsure about this, I don't know how I feel about prying into my friend's life just for a quest … but than again if I can help her unlock her bloodline than maybe I should make an exception?

I accepted and mentally shrugged

"Alright, the rules are simple, no killing, and no permanent incapacitations, other than that, all goes" Mizuk-sensei said in delight, he was looking toward my direction almost a little too happy, or rather at Naruto? Eh probably just my imagination

"Follow me to the Academy Battle grounds" Iruka-sensei said before walking out the classroom with Mizuki-sensei following closely behind

It didn't take long for the rest of us to follow a long, it took a mere minute of walking to reach the battle grounds. It wasn't that impressive, but it wasn't anything to scoff at either. It was easily at least a quarter mile long in width while having many obstacles littered around and actual ground below. The observe stand was protected by barrier seals so nothing within the combat area could reach the audience. ( **Imagine the academy arena from boruto)**

All of us watching entered the observation stand while the first opponents went to the combat area along with Mizuki-sensei—who was the referee.

"Round 1, Ami Kurama versus Akane Sato, make the seal" he announced

They both brought up a single hand to form the seal of confrontation

"Begin!" he jumped back

The brunette wasted no time, she immediately took out three shuriken and launched it at the red head whom immediately drew a sword and deflected two projectiles before being forced to dodge one before it struck. Ami dashed forward with a kunai in hand ready to slash at the fiery girls jugular, Akane blocked and parried the attempt and went in for a counter attack, spinning in a 360 she kicked the side of the brunette who propelled to the right and crashed into a pillar. Akane charged forward and pointed her sword directly over her throat, my eyes widened

'Genjutsu huh' I thought in interest as Ami shimmered out of existence only for her to appear behind Akane with a kunai pressed against her jugular

Ami smirked as Akane conceited defeat

"Winner of round 1: Ami Kurama" The white-haired sensei announced

Claps and shouts of praise could be heard as both made the seal of reconcilement and made their way out of the arena and for the next contestants to march on over to the center.

"Round 2: Hisano Suzuki versus Kimi Takahashi"

They both made the seal

"Begin!" he exclaimed jumping back

Kimi went through hand signs and called out

" **Lightning Release – Lightning ball** " a small ball of lightning appeared above her head and sped toward Hisano, this had to be one of the weakest lightning jutsu I've ever seen, I sweat dropped.

Hisano didn't budge as she side stepped the ball confidently but that was what Kimi wanted, she sped forth throwing two kunai, Hisano Drew her unique choice of weapon which so happened to be an iron whip, go figure huh

The blonde whipped both kunai from the air and ran straight to attack Kimi—but just before she could initiate her attack she was struck behind by the… the missed lightning ball?

"Agh!" she cried in pain as she was slightly electrocuted

Kimi arrived in front of the blonde delivering a round house kick to her abdomen sending her forward spiraling across the ground, she then jumped up and threw four kunai around the spot where Hisano's roll came to a halt—but wait why would she intentionally-

Oh

Ninja wire!

The brunette went through hand seals and shot a low powered lightning stream to the wire and it flared to life with a square of lightning, the only way to get out was to jump—thars what Hisano did, but what she wasn't expecting was Kimi to appear above her and send her back down to the ground harshly with an axe kick

'Nice!' I thought

Before the blonde girl could recover Kimi was already kneeling beside her with a kunai to her throat—not finding a way out of her predicament the blonde reluctantly surrendered

"Winner of round 2: Kimi Takahashi"

I found myself clapping, that was a well performed strategy, in theory—Hisano could have gotten away had she used an earth jutsu or genjutsu but put into a situation like that so suddenly slowed her reaction timing and thought process where the only thing she could think of was 'jump' –and like a mouse trapped, the predator Kimi swooped in and delivered a blow. The brunette used the confusion as bait to lead her where she wanted her which was an excellent tactic in my opinion.

Both contestants made their way back to the platform, letting the next fight to commence

"Round 3: Hisoka Takata versus Yasuo Ojima"

Mizuki glanced at them as they made they seal then prompting the battle to begin

Hisoka rushed Yasuo with impressive speeds I had to say, nothing I couldn't handle but pretty good nonetheless

Yasuo began to go through hand signs before he was interrupted by being forced to block a punch from Hisoka that descended upon him, engaging in a taijutsu bout' they exchanged blows

Hisoka threw a right hook that was parried by Yasuo who then sweeped below—which Hisoka jumped over and delivered a kick to his face, as it made contact Yasuo was replaced by a log

Substitution!

I looked toward the direction behind Hisoka, Yasuo had been going through hand signs and called out

" **Fire Release – Fire Bullet** "

A ball escaped his mouth and sped toward Hisoka—true to its name it was fast, Hisoka turned just in time to back flip moments away from being hit, he went through his own hand signs

" **Water Release – Water bullet** "

Hisoka launched the same technique at Yasuo, this must be the effect of Nature transformation—to have different natured bullets would mean that there are more variants out there that were manifestations of different composition. Hmm.

 **You have gained 1 WIS**

Yasuo dodged to the left and threw 2 kunai while gripping another in reverse lunging at Hisoka—forced to deflect or dodge, he settled with the former and engaged the approaching Yasuo in a hand to hand combat involving trading blows of clanging kunai

Hisoka aimed his strike toward the right side of Yasuo's chest, Yasuo went to block but the attack never came

A feint!

Hisoka back flip kicked Yasuo in the chin then falling to the ground with a harsh thud as he was lifted a few inches off the ground. Hisoka wasted no time, he charged forth to deliver a final blow with his fist except he wasn't expecting Yasuo to windmill kick in a 360, catching him off guard—getting up swiftly then throwing a shuriken that pierced Hisoka square in the abdomen

The look of shock on Hisoka's face was a mix of surprise and pain then he turned into a log in a puff of smoke

A kunai was pressed against the throat of Yasuo, the boy in question was exhausted, and quickly conceded defeat.

Whew that was a close match! Props to Hisoka for quick thinking and to never let your guard down, even though he himself looked about ready to pass out. I'm seeing a pattern here; all these kids get tired way too quickly and try to end the match fast

I sweat dropped

Naruto and I can drag a match for a while compared to this, but it was good tactician strategies nonetheless

And now for the next round! I'm excited to see how Hinata does with her Byakugan of hers!

Leon has a mop of black hair in a spiky slick back style with a piece of hair going down the right side of his face reaching the height of his eye. He wore a mesh long sleeve undershirt with a black short sleeved over shirt. Black loose pants with medical tape strapped to his left thigh, most likely for fashion purposes? Anyway, and black shinobi sandals. On the back of his shirt was what I'm guessing his clan symbol, it was—what im guessing a skeleton version of a dragon's head with 5 horns exuding from it's head and white eyes. Each of the horns had a color: brown, green, blue, red and yellow.

Leon was a mysterious guy, he had been one of those rare cases that the academy allowed enrollment without going through the first years. He came into our class just last year and not much was known about him except for him being quiet and sort-of antisocial. From what I've seen prior he was pretty skilled when it came to fighting—so this was a good match up

* * *

 **Black Sheep of Ryuichi**

 **Lv 26 Leon Ryuichi**

 **PWR LVL: 9,110 | REP: 0 / 1,000 Neutral**

* * *

 **Hyuga Clan Heir**

 **Lv 20 Hinata Hyuga**

 **PWR LVL: 7,660 | REP: 0 / 1,000 Neutral**

* * *

 **| Name: Leon Ryuichi |**

 **| Title: Black Sheep of Ryuichi |**

 **| Level:** **26**

 **| Job: Academy Student |**

 **| HP: 3,350 |**

 **| CP: 1,300 |**

 **| STR: 47 |**

 **| VIT: 45 |**

 **| DEX: 21 |**

 **| INT: 24 |**

 **| WIS: 21 |**

 **| Bloodline: Ryugan |**

 **| Power Level: 9,110 |**

* * *

 **| Name: Hinata Hyuga |**

 **| Title: Hyuga Clan Heir |**

 **| Level:** **20**

 **| Job: Academy Student |**

 **| HP: 1,950 |**

 **| CP: 850 |**

 **| STR: 41 |**

 **| VIT: 37 |**

 **| DEX: 55 |**

 **| INT: 15 |**

 **| WIS: 45 |**

 **| Bloodline: Byakugan |**

 **| Power Level: 7,660 |**

* * *

They both got stronger since I last observed them, and what's this Ryugan? I've never heard of it before now… Dragon's eye, I hope I see it in action! two clan heirs fighting with Dojutsu, this is going to be epic as hell!

They both got into the center of the battleground and made the seal, once they were called to begin they both got into their stances and activated their dojutsu, Leon was facing my direction, so I was able to see what his eyes looked like

They both had pupil slits like a serpent or in this case, dragon? Both eyes glowed a noticeable hue and they both had different colors. One was bright yellow and the other was dark purple respectively for each eye. Interesting.

Leon made the first move, he started with throwing two shuriken, probably not wanting to fight a Hyuga at close range and went through hand signs

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"**

His two shuriken multiplied into… ten?! I got to freakin' learn that! Hinata was prepared though as she easily danced around the projectiles like if it were some sort of routine… She did have high DEX after all, she then charged forward throwing her own shuriken except she… Threw it to the side of him?

It was about to fly past his position, but the shuriken was hit with a clang and another shuriken moved straight toward Leon! Whoa, she hid a shuriken in the shadow of the shuriken and had it change its trajectory in mid-air as they eventually hit each-other with the same amount of force causing its speed to pick up in the process! Genius!

Leon appeared to be caught off guard as he jumped backward but unfortunately for him, Hinata was already in-front of him with a palm ready to strike

He made a hand seal then was replaced with a log as she struck, substitution, nice—one hit by her gentle fist and he would've been in trouble, she used her shuriken as a diversion while she descended on him, very smart move but it's too bad it didn't work

Hinata turned with two fingers aimed forward jabbing them into the arm that Leon threw at her, did he forget that the byakugan gives the user 360-degree field of view? he turned into a log again

" **Fire Release – Flaring Slash"**

His hand was engulfed in flames as he slashed horizontally causing a crescent wave of fire to be unleashed headed toward Hinata, he went through another set of hand seals immediately

" **Wind Release – Great Breakthrough"**

The wind released from his technique fueled the fire to make it grow in width and pick up a lot of speed, the pale-eyed girl only had time to jump above the fire but was blown away by the excess wind. Leon used this moment to lunge forward, he was going to attack but noticed that the body was still and unmoving

A clone

" **Water Release – Water Whip"**

Leon was struck in the face by a water-like whip and was flung backward, Hinata moved quickly, the speed was something else, she neared him and moved to strike with her dangerous fingers

But hesitated for a split second

That's all the time Leon needed as he swept her from the ground and front-flipped on her—performing an axe kick to her chest

She cried out in pain, Leon wasn't relenting as he used the momentum from the kick to backward flip onto his feet and lunged to her down form with a kunai in hand

Hinata took a page from his book and was replaced by a log and appeared a few meters away heavily panting gripping her chest in attempts to ease the pain, one eye opened—with her free hand she threw a kunai that was easily deflected by Leon's own kunai, another, and then another

At this point it was futile, she than lunged forward with a palm drawn back and a battle cry, she had guts and didn't give up, I'll give her that—admirable

Leon roundhouse kicked her, and she disappeared with a poof…!

A shadow clone?!

The black-haired boy looked in every direction in alarm until he finally looked up but it was too late, Hinata descended on him from above and delivered a gentle fist strike to his shoulder, and another to the right side of his abdomen he was ready to keel over in pain but Hinata didn't stop there as she delivered another strike to the middle of his abdomen, he was sent flying backward and skidded on the ground before he came to a stop clutching his stomach in pain

Hinata walked over to him and stood over him expecting him to surrender, he reluctantly complied giving her the win, I doubt he could get up and be able to mold chakra after that anyway

"Winner of round 4: Hinata Hyuga" the white-haired man called out

Hinata practically jumped in happiness and pain as she looked over to the direction of the audience

"Nice one Hinata! I knew that technique would come in handy!" Naruto shouted

Hinata blushed a bright red before smiling, clutching her side

Huh? What was going on here

"Naruto, you didn't" I accusingly said to him, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"You did!" I face-palmed

There was a reason dad didn't want to teach us the shadow clone jutsu and it was because of the chakra taxation on the use, besides when did he make friends with Hinata, and when was she able to look at him without fainting? It was no secret that she was practically in love with him, a huge crush since like—forever… Are they?...

Nah, I doubt it, this is Naruto we're talking about

"It's alright besides she's only able to safely create one, so no harm, right?" I guess so…

I shrugged, why not

Hinata made it to the booth still blushing like crazy, she had gotten shouts of praise and congratulations, heh, I wonder what happened to the timid and shy girl, look at her now… Slightly the same, she even hesitated to attack Leon that one moment which could have costed her the match but, shadow clones right? Anyway, she made her way to where me and Naruto were…

"N-na-naruto-kun—I di-

that's when Naruto brought her into a hug… Well practically glomped her in excitement

"See Hinata-chan I knew you could do it!"

"Hinata?"

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

Eh… She passed out—face crimson red, probably a mixture of pain, pleasure, embarrassment, and joy—geez Naruto, you really know how to put the moves on her without actually putting the moves on her… I should ask him to teach me his ways… The way.

I don't know when they became friends but all well, no harm done I guess, it also managed to help her win, poor Leon, he wasn't going to be feeling good for a little bit.

And now the next match-up… I wasn't sure how to really feel about this one, I mean c'mon Sakura is just pathetic in all aspects in her stats except WIS, that isn't necessarily bad, but it isn't good either if she doesn't have the strength or jutsu to make up for her weaknesses—I guess we will just have to wait and see, maybe she'll surprise me.

As the match was announced and commenced… I couldn't have felt more bad for Sakura, this fight was so one sided, yet she refused to let up, claiming to be Superior and had to look good for her 'sasuke-kun', geez. Sasuke may be an asshole but I couldn't help but feel bad for him

I looked over to his direction and sweat dropped, his eyes were closed—arms crossed and the most annoyed face I ever seen him making with his eyes twitching like mad. Something tells me he wants to be the one to go against the pink loud-mouth.

The match was called in favor of Jiru, I mean c'mon how pathetic do you have to be to lose by exhausting yourself, over used substitution jutsu and collapsed on your own, what is with this girl! I can't believe Naruto likes her! Or rather used to like her? Fuck I'm confused now, eh what ever, it's time for my match!

I looked over to Kagami, still smirking in victory as if he had already won, well mother-fucker you had another thing coming… No one will look down on me again

We walked side by side toward the center

He chuckled "you should just give up now—dobe"

My eye was now twitching rapidly, I'm going to embarrass him now!

I won't show off all my skills, a ninja needs to keep his secrets—but

I grinned almost too much, I am going to show him just how weak he is compared to me

This was my chance to prove myself—last month I didn't participate in the exam, I had been training too much and I suffered from chakra exhaustion… I was not paying attention to my CP and I ended up passing out because of that—the duration the status effect lasted was a whole week. During that week I was able to walk after about three days and I attempted to play some games but it didn't give me that spark anymore… I mean my life is a game now, can't get any better than that right? But now it was about that time to test the fruits of my training and I'll be damned if I lose to this Kagami kid

"Round 6, Kagami Miyamoto versus Zephier Raiden"

I made the seal but he didn't bother, Mizuki looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Make the seal Kagami" he commanded

The kid scowled "Why, I'm stronger than him, he's no equal of mine—hes just a loser who doesn't even care about being a ninja!"

My fists clenched, almost a little too hard as they turned white

Mizuki gave him a glare "Make. The. Seal."

 **You learned a new skill due to special conditions**

* * *

 **Killing Intent sensation [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 20m**

 **The ability to sense one's desire to do physical or mental harm to someone or yourself. The higher the level of this ability, the more Killing Intent you witness will not affect you.**

 **Able to withstand: 10 levels above.**

* * *

I gulped, I felt an ominous feeling in the air radiating off Mizuki, and Kagami was getting the full force of it, he was now visibly shaking and nodded fearfully

He made the seal, and I mirrored the action, then the feeling lifted immediately, Kagami exhaled a sigh of relief

"Begin!" he announced and left

Kagami charged at me with a kunai in hand… He moved so slow, as if he was almost in slow motion, it was almost comical, I probably wouldn't even need Ultra-Instinct, but I do want to embarrass him after being such a bastard.

He finally arrived in front of me, I hadn't moved from my position,I crossed my arms in similar fashion to my father and closed my eyes and activated Ultra-Instinct, a very faint red hue adorned my form, barely noticeable

I could feel him thrusting the kunai forward, I stood still unmoving as I heard shouts of concern from the booth, I smirked

I dodged in place, I could just imagine the shocked look on everyone's face as I had just dodged with my eyes closed, especially him

He gave a grunt of frustration "That was just luck!"

I felt him put away his kunai and attempted to engage me in taijutsu, big mistake, he lunged at me with a flurry of slow motion punches that I dodged just as easily, I wasn't fast enough to leave behind after-images like my father but I'm pretty sure it looked pretty awesome nonetheless

He threw a right hook, I side stepped it moving to the left, he went to fling his leg in attempts to kick me, I easily jumped over it, in mid-air he tried to get me by throwing a kunai-thinking I couldn't dodge in the air—well your wrong!

I used the lightning chakra channeling all around me to propel me in a spin in the air, the kunai passed right by me without even a scratch, I spun and outstretched my leg and kicked him across the face that launched him to a pillar he flew into, the force behind my kick was reinforced with the speed in which I spun, so that had to hurt, a lot

And all done with my eyes closed

I opened them to see the shell-shocked faces of the audience, the only one to not react was Naruto who had a large grin already knowing my capabilities

The boy got up shakily, furious "That was just a fluke!" he shouted, struggling to stand

Did I hit his head too hard? Denial only goes so far, I sweat dropped, I looked at his HP

 **HP: 157 / 800**

I sighed "You're barely standing, and you still want to fight? Fine be my guest"

I went through hand signs " **Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon** "

Launching one senbon at him I had to lessen its power by a lot, so I didn't accidently kill him, it didn't take long before it hit him, and he passed out electrocuted, hey not my fault… He should've gave up facing a superior opponent

"Winner of round 6: Zephier Raiden" Mizuki-sensei called out before signaling a medic team to gather Kagami

I headed to the booths, fearing the worst to come and I was right… As soon as I got there I was bombarded with questions

'How did you get so strong all of a sudden'

'What taijutsu was that?'

'Here I thought you were going to lose'

'Were you holding back'

'You were so weak, now you barely put in effort to beating Kagami!'

'Troublesome'

'What are you eating lately?'

Ugh, seriously? I put my hands in front of me "look, I have been working my ass off since this year began, I train every single day, morning-afternoon-and evening"

I didn't wait till more questions were thrown as I went to sit next to Naruto and Hinata who was now awake apparently, Freya gave me a smile and a thumbs up

Hinata was the first to speak "C-c-con-congratulations Z-z-Zephier-kun" she stuttered out

I gave her a nod and a smile "thanks!"

"you really gave it to him huh!" Naruto spoke up

A grin sported my face "the asshole deserved it"

Naruto nodded in agreement

I sat next to Freya who was sitting next to Hinata, my next match was against Ino, I hope as a clan heiress she could give me a run for my money, I need some excitement! I don't plan on losing

Now I get to see Sasuke fight, up against Choji no less

"Round 7: Sasuke Uchiha versus Choji Akimichi"

Choji stood up with a bag of chips practically full in his mouth and raised his hand

"I surrender"

Ugh… Okay

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and Iruka vocally sighed and pinched his nose out of frustration

"Well… then uh, Sasuke Uchiha wins!" the white-haired man announced questionably

"hn" Sasuke's typical grunt

Was that some kind of different language? Maybe he's communicating through animalistic grunts that only he can understand… Hmm

"Round 8: Kiba Inuzuka versus Ishio"

They made their way to the center along with kiba's ninja dog Akamaru and began, I felt bad for Ishio because well… Kiba was too strong for her, she was a mere level 5 for fuck sake, he was 24. I know stats don't really matter much unless you got the skill to back it up, but this was Kiba, the dog breath kid who loves to fight and proclaim his superiority as 'alpha', annoying as hell.

True to my thoughts, Kiba did his clan's 'fang over fang' technique and Ishio was down for the count, did he really have to go all out though? Geez. Dramatic overkill man

Next round is going to be interesting seeing the lazy genius fight, either that or he'll give up… He wouldn't… Would he?

"Round 9: Shikamaru Nara versus Haro Kodo"

I could see Haro the pink-haired kid getting up to the center of the field but… Where's Shikamaru? I looked around and couldn't find- oh

He's laying down on one of the seats and snoring…

"Shikamaru?" Mizuki repeated

Iruka calmly walked over to where he was sleeping, his head grew twice his size

"WAKE UP!" He yelled in his ear

That did it, scared the shit out of him, geez, never seen someone wake up so frantic before

He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "troublesome"

How can someone be so tired all the time though?

"alright alright, let's get this over with" Shikamaru sighed as he walked to the center and both made the seal

"Begin!"

They both stood there unmoving, for at least a minute, until… Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and drew a kunai and got into a fighting stance… No way!

"I-I-Is he serious?!"

"No way"

"He's actually going to try?!"

"Oh my god"

"It's the apocalypse!"

"This has got to be a genjutsu"

"He's an imposter!"

"He's actually going to fight!"

"This is so weird"

Everyone was surprised, this was freaky, that couldn't have been the real Shikamaru, I've never seen him so serious before!

Haro grit his teeth and charged at him with a battle cry, however, Shikamaru didn't move yet, still ready in a fight stance

He must have had some crazy plan to win, maybe a trap or something—this is going to be-

Shikamaru smirked "I forfeit"

'Huh?'

…

…

I face faulted

Haro tripped over his own feet landing face first into the dirt as Shikamaru started walking off yawning

Of course, this was the real Shikamaru, rolling my eyes

"I knew it"

"He pulled a fast one on us"

"He's got jokes now"

"ugh, really"

I sweat dropped, I guess we should have expected something like this, he made it back to the booths

"yeah, yeah, shut it, I'm tired—wake me up when this is over" back to sleep he went, eh… talk about anti climatic

Naruto grinned "he never changes does he"

I shook my head negative," it would take a cataclysmic catastrophe to change that kind of laziness in the slightest", I sweat dropped

Naruto looked at me funny "Cata-what now?"

I sighed, I forgot I learned so much information from science "A large scale disaster"

He scratched the back of his head "oh, right"

"Next up is Shino Aburame versus Hanako Moto"

I don't know much about Hanako's abilities, except that she's another one of Sasuke's worshippers, I sweat dropped, Shino is pretty silent too, the only thing I know is that the Aburame clan specializes in bug-based attacks and such, so I'm guessing that long to mid ranged combat would be more… Logical for him

"Begin"

A swarm of bugs came out of Shino's sleeves

Hanako paled whiter than a ghost and pointed at him "WHAT ARE THOSE!"

"My hive" he replied like the most obvious thing in the world

The blonde haired girl looked like she wanted to throw up "hell no! I quit, I surrender, forfeit, hell. No, Sasuke-kuun protect me!"

I sweat dropped, uhm… didn't she know that he fights with bugs already?

"No way he's mine you big breasted bitch!" A pink-haired annoyance screeched out

Hanako smirked "you're just jealous that I have bigger tits than your non-existent ones!" she grabbed her breasts to emphasize her point… Got to admit those were some impressive racks

My head was slapped by Freya "Hey, I see you perv!"

I rubbed the spot she hit "what? I'm a growing boy going through intense hormone metamorphic changes, I can't help it!" I replied defensively

She turned away with a hmph, ugh, what's her problem all of a sudden, Hinata wasn't going all- well shit she was blushing like hell and staring too, see I'm not the only one!

Sakura put a fist up and a hand on her bicep "You wanna go' bitch—ill pop your fake overgrown breast!"

The blonde sported an angry snarl, all the while Shino had decided to go back to the booth, unnoticed, yet no one seemed to pay attention when Mizuki announced the winner, Hanako stomped over toward Sakura and got in her face… You could practically feel the intensity and opposing electricity between the two

"Let's go flat-chested moon-sized forehead!" She replied

That got a snicker out of me, her forehead was something else but moon-sized? That was hilarious! Many others joined in laughter

Iruka-sensei got in between the two "alright alright that's enough you two, we have a tournament to continue"

"She started it!" they said in unison with matching glares

I looked over toward Sasuke, he looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel, poor guy

They both turned the other way dramatically and sat away from each other but kept glaring at one another in the process, I sweat dropped, seriously and they're supposed to become ninja? Pff. And I'm a 9 foot' five giant tooth fairy

"And now if we could continue, Freya Yuki versus Kanji Ryo"

Freya stopped up and began to walk till I grabbed her hand gaining her attention, her face was red

"I just wanted to say, good luck, Freya" I blushed slightly, she nodded whispering a thank you

Naruto fist bumped the air excitedly "yeah Freya, kick his ass to next week!"

She smiled and nodded, continuing onward. Kanji was like me in a sense, being a lightning bug, I guess one could say, so it was safe to assume his fighting style involved some sort of lightning-based attacks. I've seen Freya use wind release before so maybe she will be just fine

* * *

 **Lv 15 Kanji Ryo**

 **PWR LVL: 4,680 | REP: 0 / 1,000 Neutral**

* * *

 **| Name: Kanji Ryo |**

 **| Title: N/A |**

 **| Level:** **15**

 **| Job: Academy Student |**

 **| HP: 450 |**

 **| CP: 1,110 |**

 **| STR: 12 |**

 **| VIT: 7 |**

 **| DEX: 60 |**

 **| INT: 20 |**

 **| WIS: 20 |**

 **| Power Level: 4,680 |**

* * *

What the actual fuck! Why is his DEX so high! Shit this could get bad real fast for Freya

They both made it to the center and were prompted to start, what I didn't expect was for Kanji to move incredibly fast and kick her right in the abdomen, the only thing should could do was block with her forearm, he lacks strength so it's going to take a lot more than that to take her down

Freya came to a small skit and retaliated with a kick of her own, the white-haired boy ducked under the kick and swiftly swept her from below, Freya caught her fall with a hand and propelled herself forward into a drop kick which contacted his chest

Freya's superior strength managed to knock him to the ground, she quickly got up and went through hand signs " **Water Release – Water Bullet"**

The ball of water hit him in the shoulder as as he was getting up, he managed to still get up and drew shuriken and channeled lightning chakra through them and threw it all at the same time, the lightning made it travel faster than it normally would

Freya managed to deflect them all with added difficulty, this gave time for Kanji to run through hand signs

Wait... I know those!

"Freya, dodge!" I yelled out, but it appeared to be too late

" **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder"**

The white-haired girl was struck by the lightning dead center, she fell to a knee and grunted in pain, Kanji was charging at her again as fast as he could, probably to deliver a finishing blow to knock her out, that is until he tripped on ninja wire and got wrapped in a low powered explosion from an explosion tag that was wrapped around the thin wire, one could barely see it if they weren't looking for it

By this time Freya had recovered from the jutsu then went to his downed form and pressed a kunai to his throat, she was tired, but he was beat up to the point where he couldn't get up… That trap was smart, she probably placed it down knowing that with all that speed he doesn't pay attention to where he's stepping, so she might have set that trap immediately after her jutsu hit him

"I guess I have no choice, I surrender" the white-haired boy said weakly

Mizuki-sensei signaled a medic to gather Kanji, Freya had limped slightly back to where I was sitting

I was worried "are you alright Freya-chan?"

"yeah that jutsu hit you fully, are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded "y-yo-you s-should see t-the nurse F-Freya-chan" she stuttered out

Not everyone could take an electromagnetic murder straight on and still be able to move, she was strong… That is attractive, and she has a nice body to-

No, no, bad Zephier, stop it, it's not the time!

She smiled and sat down

"Thank you, guys, but I-I'll be alright, I promise!" she smiled genuinely

We had accepted it, but I wasn't too sure she was feeling one hundred percent—has to be feeling at least a little numb from the lightning

"Ahem" Mizuki sensei stepped forward gaining everyone's attention

"That is all for the preliminary rounds, take an hour break and come back accordingly, then we will start the next match" He announced and then walked off to talk to Iruka-sensei

All four of us got up and made our way to the exit "Hey you guys hungry? Let's go get something to eat so we can be all fueled up for our matches, my treat"

I didn't mind paying, I had a lot of money now thanks to quests and dungeons, so I could afford to be generous

Both Hinata and Freya nodded

"Where we goin?" Naruto asked in anticipation, he already knew what was coming

I smirked "Ichiraku Ramen of course!" Needless to say, I had fell in love with the food there, it was simply amazing, I never knew Ramen could taste so good, ever

We started walking off, in the corner of my eye I seen Sasuke sitting alone against a tree, what's the harm? I hope I don't regret this…

I changed direction which got the attention of the group, they all were curious until they looked at where I was walking to, they stood where they were as I made my way over

 **(Naruto OST – Afternoon of Konoha)**

"Hey Sasuke" I greeted

He looked at me with indifference "what do you want?"

At least there was no venom to his tone this time, I'll take it

"Me, Naruto, Freya-chan, and Hinata-chan are all headed to get some food before we have to go back to the tournament, my treat, you want to join us?"

He shifted in his spot, he was obviously uncomfortable, he seemed to at-least be thinking about it, maybe? Sasuke shifted his eyes towards the group and back to me, he went to say something but closed his mouth

He sighed "alright, as long as your paying" he got up with his hands in his pockets

Well shit I expected more of a 'get lost' or 'why would I eat with losers' or something crazy like 'I'm the great lord Uchiha, you will bow to me'… Okay maybe not that crazy but still… Maybe it's the free food that got him, hah, no one can deny free food! Bwuahaha…

Eh… Maybe I'm the crazy one

Anyway,

"Hey Hinata-chan, you did pretty great on that jutsu!" Naruto said, making conversation

Hinata nodded and blushed a dark red "I-I-Its thanks t-to you N-Naruto-kun"

I chuckled "Who knew Naruto could actually teach" I shed a fake tear "little Naruto is all grown up"

"Hey! We're the same age jack-ass!" He replied annoyed, Freya chuckled

"What was that jutsu anyway" Sasuke spoke up

I glanced toward the Uchiha "It's called the Shadow Clone jutsu, it's a physical clone technique that splits the user's chakra between all clones created. They think for themselves and feel, but dispel after a hit, extremely useful though" I answered

He seemed interested "you know it too?"

I nodded "yeah, me and Naruto learned it at the same time, my father helps us train and teaches us here and there"

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this "your father? Who is he?" heh, I thought you'd never ask!

"He's Atlas Raiden, the Raijin Incarnate!" I said proudly

Freya made a gasp in shock, Sasuke seemed to not know who he was, neither did Hinata, Naruto obviously knew

"Thee Atlas Raiden?! No way!" the white-haired girl exclaimed

I nodded, huh I guess he's famous. Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"What's the big deal?" he asked curiously

She looked at him incredulously "big deal? Do you not know who he is?! He's a flee-on-sight S-ranked ninja said to rival Lord Fourth in power, he was in the same team as him under Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

Huh… I didn't know that, my dad was teammates with the actual fourth hokage… Naruto's father… Oh shit, now it makes sense! He already knows that's why he's training Naruto too and treats him like another son! Or maybe he just genuinely feels that way about him after spending so much time with both of us?

Sasuke was sure shocked, if his reaction was any indication, he looked toward me

"Could I train with you guys too?" he asked

Now it was my turn to be shocked, the great and almighty Uchiha wants to be a part of something huh

"Thought you didn't like losers" I internally smirked, I could have my fun

He looked down in shame before gritting his teeth and visibly relaxing "lookimsorry"

"huh?"

"You're going to make me repeat it?" he asked almost painfully

I raised an eyebrow "well I didn't even hear you, genius"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

Hmm… Go figure, you think you know a guy, looks like he's not so bad after all, maybe just misunderstood and probably had no friends… I mean how else would you feel and act if your whole family was decimated by your brother, I can't say I know how it feels but maybe all he needs is some friends

I smiled "how about later today we go in person to ask him"

"U-um Zephier-k-kun, c-c-co-could I maybe… Come too?" I looked between her and Naruto and inwardly smirked devilishly

"If you wanted to get closer to Naruto, all you had to do was ask him yourself" I chuckled and laughed at their expressions

Hinata was crimson red stuttering some gibberish I couldn't understand, and Naruto was just as red, Freya chuckled and Sasuke held a small smirk

"H-hey it's not like that!" the blonde said

I waved my hand "relax I was only messin' with you, of course you can come Hinata-chan"

 **(OST End)**

This was nice, honestly, I couldn't be happier, my circle of friends was growing, and I could've never imagined that Sasuke would possibly be one, I judged him the wrong way, and I would have never thought the ever-so-quiet Hinata would be one as well. I'm pretty content… This ability really changed my life for the better. I wouldn't want to imagine what life would be had I not woke up that day with the sleep-in bed notification in front of my face thing

It didn't take long before we reached Ichiraku Ramen, we chattered about different things, mostly about our matches and the other matches, how they could've did things differently to win, basically what-if games, and it was entertaining—Sasuke even talked a lot, I guess he was slowly coming out of his shell. Though the time we spent talking was fun and mind stimulating, I couldn't help but be annoyed slightly… Sasuke's fangirlism cult-religion-thing was following us. I sensed their chakra signatures the moment we left the academy and I couldn't be more creeped out. Can't believe Sasuke goes through this everyday. Didn't they have something better to do than to stalk him all day? Like—I don't know, train to become stronger? Hell, trying my best to ignore their presence was training in itself

We had finally made our way back to the academy, only having 5 minutes to get there, as soon as we reached the entrance to the academy battleground I stopped, everyone followed suit and looked at me curiously

I grinned "It's a tournament, so whoever wins no hard feelings, right?" they adorned the same grin and nodded, even Sasuke

"And even if we lose, that just means we need to train harder!" I continued

This got Naruto pumped "Hell yeah!"

"Right" Hinata nodded enthusiastically

Freya gave a thumbs up "Don't think I'll be going easy on any of you though"

Sasuke now had a true smile… Freaky "hn, I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road" I walked in with the group

It didn't take long for the rest of the academy students to make it back, well—at least the ones that hadn't been taken to the medical ward. We sat at the same spot, with the addition of Sasuke who sat next to me, all the while I could feel the weak killing Intent of his worshippers—glaring at us with rage. I sweat dropped—anyway Mizuki-sensei had taken Iruka's place in the stands, they probably switched off to give the other a break.

"Alright, now that we're all here—we can continue" He said

"Now for round 12 we have Akane Sato versus Mai Fujimoto" he announced

This should be an interesting fight, Akane and Mai are the same level at 13, but stats and level meant nothing after all in the ninja world, skill does. They both made the seal.

"Begin!" Iruka announced and jumped back

Mai took off like a jet, she was fast!

Akane sure wasn't expecting her to be so quick, she only had time to attempt to defend, Mai appeared in front of her with her fist cocked back, then she… disappeared?! No! She appeared behind Akane with a strike to her spinal cord then swiftly followed up with a kick to her side sending her tumbling to the ground… Damn that was something else

Iruka-sensei went to check her pulse "winner due to knockout, Mai Fujimoto"

I whistled in awe "that's some crazy speed, match only lasted 5 seconds"

"I think she may be faster than you Hinata-chan" Naruto commnented

She nodded with her eyes narrowed "Yeah"

I raised my eyebrow, Hinata didn't stutter nor was she embarrassed… she was serious and glaring at Mai what the hell! Scary… Maybe because another woman grabbed the attention of her 'Naruto-kun'? Whatever it is, it can't be good

"Now for round 13, Leon Takata versus Kimi Takahashi"

They made it to the floor and quickly got started, Leon rushed Kimi—throwing shuriken one after the other forcing her to either deflect or dodge. He reached her in no time, engaging her in a taijutsu bout—throwing a right punch to her face to which she parried and countered with a kick to his ribs. He took the hit and grunted slightly while throwing another punch to her abdomen—it was too fast for Kimi to dodge or deflect while retracting her leg—the punch connected, forcing the air out of her. Leon followed up with a kick to push her backward—he then went through hand signs **"Water Release – Water Bullet"**

Kimi perked up and grit her teeth, she took out her sword and slashed through the bullet of water—which only seemed to reduce the force of the blow that still hit her. She grabbed an item from her bag and threw it on the ground—a smoke bomb

Clangs of metal could be heard within the smoke, struggling to get one up one the other. The smoke started to clear up just in time to see Kimi initiate hand signs " **Lightning Release – Lightning Bolt"** a small bolt of lightning was launched from her hands, it was like an under powered electromagnetic murder—the lightning struck Leon's defending arm and numbed it, gritting his teeth—he took out two kunai and strapped explosive tags to them, he threw them at the ground Kimi stood on—blowing it up

Leon acted fast and threw more kunai at the position his opponent was before the explosion. The kunai pierced something with a thud, the dust cloud dissipated showing a pierced log with kunai imbedded within it

His eyes widened considerably, looking in every direction—ready to counter anything at a moments notice, though he wasn't ready for Kimi to descend on him with a flying kick from above square in the head sending them both down, the added force of her weight put more pressure into the kick—Kimi got up unscathed while Leon was unmoving.

Iruka-sensei checked his pulse and called the match by knockout

"For a moment there I thought Leon would've won" I commented

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement

Naruto turned toward the pale-eyed girl "Hinata-chan it looks like you're up next!" he said excitedly, she nodded in reply

I grinned "kick his ass Hinata-chan!"

Freya gave an encouraging fist pump and Sasuke nodded

Hinata smiled "I'll do m-my best!"

The fight was announced, they went to the battle area, she was fighting against a kid with green hair named Yukio, he had two swords strapped to his waist in a similar style to a samurai—I sweat dropped, that isn't really the look of a ninja

And they began

Hinata wasted no time, she seemed to want to end the fight fast—speeding forth in impressive speeds she made it to the green-haired boy, he drew his two swords in a dual wielding style and slashed forward horizontally

Hinata ducked under the slash while the boy followed up with a vertical slash aimed at Hinata's shoulder, she maneuvered around him gracefully while crouching all the same, and at the same time delivered two jabs of her deadly jyuken attacks to the left side of his ribs

Yukio went wide eyed and hunched over in pain—Hinata didn't stop there, she send four more strikes to his other side and finally a palm strike to the abdomen making him fall to the ground, down for the count.

I shivered, when she meant best she really brought game! Hell, that was only a minute tops!

The match was called, Hinata being the winner due to knockout—she walked back to where we were all sitting, not looking winded in the slightest

"You really gave it to him, damn Hinata" I said in praise

She blushed red "yeah Hinata-chan that was awesome! You won so fast!" Naruto said afterward

Freya nodded "ending it quick would be best, to not waste any stamina for the more difficult fights"

The pale-eyed girl nodded, confirming Freya's observation "t-that is what i-I was thinking t-too"

"You did good" Sasuke commented

My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets as I stared at Sasuke with a hand sign to release a genjutsu—fuck it wasn't working! What is this powerful wizard-ninjatry nonsense!

He looked confused "what?"

After another failed attempt "you just praised someone dude! There's no way you're the real Sasuke! Imposter!" I tried again

The group laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away with a grunt

 **(Naruto OST – Kakashi's Theme)**

Never mind—that was him alright heh

"Hey Naruto" I called

He looked at me curiously "come with me real' quick, I need your help with something" I said

Naruto raised an eyebrow but got up nonetheless "do you need extra help?" Freya asked before I turned around

I waved off "Nah, its alright' me and Naruto can handle it"

 **Lie successful**

She nodded not giving it more thought

Naruto followed me to the hallway of the arena until I stopped and turned to him

"What is it you need?" he asked

I went into my pocket and took out a sealing scroll and handed it to him

"This scroll contains two things I want you to study, I am doing it too"

He looked at the scroll confused "what's in it?"

I grinned "well one- it's a scroll on the basics of Fuinjutsu', a sealing ninja art that is said to level entire battlefields! And two- there's another scroll in there on logic, it can help us in the future with tactical thinking in various situations" I finished

 **Half lie successful**

Stars were now shining in his eyes, bingo, but before he could speak I continued "for fuinjutsu it requires really good calligraphy so make sure to practice that a lot"

He nodded enthusiastically "My hand writing was always perfect, jiji told me that I was gifted with natural talent for writing anything"

Ah, uzumaki—figures, wait what? Jiji?

"Jiji?"

He nodded again after putting the scroll in his pocket "yeah, grandpa Hokage"

That makes sense, he is the villages Jinchuuriki after all, him and the Hokage having a close relationship is not surprising at all, all villages probably have it like that who have Jinchuuriki. I nodded

"Naruto it's important that you keep this a secret, shinobi are known to have tricks up their sleeves, so it would be great to have an advantage on somethin' ya' know? Especially on fuinjutsu, it's an art that not everyone can master, and it's known to very few people extensively"

He nodded

"Promise?"

He grinned and held out his fist "you have my word bro"

My eyes widened slightly, he never really called me bro before… I never had a sibling, yet I always wanted one, Naruto was really the closest thing to a brother I could get, I smiled genuinely and extended my own fist toward his and fist bumped

"Just make sure you analyze EVERY detail of the information in the scrolls okay? I want you to fully understand it all so we can learn it together, alright?" our fists still connected, I emphasized every so that maybe when he's finished with it and thinks of it a lot he will catch on to what I mean by analyze and every

"Gotch'ya" he replied

We retracted our arms "alright that's all I wanted to say, I used an excuse like needing your help so we could keep it between us"

He nodded in understanding "ready to head back?"

"Yeah"

 **(OST End)**

We quickly made our way back to where we were sitting prior to leaving, I could see that the fight between Ine and Jiru was reaching its conclusion any minute now, as we made it to the group Sasuke was the first to notice us

"Got what you needed?" he asked

I nodded affirmatively

Hinata looked up toward us "wh-what did y-you need help w-with?"

I was about to speak up before Naruto beat me to it "I helped him resupply his ninja tools at the Academy armory, it was too much stuff to sort through himself, his match is next after all"

Well shit, color me impressed—he handled that better than my lame response… I was just going to merely say a little bit of this and a little bit of that… eh, I need to work on my lies

Everyone seemed to accept this, heh lie successful bro! We exchanged a quick glance, nodding to each other with a hidden message 'nice one'

And just as I sat down…

"Zephier Raiden versus Ino Yamanaka" god damn it, couldn't have gave me a minute?!

I sighed and got up "don't hurt her too much" Freya said loud enough only for the group to hear

I chuckled "maybe"

Walking over to the center, I could see that Ino was nervous and shaking slightly, I sweat dropped

"Relax" I said

She seemed confused "huh?"

I sighed "Relax In, this is just a spar okay" I smiled genuinely

She looked at me with an unreadable expression, her face red, did I make her mad? "you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, let's j-just get this over with" sheesh okay

 **(Naruto OST – Rinkai)**

I nodded toward Iruka "Begin!"

Zephier and Ino stood unmoving, staring each other down, looking for any opening to strike. A minute passed, it would seem to another that they were frozen in place, but it was quite the opposite.

A rock hit the ground in the distance and they both took off; the blue haired boy drew a kunai while the blonde threw shuriken in his direction while charging forth. Zephier blocked the shuriken effortlessly and struck head on with another kunai that was held by Ino who was now face to face with each other.

Zephier was faster and deflected every slash with little effort—the blonde saw she was getting no where, so she jumped back and swiftly attached an exploding tag to the held kunai and threw. Zephier saw this action and went through hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground

" **Earth Release – Mud Wall"**

The kunai struck and exploded on the wall and blew a good chunk out of it, Zephier used the smoke from the explosion as a means to sneak up on Ino from behind—activating Ultra-Instinct in his feet he shot off fast , flanking to the right behind a pillar he sped forward and jumped, using the force of the speed he was going to propel him forward, Ino saw him at the last second and was too late to dodge as the blue-haired boy struck the left side of her ribs.

The force caused her to sprawl through the ground hitting an adjacent pillar quite harshly

"Gah!" her eyes were wide as she was forced to spit out saliva

Curled up in pain she didn't make an attempt to get up or move for a few seconds, Zephier took this time to walk over to her form—Ino glared and brought her hands up forming a triangle with both appendages, she outstretched them forward up to the height of he eyes and aimed at the blue haired Raiden

'wait what is she… Oh shi-

Zephier didn't get a chance to finish his thought

" **Ninja Art – Mind Transfer"**

The jutsu hit home, Zephier stood there in shock except… He felt fine, he looked at his hands and moved them, and looked at Ino who was even more shocked, her mouth agape as her technique didn't work

'This must be… Gamer's mind! Holy shit, thank you' the raiden thought and quickly recovered

He took advantage of her stupor and shunshined in front of Ino and pointed a kunai at her throat, she gulped and looked downward then back at him

"H-h-how?" she stuttered out

The blue haired boy shrugged "I'm not sure but hell I'll take it, you forfeit?"

She slowly nodded in disbelief, she was sure that she had trained enough in her clan's basic technique to be able to effectively use it in combat, so this revaluation didn't make sense to her at all

"Winner by forfeit—Zephier Raiden" Iruka announced

I held out my hand toward Ino to offer her help, she took it and stood up, still confused and saddened

"Hey, don't be sad, just train harder and next time you could definitely get me with that for sure!" I encouraged her and smiled

Her face became slightly red as she looked to the side "T-thank you"

 **(OST End)**

I nodded happily then made my way over to the seating area

Sasuke was the first to speak "How did you move so fast after that jutsu?"

I went to sit down and looked toward him

"I compressed lightning chakra to my feet, it amplifies the signals my brain sends to it, making it faster as a result—It's a benefit from my nin-taijutsu style Ultra-Instinct" I explained

He nodded satisfied with my answer

"Yeah, his taijutsu is something else, when Atlas uses it, it's frightening as hell!" Naruto said adding to the discussion

My eye twitched "hey, I can use it too y'know"

"Not as good as he can though" Naruto grinned

I rolled my eyes, what he said was true—I couldn't deny that, my Ultra-Instinct was definitely no where close to his level… There also was my +40 skill scroll I could use on it to push my progress forward with it a whole lot, but do I want to use it on Ultra-Instinct? Now that I think about it, Ultra-Instinct has to be my strongest skill other than the one I just created not long ago… I'm going to have to start creating more jutsu, but first I need to master Shape and Nature transformation before I do that—I merely just got lucky with dragon's roar

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Kiba Inuzuka"

The Uchiha immediately got up and started walking

"Sasuke" I called

He turned around with a questioning glance

I gave him a thumbs up "kick that dog breath's ass!"

"Yeah, get' em' teme!" Naruto gave his little vote of encouragement

The expression on his face was unreadable, except for the small smirk hiding at the corner of his lips, he nodded with a 'hn'… Seriously I need a translator for this guy

In the distance all you could hear was "come' on Akamaru!" and 'arf' from Kiba and his ninken

I tuned everyone out, deep in thought of where I should take myself next. On a list of things I needed to do was learn and master Shape and Nature transformation, definitely, but what else—other than leveling up of course… Creating original jutsu… Mastering fuinjutsu… Mastering Ultra-Instinct… Hmm, I do have that epic zweihander I got from the rare monster along with that jutsu for swords—thus I could focus more on my STR training and putting stat points into that area till I'm able to get the required strength to wield it, and there's also the flying thunder god quest' since I already have a kunai of the fourth I could study it when I reach the level of skill able to start attempting to decipher the seal he uses. I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before I could do that though, considering how long it took just for calligraphy, I mean really, I needed clone training for that, so I could only imagine fuinjutsu. What I'm going to need is a load of supplies for that, good thing I have money to spend now heh. Crafting the blueprint for that chakra cannon is also out of my reach for now till I can buy the equipment that I would need to make it, not to mention the level of fuinjutsu I need to be at. I also want to be ready before I go into the Demonic Konoha world dungeon, there's no telling what I would encounter there—being prepared can save my life.

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Preparation before Conquer-**

 **Main Objective 1: Obtain a weapon [Check]**

 **Reward: 15,000 EXP**

 **Main Objective 2: Master an offensive-type jutsu C-rank or higher**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP**

 **Main Objective 3: Reach level 20**

 **Reward: Random blueprint series**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Create 2 original jutsu (1/2)**

 **Reward: +10 skill scroll**

 **Failure: Possible death**

 **Do you accept? [Y][N]**

* * *

Wasted no time pressing yes discretely, but what the is a blueprint series? I guess I'll find out when I complete the quest. Being the gamer is awesome, and over-powered as hell, I'm curious though, is there someone else out there with the same ability as me? Or am I just special? Eh, well anyway—I wonder if there's more systems I can unlock for this gamer ability—its something I would classify as an enigma.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha" I heard

I was brought out of my thoughts to see a beaten up Kiba and Akamaru, I sweat dropped—that must have did a even greater blow to his pride

"Nice one teme" Naruto said

Sasuke gave his signature arrogant smirk "the mutt couldn't hope to beat me"

I rolled my eyes, he sure could be cocky sometim- well all the time, but he had the strength to back it up

My eyes widened, I just realized… My next match is against Sasuke!

My body shook a little, why was I so afraid?... Wait no, I'm not afraid—I'm excited!

What should I do though? I need an edge or at least something to be able to go against him and have a chance… I could use that +40 scroll on Ultra-Instinct—the lesser than perfect form is only good for avoiding danger to a lesser extent than normal, not a very sound defensive strategy… The Ultra-Instinct in general is a means of using being able to react with and without the mind instantly, but only defensively—because when someone goes to attack, the natural thing to do is to think about it thus making the taijutsu obsolete for offense—that is until perfect form which my dad uses… He can do both instantly.

Screw it I'm going to do it, it's the best skill I have so far and if I'm going to have any hope of defeating Sasuke I needed to be at least adept at it

"I'll be right back" I got up and went to the bathroom that was inside the hallway—gojng into one of the stalls I opened my inventory and used the scroll on Ultra-Instinct

* * *

 **Ultra-Instinct [Lv 46] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Defensive, Offensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and dodge the attack instantly, instinctually. The user must be one with their thinking and natural instincts while subconsciously generating and compressing lightning chakra all over the body. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm. Ultra-Instinct is the ultimate form of defense and offense. This style of fighting is said to be the most difficult of taijutsu fighting styles. To others it will seem like the user is moving in a blur while leaving behind several after images.**

 **+100 DEX while active**

 **Forms Available:**

 **-Lesser than Incomplete**

 **-Incomplete**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 per minute.**

 **10,000 – 74.08% = 2,592**

* * *

Holy shit that's a huge DEX boost! It would seem like each level grants me 2 DEX extra when active, still though I can't use it for long

My CP is only at 5,300, so I can't use it for that long… A minute and a half tops before it becomes dangerous—I'll have to make the most of it

I made my way back to my seat

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

Well shit he won that fast? I looked over to the arena only to see 20 Naruto's and a beaten up Haro… Of course, way to be so overkill, I deadpanned

Naruto made his way back "Hey you' ever heard of restraint?" I said

He grinned "no idea what' ya' mean" eh, what ever

I looked over to Freya "looks like you're up next huh" she nodded

"Afraid of a lil' bugs?" I asked with a sly grin

She rolled her eyes "I would be a terrible ninja if I was afraid of that"

I chuckled "just checkin"

"Freya Yuki versus Shino Aburame"

"I forfeit" Shino announced immediately

Huh? Why?

Iruka looked toward Shino surprised "why would you want to give up?"

The boy pushed up his glasses "Freya shows proficiency at water jutsu and excels in speed, it would be illogical for me to fight against her and risk my hive's health because my hive is not trained to deal with water jutsu, nor is my control good enough to maintain stability of my hive in the event that they are struck by chakra laced water—its only logical that I'd surrender"

Iruka sighed "well he's got a point" I murmured

"Winner by forfeit, Freya Yuki"

Iruka pinched his nose "Well… Since we have some people giving up I guess we'll continue"

"Mai Fujimoto versus Kimi Takahashi"

They both made it to the center and began

Mai took off sprinting and throwing kunai at Kimi who drew her sword and deflected the kunai, in mid-sprint Mai went through hand signs **"Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon"** she released 3 senbon at Kimi

The girl swordsman was forced to dodge every senbon, Mai reached her and dodged a downward slice and struck her in the abdomen and followed up with an uppercut that connected and sent her opponent in the air

Kimi lost grip of her sword but back flipped in mid-air to safely land and went through hand signs that Mai mimicked

" **Lightning Release – Lightning Bolt"** they exclaimed in unison

Both bolts hit each other effectively canceling one another out, they both sped forth engaging in hand to hand combat—it didn't take long for Kimi to realize that Mai was superior in both speed and taijutsu, so she jumped back and grabbed her sword and channeled lightning chakra through it, it blazed to life cackling with lightning

'chakra flow'… That's something I need to learn as well

Kimi slashed horizontally, excess lightning had struck her opponent who grunted in pain. Her arms fell to her side due to numbness in taking the brunt of the excess lightning—Kimi didn't stop there as she sent relentless amount of slashes that Mai dodged, the only thing saving her would be her superior speed and the moment she found an opening she struck her in the chest with a roundhouse kick

Mai didn't stop there, taking Kimi's skid to her advantage and swept her legs successfully and followed up with a front flip axe kick to Kimi's throat

"GAH!" The swordsman girl cried out, the air escaping her lungs

It didn't take long after that before the dark blue-haired girl passed out. Iruka-sensei checked her pulse and declared Mai the winner

"Damn, Kimi really had her, goes to show anything can happen in a battle" I commented and nodded sagely

Everyone 'mmhm'd in agreement

Hinata was up next… Until Jiru forfeit, not wanting to fight a Hyuga and I quote 'get my ass poked'

And now it was my turn…

"Sasuke Uchiha versus Zephier Raiden!" Iruka called out

"Do your best guys!" Freya called out

"Kick that teme's ass bro!" Naruto followed up

 **(Naruto OST – Need to be strong)**

Sasuke hid a smirk, one would think he would have a comment to say but I guess maybe he was opening up? Sort of? Or probably thought he was going to win

We made it to the center of the arena and made the seal of confrontation

"begin!"

Sasuke jumped to the side and went through hand signs **"Fire Release – Grand Fireball"** he released a giant fireball toward the blue haired boy—Zephier quickly dodged and jumped to the right, the Uchiha sped forward engaging in hand to hand combat jumping in the air and throwing a kick to the boy's face which he blocked and retaliated with a punch that sasuke parried and followed up with another kick that was blocked, quickly throwing a punch that connected to Zephier's face; however, Sasuke didn't stop there as he attempted to sweep Zephier from below, the Raiden jumped over it in a 360 and kicked Sasuke in the jaw

Sasuke didn't back down, he lunged at Zephier in superior speeds "Too slow!" he shouted as his fist descended toward his opponent's temple

A visible red hue adorned Zephier's form as he dodged in a side step, his face was completely calm, calculating and cold, a completely different persona almost like he was in a trance at the same time!

Sasuke paid no mind to this development as he flipped upside down and sent two kicks to the blue-haired boy's chest that had missed, the gamer had easily phased side to side on each strike. Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance, he then put more weight on his hand and spun in a 360 in a windmill, Zephier saw this coming and instinctually jumped, and repeated the process before, sending a 360 kick but his red hue faded in that one moment and Sasuke wasn't falling for the same trick

Sasuke ducked under the kick and elbowed Zephier in the chin, this made him stumble back for just a moment, Sasuke took this opportunity and quick drew some shuriken and threw it within a moment's notice, the shuriken hit with a thud but the boy was quickly replaced with a log, then Sasuke was kicked immediately in the middle of his spine forward, just before tumbling the ground he quickly recovered by outstretching his hand and used his strength to turn his fall and landed on his feet

 **(OST End)**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST – Heaven Shaking Event)**

Zephier made a cross hand sign **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** two copies of him appeared side by side, the clones rushed sasuke in a taijutsu fight, but once one of the clones got hit and didn't disappear his eyes widened

"Don't look surprised, my clones are more durable than others" Zephier said, which was true, they needed 3 hits to dispel

It didn't take long for Sasuke to make quick work of the clones successfully dispelling them but that was enough time for Zephier to gather chakra and went through hand signs, Sasuke reacted quickly and did the same

" **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder"**

" **Fire Release – Pheonix Sage Fire"**

Both jutsu cancelled each other out, Zephier however used the diversion both jutsu made to quickly go through another set of hand seals

" **Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings"** he whispered and threw a kunai to the opposing side of the black-haired Uchiha

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized he was affected by genjutsu, he made a hand sign **"Release"** , his surroundings changed to a different position and quickly saw that the kunai Zephier threw was right in front of him with an exploding tag on it

"Shit!" He cursed as he went through a small set of hand seals and replaced himself with a log before the tag went off

Sasuke appeared on the opposite side of the blue-haired Raiden and charged forth with a punch that was blocked, he turned around in a 360 and drew a kunai and swiped forward making Zephier lean back to dodge, though he was too late as the fabric on his chest was cut and felt a stinging pain

The Raiden hissed in pain then was kicked in the same spot by Sasuke before he had time to react, and was propelled backward—though he took a page out of Sasuke's book and extended a hand to the ground and used it to propel himself to a landing position

Sasuke appeared at his side with a kick aimed at Zephier's face, the same red hue appeared around his form and swiftly dodged the kick, then it disappeared, afterward he backflipped in the air and sent four kunai simultaneously—Sasuke deflected the three kunai and dodged the last, he looked up only to find Zephier not there but was then launched into the air by two of the boy's clones, unable to do anything mid air he was helpless as the real Zephier jumped up above him with an axe kick to the chest that sent him spiraling to the ground but widened his eyes as he seen the same boy descend on him with a lightning covered fist

Sasuke immediately replaced himself with a log at the last moment the fist connected

" **Lightning Sequence"** the boy shouted as he smashed the log into the ground creating a small web cracked crater underneath that dispersed lightning outward

Sasuke sweat dropped 'if that would've hit me I would've been done for'

Zephier grit his teeth, he missed

Sasuke jumped in a cart wheel to the left and threw shuriken at the boy then took out a kunai and attached an exploding tag to it and threw it swiftly

Zephier deflected the shuriken with his kunai and then did the same with the thrown kunai, until his eyes widened when he saw the explosive tag which detonated in a small explosion, small enough to see that it was a mere clone and disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sasuke's instincts screamed at him as he jumped again to the left dodging a current of lightning

He went through hand signs as he turned around to face the real Zephier who went through his own hand signs

" **Fire Release – Great Dragon Fire"**

" **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar"**

A beam of lightning hit a dragon shaped stream of fire, both boys fighting over control, pumping more into their jutsu—it only lasted 5 seconds before both jutsu exploded due to the imposing forces a dust cloud overtook the whole arena but that didn't stop the fight at all, clashing kunai could be heard within the smoke along with sparks of the clanging metal

The sound clanging stopped and revealed both teens on opposite sides panting heavily with sweat trickling down their forehead

"I got to admit—you've gotten a lot stronger" Sasuke said with a smirk in between pants

Zephier grinned tiredly "glad you noticed"

"Let's finish this!" The Uchiha replied

The blue-haired boy nodded with a smirk

They both sped forward with fists drawn back and a battle cry, they both reached each other face to face as Zephier extended his fist and at the last moment Sasuke drew his back and swiftly sent the blue-haired boy flying in the air with a back flipped kick to the chin.

Sasuke threw an exploding kunai at the defenseless boy and made direct contact

Then everything went dark…

 **(OST End)**

 **Hours later**

* * *

 **You slept in a bed. HP and CP have been fully restored.**

Ugh… My head, I stirred and opened my eyes, confused as to where I was—wait the tour-

Ah fuck, I lost. Damn-it! The first thing I saw was white walls—I must be in the medical ward

"You're finally awake" I turned my head to see my Dad and four other familiar faces

"Glad to have you back Zephier" a familiar blonde said

Naruto, Hinata, Freya, and Sasuke

I sheepishly rubbed my head, some of my body was bandaged up but I felt no pain, thank you gamer ability!

"I lost huh" I said rhetorically

My dad nodded "Yep I was watching the fight, you did good kid"

Sasuke stepped forward and extended his hand in a seal of reconciliation, I looked at him then smiled and extended the same curtesy

"It was a good fight, we should do it again" he said, he had bandages on him as well, I guess he got roughed up more after our fight

I nodded "hell yeah!"

My dad put his hand on the head of Sasuke and Hinata and ruffled their hair, they both blushed in embarrassment and Sasuke—more so in annoyance

"These two requested to start training with us, every day—and I agreed" He gave his infamous close-eyed smile

I mirrored the smile happily, this was going to be a lot of fun! He then pointed to Freya

"Whitey over here is going to ask permission from her Mother if she could join as well" he grinned while Freya just crossed her arms in a 'hmph', I sweat dropped, she already got a nickname huh, hell, everyone probably did by now heh

"We will all start tomorrow same time, same place, and oh—guess who's here!" my face morphed into one of confusion, which didn't last long

My mother pushed my father to the side with gusto and wrapped her arms around me, my dad comically sweat dropped while everyone else chuckled

"Aw my baby finally taking being a ninja seriously! I'm so proud honey!" she smothered me and I couldn't breath

"M-Mom, I-I-can't b-bre" I tried to make out before she broke the hug

She chuckled "Oh sorry Zeppy" ugh god no

That was her nickname for me, embarrassing! She took joy out of embarrassing me in-front of other's my eye twitched "mom!" I whined

That seemed to have made everyone laugh louder in joy, even Sasuke was laughing, what'ya know

I looked at my mother, she had green eyes and a round face, black hair that reached the middle of her back in a pony tail, two bangs that framed her face and a Konoha headband tied around her neck, she wore the basic jonin attire. She had pretty big… Well um… Never mind, I blushed

"By the way Zeppy I will be joining your father in training everyone" oh shit that's—um what

She cracked her knuckles and a scary aura appeared around her my eyes widened as I shrunk several times smaller

"And I hear that you have an Earth affinity and only one Earth jutsu… Oh we're going to change that, heheheh" She said and laughed evily

I shook slightly, uh oh

I was soon released from the medical ward shortly after waking up, apparently, I had no injuries which was surprising for the others, but I knew why—cause I'm awesome… And The gamer. Anyway, we went our separate ways and called it a night. Freya ended up winning the tournament, she had beaten Sasuke rather easily because he was too exhausted to even put up a good fight—guess I tired him out a lot, and well Freya won against Naruto and Hinata, Hinata herself won against Mai. I never really got this far before in the tournaments so I'm quite proud of myself—not to mention I put up a good fight

* * *

 **Quest Failed**

 **-Kick ass, and take names!-**

 **Main Objective: Get into at least the top 5 winners [x]**

 **Reward: 6,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Become 3** **rd** **place [x]**

 **Reward: 2,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Become 2** **nd** **place [x]**

 **Reward: 4,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 3: Become 1** **rd** **place [x]**

 **Reward: 6,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective 1: [x]**

 **Hidden Objective 2: Become friends with Sasuke [check]**

 **Reward: B Rank Genjutsu**

 **Hidden Objective 3: Give Naruto the scroll without anyone noticing [check]**

 **Reward: Shirt of an Assassin**

* * *

My eye twitched, well I failed but at-least I got something out of it right?

I opened my inventory and took out the two new items, the shirt was a basic sleeveless black shirt, except it had a longer than normal neck length—I'm guessing it acts as a face-mask, the assassin thing and all. Now the scroll

* * *

 **Do you want to learn 'Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow'?**

 **[Y][N]**

* * *

Now that sounds absolutely badass! I pressed yes

 **You cannot learn 'Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow', requires 100 WIS and 'Yin Manipulation [Lv 20]'**

Urgh! Seriously?!

I put both items back in my inventory, annoyed as hell now.

I guess I had to put Yin Manipulation in my list of things to learn, but how exactly do I train that much less learn it?... Yin is the spiritual energy of a person that governs imagination and can be used to create form out of nothing… Hmm… Maybe I'll start on the other Nature Transformation before I move onto Yin, that way I'll have an idea of what to do.

I guess I should get some sleep now, got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Well that's it for this chapter I was going to make this at least 20k but I didn't want to tire you guys out reading hah, a tournament that puts a little story to character development! And before anyone asks, no these characters introduced are NOT going to be in the story, I call them fodder characters, they were just there to help make this chapter—the only permanent characters in this chapter are Leon and Freya. And to answer some questions, power levels are just a value that represents a person's overall physical and mental prowess of their stats, it does not indicate a person's skill whatsoever, think of it as dragon ball z power levels, the stronger someone gets their power level goes up. For those who are saying that my fic is OP, no think again, Zephier is not even close to OP, at least not yet, in time he will become as such but for now he isn't even a genin yet… For the sake of character development this will happen over time, a person's stats go into the thousands and power levels can go into the hundred thousands. Zephier is no where near this level. The only disadvantage Zephier will have over everyone else is that their stats are already set for them including their level for the stronger they get, sometimes it will be a major change or minor change while Zephier must work hard for it to keep up with everyone…**

 **The gamer system in general is an OP thing, and anyone of everyone who creates a gamer fic is bound to be strong as hell-more so than all other characters in some form after some time or in some cases in just one chapter.**

 **I suppose most of you have already figured it out but, Leon and Freya will be in a genin team with Zephier, though what troubles me is who the jonin sensei will be… I would like some opinions and suggestions on this part, I want to avoid creating an OC and want to at least consider a character already from the anime/manga but not many people come to mind. So, I'll have to have a vote on my profile for OC sensei or Anime sensei, and I'd like to see some reviews or pm's of suggestions. And note if I do decide to have an OC sensei he will have a pretty badass backstory… I think. And NO Atlas and Rika are out of the question when it comes to Jonin sensei, sorry**

 **In this fic I want to have a more confident Hinata, this will happen over time, and a more less jack-ass-tolerable Sasuke.**

 **Dragon's roar is basically the same as Laxus's dragon roar from Fairy tail except more concentrated into a beam**

 **Last thing I would like to ask of everyone… Should I give Zephier the almighty party system?, thoughts?**

 **And now reviews:**

 **Thenotsoelite:** **If, and only IF, you make Zephier learn summon could you please not make it the same way in the previous story**

 **Come on, going to the summon realm AFTER signing a contract? Non-fire elemental phoenixes? A multi elemental phoenix? Permanent bonding with a summon as a partner? A tatoo? Shared gamer ability with that partner? Connected minds? The partner present all the time, what's the point of being called a summon if ther are always present, and also even in the mind no less?**

 **Please**  
 **Thank you**

 **Answer: God no, Zephier will not have the phoenix contract, I'm not exactly sure what contract I would give him and even if he does get one it WILL not be like that again, that's one of the things I regret about how I wrote the first fic**

 **Dark flame god:** **why dont you have the MC combine his earth and lightning natures to form a kekkei genkai like electromagnetic manipulation (jinton)?  
That would be a cool idea!**

 **Answer: He will get something like a 'kekkei genkai' like the last version, he will eventually get gravity release but it won't be classified as a kekkei genkai, I don't really want to introduce a "bloodlines" system again, the whole idea seems tedious and dumb to me now.**

 **Hardiman9229:** **i have an idea for another open world dungeon/ issolation dungeon. you could use the areas and monsters from Monster hunter world withe the mini bosses being the weak large monsters like jagras and baroth and the main bosses being the big guys and apex's like anjanath and odogaron. the rare monsters could also be the elder dragons or deviant versions of the monsters. i hope you take this into consideration as it will also give Zephier a large range of options crafting wise, imagine a kirin parts infusex handcannon that deals extra lightning damage, Badass!**

 **Answer: I already had this idea of a monster hunter world, world dungeon but I didn't think of the elemental infusions of weapons, I don't think I would want to do that to leave things like that open for all types of elemental transformations during the initiation of attack.**

 **Lezaroth:** **I like Gamer stories, they bring unique ideas. Therefore, I review.**

 **So. First things first. You do well in that he trains but then I see the use of Stat Points. While a good idea short term, long term it is a big nono. I'd have thought to keep it to some things that won't raise easily like WIS or LUK. The rest are easy to raise.**

 **Second: Instant Dungeons. The blessing of all things... and just by having ID I would be capable of becoming a God in a year real time. How, one would ask. That is Time Distortion ID AKA Portable DBZ Hyperbolic Timechamber. Well, it would be a PERFECT ID to raise stats while low. Hell, fatigue would be easily solved.**

 **Third of the things I've seen is that Legendary Items are thrown around like candies. Chill on that one. Think of legend level items like the Mist Blades. There are only few.**

 **Next would be a small complaint on Chakra Control: HOW easy was mastery? The beyond 100% is perfectly fine to me as it lowers CP cost, but how was 100% done so easily? Yes, WIS raises CPC but still.**

 **Lastly, will there be a Party System?**

 **I look forward to see this story progress. I've only mentioned some points that are confusing, make no sense and an idea that is GameBreaking.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Lezaroth**

 **Answer: to answer your questions in order:**

 **1: Yes, in theory you are correct but Zephier is no where near the 'long term' as mentioned in my author note, stats will go into the thousands. The use of the stat usage is to help him become productive in his training so he can be up to par with his peers. Besides in this fic—some quests will give Zephier stats, not an insane amount but stats nonetheless.**

 **2: Zephier will obtain something a kin to this when he raises his ID Create to a higher level.**

 **3: Zephier only has one useable legendary item, the flying thunder god kunai is to just make it possible for him to decipher the jutsu, he will not use it… The only reason Zephier got a legendary item (options to create it) was for the achievement which by the whole series standards is a very important one that is no simple feat.**

 **4: Yes while other people will have to struggle with chakra control with more difficult exercises such as Shape transformation, lucky for Zephier, this is another advantage he has over everyone else, due to the gamer ability it gives him much more chakra control than training it like a normal person would. It caps at 200% which makes the CP reduction cost of jutsu to 80% less.**

 **5: Ah yes, party system, I'm skeptical about this and as stated above I would like some opinions on that subject, if I should or should not and why.**

 **Kshail:** **Ugh. The MC is being pretty idiotic. He mentions at one point that he should keep his points in reserve and that doing so is because early growth is easier vs higher levels...and then he goes against his observations.**

 **Answer: I disagree, the MC is still a kid, a teen, who gives into temptation. It's all part of character development**

 **BClassDemon:** **On the [Leaf Concentration] it said chakra cost was per minute and just a few lines later it say per second. Other then that great chapter and love that he has a [Ultra-Instinct] type skill :D**

 **I don't really understand how the whole 185% Chakra Control thing works...**  
 **I mean Leaf Concentration, Tree and Water Walking shouldn't net a Chakra Control that high.**

 **Leaf Concentration: 10-15% - As it the most basic**  
 **Tree Walking: 30% - New/Low Genin**  
 **Water Walking: 40% - High Genin to Low Chunin**  
 **That 80-85% Chakra Control**

 **Which is pretty damn good imo and anything above that would need Jounin level Chakra Control techniques like Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation.**

 **Wonder if there are any Tailed Beasts in [Demonic Konoha]...**

 **Answer: Oh wow, I didn't even realize that, good eye. For the explanation of how the chakra control thing works, I stated above in another answer explaining it. And as for Demonic Konoha… Hmm I wonder why it's demonic in the first place heh**

 **Soledge1:** **types of monsters for dungeons. try some RPG types like the Bokoblin or yiga from breath of the wild. if your a power rangers fan try using the Enemy Grunts like the Putty Patrollers from season one. or the basic type: trolls, orcs, goblins.**

 **Answer: I did think of things from RPG's but I want my dungeons to all have a theme, not just random monsters. And god no, the power rangers give me a headache lol**

 **Giltlawyer9000:** **THIS IS FREAKING LIT!  
Love the chapter can't wait to see the next one.  
Suggestion: maybe you can have Naruto be the first person he tells about The Gamer and form a party with and become like siblings. The reason for this is because they will be telling each other secrets that only the one another will now and have a bond of trust.  
I don't know if you will read my review but I want to have my thoughts out there just in case.  
Rate:  
Personal Note: Best gamer fic I have read in a long time.**

 **Answer: Thanks man! That kind of appreciation is what gives me inspiration to keep writing!, and a party system is one of the things I'd like an opinion on, otherwise what would be the point of telling anyone about the gamer ability? I read all my reviews and I take all suggestions and opinions into thought, thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Allhailthesith:** **So I have hope but I'll ask. Is this a true gamer story by that i mean is he going to be op/godlike or at least top tier in a couple years (the original gamer became godlike in 2 years(in a world with actual gods)) or be a weakling or just keep up with the main cast forever?**

 **Answer: Yes this is a true gamer story hah, he will definitely be op in a couple years, not as fast as the original gamer but he will absolutely have people who are always one up and obstacles for him to have to surpass through hardship and all that good stuff. Right now he's struggling to catch up with his peers because he gave no attention to the academy before becoming the gamer.**

 **Mdtaqi0000:** **Its of to a good start,and i really loved the science thing,its new to me and i hope you use it now i like the story**

 **Answer: Science will be used more often in later chapters for sure, I also like the idea of being different and Science is awesome so why not ?**

 **ImmortalSouls:** **I am a fan of well written gamer fic,and so far you have been doing a pretty good job :) I know mostly gamers end up being op, no problem in that just don't remove the struggle I guess. Though even though the gamer system is pretty broken, do you really feel that he should be able to crack Flying Thunder God while being an academy student, seems you are making him too strong to fast. But thats just my opinion, love the Ultra Instinct though. So keep up the good work mate, waiting for more :D**

 **Answer: Not every quest that Zephier accepts will be completed with every objective completed, in my opinion it should be impossible for an academy student to crack it, it's only for story purposes that I put that objective there. Thanks for the support!**

 **Red's Melancholy:** **Great chapter. The only complaint I have is the use of guns. There are already so many techniques and legendary weapons out there in the narutoverse, guns are completely overrated, imo. Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **Answer: Well, there's going to be a lot of different things going to be used in the style of how Zephier fights later on, guns in the narutoverse in my opinion, aren't overrated at all, I'd say its very underrated. Besides he's not going to get a load of legendary weapons so early on or rather all legendary would be guns.**

 **Lrrr Ruler of Omicron Percei 8:** **Good chapter again. Also you should change his training regiment to: 100 sit ups, 100 press ups, 100 squats and a 10KM run, every single day! Then he'll be able to beat all his enemies with one punch! xD**

 **Answer: I'm so glad someone got that! Hah it was a joke hoping someone would actually get it, replacing the 10km with 50 laps around the training field, hah One-Punch-Zephier**

 **Seeker of Immortality:** **I can't really tell how strong Zephier is supposed to be. But it seems like he'll end up being chunin level or higher by the time he graduates.**

 **Answer: Right now Zephier is average-low genin level, by the time he graduates well… You'll just have to see!**

 **Also, I wanted to release this chapter today because I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so enjoy! And that's all, If I missed anything I'll probably get it next chapter! Be sure to check out the poll on my profile for sensei-stuff, and tell me your thoughts in either pm or review!**

 **PS. Previous chapters will be updated with a few adjustments, minor stuff, just letting everyone know.**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Dungeons and Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own The Gamer manhwa.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dungeons and Sankes**

It has been four months since Sasuke, Freya, and Hinata started training with me and Naruto everyday. A lot has happened in four months—we all have got closer to one another, it was safe to say that us five are good friends… Hell even Sasuke too, he slowly came out of that shell he surrounded himself in—sometimes the guy actually smiled! Mind blowing! Sasuke and Naruto were the closest with each other, even though they would never admit it—they were sworn rivals after all—always trying to out do and one up the other, at most times it was comical—but others they would push themselves to the brink of complete exhaustion, I would participate as well but I didn't get extremely affected like they did—or at least Sasuke, thanks to that Uzumaki blood of Naruto's he was able to bounce back pretty quick. It took Sasuke longer, but he endured and definitely made up for it for the most part with natural talent.

Freya and I had got close over time as well, I discovered that she was from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mists, and her 'mother' wasn't her real mother, well not in blood at least. Her biological mother had been killed by Kiri ninja in front of Freya's own eyes… She had only managed to escape due to her mother's friend whom saved her in a nick of time and fled from Kiri.

The friends name is Hestia, one of the last known wielders of the Lava Release, a former Jonin of Kiri. She came to Konoha shortly after escaping, the woman knew the third Hokage and was offered asylum and opportunity to join our military's rankings as a Jonin, she accepted the offer and now hails from Konoha. Freya had a deep hatred for Kiri. Eventually, two months ago, I helped her unlock her bloodline, completing my quest simultaneously. I had gained a level and got a rare weapon as well, the weapon is a kama, or to be more precise, a small scythe that had a chain attached to the handle which gave it use for mid-ranged combat. I figured that a forced activation would be beneficial to her since she hasn't unlocked it till recent

Bloodlines are the passing of traits from parent to child, sexually or asexually reproduced. 8 out of 10 times a child will receive the parent's unique capabilities and attributes of any giving bloodline they may possess. This can manifest in a plethora of ways. 1 out of 10 times a change happens in the DNA code, causing it to mutate and divert from the original reciprocated DNA creating an entirely new and unique bloodline ability—a rare case, very rare in which didn't happen often. Bloodlines or rather, kekkei genkei come in different types of forms

There was the regular Kekkei Genkai which are abilities passed down genetically usually from clans. Kekkei Genkai abilities could manifest in the part of a person's eyes, this is called Dojutsu. Usually Dojutsu is a mechanism that allows the user to augment their eyes with special properties and attributes concerning the used bloodline. Kekkei Genkai can also be a physical manifestation of abilities, for example the infamous Kaguya clan with their dead bone pulse Kekkei Genkai can also manifest as a combination of mixing one elemental nature with another, creating an entirely new element that is unique to the user and their clan.

However, this theory is wrong. Due to my science skill, it could be proven that ninja whom have no bloodline can still mix two elemental natures to create a new one, but that feat is nigh impossible for the amount of control is needed to be able to pull it off. People who are born with the kekkei Genkai have it—in all sense of the word, second nature, it comes easily and productively. An advanced form of such genetic abilities is called a Kekkei Tota.

Kekkei Tota is the combination of not only two elemental nature's, it's a mix of three. Being able to get that amount of control needed for a normal person to attempt to pull this off would take a lifetime—while those born with it have it as second nature. Though that pertains to elemental affinity Kekkei Tota, even so—if a person is born with the three elemental chakra nature's required to create the Kekkei Tota, they can master the individual nature's first and be able to start on forming the advanced—this process allows people to teach Kekkei Tota to a person only if perquisites are met. There are non-elemental Kekkei Tota that can be taught and passed down to the next generation non-genetically.

Though merely inheriting a bloodline does not mean you can immediately access it. One must unlock their bloodline through unique circumstances that trigger their unique chakra to be forced open throughout their body. The most common event that would trigger this to happen is—a life and death situation, fight or flight. Me and Hestia had formed a plan to force Freya's activation

 **Flashback**

" **Are you sure this will work?" a blue haired boy asked in doubted concern**

 **A brown-haired woman in a full Kiri anbu outfit nodded "the chances are high "she said**

" **And you'll be able to maintain the transformation?"**

 **The woman looked to the boy with an irritated stare "kid, I'm a Jonin, of course I can"**

 **Zephier shrugged**

 **They were both crouched behind bushes watching a white-haired girl running up and down a tree, the disguised woman nodded to the boy. Zephier sighed and made his presence known by running up to the tree that Freya was using for training**

 **Freya was running down the trunk of the tree till she spotted her blue haired hyper ventilating friend, she jumped off and landed gracefully in front of him**

" **What happen what's wrong!?" she yelled in concern**

 **Zephier opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Freya pushed them both to the ground in the nick of time as a giant fireball passed them above**

 **It-its Kiri!" he stuttered out**

 **The disguised woman made herself known, coming out of the bushes with a mocking demeanor "there you are human scum"**

 **Freya went through many different emotions simultaneously, except the most notable—pain, fear, and a blistering rage**

" **Don't you dare lay a finger on him! It's me you want! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you monsters!" she yelled out standing in front of Zephier protectively**

 **The Kiri anbu laughed "how ironic, an abomination calling me, a normal person, a monster, you're a delusional little wench, just like your pathetic mother"**

 **One could visibly see how much Freya's blood was boiling, the rage etched in her face**

" **Wait, don't! She's too strong!" Zephier called out as he clutched a blood leaking leg**

 **The white-haired girl's face contorted in a mix of fear and panic, she looked back to the Kiri Hunter and immediately went on guard, she didn't see her there at all—looking in all directions she then jumped at the last second before a hand shot out from below her**

 **The disguised woman emerged from the ground throwing a kunai aimed at Zephier's throat**

 **Freya's eyes widened, time seemed to slow down for her as the dagger inched closer and closer, aimed at a point in which would guarantee an instant kill, she reached out running as fast as she could**

 **'No, NO! I won't make it!' she thought frantically**

 ** _Heart thump_**

 ** _Heart thump_**

 **Please not him' she thought while running with tears streaming down her face**

 **'This is all my fault!' She screamed inwardly**

 **The kunai came dangerously close**

 **Her eyes widened considerably as her heart clenched. She would have to watch someone she cared about die again in front of her. For something that she can't control. For being born**

" **NOO!" she yelled out tears freely falling**

 **Something snapped within her and shattered**

 **Thud**

 **The kunai hit, except… it hit a wall of frozen black ice that manifested in front of the blue haired boy protectively**

 **Flashback End**

The plan was to create a scenario where she would be able to escape the clutches of the mysterious Hunter while I wouldn't be so lucky, already injured—the incoming attack would be unavoidable, putting Freya in a do or die situation. Her overwhelming desire to save me from 'dying' triggered her bloodline. There was no real danger, the kunai was a genjutsu and Hestia taught me a basic self genjutsu, so both used simultaneously managed to help us pull it off.

But it all worked out; however, I didn't expect that the ice release was black? Or is it? I don't know. Even though it was a success… Freya was pissed. Hell, that's an understatement—she didn't speak to me nor Hestia for a whole week, not even so much as a glance, giving us the cold shoulder. But afterwards she relented and forgave us, it was the only thing that would trigger her bloodline without putting her in a real situation of life and death.

I asked Hestia what the black ice was about but all she could do was shrug, she told me how Freya's mother was always tight lipped about her clan and her black ice, so she couldn't say even if she wanted to

Hinata had got bolder, and confident—my mother especially liked to 'train' Hinata… She grew fond of her and well… To say she wasn't a sadist would be like saying that Naruto couldn't stand ramen, it just wasn't realistic! It was worse than my dad, he was more mellow while she had an entire different personality! It was scary as hell at first but eventually it became normal to not only me but all of us. Hinata got a lot faster and she didn't stutter anymore, and she actually looked someone in the eye as they spoke, whatever training my mom put her through it certainly worked wonders for her. Though it was easy to tell that she would still get flustered around Naruto, I don't think that will ever change.

Speaking of Naruto, he managed to find out that he was a Jinchuuriki after all. He practically soaked up the information in that book like it was nothing and he put two and two together just as I did

 **Flashback**

 **A blonde boy known for his hyperactive nature looked void of happiness, and in it's place—sadness, he was sitting on grass, staring into a river. A blue haired boy walked up to him and sat beside him**

" **What's up Naruto?" he greeted**

 **The blonde didn't respond, still staring into the water like a puppy who lost its owner.**

" **Naruto?"**

" **Zeph" he said**

 **The other boy turned toward him "whats wrong buddy"**

 **Naruto seemed to contemplate his next words, opening and closing his mouth trying to speak and find the words to indicate what he wanted to say**

" **Spit it out" Zephier said**

 **Naruto sighed and stood up, lifted his shirt, and he channeled chakra and a sealing matrix was visible on his stomach, a very complex one that neither both boys couldn't hope to understand**

 **The blue haired boy looked in confusion "what is that**

 **The blonde boy cancelled the flow of chakra and sat back down in the same spot**

" **All the whispers, the treatment, the glares, the pain…" he began as tears threatened to fall**

 **He looked at Zephier with eyes full of turmoil**

" **I-I-Im a Jinchuuriki Zephier! A tailed beast can't be killed! Only sealed! It all makes sense!" he shouted in agony as tears fell from his eyes**

 **Zephier said nothing, stared at Naruto**

" **D-do you hate me too now that you know…? K-know that I-im a monster..." he asked hesitantly**

 **Zephier adopted a look of annoyance "fuck that!"**

 **Naruto looked him in the eye, trying to find some reason to hope that his friend wouldn't abandon him. The blue haired boy put a hand on his shoulder**

" **You are Naruto Uzumaki! So, what if a giant canine fox is sealed in you! That doesn't make you any less of a person, you are a hero, you are its warden and it is your prisoner, you save us everyday from that colossal beast, in my opinion, you are Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and a hero of the village hidden in the leaves!" Zephier said with obvious conviction and belief**

 **Flashback** **End**

After that, I became exalted to him, the highest reputation; and for some reason I also became honored with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Anyway, What I said was true and he was not at fault for anything, it's just too bad Lord fourth couldn't find another way… I'm sure given time he could, but in that moment, I doubt anyone had the luxury of time.

Naruto managed to find out he was a Jinchuuriki but he couldn't piece together who his father was. Sigh

And me? I improved a whole lot too, just like the rest of the gang! After I had worked hard on my fuinjutsu and… Practically spent all my money on supplies… I had managed to get my fuinjutsu to an intermediate level and was able to learn the next scroll that I had on it. It gave me four other seals that I could use, but I also had invented one of my own seal! I called it the Gravity seal and what it did was—it forced the gravity around the limbs that the seals were on to multiply and become heavier than normal. Once I finished the basic sealing matrix for it, my gaming ability finished it instantly making it full proof and useable. All gravity seals drawn on the body acted as a mechanism that worked constantly, while they would be connected to a trigger that can be turned off and on like a switch through an input and output of what I call a seal conduit

This seal conduit was like a switch because it was wired to the seals of the actual gravity seals which modified their use to be an automation type of seal that was capable of being turned off and on while also being capable of modification and adjustments—for example if I wanted to increase the gravity I needed to turn it off first and apply, almost like maintenance… Sealing in a sense was a lot like machinery so it was easy to work around, but my ability made it that much more easier! All I had to do was go into my status menu and I was given an option to adjust the weight of the seals! What that did was it decodes a segment of the initial seal that applies x amount of weight and encodes the new amount instantly

My gravity seal allowed me to gain more physical stats when I gained them from training and a lot faster too. For each 15 lbs gave me 0.5 extra physical stats, so it was extremely convenient for me. Right now, I'm on 45 lbs which gave me 1.5 extra stat points. There was a limit though—I needed to have a certain amount of VIT before going to the next 15 lbs, however to my chagrin there was no real pattern to the amount I needed. I created this seal two months ago around the same time of helping Freya; however, I gained a lot of stats in that time! Before I made the seal, I initially gained 5 STR, 6 DEX, and 15 VIT—but afterwards I gained another 14 STR, 12 DEX and 16 VIT. My stats were looking pretty good, though it's too bad I couldn't create anything for the mind, so I could get more INT and WIS…, the good thing though was I had some sort of grinding for INT and WIS, each time I paid attention to a lecture I gained 1 INT and each time I answered a question correctly I gained 1 WIS…

I started answering questions like crazy that it until god damned Iruka-sensei stopped calling on me to answer, his reasoning would be 'I want other kids to be able to answer and know this stuff too' … Screw everyone else I wanted WIS! It didn't help that the pink haired know-it-all would compete with me to answer questions, didn't people see I was trying to get stronger! Or rather smarter? Whatever, but in all the time that's passed I managed to gain 20 INT and 32 WIS

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **13** **Next Level:** **12,325 / 23,700**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 3,150**

 **CP: 6,550**

 **STR: 37**

 **VIT: 54**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 75**

 **WIS: 85**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 200%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Power Level: 16,130**

 **Seals: Gravity Seal – 45 lbs**

 **Money: $412**

 **Points: 10**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

Oh yeah, I also had capped my chakra control—I managed to get my hands-on Shape Transformation and maxed it out after getting the Nature Manipulation of both of my affinities to level 50 which was the MAX coincidentally.

To level shape transformation I basically just projected my chakra from out of my hand and changed it to various different geometrical shapes over and over

* * *

 **Nature Transformation - Lightning Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu, Passive**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **User can create, shape and manipulate lightning nature with ease, a form of energy resulting in the movement of charged chakra-laced particles, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything channeled that it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of lightning.**

 **Lightning Control: 100%**

 **Lightning Attack Damage Multiplier: 100%**

* * *

 **Nature Transformation - Earth Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu, Passive**

 **Nature: Earth**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **User can shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects of pre-existing sources, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state.**

 **Earth Control: 100%**

 **Earth Attack Damage Multiplier: 100%**

* * *

It seemed that elemental natures had their own type of control while the chakra control I already had pertained to non-elemental jutsu and the amount of chakra I put into a jutsu—while the elemental control pertained to the damage output and the control of the jutsu itself, meaning I could, in theory, change the trajectory of my Dragon's roar mid-jutsu or make an entirely different jutsu which would be a variant to the dragon's roar that could split into projectiles… Hmm… I'll have to remember that for another time.

* * *

 **Shape Transformation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Shape Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Shape transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second being Nature Transformation.**

 **4 WIS every 2 levels**

 **5% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

I haven't attempted creating another jutsu yet, because, while Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation is two components, another would be hand signs and I wanted to first master the controls before attempting fate a second time… I'm lucky the dragon's roar didn't blow up in my face and kill me or implode me from the inside. Urgh, shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Speaking of which—once I told my parents about my original jutsu they scolded me heavily and were proud at the same time, I couldn't tell which it was more of, but it was such a weird bipolar moment in my perspective. Since it was a lightning jutsu my father was practically oozing with joy, he even asked me to teach it to him, to which he… He fucking almost destroyed a whole training ground! For fuck sakes I've never seen so much destruction in my life, he created an entire flowing river just from the jutsu! Literally vaporized the ground and tree's and everything!

I couldn't have been more annoyed that day, he learned MY jutsu and made it better than I could which was so much bull-shit.

Anyway… I managed to MAX out lightning senbon and electromagnetic murder, they both went to level 100. I could create 50 senbon for the technique which was awesome for DPS. I found out that the jutsu I MAX out I could cast with one hand sign—now I had the element of surprise and swift attacking when it comes to those two jutsu

My mother had taught me two Earth jutsu and made me master the mud wall first,

* * *

 **Earth Release – Rolling Boulder [Lv 8] Next Level: [39%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 100m**

 **The user slams their hands on the ground and forms a human sized boulder out of pre-existing earth and forces the ground to propel the hardened rock toward the target, once the boulder reaches its destination it bursts.**

 **DMG: 5,000**

 **5,000 100% = 5,000**

 **CP Consumption: 8,500**

 **8,500 – 80% = 1,700**

* * *

 **[Go to you-tube[(watch?v=trJchEeXIcw)]**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Rock Pistol [Lv 14] Next Level: [73%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 40m**

 **The user gathers earth chakra within the pit of their stomach and expels bullet sized rock from the user's mouth with great speed and force. After expelled the rocks double in size and expand into a fist sized bullet**

 **DMG: 1,000**

 **1,000 100% = 2,000**

 **CP Consumption: 1,500 per**

 **1,500 – 80% = 300**

* * *

She was a master when it came to Earth jutsu, she even showed me her own creation, a form of something called a 'chakra mode' or 'chakra aura' which is said to be the ultimate form of a nature's jutsu! She called it 'Fortified Gear', when she activated it, her whole body was covered in a thick layer of hardened rock like if it were her actual skin! Through the creaks of the rock you could see light blue energy flowing through it, she said it was her visible chakra which held everything together with. I asked if she could teach me it and she told me I was not ready for that, the chakra needed for it would be dangerous for me, though she didn't know I had beyond perfect chakra control! But I accepted nonetheless

Today I had plans, I'm sitting in training ground 9 and preparing to create another original jutsu and complete the quest for preparation and finally step into the world dungeon for the first time. Both my mom and dad were on a mission, so the timing couldn't be more perfect. But what exactly do I want to create? … Most of my skills are mid to long range so that leaves out short range. Sure, I had Ultra-Instinct but it's always nice to have an ace.

Lightning… or Earth? Hmm…

Lightning is piercing and fast, while Earth is blunt with concussive force. If I'm going to want a short-ranged attack, I'd want to finish an opponent swiftly with one attack so my best option here was to utilize lightning's properties to create a jutsu capable of a one hit kill, maybe an assassination type of jutsu to avoid further combat, but to be an assassination technique it would need to be void of hand signs…urgh! I grabbed my head in frustration

Fuck it I'll start shape Transformation first and see where it takes me. I held my hand out looking at it, I then channel chakra through my arm and to my hand, then I put power into it, my hand started glowing purple

No… this doesn't feel right, if I want it to be piercing then it's going to need to be sharp… I morphed the powered chakra as sharply as possible, instead of glowing it became more defined and gained an edge around my hand. I did a test swing and slashed through the air—it made a sound that was like a sword being swung… no this still won't do it, if I wanted a sword I can just go and buy a physical one… what if I rotate it? I focused again

The sharp chakra went back to a mere glow around my hand to swirling to the right, I stared at it, observing it, it had no power but the one thing that came to mind looking at it was the shape of a screw being drilled in… Wait! That's it! I put power into the rotation, it swirled to the right even faster—I smiled than nodded and went up to a tree and thrust my hand forward

 **-500 HP**

"FUCK THAT HURT!" I shouted to myself, as soon as I had hit the tree the chakra dispersed only leaving a tiny indent on the tree but practically crushed my finger tips

What the hell was I doing wrong? It was rotating, and I put power in it! I grunted in frustration

Wait. What if I rotated it in every single direction? I shrugged, worth trying right? I began the process and immediately stopped, it fucking felt like my hand was about to be shredded on itself! What am I supposed to do! I fell on to my rear and began to think

If it didn't hurt my hand, then it would have been perfect… What if I coated my hand with a protective chakra layer before rotating it in all directions? What could go wrong… I began the process, my hand started glowing and the glow compressed and solidified into an ethereal glass-like glove. I gave it a punch with my other hand to test its durability—and to my surprise in felt like I had hit a wall! Thank you chakra control! it was almost like playing with water!... Not that I would

I sweat dropped

Back to the task at hand, literally

I gave it another look, checking for any mistakes, and as soon as I found none I began the rotation.

It was heavy, like multiple different blunt forces were trying to force itself into the shield, but it was still manageable, the rotation on my hand looked like an ocean with Crystal clear water and high tide, waves in every single direction as the waves crashed into the shore like an unforgiving tiger hunting its prey, except the shore was my hand, and my hand was thankfully protected. It sounded like wind blowing in discord, If I weren't able to pull off the small barrier glove than my hand would've certainly became a blood bath, I shivered

I looked at the tree once more, thrusting my hand a second time into the stump—as my hand connected it didn't disperse except, it started grinding into the tree, I frowned—this wasn't what I wanted, sure it had a devastating effect that would most likely grind someone's insides, but I wanted a piercing quality where I'd go straight through without difficulty. I stopped the flow of chakra and adopted a thinking pose

I had a protective layer, rotation, and power. What am I missing? If I wanted it to go straight through the tree than I would have to… That's it!

I began again, my hand sprung to life with the same glove and rotation, I then vibrated the rotating chakra at the same time as much as I could, the chakra was wildly vibrating and rotating at the same time, it looked almost like a purple digital blur if one didn't know what exactly I was doing.

And now… the finishing touches, increasing the sharpness of the experiment—the wild chakra on my hand morphed into that of a vibrating drill that spun in mind boggling speeds, it literally sounded like an electric drill that was out of control

I looked at the tree again, this time with an evil smirk… this time you're mine! Tree!

I thrust my hand forward and the unexpected happened, well it was expected except I went through the tree effortlessly but the one thing that was off was I felt absolutely no resistance, like if my hand phased right through it…

I looked at the vibrating drill of chakra in my hand. This could be the result of the vibration, in theory if one were to vibrate their body to an inconceivable, impossible frequency, than they can theoretically pass through anything as if it were never there to obstruct movement… In this case I wasn't changing the frequency of my body—I was changing the frequency of my chakra so that would explain the phasing through, but the rotation and sharpness coupled with the velocity of power I pushed into it made it possible to disintegrate the section of the tree my hand went through. Holy shit!

* * *

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

* * *

Well fuck, I did it

I stared at the incredible technique in awe, marveling at it appearance and sound, it really was like a distorted drill that was rotating in a vortex all at the same time, it was an incredible sound, the sound of turn the fuck around and run as fast as you can type of sound

I'll call it… **Rasenugami** or otherwise known as Spiraling Distortion

* * *

 **Rasenugami [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control, Assassination**

 **Rank: A**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: Melee**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. This technique is an ultimate form of shape manipulation, only accomplished with absolute control of one's chakra, able to pierce and phase through obstacles at the same exact time. This technique can phase through and disintegrate almost anything it goes through with the sounds of a distorted vibrating drill in a vortex. This technique is the manifestation of solidification, rotation, vibration, power, and sharpness.**

 **DMG: 30,000**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000**

 **10,000 – 80% = 2,000**

* * *

An A rank jutsu… Holy fuck. I just created an A rank jutsu!

I was about to celebrate in joy before I collapsed into a knee, I felt like all the blood was instantly drained from my body… I looked at my CP and it was dangerously low, I sweat dropped, I forgot about my CP. Now I have **Miled Chakra Exhaustion**. This sucks—I could only use the jutsu twice before It becomes dangerous. I sighed, all my limbs felt so weak I couldn't even get up. I laid down on the grass and looked up to the sky—its such a beautiful day huh… I closed my eyes

 **Hours Later**

 **You have slept on the ground. HP and CP have been restored by 50%**

 **Slight Chakra Exhaustion Duration has ended**

I opened my eyes and felt uncomfortable as all hell, it's nice to know that sleeping on grass only restores half, but in this scenario, I already had full HP and CP. I got up to my feet and stretched out all the knots in my body and cracked my neck

 **'Time'**

 **8:45 PM**

It was getting dark outside, it's not like I had to go home or anything since my parents weren't there, I suppose I could go into that dungeon again

 _Grumble_

Well, first I got to eat apparently

I sat down and opened my inventory and pulled out two hamburgers with cheese and started consuming them. The great thing about this ability is that it preserves food in the state that it was stored at and doesn't change no matter how long it was in there, so the hamburgers were nice, warm, and fresh

Now that I've created another original jutsu the only thing left to do was reach level 20, and for that I needed to grind lots of EXP in the normal dungeons, pretty soon I'll reach level 15, then I'd have to keep leveling ID create to get the next one. Considering the dungeon appeared at level 5 of the skill, it's probably safe to assume the next one will be available at level 10. Those Digimon creatures sure are strange.

I couldn't wait to start using War Ender, but for now I'd have to settle for using the kama. I finished the hamburgers and took out a bottle of water and gulped it down

"Ahh" I sighed in bliss, got to love water

I got onto my feet and created 5 clones, "alright you guys know the drill, level up ID create" I said, they nodded wordlessly and got to work

I created 10 more clones, one group of five to level up earth jutsu, and the other five to level up lightning jutsu. Creating another 10 clones—I had 5 of them work on leveling up fuinjutsu, and the other five on Ultra-Instinct. Nodding to myself satisfied, I waited for my CP to recover fully.

A few minutes later I went inside Digital Paradise

The first thing that I saw was those feisty Puttimon—they shouldn't be too much of a problem for me this time

I leapt up into a tree, its best to play it safe and not confront directly—drawing kunai I threw 5 in total, all hitting square in the head and effectively killing them

 **75 EXP**

I went to go collect my loot

It's time to fight something stronger.

I hopped through tree's keeping my guard up, you never know if anything might try to attack at any moment

After a minute or two of traveling I came to a stop, I spotted several creatures of the appearance, they were all orange and looked like a midget dinosaur

* * *

 **Name: Agumon**

 **Species: Digimon**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 4,500**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 3**

 **EXP: 50**

 **Drops:**

* * *

Agumon huh… It's DEX isn't much to worry about but it's STR was about almost equal to mine, I should avoid getting attacked just in case—I'll stick to mid-to-long range tactics

I'll start by taking them out in bulk, I jumped down and stood in front of 4 Agumon, they looked at me curiously, hmm I guess they aren't aggressive

Going through hand signs **"Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar"**

I exhaled a thick beam of lightning, enveloping the four creatures

 **200 EXP**

 **6x Fire hide**

 **2x Dinosaur's teeth**

 **$400**

 **[Rare drop] 2 skill scroll**

Nice, so killing Agumon would give me a chance to get skill scrolls, I only got one so it had to be a 25 out of 100 chance.

I smirked, oh yeah, it's time to hunt, I took out my kama and ran to my next target

 **2 hours of slaughter later**

I was sitting against a tree trying to catch my breath, I really went on a rampage, but still got a ton of EXP and items, encountered a different type of Digimon creatures called 'Gabumon', it seems like these Digimon creatures are lamely named with the suffix-thing of 'mon' probably short for monster.

I shrugged, all welI. I got a skill for using my kama a lot

* * *

 **Bukijutsu Beginner [Lv 12] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Bukijutsu**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary**

 **A ninja's art for wielding various types of weapons.**

 **Weapon DMG increase: 5.32%**

 **[Does not affect ninja tools]**

* * *

Anyway, while I rest up I should look at the spoils of my Digimon killing spree

 **$45,000**

 **10x Thunder receptive horn**

 **43x Fire hide**

 **18x Dinosaur teeth**

 **31x Electric hide**

 **26x Fresh meat**

 **4x 2 skill scroll**

 **3x 2 stat scroll**

 **5,000 EXP**

Heh all in a day's work I suppose. I wonder what I could do with all this hide… Perhaps I could tan it into leather? And these teeth and horns I could smelt it down and use its properties in crafting when I get the tools necessary to initiate the process…

 **You have gained 1 INT**

I used my 5 skill scrolls on Rasenugami making it level 10, and I used my 3 stat scrolls giving me plus 6 more stat points, having a total of 16. I wanted to really learn that mystical Palm jutsu, so I could be able to heal myself. Also that mirage shadow genjutsu so I put all my points into WIS, finally making it greater than and equal to 100

Taking out both scrolls I quickly learned them both

 **You have learned 2 skills**

* * *

 **Mystical Palm Jutsu [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: A**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Short**

 **This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Sending excess chakra into a patient's body can cause an overload to the patient's normal circulation of blood, trapping them in a comatose state.**

 **Healing: 15 HP per sec**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 per minute**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Genjutsu**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Range: Short to mid**

 **This genjutsu traps a victim in a powerful illusion, with no necessary eye contact. However, direct eye contact can still be applied when using this jutsu. When used, the genjutsu projects a torrent of shadows, leaving the opponent at the user's mercy.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

Hell yeah, completely worth it! The things I could pull off with this genjutsu would be awesome! And recovering in the middle of battle is a huge advantage too!

I got up and started walking further into the forest, it sucked not being able to sense anything here, nothing had chakra, I had got so used to sensing everything and everyone around me but now this just feels—disorienting... Almost naked

 _Ping_!

 **Warning, boss detected**

 **Warning, boss detected**

"Rooooaar" an unearthly shriek echoed throughout the whole dungeon in waves

Trees were knocked down, some burnt to a crisp

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Zero shades of grey-**

 **Main Objective: Defeat Digital Paradise boss for the first time.**

 **35,000 EXP**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Quest cannot be declined**

* * *

"oh shit!" I cursed out loud

A massive dinosaur with various blue markings on it's orange body and a black skin-like helmet that towered the trees was rampaging and now looking at me

* * *

 **Name: Greymon**

 **Species: Digimon**

 **Level: 16**

 **HP: 25,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 30**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **EXP: 10,000**

 **Drops:**

* * *

'fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me' I literally had no plan of action, the huge dinosaur charged at me in a dreaded fast pace for something so big!

I hopped into a tree and made a beeline out of there going as fast as I could go, already deactivating my gravity seals—fuck that I am out!

Looking back, I could see the over grown lizard still charging but I was a far enough distance away—I put my hand above me **"ID escape!"**

…My eyes widened in horror, it … didn't…. Work!

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden – Emergence of Talents)**

* * *

I grit my teeth in a mixture of emotions and turned and braced for the incoming showdown, I quickly attached ninja wire to two kunai that were tied to both opposing sides, I then calculated the dinosaurs trajectory of approaching, it seemed to be coming at me in a linear up-front in-face intention—thus logically if I had the two kunai pierced into opposing trees at a 180 degree angle than I could potentially disrupt it's movement and cause it to trip. In the event that doesn't work… well… I sighed and shrugged

That's future Zephier's problem.

I threw the kunai both at the same time, careful to have both projectiles traveling with the same speed as one another so I didn't accidently change its course. I then thought of a quick failsafe, going through hand signs **"Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder"** I shouted

I aimed directly at the wire, the lightning sprung to life and like a conduit, it circulated throughout the whole trap—Greymon was getting dangerously close, sweat trickled down the side of my forehead, heart racing, I gritted my teeth and prepared for the worst—with each step it inched closer and closer, the ground trembled beneath it's monstrous footsteps…

"Rooooaaaaaarrrrrrrrr"

I had to apply chakra to the tree branch I was standing on in order to keep myself from falling

'3'

'2'

I made a hand sign **"Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings"**

'NOW!' The dinosaur became electrocuted before it tripped on the floor with a wail of pain

I went through hand signs **"Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar"**

Exhaling the beam of red lightning it hit the beast square on the dome of it's head, both the dinosaur's horn's broke off

 **-12,000 – 5,000 = 7.000**

 **Armor Piece Broke**

 **Armor Piece Broke**

Shit that helmet of his must have been some kind of armor, I'm going to have to maneuver around that as much as possible. I can't use Ultra-Instinct either because there's no way in hell I'm fighting that thing in close ranged combat, I'd die, I'm not a fool to think that I could simply avoid all of it's attacks, it's size will eventually crush me—that was definitely out of the question

The beast got up and opened its mouth, my instincts screaming at me to move, I jumped over its head while throwing kunai to both its arms—as this happened, a large torrent of flames exuded out of the dinosaur's mouth and burnt that tree I was on to a crisp. With a quick sigh of relief, I rolled exploding tags on two kunai and threw it at the monster's tail

 **Armor Piece Broke**

Oh shit, it's tail was blown off

It howled in pain, then looked at me with pure fury in it's eyes... Gulp

it came charging fast in blindness, I went through hand signs **"Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow"**

My form burst into a torrent of shadows while a mirage of me disappeared within it, flowing around the frame of the raging beast, It charged the tree and smashed into it, effectively knocking it down effortlessly, I leapt to it's side going through another set of hand signs **"Earth Release – Rolling Boulder"**

A boulder that reached only the height of it's lower body rushed forward and smashed into it and exploding in the process—the effect seemed to stagger the beast slightly, I took this chance to try out my new technique in combat, sounds of a distorted drill filled the area as my hand was enveloped with a spiraling-vibrated sword-like chakra

I pushed chakra into my feet and jumped toward the beast's chest as fast as my leap took me, I went to thrust my hand forward into its stomach-

"GAH" the blue haired boy lost all his breath as he was slammed from the side by the monster and flung harshly into a tree—blood left his mouth as he fell to the ground

He clutched his head—disoriented and stunned, he had to act quickly, his foe opened its mouth in a familiar manner

Zephier's eyes widened in recognition, he forced himself to his feet and created shadow clones of himself, all leaping in different directions—the torrent of flames exhaled from the beast's mouth and filled the spot the boy was standing prior, to a crisp. All Zephiers threw exploding tags in a diamond-like formation surrounding the beast, they all hit it around it's waist; however, the beast was slightly unaffected, the rage in its eyes evident that the adrenaline kept it from feeling harm

Greymon opened its mouth swiftly and exhaled moderate sized fireballs at all clones, meanwhile the real Zephier was descending from above with the same jutsu that failed, blood was widely apparent on his form

The beast was unknowing till the last moment "Disintegrate and DIE, **RASENUGAMI!** " the teen shouted as he thrusted the enveloped hand right through the beast's chest where he assumed its heart was—his emblazed hand then burst with a sonic boom where he struck, then the boy went right through, taring its torso in half

 **Rasenugami has levelled up**

Greymon's eyes rolled back as blood spewed everywhere from both halves and quickly burst into light particles.

 **10,000 EXP**

 **You have levelled up**

I landed on the ground as painless as I possibly could, collapsing to my knee's and hyperventilating—I smiled… It would seem that my kick ass jutsu had a deadly after effect!

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

"hehehe...heheh—HAHAHA! I fucking did it! I-

"GAUH" a glob of blood left my mouth, I looked down and noticed the freakin' large piece of shit had pierced my stomach slightly with its claws

I sighed in relief and looked at my HP

 **563 / 3,150**

I chuckled nervously, I almost died… Again, well at least this time it was against a boss and not a rare monster, I sweat dropped and created a clone of myself, I was low on chakra, so I didn't want to risk creating more, the clone appeared beside me and started healing me with the mystical palm jutsu

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Zero shades of grey-**

 **Main Objective: Defeat Digital Paradise boss for the first time. [check]**

 **35,000 EXP**

 **You have levelled up**

* * *

Slowly I started feeling less like I'm dying and better already, my chakra recovered halfway by the time my HP reached half of it's full capacity, I along with the clone healed myself, both techniques stacking its effects—needless to say it didn't take long till I recovered fully

 **Mystical Palm Jutsu has leveled up 3 times.**

The whole process took around ten minutes, but I assumed as the technique levelled up I could heal faster

My clone grinned "we did great man"

I nodded, "yeah, we did, didn't we"?

The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke which leveled my healing jutsu twice more 'nice' I sighed in bliss, nothing like recovering after an intense battle, or rather life and death this time… I sweat dropped at my own thoughts—well I came close to deaths door, but I managed to win regardless, levelling twice

Turning around I went to go see what loot I obtained

 **$10,000**

 **2x Greymon's horn**

 **1x Greymon's tail**

 **6x Hardened thick hide**

 **1x Greymon's soul crystal**

 **3x Hardened claw**

 **1x Digital Paradise chest key**

Whoa, the items were big as hell, I stuffed the crafting materials into my inventory and picked up the soul crystal, it was the size of my entire hand

* * *

 **[ Soul Crystal Discovered ]**

 **Fighting and defeating bosses of dungeons will have a chance to drop their 'Soul Crystal', soul crystals are the essence of the boss that has been defeated, these crystals will grant The Gamer attributes similar to the boss—stats, guaranteed skill, and rarely a perk. Skills learnt from a soul crystal can be learnt without any perquisites.**

* * *

Fucking awesome

* * *

 **Greymon's Soul Crystal**

 **The soul of a Digimon that was born from fire and evolved into its third form.**

 **25 STR**

 **10 VIT**

 **Fire Release – Flame Pulse**

 **Do you want to use this item? [Y[N]**

* * *

Damn right I do, I pressed yes—the crystal shattered dramatically, and an ethereal red aura enveloped my whole form before it died down

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Fire Release – Flame Pulse [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: Melee**

 **The user coats their fist in flames and punches forward, the flames then disperse into a shockwave of fire and sends the user's target backward with burns.**

 **DMG: 2,000**

 **CP Consumption: 4,000**

 **4,000 – 80% = 800**

* * *

'badass'

 **25 STR**

 **10 VIT**

A large chest materialized in the form of blue particles, the same kind that appeared when the creatures were killed. The keyhole was for a large key, I took out the digital Paradise key and put it in and turned, and with a click it opened

 **$50,000**

 **Random MAX skill scroll**

 **Digital Katana**

Holy shit that is some awesome loot! I greedily took the money and stuffed it in my inventory as fast as possible… I know it wouldn't disappear, but one couldn't be too careful with money!

I then picked up the scroll and learned a random skill

 **You learned a skill**

* * *

 **Chakra Suppression [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **A ninja's most powerful weapon is stealth and deception. Mask your presence and feast on your prey without ever being noticed from the shadows.**

 **Chakra available suppression: 98%**

* * *

Whoa that's some dumb luck there, I think I'd rather have that over some jutsu, that could save my life someday and help me with secret type of missions. Espionage, reconnaissance, intel gathering, all of that cool stuff

I then went over to the ditial katana. It was sheathed inside a black scabberd that had a slight glow of 'Digital' in kanji lettering up and down the scabberds face. I took the weapon and unsheathed it, it had a transparent glass-like edge that I could see through, but the blunt side of the katana was as black as night, the handle has a metal like material with interesting digital designs on it, yet it was easy to hold my grip. The guard was an interesting digital design as well with some kind of black metal

* * *

 **Digital Katana**

 **Durability 1,000 / 1,000**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **A katana made with some of the rarest metals in existence, one of the few weapons to be molded with a rare alloy called 'Transparent Conduit', this alloy is as hard as the toughest metals and is able to be reinforced with the user's chakra—when infused with chakra, the transparent conduit edge glows with the users chakra, as well as all engravings.**

 **Stat Requirement:**

 **75 DEX**

 **40 STR**

 **DMG: 400**

 **[Will do no DMG if stat prequsities are not met]**

* * *

Well shit that's awesome, I channeled chakra into the blade and it flared to life in a dark purple display, it was a beautiful blade well made. I wonder, does the game automatically make these items? That's an interesting thought. It's too bad I couldn't use the sword yet, I sheathed the blade and put it in my inventory

' **Status** '

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **15** **Next Level:** **12,400 / 30,500**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 3,750**

 **CP: 7,050**

 **STR: 64**

 **VIT: 66**

 **DEX: 42**

 **INT: 77**

 **WIS: 103**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 200%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Power Level: 18,590**

 **Seals: Gravity Seal – 45 lbs (Deactivated)**

 **Money: $105,845**

 **Points: 10**

 **Description:** _Son of Atlas and Rika, also known as The Gamer. A young boy with unlimited potential and growing determination attending the ninja academy who enjoys playing games a little too much._

* * *

Finally! I reached 60 plus STR, I went into my inventory and took out War Ender and held the giant blade in front of me, it was as long as my body—yet it was still heavy, but not heavy enough to not be able to swing it, I suppose as my strength grew it will become easier. I put the zweihander back in my inventory and reactivated my gravity seals while adding 15 more lbs onto it, the extra force was immediately noticeable

I stretched and sighed in delight, getting stronger and kicking ass is fun!

* * *

 **You have cleared the first area of 'Digital Paradise', would you like to enter the next?**

 **Digital Paradise [Area 2] Lv 15 – 30**

 **[Y[N]**

* * *

I put my hand to my chin, that was convenient, there were different area's that were stronger in dungeons, so that would mean that each dungeon would have its own crafting materials that I would need for specific things and stronger opponents of the species that the dungeon has within it.

 **You have gained 1 INT**

I smirked

' **Time'**

 **11:31 PM**

The next area sounds nice and all, but I think I've had enough of dungeons for the day, I cracked my neck and held up a hand above my head ' **ID Escape** '

The world around me shifted and I was once again in the spot I was at before I entered the dungeon, looking around I saw my clones still at work, I nodded satisfied and ordered them to dispel in sequential order, meanwhile I was heading home to get some sleep, many of my skills had levelled up, while my dungeon create reached level 9, so I was close enough—today was productive, just how I liked it

It didn't take me long to get home, I made it to my room, undressed and collapsed on my bed, drifting off to sleep

 **The next day**

 **You have slept in a bed. HP and CP have been fully restored.**

"Aoooh" I yawned

The sun was shining at it's brightest, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. I never really liked the sun, I always liked darkness, it's where I feel most comfortable and able to think clearly. Goes without saying that I dreaded the shining massive star of fire most of the time.

Today I wanted to get some practice in with War Ender and get a feel for it—I went to the bathroom and took care of my morning rituals and ate some ninja pebble cereal. right now it was Sunday so I had the freedom of training all day—I looked at the time to see that it was 6:32 AM, everyone else is probably training in the usual spot right about now or taking a day off, me? I had nothing better to do, plus getting stronger is fun! My life is a game now so I'm playing it! Heh

I decided to go to a different training ground today, one that was closer—it was training ground 3, one of the biggest public ones, so as I left my house I took off jumping roof top to roof top

It didn't take me long to get there, it was close to my house after all

I extended my senses to see how many people were in the training ground, I could only pick up two people who were far apart, they must have been training alone

I created my groups of clones to have them get started on the usual routine, I took out War Ender and slammed it in the ground and created one clone of myself that also had War Ender

We looked at each other and nodded

Both clone and original picked up their identical massive blades and took off into a sprint toward each other, clashing blades against the other, the power of two giant blades opposing forces causing a loud sound of metal hitting metal, sparks seemed to have manifested after such a clash. Both clone and boy had a power struggle, trying to out do the other, a few seconds later the clone kicked the original in the abdomen catching him off guard and open, he then horizontally slashed forward—the original managed to fix his footing in time to block and parry the blow in a vertical-like position

The original Zephier released one hand from his sword and swiftly threw a shuriken from his pouch at the close ranged clone, the clone saw this and momentarily activated Ultra-Instinct and dodged it just in time before releasing the jutsu and jumping back with a look of frustration on it's face before putting the giant sword in the ground

The original looked confused and mimicked the gesture

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the clone asked

Original Zephier shrugged causing the clone to sweat drop and roll its eyes

"In that moment that I dodged and leapt backward, I wanted to use Electromagnetic Murder but I couldn't think of how to do it and carry the sword at the same time" the clone said "in a real fight we probably would be at a disadvantage because of that. We aren't exactly adept in Kenjutsu, while ninjutsu is our strong point" the clone continued

The original nodded and adopted a thinking position as he leaned on the giant sword's flat side

"Do you think it's possible to do jutsu with one hand?" he said

The clone mirrored the same position "I'm not sure, as you know the only ones who are known to do that are bloodline users… But we do have beyond perfect control and can already use Electromagnetic Murder and Lightning Senbon' with one seal, maybe we should try using it with one hand?"

Original blue haired boy nodded and began the process.

Since the last hand sign of both jutsu was used to initiate the technique, it would only be logical to try half of the hand sign, right? I did half a dragon hand seal and molded my chakra in the same way I would for the dragon's roar. I exhaled and…

 _Szzz_

I deadpanned, a small pathetic stream of lightning left my mouth

"Try half a ram" the clone suggested

I shrugged and made half a ram and repeated the process, it felt more… realistic and possible with the ram, I exhaled and a pale beam of red lightning that only made it to about 20 meters ahead before dissipating left my mouth

* * *

 **You have created a new skill**

 **One-handed jutsu [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **A rare initiation of jutsu—only done by chakra control masters or those who have good control of their bloodline.**

 **Jutsu DMG Reduction: 99%**

 **[Only able to perform on MAX skills]**

* * *

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled out with a face palm

All my clones turned to me voicing looks of curiosity, rather than explain this new… revaluation I simply created one clone and dispelled it

'3'

'2'

"BULLSHIT!" all clones said at the same time almost as if it were rehearsed

I sighed to myself and created 5 clones "you know what to do" I said annoyingly

They all sighed and nodded

I turned to my sparring clone who had the same expression as I did "Can't get a break huh"

The clone shrugged then picked up the giant blade, I mirrored the same action and sprinted forward, our blades met in a loud clash of metal

 **2 hours later**

I wiped sweat from my forehead, me and my clone were sparring for two hours straight, it was exhilarating, turns out I really liked using swords! Especially this Zweihander, wish it were lighter though—the strength requirement was probably just a representation of when I'd be able to actually hold it and swing it, not that I'd be able to wield it effortlessly. I wouldn't use it in actual battle yet

I dispelled the clone and put War Ender in my iinventory—I got Bukijutsu to level 30, it leveled surprisingly fast, that's probanly due to the mentor status from my dad. I perked up, I sensed a familiar chakra signature in the training ground, there was 3 people in the area, two of them are the same as before but this one feels so familiar, but I can't seem to remember…

I decided to check it out, I left the spot where my clones were training and took off to the trees, it only took two minutes, but I came across a clearing with a moderate sized pond and a familiar face

Leon from class

He seemed to be struggling, practicing water walking or lack there of, he only stepped on the water for a second than fell into the water. I watched from the trees in silence—I could feel the way he was channeling his chakra, he merely coated the soles of his feet like if he was trying to walk on solid surfaces, but the thing with water is that it's a constant stream that moved in multiple directions simultaneously whereas on solid surfaces there was no shift in direction.

I sighed he fell in for maybe the sixth time

I casually landed on the ground and walked over to him, he didn't seem to notice me… My face adorned an evil smirk and gleam in my eyes as I crept behind him

"You're doing it wrong" I said as deeply as I could

"Ahh!" he jumped up startled and fell into the water again

I had to hold in my laughter, that was comedy gold, the look on his face was priceless

"Yo" I casually said while extending a hand to help him up, standing perfectly on water beside him

He looked at my feet and gawked, guess he couldn't believe I was doing it—after a few seconds of disbelief later, he took my hand and I helped him up then he stepped back on the ground

"What are you doing here, and how are you doing it so easily?" he asked

I shrugged, "I was training nearby but decided I take a break and here I am, and I mastered water walking a couple of months back, I'm actually surprised you don't already know how—coming from a clan and all"

 **Half lie successful**

* * *

 **(Naruto OST – Sadness and sorrow)(my favorite OST of all time…!)**

* * *

He sighed sadly and looked away in shame, I narrowed my eyes, something's up

"I'm sort of a—disappointment in my clan, no one bothers to train me anymore" he said in angst

I raised an eyebrow questionably, 'anymore?' he turned his head toward me and activated his dojutsu—the pupils morphed into slits while his normal dark brown eye color changed into two separate glowing colors, bright yellow and dark purple

"This is the Ryugan—it's what makes my clan special, and through the generations it is passed down from parent to child in the colors of green, blue, red, light brown, and dark yellow… These colors are a representation of the five elements" he explained "the color of someones Ryugan gives them unparalleled control over the colors element—It's normal for someone to be born with one color in both eyes, they are called—mono's, the ones with two are called—duo's, but as you can see, I don't have any of those…Two useless eyes with no element—I'm what my clan calls a 'mistake' or 'anomaly' or 'abomination' , 'failure' or 'elementless' or 'branchless'" after each word you could hear the anger in his voice rise

He balled his fists in anger "the clan has a branch system similar to the Hyuga's except they are labeled by parts of a dragon, it is determined at the moment of Dojutsu activation where one is placed either in the regular branch—Koshi, waist, respected branch—Mune, chest, and exalted branch—Tsume, Claw. Each one more prestigious than the other. Sometimes mono's are placed in Mune, most commonly, Koshi, while Duo's are placed in Mune, and the strongest are placed in Tsume. So, I was cast out, ignored, shamed, ridiculed, and beaten" he sighed in sadness

"I used to be loved by everyone… I used to be the Clan Heir, that is—till my Ryugan activated… My father is the clan head of the clan… I also have a younger twin sister… My father had beat me for even speaking out after that—he was always strict, but now he becomes furious every time he sees me. He almost killed me too" He made a ram seal and a scar appeared down his left eye

I was shaking with fury, all this time he was going through so much trouble and none of us in class were aware of any of it. No wonder why he was always quiet! Always to himself! He has no one!... Just like us… An illusion of Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Freya appeared behind him with their backs facing me and their heads down in sadness. I clenched my fists and bit my lip from speaking

"And that's why I can't do this right…No one bothers to even look at me, much less train me! The only ones who treat me any good are my mother and my twin sister... the new clan heir" he said, tears threatening to fall

His clan was full of monsters… How could someone, much less a parent treats him that way! I took a deep breath and relaxed myself.

I put on the best smile I could "well I'm not part of any clan but I think that's pure bullshit and you deserve better, how bout' I help you out?" I said encouragingly as possible

 **(OST End)**

Leon grew a big smile, hell the ONLY smile I ever seen on his face

"You really mean that?" he asked

I nodded "of course"

"Thank you so much Zephier!"

 **You have gained 3,000 REP with Leon Ryuichi, you are now 'friendly'**

I waved a hand "its no big deal, don't mention it" he nodded

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded

I turned toward the water and walked on it "water is a always moving at a constant, a stream that doesn't stop" I began explaining as I crouched on the water and waved a hand through it "as you can see it moves in multiple directions, and if I move something against those directions it becomes unstable and moves apart" I put two fingers on the water and channeled chakra through my finger tips indicating to an illustration of a person "but, if that something can move a long that constant stream in a similar-like harmony, you wouldn't fall in the water, you would be able to technically move a long with it, or in a sense walk on it. Scientifically speaking I'm not walking on water right now, merely using my chakra to alter the density of the water beneath me, keeping myself in place with it's constant flow"

I got up and started walking back and forth "all you have to do is channel a constant flow of chakra with just the right amount and your set; do this numerous times and it will become second nature to you and help you control the amount of chakra that you use in a jutsu" I finished

"Now with that in mind, try again" I gestured to the water

I looked at Leon, he had been intently listening to my lecture and absorbed the information, he nodded and made a ram seal to help him focus his chakra, I could sense that this time he was channeling a stream of it instead of a one time like surface walking

He put one foot on the water then the next, two seconds passed, then 10, he looked at me in joy "I did i-

 _Splash_

He fell in, this time I couldn't hold my laughter in

"you should probably keep focus" I wiped a tear from my eye, boy was that comical

 **You have gained a new skill**

* * *

 **Teaching [Lv 5] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The act of passing knowledge from one person to another**

 **Gain 1 INT and WIS per level**

 **25% chance to be understood**

* * *

Huh, what'dya know, I'll take it why not, I mentally shrugged

He got up from the soaking wet sitting position he was in and… bowed?

"Thank you for your help Zephier"

I waved my hands "no no, none of that, we're friends, there's no need to bow to me, I'm just happy I could help"

He straightened and nodded happily

We talked a little more after that but eventually I had left him, so he could continue his training, he wasn't a bad guy at all, in some ways we are similar especially with everyone else. Clans could be so heartless—thank god I'm clanless I guess

I began walking over to the place where my clones were training, I noticed it started raining hard… Until I sensed something… Odd, I sensed Mizuki-sensei at a nearby off-limits area with someone I've never felt before. I expanded my senses to try to get a read on-

* * *

 **(Naruto OST – Confrontation)**

* * *

My eyes widened considerably… this… this chakra was huge… gigantic! It made Naruto's chakra look like a joke! And it was so dark, menacing and vile! What is Mizuki-sensei doing with someone like that!

I grit my teeth and my heart raced, curiosity got the best of me, I shunshined as much as possible to the area that they were in, if Mizuki-sensei was in trouble maybe I could help him escape somehow!

I made it to a close enough distance to hide myself in a bush discretely, it Mizuki-sensei is in danger it's best if I'm to use the element of surprise

"And you don't think you can do it any more?" an ominous voice said

The voice sounded so… Creepy

I heard a grunt of frustration "I hate to admit it, but the demon brat is the only one capable of pulling it off, but the little shit could somehow do the shadow clone jutsu"

My eyes widened 'demon brat'? he was talking about Naruto!

"hmm" the voice said

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?"

My heart dropped several feet below the ground, the weight of the world seemed to bury itself on my shoulders as the air became very intense and heavy, it was hard to breathe and think… Orochimaru… One of konoha's legendary sannin, the biggest traitor to ever betray the village… And Mizuki-sensei—no Mizuki was talking to him

The pale faced man chuckled "nothing important" he said "you could always kill young Naruto and disguise yourself as him" he said amusingly

What…

"That could work! I kill him, steal the scroll and dump his dead body in the forest with a fake replica of the scroll and I'll be half way out of here before they find him—much less realize the scroll is a fake" Mizuki said

No way… This can't be real…

I moved slightly to try to see the two when a branch cracked underneath my feet! Oh shit!

A kunai was heard sailing through the air and pierced flesh

"Now now Mizuki, letting rabbits startle you lately?" the traitor said

I let out the small breath that I didn't know I was holding in, I wasn't caught… that could've been the end of me. I also forgot to suppress my chakra, god damn it Zephier! Get it together! I leaned closer and saw the man, a pale and creepy face wearing a beige robe

* * *

 **Legendary Traitor**

 **Lv ? Orochimaru**

 **PWR LVL: ? REP: 500 / 1,000 Neutral**

* * *

It… it was really him! My heart beat sped faster than before, this can't be real at all! Why is the reputation at 500?!

"Forgive me Lord Orochimaru, I am cautious and can't have anyone find out that I'm a double agent" Mizuki bowed

You son of a bitch!

The pale traitor nodded "yes… That would be most problematic, wouldn't it" he began "when will you get this done, Mizuki? And can I trust you to deliver results"

The white-haired man nodded and gave a wicked grin "I will get it done by nightfall my Lord"

"Kukukuku, I see, if so, then you are dismissed" the man said

Mizuki nodded and disappeared to the trees, I gulped as Orochimaru started laughing and looking in my direction… He… He couldn't possibly know I was here… Could he?

* * *

 **(OST End)**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST – Confronting)**

* * *

Just as I finished that thought he disappeared too, he was so fast I couldn't even sense the vile chakra of the man anymore. I released a heavy sigh of relief, I'm still alive!

But this is bad… Naruto is in danger! I need to inform the Hokage immediately! I activated Ultra-Instinct and shunshined as fast as my body could take me

I won't let you die Naruto! Not while I'm still fucking breathing!

I reached the Hokage Tower within 5 minutes of traveling at top speed, I came to a stop as I seen the guard standing in front of the entrance, I walked up to him

"I need to see Lord Hokage" I said trying to catch my breath

The guard raised an eyebrow at me "He's in an important meeting kid, come back later"

I shook my head "Its urgent! I have information on the traitor Orochimaru!" I half shouted

The guard's eyes widened considerably

"Wait here" he disappeared in a shunshin and came back a minute later

He pointed to the stairs "Lord Hokage will make an exception, go on"

I nodded and rushed up the stairs to the main office as fast as I could, I seen a lady dressed professionally gesturing to go in, I nodded to her and walked inside, as soon as I came inside I noticed one person, sitting on the opposite side of the desk a little to the right side was a man who wore and white and black robe who was covered in bandages and looked like he had seen many wars to be crippled in such a way, he held a wooden cane and looked at me with his only eye

I immediately took a knee in front of the desk and put my fist on the floor like I seen all ninja do while addressing the Hokage about important stuff

"Young Zephier, I am told you have information on Orochimaru, is this true?" The Hokage asked, his voice spoke volumes of authority

I nodded my head "Yes Lord Hokage" I replied

"Stand" he commanded

I immediately stood tall and attentive

"Tell me everything, leave no detail out" he said

"I was in training ground three training and felt the presence of a friend from the same class as me in the academy nearby, I took a break to greet him and helped him with his water walking chakra control exercise. After he had got a grasp on what he needed to work on I decided to continue my own training, but this is where it begins. I felt the presence of one of my academy instructors, Mizuki, he was in a no trespassing area with another person whose chakra was… enormous… As large as yours Lord Hokage" I said, both men listened intently "but his chakra was unlike anything I've ever felt, I never sensed him before in the village and it was dark, so vile it sent shivers down my spine… I grew worried for Mizuki's safety and discretely went to their destination and took cover in the bushes. I figured that if he was fighting this person I could someone provide some kind of aide from the shadows to help him escape but instead—he was conspiring with the creepy man and called him 'lord Orochimaru'" I paused to see their reaction, Hiruzen's eyes narrowed and the other man remained impassive

I cleared my throat "when I arrived, Orochimaru had asked him if he couldn't do a plan anymore, and Mizuki replied 'I hate to admit it but that demon brat was the only one capable of pulling it off, the little shit somehow learned the shadow clone jutsu' and Orochimaru had suggested that Mizuki kill Naruto Uzumaki and disguise himself as him—mizuki then agreed saying that he could kill him and steal a scroll then replace the scroll with a replica fake one and leave Naruto's body somewhere in the forest to be found with the fake, while escaping simultaneously. He also admitted to being a double agent and told Orochimaru that he will have it all done by nightfall today" I finished

I looked at their reactions again, except now lord Hokage was balling his fists in visible anger

"And you were able to remain hidden from an S ranked criminal undetected?" the bandaged man asked with indifference

* * *

 **(OST End)**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST – Departure to the frontlines)**

* * *

I nodded hesitantly "I-I think so… I can suppress my chakra a lot so I'm not entirely sure sir"

The old man looked toward the Hokage, Hiruzen then nodded, as a sort of silent conversation I wasn't a part of. He waved his hand and an anbu appeared beside me

"This anbu is one of my personal guards, the best chakra sensor in the village. Young Man I want you to suppress your chakra as much as possible" The Hokage said

I nodded and suppressed 98% of my chakra

The anbu voiced a sound of surprise "what?!" he said after

He turned to The Hokage "he-he's there, I see him with my eyes but… I can't even feel the slightest amount of his existence!" he explained

Hiruzen nodded with an unreadable expression and waved his hand again, the anbu disappeared as if he were never there

The bandaged man voiced a 'hmm'

 **You have gained 500 REP with Danzo Shimura.**

"Quite a gifted young man you have here Hiruzen. With proper training he cou-"

I managed to spot a glare the aged Hokage sent his way, the bandaged man sighed and shook his head

"Yes, he is, you've done the village a good service my boy, you did the right thing. And I begrudgingly must assign you an A rank mission as my future shinobi-to-be in a few months time"

My face must have been close to one of a fish with surprise

He chuckled then became serious again "this information cannot be leaked out in any way possible; I need you to stay beside Naruto and do NOT let him out of your sights, I will have an anbu team shadow you two and wait for the right moment to apprehend the traitor Mizuki. Protect Naruto with your life Zephier, do you accept as a future shinobi of Konohagakure?"

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-A snake's tail strikes-**

 **Main Objective: Keep Naruto alive**

 **Reward: 60,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective: Land a strike on Mizuki**

 **Reward: 30,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Failure: Certain Death**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

My eyes hardened and felt overwhelming conviction and courage, I nodded "yes Lord Hokage"

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, A lot has happened huh, I think the next chapter will end this arc of 'academy days' and 'mizuki', I don't want to drag it on too much, so we can get to the fun stuff soon heh. I decided to not add the party system, I thought a lot about it and read all of your reviews and reasonings and it just won't be a reality in this story, sorry to all those who really wanted it. As of right now the poll seems to lean in favor of a Naruto character for the sensei who will be in charge of Zephier's team. I will keep the poll opened till next week's chapter. Now for those of you who would like to see a Naruto character, so far, I only have two people in mind I'll definitely do, one: Yugao, or two: Genma… I would also do Anko but I feel like she's already used too much at this point, plus she's also used in the Naruto, ino, and hinata gamer story—Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer by Legend of the Kyuubi, if any of you don't know what this story is, I definitely suggest you read it if you haven't—it's a good read. Now I know I gave Freya black ice, many of you may be questioning, well, why is it black?**

 **The answer to that is, the Yuki clan has so many lore holes that it's a fanfiction writers playground to tweak and mess with, it was never explained on any of that to an elaborate extent, and more lore will be given in later chapters.**

 **The Ryuichi clan I gave somewhat of an explanation to everyone, that is Leon's back story and I hope many of you enjoyed that. There will be more lore of the Ryuichi clan in more chapters, but I will ONLY reveal that they are cousins of the Uchiha; just like the Uzumaki are cousins of the Senju.**

 **Now I hope everyone enjoyed the dungeon scene, I enjoyed writing it and imagining it in my head.**

 **And now to reply to some reviews.**

 **BlueRose2200: Not bad, not bad~ *Nodding* Pre'goodYou got a good style of writing here, is not bad. I see some OP'ness in the main character's development, though that's how these RPG fics work right? I think .Regardless, keep up the good work! Can't wait for the next chap~**

 **Answer: Thank you, I am not an English major in college but I do try lol, and yes RPG/Gamer fics will always be OP, I don't see how any fic cannot be op… There should be a challenge somewhere for someone to come up with a non-op gamer fic! That'd be cool**

 **Irachii: If I had to chose a sensei, I'd say Anko, cuz we don't see enough of Anko and I love her ! She's Amazing. Great Chappy, definitely waiting for the next one.**

 **Answer: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, I really would've considered doing it but like I said prior—the other fic is the sensei of team Naruto, I want to be original y'know**

 **DBZx Skyfall: really liking this so far, gravity release sounds interesting.only thing i dont like is the Red lightning.. it should really be purple. purple is life**

 **Answer: The red lightning has no REAL purpose, it is just a manifestation of Zephier's purple chakra, but don't worry, Gravity release will be purple!**

 **Soledge1: people whine to much! I thought the first names were fine. they were only there for the tournament anyway. if your going to us Digimon for the dungeons make sure they match their environment. like fire types where its hot and so on. I still think you need human type enemies in the dungeons so Zephier doesn't freeze up when he kills someone for the first time in real life.**

 **Answer: Yes people do whine too much but it wasn't any big deal to change them. And yes in the future they will match elemental environment but I remembered from the old Digimon days when I was a kid watching it that many Digimon of every element would be in forests and stuff, I'm not a fan of Digimon really, I'm using this fic to kill off the little bastards buahahahahah… Eventually I will come to a stalemate of the Digimon area dungeons that will be available in the future because like I said, not a fan. And yes Zephier will get human enemies, but I want to get some story in first before I get Zephier used to killing, right now he's a naïve 12 year old—almost 13 who thinks being a ninja is all flowers and lilys, I feel like the Basilisk anime is the true definition what a ninja should be, my fic will hopefully be more realistic in the Naruto setting.**

 **Silly thoughts: Well first interesting chapter. I kind of feel the combat of everyone there is a bit OP for the academy (especially with the whole mizuki sabotage plot going on) but it does go along way to why your sasuke less of a jack ass being that he can see others with capabilities and taking this ninja thing seriously. Which being one of the big factors that lead him to leave being his desire for power and his belief that konoha was a place where he had a teacher that taught him nothing but tree running and a technique that couldn't even beat one the dobe learned in a few days on a trip out. And where he was surrounded by people that desired him because he was strong but were unwilling to train to be strong themselves.**

 **Here the women were strong (except Sakura but well she's got her cannon arc I guess to wait for to find any strength) but is a nice boost all the same.**

 **As to your questions I would say that the party system should be a perk. With it being a perk it comes down to the character choice the next time the character ever achieves a perk point. With the next none quest or achievement award being at level 100. It's hard to say if he will be in a situation where such a choice would be the best option for him at the time over other perks but it keeps it in play as an option for later while nerfing it's early game bonus tactic. And with it being an earned and chosen bonus it will be a character moment of choosing the ability of growing others of himself or if he passes it up him seeing his personal needs at the time over shadowing a very useful power for his teamwork overall.**

 **As for canon sensei options there is characters like Iroha Hyuga a minor character that was assigned to the Kuomintang barrier team (overly serious individual and was not good at dealing with abnormal situations...something a gamers life is filled with) or Gaku Inuzuka who thought of Minato as his younger brother and might see some of himself in your characters interactions with naruto. Or if the team feels more in desire of tank builds there is Doto Akimichi a person of minato's generation that was hinted at having remarkable skill and being a influential shinobi at the time.**

 **Or there's most writers standard choice of promoting Anko from special-Jonin to jonin instructor being that it's her generation that is mainly becoming this generations Jonin instructors. Or if your feeling less main stream than Anko but more plot memorable than one of notices there's Genma who was on the same team as mighty guy and learned the Flying Thunder Formation Technique so if the MC is ever noticed researching and making any progress at all even bottlenecked towards Flying thunder god he may be a good teacher to aid him get there knowing a sub skill of it.** **On a similar theme there is Raido Namiashi the Assasin turned Bodyguard that was teamed to fight the sound four with genma he was a user of Kenjutsu (with a poison coated blade) and knows and uses the Flying Thunder Formation technique.**

 **Or if they show any sign of growth into stealth or "actual ninja tactics" there is Hayate with his Transparent Escape Technique and Sword techniques such as his anime versions Secret Sword: Moonlight.**

 **There are a lot of underused good sensei options out there I'd probably choose to promote a Tokubetsu Jonin over the existing Jonin but that's more that most the ones were sure are Jonin over specialists are of minatos generation and have little detail about them. Or already have a team.**

 **Suffice to say I like Genma or Raido for the position myself (Raido probably fitting the better out of the because of the kenjutsu and assasin stuff.)**

 **But an OC would be fine too. But there are some good canon options if you want to look for them. But my votes for Raido or Genma.**

 **I kinda hope some of the fodder characters make it into at least the first round of the Chuninn exams just to show how the worlds connected and that some good fighters back at the academy are still around in the background even if they will never be relevant in story.**

 **But thanks for writing this it's a fun story.**

 **Answer: as far as Sasuke goes, that was my intention—but he will still be Sasuke though and that also comes with envy, and thirst for power, the cursed seal he gets warps his mind to join Orochimaru's side but in this story, it will be much harder for him to do so. Yes women are strong and equal here, horray! It's 2018 haha. You propose many good choices of sensei's and I thought so long on this and even looked up on the wiki about those characters but the only one I could really be most interested in was Genma. And as for the fodder characters making it to the first round, I hadn't thought of that and I will probably have some of the characters reach the second round for story progression purposes—and stuff. Thank you for supporting!**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: I vote yes for party the team of the gamer can't be weak or they become Irrelevant in a story why wait for Ally's to take on a powerful foe if I can waste a continent without holding back also they could be used against me. That's what would happen if they don't match his pregression and his sensei would also be required to stay a head .**

 **Sensei ok I don't recommend a godly b-s rank sensei so his parents are out dispute liking it. I'd recommend a weak bearly qualified Jonin someone who just got premoted not long before I mean kurenai only had 3 months on job experience as a jonin and she's the worst teacher out of the disfunctonal failures that are the base teams btw recommend you mix up the teams and teachers Sakura sauske and ino would do good under kurenai naruto Hinata and Shikamaru would be good with Asuma and the rest could work well with kakashi. My point is to make the story interesting the jonin should progress as well taking a e rank threat and turning him into a triple s flee on sight monster would be perfect as to recommendations well ko hyuga is always a option a often over used one personaly I think Yūgao Uzuki or Hayate Gekko would be a good fit Hayate as a Sword master and yugao as she has experience in medical ninjutsu and sealing as well as a decent swordswoman and if you do her you can do the whole trying to start a family thing seeing how hayate and her are a couple so he could sub for her if she does get pregnant with her child nither are what I'd consider b and up threats so they fit my criteria as well they also have enough blank spots to do anything you want.**

 **Answer: There will be no party system but I assure you that Zephier's team will not be weak, just struggle a little more. Right now in terms of ninja abilities, Freya has them beat with more experience, Zephier had just started taking this seriously a few months ago so he is still green. I rather not mix up the teams at all, I find that process just tedious and too AU for my liking. Yugao is one of my picks as mentioned above, definitely not Hayate, his constant coughing bothers the hell out of me hah. But yes Yugao does have a lot of blank spots as you say and that's why she is one of my picks.**

 **Well I believe I answered mostly everything that I haven't already answered. That will be all! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **EDIT: 2/13/19 revised chapter**


	5. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

 **EDIT: 7/9/18 4:11 AM**

 **I FORGOT THE OST's damn-it**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Traitor**

 **(Naruto OST - Evil)**

"Dismissed"

I nodded and ran out of the office and sped down the stairs, I needed to get to Naruto as fast as I could! I ran past the guard and stopped in the middle of the exit to the village street and closed my eyes

Expanding my senses as far as I could, searching each presence individually before I found it…

My eyes snapped open, I found you! Naruto wasn't really that hard to find, you just needed to look for a large chakra source with a demonic feel to it, that's all, I sweat dropped, I take things too casually sometimes. I sped off jumping from roof top to roof top

Naruto is in his apartment and from the feel of it, it would seem like he was eating, most likely a cup of instant raman which was all he ate, don't get me wrong—store owners viciously kick him out of their stores or sell him expired food but I DID offer to go shopping for him every week but he refused and preferred to eat ramen no matter what I said. But we made a compromise and I had him buy a healthier ramen made with various vegetables and nutritious broth—he took my concern to heart and said he could live with that so why not

I need to get Naruto out to an open and isolated area, if Mizuki is really going to try to kill Naruto then civilians are in danger of ending up as collateral damage, I rather not have any casualties if I can help it. Mizuki is a chunin so I need to devise a plan to be able to catch him off guard… It may or may not be possible to take him by myself, but I need to distract him long enough for the anbu squad to find an opening to apprehend him. If he catches on to them early he will flee… I understand why Lord Hokage gave me this mission. I needed to protect Naruto with my life and I'm one of the only few who'd actually do it!

I arrived at Naruto's apartment and took a breath to calm myself, I couldn't tell him about what's going on… His reactions and body language will trigger Mizuki to think twice on attacking… If we want to catch him in the act, we need Naruto clueless… Sorry buddy

I knocked on the door

"One moment" I heard

 _Crash_

I pinched my nose, he just tripped, my eyebrow twitched—praying for Naruto's lack of finesse

He opened the door and greeted me with his signature smile

"Hey Zeph, what'ya doin' here?" he said

I gave a small wave "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to train, just you and me—like old times" hook, line and sinker

He gave me an enthusiastic nod "all-right! Yeah let's do this!" he shouted hyperactively

It was fortunate for me or rather us that he was already dressed in all his ninja gear on him, in the academy they taught us to always be on guard and prepared, even at home lounging about—you never knew when you'd be attacked by an assailant, and in this situation that kind of advice was a godsend

Me and Naruto made it to a secluded training ground via ninja racing—I wasn't one to turn down the opportunity for a challenge but this time I had let him win, I obviously needed to keep most of my strength for Mizuki's arrival. I wasn't sure which one he was going to do first, attempt to kill Naruto or steal the scroll… But if I were the one to commit the deed, I'd go for the kill first, regardless if it's against an academy student it IS also Naruto. And facing Naruto with primarily lethal intentions, was bound to get ugly due to him being a Jinchuuriki and all… Anything could happen!

But the real question was how exactly I was going to get Mizuki to drop his guard… He's a chunin so I don't have a chance of fighting him up front in an all-out battle, of course Naruto would be by my side, but I needed a plan B.

The problem is that I don't know much about his abilities so I'm practically tackling this blind. Think…

That's it! I could make traps!

But how am I going to do that without arousing suspicion to Naruto? Should I just tell him? A ninja's ultimate weapon is deception, so it may increase our chances of surviving this if he knows what's about to go down

"Naruto let's start with physical exercises to warm up, push ups" I said ominously

He raised an eyebrow but nodded and we went to it

"Naruto, act normally, don't speak, and continue doing push ups" I said while reaching 15 reps and continuing

He didn't say anything but a glance to his direction said that he was confused

"Listen, and listen good, we have a traitor in the village working with one of Konoha's biggest threat—orochimaru" I whispered, his face evident of shock as he continued with the exercise

"He is going to attempt to kill you Naruto, for his goal and using your death as a distraction" being so close to him I could hear the big gulp that came from him and see the sweat trickling down his forehead

"The traitor… Is Mizuki" I said gravely

Naruto made a sudden stop for a few seconds then continued normally

"We need to hold him off and make him drop his guard, there's an anbu team that is hidden somewhere around here to apprehend him when the opportunity presents itself" I explained "okay now, our plan of action is going to be simple, we act unknowing of what is going to occur so we can lure Mizuki into a false security and take the bait, meanwhile, this whole field is approximately 7 acres in width and 5 acres in height—the field is in the shape of a vertical rectangle with four corners, and each corner is a possible escape route for Mizuki—the path is narrow yet very linear and less obstacles opposed to the four sides, if he decides to flee" I said elaborating

I knew Naruto was very good with memory and landscape, and even better in traps so giving him an idea of the layout of the land can give us an advantage

"We will discretely make clones to set up deadly traps of all four escape routes, I will create a trap hole through a fissure made with earth jutsu that will have lethal spikes protruding from the ground—exactly 1 kilometer apart from our current position in all four sides disguised as regular grass… Our objective during the showdown will be to lure Mizuki into any of these traps and give the anbu the opening they need to move in" I finished explaining

I began making 8 clones without seals that leapt to their positions, Naruto mirrored my action and made four to assist the corner clones as we—the originals kept up our façade

30 minutes had passed

 **(OST End)**

Me and Naruto were still doing push ups, reaching almost 250, that's when I sensed it… Mizuki was near, about a few miles away north, 12 o'clock

I signaled to Naruto that he was approaching, he nodded and steeled his nerves. We're facing a chunin so chances of us coming out alive were slim, but you only live once right?

He was now standing on a tree branch adjacent from our position. Sweat trotted down my face, I was nervous as hell but that wouldn't stop me from giving it my all! I have to aim to kill… that's the only way we might survive

I grit my teeth as a fuma shuriken was sailing towards Naruto—aimed for an instant kill on his head. I leapt to action, I created one hand sign and slammed my hands on the ground **"Earth Release – Mud Wall"**

A wall made of earth came out of the ground and shielded us from the shuriken with a thud

"Its bad manners to attack someone who's training" Zephier shouts

"Zephier Raiden, a brat who was just as pathetic as Naruto till a few months ago" a man calls out "but somehow managed to make a sporadic change in just half a year—along side that demon—sickening" he snarled before revealing himself, clad in his chunin outfit and giant shuriken strapped to his back

Zephier shown a look of surprise "Mizuki-sensei?!"

Naruto did the same "why would you attack us sensei?!" he shouted in fake betrayed confusion

The white-haired man laughed, a cruel and wicked one, and smirked victoriously "you want to know why?! Well then, I'll tell you why! Because you!" he pointed at Naruto "you are the demon that attacked the village 13 years ago, it was you who killed our hero—the Fourth Hokage, and Iruka's parents! You, Naruto, are the Kyuubi!" he shouted in a mix of mock and delight then laughed

Both Zephier and Naruto looked stunned, then looked at each other… Then laughed

Mizuki grit his teeth "w-what's so funny you heap of trash?!"

They ceased laughing, they were genuinely laughing and enjoyed it too "because" Zephier began "we can't believe a chunin is this dumb!" Naruto finished and they both laughed

Mizuki clenched his fist so tight that it turned completely white "what did you say?!"

Naruto smirked "only a ninja who was a complete moron could think that a Jinchuuriki is an incarnation of the tailed beast sealed inside of him"

Zephier nodded "a tailed beast is a sentient, gargantuan creature made completely of chakra. You can't kill a tailed beast, no one in the entire world is strong enough to even make that impossibility—possible but you can seal it in someone. Someone who's body is capable of containing the massive fox" he explained "Naruto is a savior, everyone's savior, even yours!"

Mizuki grit his teeth so much that you could hear the grinding "bullshit! What do you two little weaklings know! You're just academy students who are failures, who'll never amount to anything!"

 **(Naruto OST - Heavy Violence)**

'I need to play this safe, Mizuki is still all question marks so that means he's way stronger than me and Naruto but if we can somehow overwhelm him…' Zephier took out a kunai and threw it at Mizuki

The chunin traitor scoffed and caught the kunai mid-air and threw it back, faster

The blue-haired boy had to activate Ultra-Instinct in that split second and dodge with a side step, he let his technique recede before he nodded to Naruto

Naruto made a cross hand sign " **Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!"** a thousand of Naruto's appeared all over the clearing, surrounding Mizuki, yet he smirked

"you think you can take me demon filth? Let's go!"

Mizuki took one of the giant shuriken from his back and started dispelling clones in bulk, he was fast, and his reflexes gave him the edge he needed to be able to affectively dispatch Naruto's clones

'its time to provide some assistance' Zephier thought as he created 4 clones

The clones leapt into a diamond formation in the shadows of Naruto's clones and went through the same hand sign **"Lightning Release – Dragon's roar"**

As if Naruto's clones already knew what Zephier's clones were thinking and doing, they all leapt away at the same time to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, Mizuki was able to see this coming and jumped in the air with a triumphant smirk

The real Zephier came from above, behind Mizuki and hit him in the spine with a lightning infused fist. Mizuki was caught off guard and went sailing to the ground, unable to stop his fall, the Naruto's on the ground circled the spot where he would land

"Now Naruto!" the Raiden boy shouted

The army of clones all went through hand signs **"Wind Release – Wind Blade"** they chorused

Numerous blades of wind—true to its name had come from below heading straight toward the white-haired traitor. He grit his teeth and took out a kunai and threw it at a nearby tree that was laced with chakra, moving at fast speeds than normal. Once the kunai struck he pulled hard on a thin unnoticeable line of wire, then he was able to avoid the barrage of wind blades and landing safely on the ground next to the tree

Lucky for the two boys, this tree was one of the corners of the training ground that was littered with traps—Zephier smirked and made a half ram sign, then the ground below Mizuki glowed brilliantly before exploding… The boys were about to celebrate before they saw a log instead of a burnt traitor

All Naruto's looked in every direction trying to find him, Zephier was standing next to the real Naruto until—his eyes widened as Mizuki appeared at the side of the original Naruto and aimed a kunai poised to strike Naruto in the abdomen

 _Slich_

- **2,543 HP**

The sound of flesh being pierced rang throughout the field, so quiet that a pin drop could even be heard. Naruto's eyes were wide in horror as all his clones dispelled simultaneously, even the former sensei was surprised

Zephier stood there protectively in front of Naruto who took the full length of the kunai in his stomach, blood leaked from his mouth and newly lacerated wound

"Why…" tears came out of Naruto's eyes

The blue haired boy coughed some blood before smiling "be-beca-use y-you're my b-br-oth-er"

Mizuki pulled out the kunai which caused Zephier to fall to the ground, barely conscious. Mizuki laughed hysterically "you would die?! For this piece of shit? What a pathetic weakling you are stupid kid!" he laughed more

Naruto's eyes now leaked tears freely, his hair overshadowed his eyes as blistering rage filled his whole body, dark red chakra burst from his form, unmoving he stood still and looked at his brothers fallen form. His whiskers became more defined, his nails morphed into claws, his chakra exploded again—the force of it blew Mizuki backward and flipped Zephier over

Naruto shifted his teary gaze to Mizuki, full of rage, so much that his eyes turned a crimson red and his pupils became slits. Zephier had one eye open watching in awe "na-na-ruto" he managed to wheeze out in pain, except went unheard as Naruto's breathing became feral along with his whole stance as he crouched in the form of a predator

Mizuki fell on his rear in fear, his whole body unmoving and his mind unable to comprehend what was happening "d-de-demon!" he stuttered out in shock

Naruto smirked in a cruel manner " **you want a demon? I'll give you one… AND SEND YOU TO HELL!"** he shouted as his voice was deeper and had a hint of a demonic overtone

The blonde boy roared then disappeared

"What the- URGH

Naruto appeared in front of Mizuki and slammed his left fist into the side of Mizuki's face, launching him to the right like a bullet. Naruto didn't stop there, he appeared next to Mizuki's form and slammed both his cupped hands onto the traitor's chest

"GUAH" he spit out a glob of blood as his body crashed into the ground which made a small crater

Meanwhile Zephier was healing himself, trying to stop the bleeding and close up the hole made by the kunai that pierced him through—his HP was rapidly decreasing as he struggled to even maintain being awake, but he knew if he closed his eyes he'd never be able to open them again

Zephier made two shadow clones that appeared to be in the same predicament, except his clones could help speed up the healing process before their HP reached zero and dispelled

He would watch as Naruto tossed Mizuki around like a rag doll 'I need to stop Naruto before he ends up killing him!' he thought as he kept healing himself as fast as he could

Naruto punched Mizuki rapidly, on top of him and unrelenting—like a maniac

The blue haired boy grit his teeth and grunted in pain as he stood up "NARUTO!" he shouted

The world seemed to stop for the blonde whiskered Jinchuuriki as he slowly turned his head to see a battered Zephier clutching his wound with green glowing energy, his eyes widened

 **(OST End)**

"Y-you're okay!" he shouted as he immediately got off of the bloody chunin to rush over to his sworn brother—the red cloak of the kyuubi's demonic chakra had dissipated and revealed the normal looking Naruto

Zephier smiled as best as he could and nodded "ye-ah I've been healing my-myself" the pain was slowly but surely receding with each passing moment

"Since when could you-"

A squad of anbu immediately appeared around Mizuki and tied the bloody mess up 'he's still alive… Phew, I wouldn't want Naruto to change because of this'

Naruto wiped his eyes "I-I thought you had died… I got so lost and then I couldn't think anymore… M-my body just m-oved on it's own" he finished

I put a hand on his shoulder while healing myself with the other hand and smirked "tch, it will take more than that to keep me down—believe it bro" I chuckled as I used Naruto's own catch phrase to lighten the mood—which worked as Naruto laughed

A purple haired anbu woman walked up to us and bent down to reach our height and pat our heads and ruffled our hair

"I'm glad you boys are okay" she said happily in relief

Naruto grinned "of course we're alright big sis—neko!"

Yeah, no thanks to me I sweat dropped, well I did take a kunai for him so I guess I get points for that, maybe? The traps didn't work out as planned but at least one of them were useful

It was hard to tell what kind of emotion was on the anbu's face, because her mask covered everything but her eyes, I looked at her name tag instead

* * *

 **Demon Swordswoman**

 **Lv ? Yugao Uzuki**

 **PWR LVL: ? REP: 500 / 1,000 Liked**

* * *

Yugao huh… What's a demon swordsman… or rather swordswoman?

She shifted her gaze to me "I'll be fine in a few minutes" I smiled as best as possible

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **-A snake's tail strikes-**

 **Main Objective: Keep Naruto alive [check]**

 **Reward: 60,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective: Land a strike on Mizuki [check]**

 **Reward: 30,000 EXP**

 **Hidden Objective: Defeat Mizuki**

 **Reward: 40 stat points**

* * *

 **You have levelled up 3 times**

* * *

The purple-haired anbu nodded and stood up, looking over to her fellow anbu to see that they successfully restrained the unconscious chunin and disappeared toward the direction of the hospital—after they left, the masked anbu woman looked at us

"Come with me, Lord Hokage will want to see you two" she said, I looked at Naruto and he looked at me, and we nodded

Yugao put her hand on our shoulders and we were gone

Meanwhile…

"Kukukuku, well aren't you interesting… Little Zephier" An ominous voice said

"You do share that in common with _her_ after all"

He glanced in the direction of a hidden anbu with a blank mask

'Seems like I'm not the only one who's interests are peaked' he thought before disappearing into the shadows.

Back to Zephier…

I stood in front of the Hokage with Naruto at my side, I was finally done healing myself back to full health, the wound was closed fully but the hole through my shirt was clearly visible, as was the blood that covered most of my clothes

The Hokage looked at us with an unreadable expression before he got up and walked around his desk and came to stand in front of us

Gulp

I was expecting some sort of discipline but it never came, instead he had dropped to a knee that reached our height and brought us both into hugs

"I'm so glad you boys are alive" he said in tired relief

Well this was awkward, the leader of our village was embracing us. I mentally shrugged and put my free arm around him while Naruto did the same

"I'm alive all thanks to Naruto, right bro?" I said with a smile

The Hokage broke the embrace and looked at both of us, we both had wounds and bruises all over… well Naruto did, thankfully when I healed myself all of that disappeared—perks of being a gamer I suppose?

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Naruto my boy, you used the Kyuubi's chakra… How are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked

The blonde looked toward the ground "wh-when I saw Zephier being stabbed I-I saw the Kyuubi face to face… He offered me power to destroy Mizuki-sen- I mean Mizuki, and I took it because I was—I was so angry! I thought he had killed Zephier… My first true friend, and sibling… I wanted to kill that bastard—it scares me how I thought" Naruto struggled to say

I put a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort, If it were the other way around, I think I would've done the same. I would've used the Rasenugami to kill Mizuki. Thankfully Naruto didn't have any one hit kill techniques like that… Or did he?

"Naruto… Part of being a ninja is killing. Sometimes missions require the death of another life to complete it's request. Ninja must endure—some day you will have to take a life yourself" the Hokage said, I gulped hard… taking a life "however, it is for the lives of the innocent and our comrades that we must protect in the long run, and short run. Had you not had the desire to kill Mizuki, young Zephier may have surely died for certain" he finished

So… So this was what a ninja meant?... Life or death in the face of death? Could-could I really take a life?

"Death is a norm for a ninja. Our missions that we undertake are either of assassination, killing bandits, thugs, and sometimes…Women and Children" he said "we must set aside our emotions and endure for the sake of our people, for the defenseless and needy, soon you two will discover what it truly means to be a ninja… And then you will decide what type of ninja do you really want to be"

Me and Naruto nodded absorbing the wisdom our leader was giving us

He stood up and walked over to his desk and sat down "today, you two aided in the capturing of a criminal who conspired with the S-ranked traitor—Orochimaru, you both fought side by side excellently and worked together as a team, as future shinobi… However, I cannot give you a missions pay just yet—I will give you both your rewards when you two graduate from the academy. Understood?"

We both nodded attentively

He took out a smoking pipe and put what I'm guessing was tabaco in it and lit it up just be touching it, that must be fire manipulation. I wonder, can I still master other elements even though I have no affinity for them?

"Any questions?"

I shook my head, I'll just find out on my own—Naruto shook his head as well

"Good, now you two should go home and get some well deserved rest—oh and the Academy will be closed until Wednesday, so enjoy your days off boys" he smiled grandfatherly

This made me feel better, I wanted to train—train harder than ever before. I refuse to let what happened to happen again! Chunin or not we both could've been killed.

We were dismissed, me and Naruto talked for a little bit but went our separate ways, we were both exhausted to the bone. I hope he'll be alright—I mean this is Naruto, so he should be okay right?

I quickly went home to get to bed, my clothes were all torn up especially the cloak I was using, I had to get new ones now. That'll have to wait till tomorrow though—the is calling me

Meanwhile…

"Yugao" an aged voice called out

A shadow instantly appeared kneeling in front of a desk "yes lord Hokage"

"Stand" he said

The purple haired anbu complied

"Tell me, what do you think of Zephier"

Yugao raised an eyebrow behind her mask "he used to be weak, and frail, near dead last, but he changed just this year with determination that is seen in our most talented of shinobi, which is admirable. He became strong and trains daily, inspires others to train too, I'd say something like that only comes maybe once in a generation"

The Hokage nodded in agreement

"Yes, young Zephier has proven to be quite unpredictable—however, he does spend a lot of time with young Naruto, so that much is to be expected… Young Zephier even managed to create two original jutsu" he chuckled fondly

Yugao's eyes widened considerably 'the kid was only 12 years old and created not one, but two jutsu? He's like a mini kakashi!' she thought "those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with, I can feel it"

"Speaking of future, I have a proposition for you" Hiruzen said "some months from now will be their graduation and I have all teams already chosen along with a Jonin sensei decided except for one"

The aged Hokage took out three files from his desk and tossed it in front of the desk for Yugao to see

She looked at the files and picked it up "Zephier Raiden… Freya Yuki… And Leon Ryuichi?" she said reading them in order as she opened the files and started reading their contents

"Yes, the three of them will be team 12 and I would like for you to be their Jonin sensei" Hiruzen finished

"But... With all due respect Lord Hokage, I'm the Anbu commander and my duti-

He put a hand up to stop what she was saying "I have thought this through, and while officially you are a tokubetsu Jonin, I will give you a promotion to make it official—and before you ask, I've already thought of a new anbu commander in your place"

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Arashi" he replied

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow "are you sure?"

The Hokage nodded "we both know he is more than capable"

Yugao bit her lip in thought while still looking through the contents of the files 'I never thought I'd be a sensei to anyone… Maybe a future child with Hayate but a whole team…' She thought

"What kind of team would we be?" she asked

Hiruzen interlaced his fingers "a battlefield assault team" he began "I have an assassination assault team that will be lead by Kakashi but your team will be the second force of artillery that will dispatch multiple enemies at once in geurilla warfare. Freya's Kekkei genkai, Leon's Ryuugan , and Zephier's talent over lightening and seemingly limitless potential, and you—with your skills as a kenjutsu master along with your unique abilities—the team could have the potential to be the next legendary team to have been made in Konoha" he finished

The purple haired woman's eyes widened 'so much faith in me… To lead a team full of so much potential'

A few moments passed in silence

"Leon Ryuichi, former clan heir of the Ryuichi clan… What's this about Lord Hokage?" she asked

The aged man's eyes darkened "the Ryuichi are much like the Uchiha, long ago an Uchiha was born with a mutation—and instead of awakening the sharingan, he awakened what is now known as the Ryugan. Or so the rumors say" he began

He took out his pipe and lit it up with tobacco "their… Rules and expectations are the same, but first you must know about the Ryugan"

Hiruzen explained the basics of how the Ryugan works and why the Ryuichi cast Leon to the side; with every word said, Yugao's eyes widened more and more

"So they treat him like garbage one day all because their fancy eyes are a different color than his?! That's insane!"

The man nodded "yes, they believe him to not have any element, but they couldn't be more wrong"

Yugao raised an eyebrow through her mask "but aren't there only 5 elements, each one from the different eye colors his Ryugan does not have?"

Hiruzen took a long inhale of smoke and exhaled "I have a theory… Their eyes represent elements this is correct; however, being light yellow and dark purple—that leaves me to believe he somehow gained an affinity to elements that were long forgotten" he said as he took another puff "Light, and Darkness. Two sides of the same coin yet so different"

The purple haired woman stood stunned "I-Is that really possible?"

"When you live as long as I have you tend to realize that anything is possible—with the right guidance, young Leon could manifest his dormant affinities and make it a reality"

Yugao took a moment to process this information and switched her focus to the female of the team "What about Freya? She recently unlocked her dormant Ice release Kekkei genkai, but it says here that it's black? That doesn't make any sense"

The third Hokage nodded and exhaled smoke "the Yuki clan had two house branches. Both very similar yet different. There was the White branch and Black branch. It is decided at birth where the child will belong, the White branch contained men and women with white hair and blue eyes while the black contained those of black hair and brown eyes—both branches inherited the ice release; however, the White branch wielded a different type of ice—black ice, it is unknown if both retain the same or different properties, but that's all I know about the Yuki clan" he finished

The woman nodded "I see… But how did she come to Konoha in the first place?"

Hiruzen sighed sadly "as you know, Kirigakure is in civil war for a little over a decade. The Mizukage became deranged one day and sought to slaughter all wielders of bloodlines; he called it 'the purge act'. A dear friend of mine, Hestia, wielder of the Lava Release came to Konoha after her best friend was killed protecting her child, Freya… As a result little Freya holds a deep loathing for Kiri—I fear that it may consume her one day and lead her down the wrong path" he said then took a big pull of smoke and exhaled

Yugao's heart screamed for the white haired girl… 'She must have seen her parents killed right in front of her… No one should have to go through such a monstrous tragedy, yet in this picture of her in her file she was smiling…'

Minute passed in silence

Yugao put the folders down on the desk "Lord Hokage, I-

 **The next day**

"Awwooah" I woke up to the' oh so lovely sunshine, I slammed the shades shut from my bed and got up. Taking care of the usual rituals in the morning—I walked out my house door to begin the day

The first thing I wanted to do was buy some new clothes, perhaps I should go to the shopping district? Yeah that would be beneficial, besides I need to restock on my supplies.

I couldn't get yesterday off my mind. The sight of Naruto like that was frightening… Not out of fear but out of concern, the look on his face was not Naruto at all and I don't want to think how it would effect him if he actually killed Mizuki—I guess it's a good thing I stopped him

I needed to work more on my tactical approaches and trap making, regardless if he was a chunin, we should've done better than that. Sigh, all well what's done is done, I should use my stat points now.

I brought up my status page, I had 80 points to spend, I wanted to get my CP to at least 10,000 so I could use my jutsu more often, especially Rasenugami , being such high chakra usage. I decided to put 44 points into INT making it 128, that brings me exactly to 10,000, and the rest? Well I suppose I could dump it in VIT so I could increase the weight on my seals—that way I could train and get more stats for it making training more productive. I nodded

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **17** **Next Level:** **36,900 / 40,500**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Konoha Civilian**

 **HP: 5,650**

 **CP: 10,000**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 104**

 **DEX: 44**

 **INT: 123**

 **WIS: 110**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 200%**

* * *

Looks good, I closed my menu, I probably looked like I was crazy—walking and poking the air like a nut job, I sweat dropped heh—regardless I was able to increase my gravity seals twice making them 75 lbs

I made it to a store that I saw, which had two swords intersecting on the sign and a name that I remembered my father mentioning, I never went there myself but he said he was friends with the owner. I shrugged and made my way to the front entrance and looked at the store name 'Higurashi's Weapons'

I went inside and saw no one at the purchase desk. I shrugged and decided to look around—there was various different kinds of weapons—katanas, double edged sword, scythes, kamas, odachis, Zweihanders, battle wire, sickles, khopeshs, sabres, battle fans, gauntlets, fucking—bows?, crossbows, oh my God every damn weapon you could think of!

"Trying to catch flies?" a rough deep voice spoke out amused

I closed my mouth, I didn't even realize it was open! I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and looked at the man who spoke to me, he was a tan colored man with bulging muscles, wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts

I cleared my throat "yo-you must be Higurashi"

He nodded "Eitri Higurashi—in the flesh, me and my daughter Tenten run this shop, now tell me what is a kid doing in a weapon shop"

"I was looking for a place to buy some new ninja gear when I saw your shop and remembered that my dad suggested I buy any weapons from you" I said

Higarashi stroked his beard with two fingers "who's your dad?" he asked

"Atlas Raiden, sir"

The man laughed and pat my back a little too hard "so your Atlas's brat huh, I should have known—you look exactly like him!"

I sweat dropped "well kid normally I would tell you to come back when you graduate but since you're Atlas's son, I'll make an exception" he said

I smiled and extended my hand "Thank you, I'm Zephier"

He took my hand and shook it

"Nice to meet' ya kid, so what are' ya looking for?" he asked

"I need shuriken, kunai, ninja wire, smoke bombs, explosive tags, fuinjutsu paper, ink, quills, and do you know where I could get some loose fitted clothes?"

He just looked at me and blinked "what?"

"That's a lot kid, I don't think you can afford all of that" the man said

I shook my head "money isn't an issue for me"

Higarashi raised an eyebrow "your allowance must be really generous huh"

"Something like that" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. It wasn't entirely wrong, the money I got from dungeons would be very generous on a philanthropy kind of level

 **Lie successful**

"Well kid, we sell clothes that suit ninja's over by the back to the right. Don't worry about size, they have seals on them that auto fit to the wearer"

I nodded and he went to gather the items I requested, while he did that there was something that caught my eye on the way to the back of the store. A sword, or to be precise a chokuto—it has a black plain sheath with no guard and a black handle that seemed to be some sort of gripping alloy… I was all for katana's but this kind of weapon… Spoke to me, hm, maybe in the future I could forge a chokuto myself

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Road to crafting-**

 **Main Objective: Craft a chokuto of rare quality or higher**

 **Reward: Epic blueprint**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Craft a gun of uncommon quality or higher**

 **Reward: Random chakra hand cannon blueprint**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Craft a blunt weapon**

 **Reward: Random staff blueprint**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Hidden Objective 3**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

Challenge accepted!

I gave the sword one last glance before making my way to the clothes, I didn't want anything fancy really—maybe I could get two outfits to wear… Basic stuff

What I picked out for the first outfit was—dark blue long-sleeved shirt, matching dark blue loose elastic shinobi pants, black open toed shinobi sandals and finally black metal plated fingerless gloves. I nodded black and blue was a nice mix, especially on me. Heh

For my second outfit was—a dark red color of the same pants, another pair of black sandals and dark red plated fingerless gloves. I could wear the black face mask shirt with this outfit that I got from that quest.

Yup that's that. Heh I got all my shopping done in one place, no wonder why my dad recommended this place! I went to the counter and placed the clothes neatly beside all the equipment I ordered which was in convenient looking boxes, awesome

I looked at the muscle man "hey do you by any chance know where I can learn blacksmithing and gunsmithing?" I asked curiously

The man raised an eyebrow in response

"Why would you want to learn that?" Higarashi asked

I leaned against the counter casually "I feel like as a ninja, I should be a jack of all trades and make weapons of my own, plus that's not all—I wanted to even learn Carpentry, Maintenance, Landscaping, Engineering, Smelting, and business too" I said like it was normal for a kid to want to learn these things

He gave me an unreadable expression "what?"

A moment passed then he sighed "kid, you are really something else you know that"

A gave a cheeky grin

"Something special" I replied

This caused him to laugh

 **You have gained 2,000 REP with Eitri Higurashi. You are now 'Friendly'**

"Tell ya' what kid, I so happen to know a little something about all of those things, and since you're my friend's brat—I don't mind teaching you a thing or two"

My eyes lit up "You really mean that? You'd help me out?!" I asked excitedly

He nodded "sure if you'd like"

* * *

 **Do you accept Eitri Higurashi as a 'trades' mentor?**

 **[Y[N]**

* * *

"Of course I would, thank you !"

'a trade?'

* * *

 **[ Trade Professions ]**

 **All trade professions are non-combatant, and contain skills that use materials to make new items with. Trades can range from Blacksmithing to Realty, while skills can range from active to passive. It is possible to learn more than one trade profession—the gamer must first obtain the knowledge necessary for the desired trade.**

* * *

'oh okay, I see but does this have some sort of skill tree?, I'll just have to check it out some other time'

The muscle man shook his head "call me sensei kid"

I nodded attentively and saluted, to which he laughed at

"Come here every Sunday starting this following week and we'll start, for each hour we'll go over different topics beginning at 7:00 AM, got that?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted again

He chuckled "now let's move onto your items"

"How much" I asked

Higarashi looked over all the items "$500" he said

I nodded and took out the money from my inventory like if I was looking into a wallet and placed it on the counter

"would you like me to deliver the items to your place?" he asked

I shook my head "no, thank you, but I got it"

He shrugged and put the items in bags and handed them to me. The weight was nothing compared to the gravity seals or War Ender

 **You have bought new items**

 **x100 Shuriken**

 **x100 Kunai**

 **50 yards of Ninja wire**

 **x100 Explosive tags**

 **x400 Fuinjutsu Paper**

 **x5 quills**

 **2 gal of ink**

 **x50 Smoke bombs**

"Remember every Sunday, 7:00 AM" he called out as I was leaving

"I'll remember" I said as I walked out the door

I walked over to a deserted alleyway and checked my surroundings before I put all my purchases in my inventory. I don't think I'd ever get used to that, it's like a million times better than storage seals!

 _Grumble_

Ah man I forgot to eat!

Before I walked out of the alleyway I took out a nice sandwich from my inventory to munch on

I stretched and yawned. 'I think I'll go find out how Naruto is doing'

 **Two weeks later**

I trained my ass off, no like literally I trained till I dropped and that took a while to do. I gained a lot of stats from the hard work so I wasn't going to complain too much.

30 STR, 25 VIT, 35 DEX, 10 INT and 7 WIS, which was pretty good… considering that everybody in my fucking class got stat boosts like crazy! Especially Naruto!

After that day with Mizuki, Naruto had gone up to 40 thousand in power level! And that was just after using the kyuubi's chakra. I figured that it made him stronger—how? Well my best guess is that the Kyuubi's chakra is so dense and that his body… forced it's self to be able to withstand the amount of the tailed beast's chakra he was using; normally, a person would explode…. Literally but being the container AND Uzumaki, he probably just healed any sort of damage these changes may have caused

I think of it like this, Naruto was an elastic bottle with two separate liquids—one blue and one red, the red liquid that fills the volume of the bottle causes it to build up in pressure, that pressure, which normally would make the bottle explode if opened, it merely expands and filters that additive red liquid into the blue liquid to force the body into equilibrium and while Chakra is both spiritual and physical energies, his body had to adjust to the added blue water and thus the bottle became bigger and sturdier. However, I don't think he can do it often, because it's said that tailed beast chakra is corrosive to the user the more it is used on those who can't handle it.

That's my hypothesis though… I could be wrong, but I couldn't think of any other explanation.

And the rest of the class practically grew by 10 thousand as well! Seriously this was so unfair! It makes no sense to me!

Sigh

Anyway, I managed to absorb the information Eitri-sensei had given me on all the trades he was knowledgeable in…. No, I literally absorbed jt, he had extra scrolls and text books that talked about theory and application so he gave them to me and I made it burst into flying particles! Bwuahahah…

Today I was in class, there was some sort of big announcement that there was that every fifth-year academy student had to attend. Every student waited outside on the field as instructed, waiting for the news… Did they plan to reveal Mizuki's attempt at defection?

Nah, I doubt it

Iruka and a bunch of other academy instructors instantly appeared in front of the crowd via shunshin… Flashy huh

 **(Naruto OST - Those who will inherit the will of fire)**

"Listen up everyone, I will only explain this once" a brown-haired academy instructor began

"For the remainder of your stay at the academy, you all will be going through a survival exercise. This exercise will be shared by teams of three with some of your fellow classmates. You all will have to survive and take care of yourselves out in the wild with your team while also wearing these-

The man held several white clothe

"Headbands" he stopped for a moment "you're going to be in a survival training field very South of the Hokage monument, several kilometers from the village"

He cleared his throat "the beasts that dwell there are vicious and will attack you and possibly kill you even when you sleep, each team will be given sections of this survival training ground to stay, and survive in… This exercise is to weed out those of you—who aren't capable of being ninja"

"You all will be given these sealing tags-

He held up a white stack of papers with seals on them

"Whenever you are in danger and feel like you will need assistance-only if only you can not handle it yourself and might be severely injured in the process—channel chakra in it and an instructor will be reverse summoned to your location immediately on standby"

The instructor stopped and stepped backward, this action led Iruka-sensei to step forward

"During this time you're instincts and capabilities as a future ninja will be put to the test, for those of you who live" he began

Whoa… Dark, even for you Iruka-sensei

"teams are pre assigned. You must work with your teammates to achieve the ultimate goal, to survive—you will have no ninja equipment during this exercise whatsoever, we will begin today—your families are already informed please step over to the table to your right and pick a box to empty all equipment into it and label it by your name"

"Yes, Choji" he called out

I looked back to see Choji had his hand up and chips in his mouth "does that include food?"

I sweat dropped

Looking back toward Iruka-sensei I could see that he immediately got annoyed "yes Choji"

Turning my gaze back to Choji "what will we do for food"

"You hunt for it" he replied

This seemed to cease Choji's questions, I turned back to Iruka-sensei who was pinching the bridge of his nose

I watched as choji put at least ten bags of chips into the box, he didn't even have any storage seals on him! Where the hell do they even come from!

We all complied and started putting our stuff into the box… except they didn't know I had a convenient inventory' I can store anything with! Heh, there was no way I am going through this without some sort of preparation or protection

After all was said and done we all turned to the instructors "these are the teams that will be together for the duration of this exercise"

He droned on saying many teams, I zoned out most of them' not caring all too much about the others

"…Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and… Hinata Hyuga"

All hellfire broke loose as many of Sasuke's mortal followers shouted at the top of their lungs, they must be summoning their kin!

Iruka-sensei's head quadrupled in size "SHUT UP!"

Oh thank the Lord, they all finally stopped! Praise thee almighty Iruka-sensei! Praise thee!

"before I was rudely interrupted… The next team is—Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno"

Iruka sent a glare toward Sakura, daring her to shout, to which she almost did if not the levelling glare sent her way by not only Iruka-sensei but me and Sasuke as well… It's a miracle!

"Next is—Zephier Raiden, Leon Ryuichi, and Freya Yuki"

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Hey everyone, sorry this took longer than expected, I was busy this weekend. I was going to release this last night but I had forgot, my bad hah**

 **Anyway this concludes Mizuki so no there will be no stealing of the scroll of seals, and yes this training thing is my own way of graduation based off of Boruto's class brawl with jonins.**

 **I want to thank all of you who support once again and I know this chapter was a little short as intended but I hope you guys bare with me… I rewrote this chapter twice because I was unsure where I wanted to take this chapter and how I wanted to do it but now I finally got it so this is the result, I hope you all enjoyed it and yes Yugao will be the team leader of Zephier, Leon, and Freya… anime character sensei beat OC sensei by a landslide so yeah, sorry to all those who might have wanted an OC.**

 **Anyway, on to some reviews now shall we**

 **Mile De:** **love ur story!he is strong but not much!hope u plan it well not make him OP too soonthanks!sorry for my bad english not native XD**

 **Reply: Finally someone realizes he's not really all THAT strong but he is strong, or rather getting there at least… I don't want to be one of those writers that has their OC or gamer character completely demolish people left and right while only still being a kid—I mean well he will demolish people but it will be difficult and drama, entertaining, all types of cool… stuff lol**

 **Redhussar:** **Nice start with a lot of skills. A word of advice - don't show so often his status. I've got mixed feelings about OC's other then protagonist - if they are this strong, they would be shown in canon. To remain canon compliant, OCs need to be weaker than Konoha 12 (but nobody forbids them become stronger because of butterflies). Seems though like one OC has crush on him and is quite cute, so I cannot hate you for them ;)**

 **Reply: Like I said in the last reply he's not all THAT strong. While in some cases that would be a good way to go, like in role playing there are a lot of sites and such that are strict of having OC's not stronger than canon but this is a story, this is Zephier's story, not Naruto's so sorry to disappoint you. If this were a role play than he would always be weaker. And yes I want to make a lot of things cute while they are still kids hah**

 **Doer of Things:** **While I usually like to give nice reviews, this fix needs to be fixed.Your first problem is that many of your sentences are incomplete or just plain wrong. I get your trying to string action together, but you can't just replace periods with commas.Your second problem is that you change perspectives so many times throughout the story without warning. In one paragraph you are in first person, while in the next paragraph you randomly switch over to third person. Sometimes this even happens in the SAME SENTENCE.Your third problem is that you repeat needless gamer information whenever you bring up a stat. I know that your trying to establish how the system works, but you end up just adding useless fluff to your story.Your fourth problem is the insanity of some of your stats. The main example of this is your Damage Resistance stat, in which you have the damage resistance be a percentage of a percentage. Why not make it a direct percentage change, instead of "You get a 0.5% reduction of damage for every 3% of Damage reduction stat that is in turn caused by the amount of points put in." What kind of drug were you smoking when you created this system?I thank you for reading my rant, and I hope you take my (hopefully constructive) criticism to mind.**

 **Reply: While these are very good points, I'm not an English major—I merely write for fun and to share it all, I write how I would like to read a story so if you're looking for perfect grammar and perfect sentence combination you are reading the wrong story my friend. And yes many people have been saying the same thing of the stat menu and in this chapter I have shown a shortened version of it. The Damage resistance is only aesthetic for readers, there's no way in hell I'm literally doing calculations for every single hit, plus that just makes the ninja world un-realistic—I mean c'mon if you get stabbed in the heart and that's 10k dmg mins 90% and you still live and barely take damage… You see where this is going right? I sometimes do half percentages to nerf things so that I have a balanced gamer system, I'm not trying to make him on the same level of Hashirama or Kaguya in one chapter like many other authors do, it's just boring and kills so much potential story building in my opinion, so I guess I was smoking some pretty good drugs and unfortunately ran out. I do thank you for your review, I appreciate and welcome all types of reviews except for flaming, people can take their insults elsewhere because they will only be ignored.**

 **MDNick:** **For someone that young the mc really cusses a lot, idk if its bcuz of his family problems or all those games he's playing. Also noticed the use ofsigns instead of ryo but since i hardly remember money being that important in the naruto universe I'm just gonna ignore it. And u misspelled hood as good when describing the cloak. IMO it would be good if the mc just glaces over his stats to confirm any minute changes that happen when experimenting with his (power)? instead of bringing it up everytime. In conclusion, i hope i don't come off as being a grammar nazi or anything, I'm really interested in this story if i hadn't been clear, just wanted to show my honesty is all.**

 **Reply: Well I live in New York, and I see kids all the time cursing and trying to act like adults and I always wondered to myself 'who the hell raised you' and the answer I came up with is that it's not the parents, rather it's the games they play for example they play with older people online and learn the 'colorful' language through conversation with them and others. So regarding that whole thing, you might have noticed I called the game he played 'Call of Ninja' and It's clearly obvious that's a pun on call of duty, whereas in campaign mode AND multiplayer there are a 'shit load' of profanity and alcoholic/sexual references that these parents let their kids play. I'm not judging, words are just things but that's why my MC curses a lot—too much games. And it's not Ryo simply because I'm not doing a senseless conversion everytime Zephier makes some money, I rather keep it dollars as in USD where most my readers are reading from so they understand the lingo without having to look useless things up. And yes there are some if not a lot of misspellings because Microsoft Word screws up on me sometimes and has these weird bugs that mess up my sentences once in a while, while going to the next line. Your critism is welcomed and in the future I will have to eventually read my own story just to fix these grammatical errors but I just don't feel up to it yet hah, thank you for your input.**

 **Lifelessman:** **Hey author, Your story is one of my favorites, Keep up the good work.So what do you think of adding the Dragon Ball Ozarus as summoned by the Zephyr, and in the sage modhe could use KI techniques.Sorry for bad english is not my native language ...**

 **Reply: I won't lie, I did think about KI but I have come to a conclusion that I could just create spin-off chakra techniques that are similar but still apply to the narutoverse chakra laws, and Ozaru's would be like the Sarutobi summons so that's a no go for me, thank you for your support!**

 **Deathvon:** **Although not many people know this (I haven't learnt this until two weeks ago) Naruto is mainly based on Buddhist mythology and stuff like that. Where they can breathe fire, summon animals, and more. Although, it was taken to an extreme *looking at tailed beast, Kaguya, and planet destroying characters*it is real ninja. People just think it isn't because we only know them as stealthy, black wearing, assassins.**

 **Reply: man I did not know that, it does make sense—thinking back to hashirama's colossal buddha…thousand arms… of death. Lol, very interesting, thank you for sharing that.**

 **Anubis021:** **Thanks, I really like the story, especially the MC becoming op (a lot of stories try to stop it and end up with average MC's even though they have op advantages (powers, perks, systems, bloodlines...) and will be stronger then Nauto, Saske...If you want an original teacher you can always try Ebisu, Ibiki, or Ino-Shika-Cho Parent for originality :D.Now for some oversites: 1) The MC's WIS is too low (he had 17 at level 6 and level 10 leaf concentration (ch 1), then after 2 months (ch 2) he had 30 at level 11 (before he added another 20 in to WIS) with level 20 max leaf concentration, tree walking and water walking and since he gets bonus WIS of 10 for leaf c. and tree w. and 20 for water w. he should have 17 plus 5(level) plus 5 plus 10 plus 20 is 57 (5 for 10 level in leaf he gained) plus additional stats he gained during class and the 20 stats he added, he should have more than 80 WIS at the end of ch 2. And in ch 4 he gained 32 WIS, 2 levels and max shape transformation (4 WIS every 2 levels for presumably 20 levels max is 40 WIS) he should have more than 80 plus 32 plus 2 plus 40 is 154 at the beginning of ch 4 (before stat distribution). His INT should also be higher but since his gains were not described in ch 2 it is not technically a mistake :D.2) someone already mentioned the class level so I'm not gonna elaborate, but you forgot to regulate their chakra consumption (they (most of the class excluding the MC who I didn't check) used more elemental jutsus then their max chakra and control should allow (by a lot). I also thinkyou should lower the consumption of the 3 academy jutsu's since they're meant for students with low chakra and control (they are meant for non clan kids with less then 1000 ch and control on the level of leaf concentration (they have to preform all 3 in a row to pass the exam), so I think they (those beginner jutsus) should have a much lower consumption).Those are just 2 oversites (with log expectations :D) I wanted to bring to your attention, I also hope you don't make the mistake so many gamer novels do, where every one takes damage when hurt (since only the gamer (MC) and maybe dungeon creatures have the gamer body skill, while every one else have vitals (if you slit their throat or pierce heir heart, they DIE instead of losing HP)), you can keep their HP values as reference of how hurt they are, but keep in mind they can break bones and can even die for a well placed weak attack.This must sound like I'm complaining a LOT, but I really do like the story and just think that I should mention this 2/3 things (since I would want to know if there is a small oversite which can easily be fixed before it grows (ovesite 1, 2 was more of an observation and 3 is a future remainder :D) In any case thanksand I hope you continue with the story till the end because I think it's one of the best fanfictions with a lot of potential. P.S. this is the same as the review for ch 4, but with the words plus an is (equals) instead of mathematical symbols (which were not shown, so it looked like random numbers :D).**

 **Reply: Impossibru! , no seriously as I write I literally update the stats in excel so I'm confused as to all these calculations but that definitely makes me want to double check and re read the story to make sure I'm not crazy so thank you for telling me this, and yes while the elemental jutsu thing in the tournament was a LITTLE unrealistic in terms of chakra output and how much capacity they ACTUALLY had, it was more for the entertainment of the reader… Imagery and all that. And no god no, I refuse to do an academy 3 graduation, mine will be different and based off of the Boruto series graduation because the Naruto series one was just pathetic and underserving of a ninja in my opinion. And no I won't be doing none of that dumb gamer bs where you don't feel pain or the damage is unrealistic in terms of where a strike is being hit—the whole thing is ridiculous to me and any damage reductions or inflictions I write are merely aesthetic for reader pleasure. Thank you for your elaborate review and possible mistake in stats so if I find any, shout out to you dawg!**

 **Kyrin FireHeart:** **First off, good job on this story. Though there are quite a few grammatical errors you at least have proper sentence structure. I would suggest you find a native english speaking beta who is not in high school or below. As for who should be the sensei I would love it if you chose Yugao or Hayate. The problem with Yugao is she is a captain of the Anbu at this point and one of those the Hokage trusts implicitly but that could also be his reason for choosing her considering Zephyr just showed him the best sensor in the village couldn't find him by Chakra. And yes, Hayate's cough IS annoying but you could easily make that a long term quest for Zephyr to find a cure for. But either of those choices leaves it open for you to save Hayate's life during the Chunin Exam arc. As for mixing up the teams? Naruto is not dead last which was the whole reason he was put on a team with Sasuke in canon. And with Freya in the mix and Hinata becoming confident there is no way Sakura will maintain Top Kunoichi. Zephyr can also kick Sasuke's ass and at this point he should at least be as smart as a Nara. So Rookie of the Year should be Zephyr, Top Kunoichi should be Freya and you could easily make Leon Dead Last(or just take out that rule entirely) so you have your ideal OC team still. That could be the only reason I could see keeping the canon teams the same using Kakashi's want for Naruto on his team while the Council pressures him to train Sasuke. Personally I feel it's a bit of a cop out but I'm not writing this story and I do realize that mixing up the canon teams would be a lot of work. You COULD just switch out Hinata and Sakura, with Sakura being recommended immediately for Med-nin training because of her excellent chakra control, since everyone already knows she's a Fangirl and that could get her and her team killed. Not much changes for you as a writer since Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are already friends and hanging out with Zephyr, which I think will continue to happen even after they graduate. But please for the love of god have a quest or something for him to bring to attention how shitty a teacher Kakashi is. If they get more training hanging out with Zephyr than they did with their Jonin Sensei that is a huge problem that wasn't ever really fixed in Canon that I remember.**

 **These are all just my suggestions and regardless I hope you continue to write and also have fun with this. Feel free to use any of these ideas you want or even PM me for questions or follow up.**

 **Reply: I swear it's the Microsoft word man! It's always screwing up my sentences… My native language is definitely English, I love the English language and words in general so when I see grammatical errors in my own writing I'm like 'wtf? I could've sworn I checked EVERYTHING' … I blame Microsoft! And yea no, I don't like Hayate because he annoys me too much, he's gonna die, just like those damned Digimon! Lol Zephier is not a doctor so he won't be having any sort of quest like that. I rather keep all canon teams the way they are EXCEPT that god damned pink haired child… I hate kid Sakura if anyone DID NOT NOTICE, but no she won't always be like that because adult Sakura is awesome so… You know… Character development and all that nice stuff. I won't be doing any council mainstream stuff because… That's mainstream, and I rather not be like every other author who feels the need to switch up teams. Thank you for your support and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Sudhush:** **Great Chapter dude and liked the Dungeon fighting its really new, mostly all others use Zombie or other general Dungeons but Digimon Dungeon I liked it very much Keep u the great Work man. Until next chapter Bye.**

 **Reply: Thanks! Honestly I got the idea from the Yami gamer story, where his MC fights Pokemon and captures them but I thought hey, I remember Digimon and how annoying it got after the first series! Kill them all! Hah, but no there will be other themes of dungeons too, Digimon is just one of them**

 **BClassDemon:** **I know DBZ made it famous but kind of wish MC used [Resistance Seals] for Training instead of [Gravity Seals] but other then that great chapter and hope to read more soon:)**

 **Reply: Resistance, gravity, they kind of go hand in hand—the same thing really just different names; I like how gravity sounds better that's why it is gravity. Thank you for reading and supporting!**

 **Well guys that's all the reviews I'm going to do for this one, tried to get all the important ones or things I haven't already responded to soo… Yeah sorry for a short chapter it was at least 8k tops in the actual story, the rest is just the author note but anyway I decided to drag the academy days for ONE chapter more so I could have a nice cool and original type of graduation exam in the form of survival ! Awesome right?... I thought It was… Anyway thank you all once again for the support and encouragement, and to all those who do NOT like the story or find something RIVETING to you, please do write your own story or read a different one—I don't need your petty input. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT SUNDAY because well… I released this one a little late so a week a part is only fair right? The new date for chapters may as well be Sunday. Eh.**

 **Anyway, till next time!**

 **EDIT: 2/27/19 chapter revised**


	6. Survival!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

 **EDIT: 7/15/18**

 **So, I like to read my own chapters when I release them just as if I was another reader and I couldn't help but begrudgingly notice all the were and we're mistakes. It annoyed the hell out of me so I fixed it lol**

 **By the way if anyone was curious, these are how my OC's look:**

 **Freya Yuki: inner Moka Akashiya from Rosario vampire (imagine a younger version)**

 **Leon Ryuichi: Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail (imagine a younger version)**

 **Zephier Raiden: long hair Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach (with light blue hair) (imagine a younger version)**

 **Atlas Raiden: Zeoticus Gremory from highschool dxd (with dark blue hair)**

 **Rika Raiden: Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail**

 **Hestia: Sango from Inuyasha**

 **(All voices are the same as their appearance counter-parts)**

 **This is just to help everyone visualize everything a lot better! Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Survival!**

It took a while, like a long while… Approximately four hours of endless walking before we finally made it to the survival area, and when we got there… Boy was it a sight to see—the trees were gigantic! I mean really, the trees in Konoha were big but this was just ridiculous! It had to be at least five stories high! I gulped, it was incredibly intimidating especially since the animals that live here grow and adapt to their environment

We eventually stopped walking as we approached what seemed to be the entrance to the oversized forest. An instructor went through several hand signs and slammed on the ground—just as he did that, a huge map materialized on the ground… Incredibly detailed with elevated landscapes, coordinates, different types of zones and rivers, lakes and ponds… Shit, color me impressed

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Lightning Speed)**

* * *

"As of right now there are 24 of you and eight teams of three, the entire grounds is exactly 20 kilometers in length. in this forest there are eight zones of which that are labeled safe zones where there are either non-aggressive animals living or running water sources there. The safe zones are assigned to one team each because the cost of surviving with two teams will only dwindle your resources much quicker" he took a breath "these zones" he pointed to a hazard symbol area "are danger zones—these places have animals that will try to rip you apart on sight"

Gulp

"And now, for the safe zones—team 1 will go to 175 latitude, 140 longitude. Team 2 will go to 130 latitude, 190 longitude. Team 3 will go to 190 latitude, 50 longitude. Team 4 will go to 35 latitude, 90 longitude. Team 4 will go to 104 latitude, 21 longitude. Team 5 will go to 195 latitude, 184 longitude. Team 6 will go to 63 latitude, 98 longitude. Team 7 will go to 87 latitude, 136 longitude. And finally, team 8 will go to 94 latitude, 123 longitude. Exactly 3 months from now at this very spot, same time we will meet again and those of you who show up pass. Those of you who don't… Well that's self explanatory. You all will be given communication ear buds that are locked to the frequency of your team so that you will be able to speak and communicate with your comrades at a distance for what ever reason. Now you will have 5 minutes to remember the map before you begin"

My heart was racing, sure I was nervous, but I had Freya and Leon with me, so it wasn't all too bad… I looked to where they stood and saw that Leon had his dojutsu activated while scanning the whole map

Does his Ryugan let him remember things clearly?

Because of my high WIS I was able to remember things decently, visually that is—I looked over to Leon and Freya again and we all nodded. Good

If we were going to survive this we need to make a house, makeshift tools, a pottery, stove, and furnace… first to make that we are going to need to split some bamboo or branches to stock up on string to tie things together, definitely need to make baskets for transporting materials, the first thing we needed to do was make a forge blower to fuel the fire of a furnace with wind without difficulty then everything else would come next… sadly we may have to use mud, shape it, then heat it up in the furnace to use that as a substitute for stone or concrete

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

"-Zephier!" a voice called out

I was interrupted from my thoughts "huh what?"

Freya crossed her arms under her chest

"Where is your head at, I called you four times!" she said

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "heh, sorry I was in deep thought of a game plan to work on for the first week being here"

She huffed "well we can't read your mind genius so—share"

Wow… she is so cu—no, don't think dumb things keep your head in the game Zeph!

I scratched my cheek and looked toward the clouds "when we reach our destination, I'll go over it with you two so for now we just need to get there first, unharmed"

Leon nodded, and Freya looked over to the instructors expectantly

"Everyone… Remember everything you were taught, and you'll be fine, look out for each other and work together" Iruka-sensei said "begin!"

We all dashed off with our respective teams, making a beeline to the safe zones before nightfall!

"How long do you think it would take to get there" Leon asked while hopping toward another tree branch

I landed on a branch "Id say maybe 2 hours tops at full speed without break" I said before jumping on to another

 **An hour later**

We were still hopping from tree branches, right now we were in a danger zone and I couldn't be more nervous right now… I mean we were in the trees yeah but still! I heard the sound of flowing water and stopped as I landed on a branch

"You guys want to get some water? I don't know about you but I'm feelin' dehydrated" I said as they stopped as well

Freya shrugged "sure why not"

I looked toward Leon and he nodded

"Well alright let's go" I jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground and walked up to the flowing river of water—bent a knee and took a drink of water

The forest was quite beautiful if I had to say, I really admired the beauty of sights especially graphics within a game—sometimes it all seemed so real I just can't help but admire it, but seeing it in real life is something else' it's really breath taking; however that really makes me wonder what have I been doing with my life so far… Too many games and didn't go outside much, I'm really starting to regret it

 _Fuush_

 _Fuush_

Um… what the hell was that?

All three of us went on guard immediately and turned to the source of the sound

"Oh my God"

A bull looked at us with fury in it's eyes but that's not what surprised me… what shocked me the most was its. Fucking. Size! The thing had to be at least ten foot tall! Holy fuck!

"Ni-nice bull… We were ju-just passing by" I said nervously backing up

"You're trying to seriously reason with it?!" Freya whispered

I gave a half-hearted shrug "Di-did you see the horns it has… I mean seriously what'are those! They look like fucking swords!" I whispered alarmingly in reply

"AROOOUGHH" the beast screeched and stomped the ground with it's right back leg

I narrowed my eyes, it was at least 50 meters from us, the size of the beast with all things considered it would take approximately 5 seconds for it to reach us which means we have to fall back and either escape or fight on better footing

"Freya, Leon, jump forward on my mark and prepare to unleash jutsu" I said

They looked hesitant for a second "trust me, okay?"

They acknowledged and voiced a sound of agreement placing their full trust in me

The bull charged, it's body propelling itself slower than a bull of normal size would usually move, it's steps left a decent sized print on the ground as anything below it was crushed harshly. It inched closer every millisecond, I waited for the right moment…

40 meters…

35 meters…

We all tended considerably

"ARROOOOOOOUGH"

20 meters...

"NOW!"

We all jumped at the same time and flipped mid air

" **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar"**

" **Wind Release – Sickle Weasel"**

" **Fire Release – Phoenix Flower"**

We chorused at the same time, all three techniques became on blazing lightning inferno that encased the unfortunate beast. We all landed and saw our handy work, the beast laid on it's side heavily burnt and unmoving. It was dead

I turned toward my teammates about to celebrate when I saw them panting hard, right I forgot not everyone has high CP regeneration like I do... Either that or they were holding in their breaths

"That *exhale* was close" Leon said

I nodded, that was pretty damn close, but it was necessary. If we had jumped any earlier the bull may have been likely to change trajectory and then we would've been screwed

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Naruto's Daily Life)**

* * *

"Hey Freya" I called out

She switched her gaze toward me curiously "yeah?"

"I would've thought you'd be using your ice release by now"

The look on her face morphed into one of embarrassment, she blushed and looked away

I blinked "Its not like I have anyone to train me in it… I'm the only one who has the bloodline so I'm not sure what to do" she said

I sighed, yeah not everyone had as much knowledge as I do in chakra and its applications

"I'll help ya' out" I said cheerfully

She turned her gaze back to me confused "how, wouldn't you need the same bloodline I do?"

While in some cases this may be true, to train someone in THEIR bloodline one would need to have the same ability and be more efficient in the art to be able to help out… But I wasn't some cases

"Normally, this would be true, but its not really that complicated… You just need the knowledge of chakra and how it works—which hand signs do what and how to control your chakra"

She raised an eyebrow "how would you know"

I smirked "that jutsu I used, I invented it based on a pre-existing jutsu"

The shocked faces on both my teammates were priceless. I guess that's how I looked in Eitri-sensei's shop when I first met him… Man I really needed a digital camera to capture these moments—Steroshack has a bunch of those devices since they sell anything electronic non-ninja related… Hmm… Maybe I should start my own business and make things that consumers would want to buy—I could create a source of income that way besides the missions that I'd go on as a ninja

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Build it, make it, sell it, love it-**

 **Main Objective 1: Create your own technology of high caliber**

 **Reward: Technology blueprint, $10,000**

 **Main Objective 2: Create your own business and sell your innovations to consumers**

 **Reward: $100,000**

 **Bonus Objective: Profit at least $40,000**

 **Reward: Title**

 **Hidden Objective 1:**

 **Hidden Objective 2:**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Damn right I do, I'm not one to back down from a challenge heh

"H-how" Leon said

Freya was equally confused "but I thought Atlas taught you that jutsu"

Leon looked at Freya and raised an eyebrow "who?"

My grin got wider "my father—you must have assumed that, but I'm actually the one who taught him the jutsu and this-

I formed the Rasenugami, it sprung to life with it's deadly distortion

"This is called the Rasenugami. I created it too" I began "It's an incomplete technique made of pure chakra manipulation, an A-rank one hit assassination kill technique"

I think I broke them, they were starting to look like fish by the second, I receded the flow of chakra and the jutsu vanished

Leon was the first to recover "but how is it incomplete… I could literally feel the power of the technique in the air!"

I nodded "while it may have a lot of power and pack a huge punch, it is still missing an elemental composition. In creating jutsu there are two components that are used other than the application of certain hand signs—and that is Shape manipulation and-

I brought up my right hand and channeled lightning chakra through it, the effect was instantaneous as red lightning cackled around my hand lightly

"Nature transformation. Within all jutsu there is either one or the other, rarely both—these two things are a form of the most difficult chakra control exercises that Jonin sometimes can't even hope to accomplish, but me? I know a thing or two about chakra, so it wasn't that hard for me… you could say my control is perfect" I finished

They were absorbing the information swimmingly

"Can you teach us?" Freya asked

I put a finger to my chin in thought, I guess I COULD teach them, but it will be difficult for them considering that they don't have my ability but maybe if I explain things just right then perhaps it's worth a shot?

I nodded "sure I don't see why not"

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Help a brotha/sista out! -**

 **Main Objective: help Freya and Leon make at least one original jutsu**

 **Reward: Title, Perk**

 **Bonus Objective 1: help make two original jutsu**

 **Reward: B Rank jutsu**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Definitely!

They both smiled at me

* * *

 **You have gained 1,000 REP with 'Freya Yuki' you are now 'Honored'**

 **You have gained 500 REP with 'Leon Ryuichi'**

* * *

Huh, that's weird, wouldn't they be the same quantity? Eh something's just don't make sense… because of my science skill it drives me crazy to not know things or stuff that makes no sense or reliable logic… My only savior in those dark times is to just shrug and stop caring—if possible

"Come on guys, let's get moving—we should be about an hour away now"

"Right" they said simultaneously

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

And with that we tree climbed to a branch and began to move along

 **An hour later**

We came into view of a beautiful clearing, it was really a sight to behold—a big waterfall, flowing clean water that came from the south, a few small trees and regular deer's and other small animals nearby going about their business

"Wow" Freya voiced

I nodded "tell me' bout it"

Leon voiced a 'mhm' "I've never seen something so amazing before"

"I don't know, I could think of one thing" I subconsciously said

Freya turned her head towards me "really something more amazing than this?! What is it?" she asked

My face flushed a crimson red "uh… um… nothing—I was just speaking o-out loud that's all, I um, yeah" I tried to cover up my mistake, but I did so horrible

 **Lie unsuccessful**

Thank you, Captain obvious…

She voiced a 'hmm'

Before this goes on any longer I had to act "L-look it's getting late so w-we need to start right away preparing s-so what do you guys think would be the best place to set up?" I asked

A few seconds past before Leon pointed straight at the water fall "there—there's a cave behind the waterfall, it's big enough to fit a small sized house and it could shelter us from the cold and any unsuspecting animals"

I turned to Leon only to see his Ryugan activated "whoa do those eyes let you see through stuff?"

He smiled "no but they do give me perfect 20/20 vision and increased time perception—all I did really was see a faint opening between the falling water into a cave"

I whistled in awe "damn that's freakin' awesome" I commented

He deactivated his Ryugan and scratched the side of his face with his index finger and smiled

"I guess it's pretty cool, huh"

Me and Freya both nodded

"How are we going to get in there though?" she asked

I raised an eyebrow "how else? Walking up the water fall" I said like it's the most obvious thing in the world

They both looked at me like I grew two heads from both shoulders "What?"

"You're joking right" Leon asked

I face palmed, I forgot that he, not even too long ago was still trying to get water walking down—I sighed

"alright, alright, I'll make an overhead entrance to the cave so that the waterfall doesn't splash you guys away, and a linear walkway to walk up the waterfall without touching the waterfall" they both sighed in relief, geez they both needed to train in chakra control… I smirked evilly, hoho I just now realized I agreed to help them—this waterfall is a godsend!

"Wait, you could actually do that?" Leon asked

I nodded happily

"Let's go" I said and jumped onto the lake of water just below the waterfall, they both followed suit

I scratched the back of my head while looking up the waterfall "alright you guys wait here while I make the modifications to our lovely abode"

I didn't wait for a reply as I effortlessly ran up the waterfall, I got to the point where the water sounded shallow, it was the cave—it was Approximately the same height as half of the big tree's in the forest… that was saying a lot. I surrounded myself in a layer of chakra and went inside

The layer of chakra was to make sure that none of my clothes would soak up the water.

It was quite big, well not insanely big but good enough—the cave was at least an acre long which was perfect and if we needed to expand I could just use some simple earth manipulation. Alright now let's get to the main part—I turned toward the entrance where the waterfall was, I then bent to a knee and placed my palms on the floor and channeled earth chakra

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - The Fifth's Fight)**

* * *

The cave rumbled a bit, but I made sure to go slow just in case… Didn't want to have our home for the next three months cave in on me now heh…

The walls to the entrance started to close in, I wanted to make a small walkway to get in, big enough for two people to fit so I had to close the walls a bit, once I got that done I extended both ends of the opposing walls forward to make the actual entrance so I could stop the flow of water from falling into the cave—it would look like an awesome split where the waterfall is on two sides instead of just one normal linear waterfall... The cave rumbled some more as I completed the second part—and now for the third. I walked to the entrance where I looked down and saw Freya and Leon looking from below, I then placed my palms on the ground again. To make the walkway up I needed to extend the bottom of the entrance down into the water, so I did just that

Then I made the flooring inside of the cave true level flat so that we didn't start tripping over multiple different cracks. I then made my person visible to my teammates below

"You guys can come up now!" I yelled out

I then turned to the cave inside, we had to make a house out of this somehow… Thankfully there is a cave, so we didn't have to go through the process of making everything by hand, I could literally just shape the cave however I wanted to. I guess it's a good thing I mastered Earth manipulation huh

They finally arrived and marveled at my handy work, heh I puffed out my chest proudly

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

"Wow this is incredible, how did you do all this so quickly?" Freya asked while Leon was still amazed looking around

I shrugged "I mastered Earth manipulation"

They both looked at me confused, I face palmed "please tell me you guys know about Nature Transformation at least a little"

They shook their heads negative and I sighed… We got a lot of work to do!

"We'll go over that another time" I sweat dropped and turned toward the cave inside

"So how do you guys want to do this? I can make us all rooms, or we can be in the same rooms and… uh" I just realized what I said and turned crimson red "um never mind I'll make use all rooms" I didn't even bother to turn and look at Freya this was just so embarrassing!

I walked deeper into the cave near the end of the cave, it wasn't far as it was only just about an acre. I decided to start shaping the house, I placed my hands on the ground once more and began making the whole cave's walls more shaped and defined so it looked more… homey? After I finished that I built a wall that was at least a yard away from the actual end of the cave, we could use that for like a back yard or something. I then made an opening below the wall that was at least 7 feet in height and the width big enough for a two-door opening, this will be the entrance to the backyard. I then made a second floor with an opening for stairs, it was at least 2 feet above the backyard entrance. I then made some stairs reaching up to the second floor—while also making walls around the whole floor and an opening to go into the floor from the stairs that will have a small hall where the door would be. After that I made a dining room in the same place as the entrance to the backyard, it was at least 6x5 while making an entrance to the right of the room to go into a soon to be kitchen that would be approximately 5x6. To the left of the dining room I made the living room that was 7x5 and went just behind the stairs. Next, I made a little hall that lead to the side of the stairs and toward the entrance to the hall to the actual house where an impressive sized opening was to go to the dining hall. I then made a bathroom next to the beginning of the stairs, it was at least 4x2… I could always make a working bathroom with seals since there's running clear water right above us I could make some kind of piping system that would bring in that water and release the draining water to a small area where I can filter out the dirty water into clean water and recycle that water to the lake below us, it was genius! Using this method would surely make us a stable home! The only problem was lighting… Eh I'll cross that bridge when we get there.

10 minutes later I had finished with making 3 bedrooms on top with walk ways, closets, a table in the dining room and a storage room to place any foods and things that may need to be refrigerated. The finishing touches went to making some windows in the places that needed some windows, not like there's anything to see but hey why not? I also made bathrooms in all rooms with spacious closets and bed frames. And for the final act I even made a training hall that was next to the house, it was pretty big and enough room to spar in and run around. But it was safe to say that I was done! I was about to get up before I almost fell from exhaustion

I was then caught by Freya "yo-you're amazing Z-Zephier-kun" my breathing was hard, I guess I used a lot of chakra… I'm just thankful I got my CP to 10,000 or else I may have been in trouble doing this heh

"Th-thanks" I responded

I turned my head to Leon who was gawking at it all, I may have broken him

A minute later I put a hand on Freya's shoulder "I think I'm fine now, thank you Freya-chan" I said as I got up

She nodded happily

"I seriously need to learn elemental manipulation, this is seriously cool!" Leon said

I chuckled, though inside I was frowning, I didn't want to tell him it may or may not be possible for him to be able to do it because of the possibility of not having a elemental affinity, but than again I didn't even know if it was possible to practice nature transformation for an affinity one didn't have

We went up stairs to pick our rooms, Freya got the one to the far right and I got the one to the left near the entrance and Leon got the one to the bottom far right, the rest of the space could be used as a second living room or even a weapons room or… A forge? Hmm. No, no, not now Zeph, you'll cause yourself to have chakra exhaustion!

 **'time'**

 **9:22 PM**

Well shit it's about that time

We were all sitting on the ground against the wall in the dining hall "you guys hungry?" I asked

In response their stomachs, even mine started grumbling. I chuckled, it was dark and hard to see so I went in my inventory and took out 3 sandwiches, I only had 3 others left and dozens of water bottles, so I took out 3 of those as well and handed it to them

"What is this?" Leon asked

"A sandwich" I said

Freya gasped "where did you get it from? Weren't we supposed to put everything in those boxes?"

I chuckled "yeah, we were or at least everything on our person—I have a modified storage seal that only I'm able to use, I even have some ninja gear too" I began "a ninja is all about deception and there was no way I was coming here unprepared, are you telling me you guys didn't sneak anything?"

They both chuckled at the same time and nodded. Leon rolled up the left side of his pants and there was a kunai there strapped to his leg while Freya moved her… Moved her shirt to the s-s-side where her b-bra is and revealed a kunai in-in between her c-chest!

Oh my God thank you Lord… she had a big rack! I-I could see the shape of them! My heart raced, and blood rushed to… Well ugh, calm down Zephier. Relax. Breath. Phew. God damned hormones! I gulped hard

"y-you two wasn't havi-having it either huh"

"nope" Freya said with a sly smirk

"Of course, not" Leon said innocent to what was happening

I cleared my throat "w-well that's good, we're not entirely develo- I mean um helpless" ugh! Stop being a moron Zeph!

Freya chuckled, and Leon nodded

We sat there in comfortable silence eating our sandwiches. They were simple sandwiches really, ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and teriyaki chicken pieces on it with mao, but it was really good too! It would keep us full till tomorrow hopefully so one of us can hunt and get food while others get supplies

A few minutes later we finished our food

"Hey Zeph?" Freya asked

I looked at her, I couldn't really see her anymore, but I could feel where she was

"What'cha thinking' bout?" she asked

"Oh well, I was thinking on our plan of action tomorrow, since we're going to be surviving here for a bit Im thinking about the things we need, for example running water piping—thanks to my earth manipulation I could shape any kind of mineral in any way I wanted so I was thinking starting tomorrow we should gather up supplies to make pipes that we can use to circulate water throughout our house"

Leon made a confused sound "wouldn't we need technology for all of that? How would that be possible?"

I chuckled "in some cases of certain piping systems you'd be correct, but I'm pretty good with the fuinjutsu arts and anything is possible for fuinjutsu, for example I could make a seal that takes in natural energy and uses my lightning chakra to filter that energy into natural lightning chakra… what that will do is create an infinite supply of output electricity for any uses we might need" I explained

He whistled admirably "wait why doesn't architects use that everywhere?" he asked

I sighed "because, fuinjutsu is a dying art, a very powerful dying art, one that is so complex that not everyone can understand it—especially civilians—even the most powerful of ninja might not be able to wrap their head around it. If that were the case, then that would make their lives sooooooo much more easier when it came to installation and maintenance"

"And how do you know all of this stuff" Freya asked

I shrugged "I like to read"

 **Half lie successful**

She sighed exasperatingly "geez Zeph, if I hadn't seen you shape and actual cave into a literal place to live I probably would have never believed you"

I chuckled to myself, I don't think I'd believe myself either if I wasn't me, then again if it was me a year ago I wouldn't have believed many things that I could now do

"Awooah, man I'm tired, it's about that time to get some sleep" I said

"how are we going to get upstairs, I can't see a thing" the white-haired female of the group asked

I put a finger to my chin "eh… I didn't think about that, heh sorry"

At that moment a bright yellow and purple light appeared, I looked to my left and saw Leon's Ryugan, heh that thing sure does glow huh

"I can see in the dark just fine, so I'll go and get some sleep up-stairs, you guys should rest here for the night" the black-haired boy said

I shrugged "sure why not, you cool' with that Freya?"

I couldn't see her expression "y-ye-yeah th-that's o-okay I guess" geez she was stuttering like Hinata a few months back, she was probably tired too

We said our goodnights to Leon and laid down on the floor, I used my blue shirt as a pillow while I gave Freya another one of my shirts that I had in my inventory, she was lying next to me facing the other way and I was facing the opposing way as well… I had no shirt on, it was alright it's not like she could see me—plus it was cool since I made the cave true level it also hardened the ground so much that it's practically floor tiles—which means none of the minerals on the ground would come off and make me dirty or anything like that, so I was fine with it. Hell you could eat off the ground!

And slowly I let sleep enthrall me with its embrace…

 **The next day**

The waves of the waterfall resonated throughout the cave along with bird chirping and the light from the sun filling the cave with it's glow. On the floor of the earthly house made by Zephier, was he himself lying on the ground fast asleep

'ughh, the light' his dread for the light had stirred him awake, he felt a soft cushion on his left hand and a weight on his chest

Huh?

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Sexiness)**

* * *

My hand felt so warm… Soft

I slowly opened my eyes and squeezed on whatever substance I had my hand on, it was nice but I felt something on my chest, the light filled my eyes as I opened them, blinding me for a moment before my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I looked down to see something white on my chest… Wait what?

I blinked

I blinked again

My heart beat raced a million miles per hour, holy shit, oh my god!

Freya was laying on my chest with her breast pressing against me and a leg wrapped around my left leg and to top it off I had my hand on her breast!

I'm dead.

She's going to kill me

Life is over

Mom, dad, Naruto, Sasuke, everyone, it was nice knowing you… Today I die a with dignity and… A little bit of happiness! I shall go a man! I cried sad tears of slight joy

I'm pretty sure my face was beyond that of red, my whole body was tensed up and the boner that immediately surfaced was poking freely from my pants… Ugh I'm so dead, I can't escape this!

The moment I squeezed she stirred awake, and immediately recognized the predicament we were both in

"KYAA!" she screamed as she jolted up and covered her chest

I panicked "F-F-Freya be-before you f-freak out I-I just want you to kno-know I didn't do this purposely! I woke up like this!"

She looked at me, face scarlet red and an unreadable expression, I couldn't tell what she was going to do, was I going to die?! I'm definitely going to die, she raised her hand and I closed my eyes waiting for the slaughter to begin and put my arms up in front of my protectively

It never came?

I felt a pressure on my leg

I opened my eyes and saw Freya, she had her gaze shifting back and forth from the ground to me and to my pants, or more specifically my bare torso and the bulging solid abnormality that was pointed upward. Ah shit! I quickly put on the blue shirt I had slept on and shifted my position to one that would hide it

"I-I-Its okay… I-Its not your f-fault… I-I was cold in the night a-and snuggled against you because, y-you were warm" the white-haired girl stuttered and looked away, she had the face that would put tomatoes to shame

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

"What happened?! Are we under attack?!"

Leon came rushing down stairs with a kunai drawn in a vice grip and his dojutsu activated looking in every direction for an enemy but made eye contact with both me and Freya still on the floor next to each other, he gave a confused look and lowered his guard

"I-It was no-nothing s-sorry I w-woke you, I-I just, um, well I-I had a bad dream, yeah… I had a bad dream" she said as her face was completely red… Meanwhile the boner I had thankfully went down—phew!

The black-haired boy gave a sigh of relief "It's okay I'm just glad everyone's alright" he said

Okay, the subject needed to change. Fast!

I immediately got up "w-well since we're all up and about I say w-we get to work right?"

Freya jumped up in tow "y-ye-yeah I-I think s-so too, he-he…he"

Leon raised an eyebrow

"You two alright?"

"We're fine!" we shouted at the same time

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

He didn't seem to buy it but shrugged all the same, phew thank you god! This was so embarrassing! But… It was nice too

A few minutes later we were finally fully awake after some light stretching we approached the entrance to the cave and stared out to the running lake

"Alright, so the first order of business is that we need a ton of stone, so I suggest we make baskets out of strips of aloe plant branches and bark from tree's and start gathering those up. Freya and Leon, I think both of you should take care of that while I build some basic things with my earth manipulation. After that I am going to hunt for some food, I'll take care of the skinning and all that so don't worry about that"

They both nodded "oh and also, after you guys gather a lot of stone, I'm going to need you, Leon to make some charcoal"

Leon looked at me with a blank expression

"You do know how right?" He shook his head negative in response

"Alright, well first you need to gather a lot of small fallen tree's and chop them up into at least foot long pieces, stack them all against each other into a pyramid, preferably a LOT… Once you do that you need to dig a small hole anywhere and fill up a makeshift bucket with water and pour it into there. What that does is—it soaks the soil below and turns it into mud, though you need to move it around with your hands a little bit. Once it's all mushy and wet you need to slab that mud all over the pyramid of logs and leave an opening on the top. Once that is done you need to dig out small holes on the very bottom of the pyramid all around it so that you can easily see inside. Then you can either light up the logs with a small fire jutsu or make the fire by hand and just put it on the top. Finally, when the fire is reaching the logs you wait for it to reach the bottom—that is the purpose of the holes. Then you cover up all holes and place a mud cap on the top and let it sit there for a while, understand?" he nodded

"Freya once you're done with gathering stone I want you to gather some small minerals, pebble sized—preferably a lot" she nodded

I put my arms together and reached for the ceiling in a stretch "ready?" I turned to look at both my teammates, they gave me a confirming nod "alright let's meet back here in 3 hours"

"Right"

And with that we dashed off to do our objectives

I decided to get some deer first, since they literally live right here next to us

Since the tree's around us were small compared to the size of the actual forest it was easy to spot from above but first I had to track them down… I walked a bit to the south and spotted some deer tracks that led to the east of my position, I bent down and grabbed the soil of the print and smothered it between my fingers—It was fresh, that meant that a deer was nearby. I took off to the tree's in pursuit of the deer, it really didn't take long to find it, probably about a quarter of a kilometer away from the clearing

I took out four kunai for each deer that was trotting together nonchalantly

Throwing the blades at the same time with one hand I managed to hit all four perfectly in their skull, effectively killing them

Giving them a painless death was the least I could do, sure it was sad to kill such adorable creatures, but I made peace with it a while ago, I mean really, they nourish us and supply us with sustenance so it'd be hypocritical to feel terrible right? If I'm going to eat them that is the same as killing them myself, I shrugged

This went on for the next 30 minutes, I managed to kill 16 deer, but I got several pieces of hide and deer meat—thankfully my ability saves me the trouble of butchering and skinning them myself, which would be so time consuming. I decided to move toward the danger zone for bigger animals, if I'm lucky I'll get to kill a boar and get meat that would last for a month!

I ran on ground looking for tracks of anything that might be around the perimeter of my location… I ran for about an hour and came to a stop, I heard the cries of a cat… or to be precise, a tiger—I followed the sound of the cries and came to… nothing? No literally there was a dead end but surely, I heard the cries of a tiger

Wait… is it possible?

I picked up a rock and tossed it at the wall of trees in front of me… it went through! Like fuckin' phased through! Was this a genjutsu?

I expanded my senses and felt nothing nearby other than the tiger. Could this be some sort of illusionary barrier? I couldn't dismantle it as If it were a genjutsu because nothing was invading my senses, so the only logical thing I could think of was fuinjutsu? I decided to test my luck and go through …

It was weird

My surroundings instantly changed which disoriented me slightly, it wasn't like high speed movement where the world blurs around you—it was almost like I teleported!

I looked on the ground to see a glowing seal on the ground, I deactivated it by channeling some chakra through it—which resulted in the illusion dropping

I took out a magnifying class and inspected the seal, and honestly it was ingenious! Yet so simple!

There was a mechanism that absorbs light and feeds it to a receptor that then uses that same light to generate a false surrounding of anything the creator desired for it to show!

 **You have learned a Fuinjutsu seal 'False Facade'**

My eyes bugged out, I never learned a Fuinjutsu seal before like this! Maybe it was because of my understanding of the components that make up it's mechanism I was able to learn it from my ability knowing that I understood it?

Badass!

Before I could marvel in this discovery anymore I heard the cries again, I sighed and got up and walked to where I heard it

A minute later I stumbled upon a big hole in the ground… metallic and man-made—was this some sort of former hidden base of operations by anbu? I looked down the hole and saw a small white tiger cub about the size of my arm… It looked frail and weak, like it's starving

I sighed sadly. I then took out my kunai and was ready to throw it at the tiger to end it's torture until… it's eyes met mine

The tiger was so adorable… It has white fur, black stripes and baby blue eyes

It saw me and jumped up and cried out in haste… It wanted my help… I bit my lip and my heart clenched—I was definitely conflicted right now—those baby blue eyes full of tears crying out to me… ugh. I grunted in frustration and put my kunai away and jumped down to it's side and bent down to pet it. The cub jumped on me crying and shaking

It was hungry. Scared. Alone. And abandoned

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Alone)**

* * *

My heart crumbled… I felt this uncontrollable desire to take this baby with me and nurse it back to full health

* * *

 **Name: N/A**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Level:** **1**

 **Species: Maltese Tiger**

 **Age: 1 month**

 **Owner: N/A**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 600**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 1**

 **Status Effect: Malnourished, Starving**

 **Power Level:**

 _A baby Maltese Tiger. The rarest species of tigers in the world, capable of living the same life span as a healthy human. The only species of tigers capable of molding chakra and using it. A Maltese Tiger must first bond to a owner through a ritual of transferring their chakra through a baby tiger no older than 2 months. The tiger then adopts the characteristics of their owner and their chakra. Maltese Tigers must first choose an owner instinctively before this process can begin._

* * *

H-holy shit… And I was about to kill it? I'm a freaking moron!

The little girl buried her head in my chest crying… She must be in pain; her body was so thin. I took out a piece of raw deer meat from my inventory, I put it next to her body and the effect was immediate as she attacked it like a predator and attempted to devour it… Attempted. I sighed, it was too big for her, I tugged on the meat and she let go, I took out my kunai and cut small pieces of the meat and fed it to her, with each bite she chuffed—since tigers can't purr they have a unique happy sound called chuff, usually their communication sound

The little cub was adorable!

She ate with gusto and finished the entire piece of meat

"Good girl, you were hungry weren't ya?" I cooed at the small tiger

She chuffed and licked my face

"Hahaha you're a sweet cub aren't ya" she chuffed in response

 **A Maltese Tiger wants to become your pet, do you accept? [Y[N]**

Aw she wanted to bond with me… While I would accept, her white fur reminded me of Freya—I think Freya should bond with her and become her owner, I chuckled and declined

She looked at me with teary eyes

"Aw don't cry girl, my friend Freya would love you so much, she's a great person—I think you should be with her" I petted her head and stroked her fur

She chuffed almost in a pout, like if she understood me

"Don't worry, you'll love her, I promise!"

The white cub looked at me and then nodded and chuffed and licked my face

"Wait you can understand me?" I asked

She nodded again

I petted her head and smiled "you're one awesome tiger!"

She jumped on me and licked my face, it tickled and caused me to laugh

"Are ya full girl?" I asked, she chuffed in delight "Good, what do you say we explore this place than get out of here, that sound okay to you?"

The white cub seemed to think this over then nodded nonetheless and jumped on my shoulder and rested on my neck

"Comfortable huh?" I asked, she rubbed her paw against my right ear in response "hehe, I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Evil)**

* * *

I got up and started walking into the corridor, it was dark but there were cracks within the ceiling that allowed light to peer through

There was dry blood everywhere, skeletons, dead animal skeletons

The baby whimpered slightly "don't worry girl, I'll protect you okay?" she snuggled into my neck

As I walked farther into the place I noticed two things, one—this place was raided, and two—this was a former research laboratory. It took 5 minutes of walking to stumble upon a dead end, the only thing that was available to explore was a door to my left, going into some kind of patient-testing facility' I quickly looked around trying to spot anything interesting till something strange caught my eye. A small white triangle protruded from below a supply cabinet. I bent down and reached to grab it—It was a piece of paper

Its contents were half burned off, it was hard to make out but…

W-what the… WHAT THE FUCK!?

 _Raiden_

 _Female_

 _Blue eye_

 _Black hair_

 _Born Nov 5, 1999_

 _Daughter_

 _Atlas_

 _Capture_

 _Baby_

 _Test subject_

 _Rika_

 _Unsuccessful_

 _Uch-_

 _One eye_

 _Disposable_

Fo-four years before I was born… T-the same time my father quit the anbu black ops… Wh-why does this… WHY DOES THIS SAY DAUGHTER AND CAPTURE!

Was there a child before me? Did I have a sister? What happened to her? Just what the fuck is this place? Who the fuck worked here?! JUST WHAT IS ALL THIS?!

Calm down… Relax…

* * *

 **Test Subject #129 Final Analysis**

 **A log written by Orochimaru.**

* * *

Oro…Chimaru? Was he behind this? The paper crumbled in my hands, I can't do this right now, I will wait till I see my parents again to confront them about this—I can't let this bother me, right now I needed to survive… Survive. My heart clenched, I put the paper in my inventory

I needed to steel my nerves. Come on Zephier, focus on the present…

I felt a light patting on my ear and a confused chuff, I sighed

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

"I'm okay girl, don't worry" I said as I used my other arm to pat her head

"you ready to get out of here?" I extended my arm outward, she hopped into my arms and I held her close and we took off running at top speed

After thirty minutes of travel-give or take I arrived at the cave to see Freya putting small pebble of rocks down next to a big pile of stone in the hall of the cave next to the entrance

I gave an exasperated sigh "I'm back"

The white-haired girl smiled and turned to me but immediately halted any further movement as her eyes laid on the white bundle of fur in my arms. The cub looked at her curiously and hopped down from my arms and walked toward her. The small tiger stopped just right in front of her, they stared at one another for what seemed like a few minutes

I cleared my throat "I found her in… A tree and couldn't get down, she was starving and crying for help so I helped her and decided to take her here, so we can take care of her" I said, I didn't even know what that paper was about, I didn't want to mention it and let it set us back from our objectives

My female teammate bent down still staring at the baby tiger, I sighed "Freya, put your hand on her head and channel your chakra through her"

Freya looked at me questionably

"Just do it, I'll explain after" I said

She nodded hesitantly and looked at the cub and placed a hand on the babies head, they both closed their eyes. A few seconds later water surrounded them in a circle, then wind then black ice. The circle of ice slowly closed in, then enveloped the Cubs whole form… I was about to get worried that is until

 _Crack!_

 _Crrrrrr_

 _Crrrrrr_

the ice started glowing… cracks started to appear in the solid ice as light shined through the cracks, it kept going till the whole cube of ice was full of the openings

 _Sheeeen_

The ice block exploded outward, not enough to be dangerous but enough to leave a good impression… I looked toward the cub and Freya except… The little girl had changed! No longer did she have white fur with black stripes, no, she now had white fur with black crystals on her form, forming an impressive design! It was like a tattoo of expensive diamonds!

They both opened their eyes, Freya looked at her hand and saw that a mark had appeared there, it was the shape of a diamond… not sure what this meant but that same shape was on top of the Cub's head too! Okay… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't now regretting my decision just a _little_ bit. My eye twitched a little before I shook my head of those thoughts

"How do you two feel?" I asked breaking the silence

The little newly… badass cub chuffed in response—this reaction made me chuckle, I'm glad I saved the baby

"She said 'I never felt better'" the white-haired girl said happily but also very tired

I raised an eyebrow "wait, you can understand her?"

My teammate shrugged "kind of, for some reason I all of a sudden know that tigers communicate through their sounds in the form of vibration's—kind of like how we talk except there's a language to it vocally it's hard to explain"

I was intently listening, wow that sounded pretty cool! "That ritual was called 'a bonding' it's when a human gives half their current chakra reserves and puts it into the tiger cub, which is only possible when they're babies to force them to grow their own chakra system using the donating chakra as a blueprint… So basically she's a tiger me!" she squealed as the little cub jumped on her and started giving her kisses all over

I smiled fondly, I really need to get myself a camera so I can capture all these precious moments… Any form of regret I may have had was now gone. They belonged together, that much seemed obvious

 _Thump_

"Is everything okay, I saw a bright light an-

Leon entered the cave and quickly spotted the now master and pet duo

"Huh?" was his intelligent response

I chuckled and gestured for him to come over to us. Once he did I started explaining how I found her, honest with the fact that I was going to end her pain so she didn't suffer. The cub seemed to understand my reasoning and thanked me for saving her… plus the fact that I cooed at the little thing and said how cute she was, that it was almost impossible to do that looking into those adorable eyes! Needless to say the cub started giving me affectionate kisses haha

I left out the part about what I discovered in the actual area, I didn't want them to worry for me… We had a job to do, a job to survive. Together, so I couldn't weigh them down worrying about me

Got to admit though, this experience has been interesting so far… Well certainly eventful at least

We eventually got back to work. Since we had a bunch of stone I was going to start working on the piping system to connect to the main water source in the lake below. Even though we were at least maybe 16 or 14 stories high I could still separate a small tubing pathway with my Earth manipulation that could fit all pipes just right. Since the water was SORT of already fresh, it was also at a chilly temperature so there wasn't much of a chance of the stone pipelines to overheat, even if it did—they are stone after all… It's neither a good or bad thing in this scenario

Technically speaking one story would equal around 10 feet, and 12 inches equaled 1 foot, so I'm probably going to need at least 150 pipes just to reach the water bed below us… I could always go above which would probably be best, except the sterilization of the water fall could be slightly beneficial to our supply

Looking over our stone pile, it reached to the ceiling of the cave, which MIGHT be able to provide enough material to make the basic input into our base to begin with. Though this would be tricky, I needed to improvise and make a seal on each pipe, as well as a intake mechanism that would act sort of like a vacuum but only for the metric element which was the liquid of water… In fact I may just have to create three seals all together, one for the pipes to reverse the flow of water to go in through the piping system that will only activate IF liquid water is sucked in from a makeshift pump and one for a liquid valve that I'll have to make to reduce the water pressure that will actually reach and flow throughout the base… It's possible that an overflow of water pressure can cause the stone to collapse and burst.

I sighed and cracked my neck. I'd better get started. This may take a bit

 **Hour and a half later**

I was hyperventilating—finally I was done making the whole first part of this project… I was able to make this possible by simply making a hole all the way to the bottom of where the lake would be, once I connected all the piping and tightening the makeshift bolts I then made a hole in the other side of the wall where the lake would be, with that I was able to put the last piece through the hole and quickly close the gaps to stop any flooding from happening, but hell! I was fuckin' tired!

While I was doing all the manual labor I had clones make the seals, I needed a way to make sure the water was really safe for any sort of purpose it may serve. So I had made another seal based on the explanation that I gave the team on sealing use of generating electricity. The seal worked like this—the water that would come out of the makeshift pressure valve; After that then the liquid traveled into another device I made that I liked to call 'Instant Liquid Purify', it would take the depressurized mass of liquid and purify it with two simple components, heat and Ice, or more specifically a high temperature intake which would boil the water' and then bring it through a low temperature that simulated liquid nitrogen with Freya's ice release chakra. Finally the water travels through insulated stone pipes that will either heat liquid that traveled to it's purposed location, or cool it down. I still had to make output pipes that would take used water to a disposal location… But still! Translation—I freakin' made a working water utility system made out of stone!

I wiped sweat from my forehead—all in a day's work!

I collapsed to the ground exasperatedly and stared at the ceiling

 **'time'**

 **4:36 PM**

Looking at my chakra I noticed it was really low **3261 / 10,000**

Sitting up, I decided to use some logs to make a campfire inside the house on the dining hall table—making this into a temporary cooking pit would let us cook the meat I hunted. I sighed and went to get a strip on bark and a small piece of stone. Using the stone I made a hook and tied the strip of bark around it, heh perfect meat holding… thing. I got to say, this whole survival thing wasn't so bad, I wonder how the rest of the class is doing

Meanwhile…

"You good for nothing, dog loving, idiot! Instead of finding food you decided to doze off?!" A pink haired girl said

A small white dog whimpered around the corner of a tree "c'mon Sakura… It's not like you did anything either" a boy replied

The pink haired girl cocked back her fist "CHAAA!"

Somewhere else…

"-and I said it should be there!" a blonde said in frustration

"No Naruto, the tent should be there! There's more shade and less to worry about!" a voice responded arguing

"Screw that! We'll just beat anything in our way, believe it!" he retorted

Both boys bumped head to head in frustration while a pale eyed girl watched with a sweat drop

Back to Zephier…

Eh, I'm sure everyone's fine, possibly

I fed the fire more fire with a spark of lightning and began cooking the meat

I couldn't help but feel some sort of anxiety and pain in my heart. The paper that I found at that abandoned lab makes me realize… My family wasn't as ordinary as I thought, and that my parents were keeping secrets from me. They are ninja, yes, and everyone should be entitled to their own secrets but something like this? What else could this mean? It's not like my mom is four years younger than me—that'd be impossible in every sense of the word… What other explanation could there be? I had no other family except them. Considering that the note was in a lab by Orochimaru… I fear the worst… If I do have a sister and if she's alive… Then where is she?

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-long lost kin-**

 **Main Objective: Confirm suspicion of lost older sister**

 **Reward: random item, random skill, 10,000 EXP**

 **Do you accept [Y[N]**

* * *

Yes. I didn't hesitate to accept, even if there was no quest I still would have done it

I let the meat cook and decided to meditate, it wouldn't be long before Freya, Leon and the cub to get back—meditation might help me calm myself anyway

I sat in a lotus position and emptied my mind… I was calm… Relaxed… Everything was dark…

" _-stop this! We're family! I'm bringing you home to Konoha!" Zephier negotiated desperately_

 _His gaze was toward a teenage young woman, this woman seemed to have similar looks to himself. One blue left eye, one deep red eye with three tomoe within it spinning rapidly_

 _She held a sword in vice grip in front of her face_

" _I have no family. I will kill you, then Atlas!" she roared_

 _Everything went white…._

-phier"

-ier!"

-ze"

-Zephier!"

I opened my eyes to see Freya and Leon's concerned looks in front of my face, I was lying on the floor, my head ached slightly. I could feel sweat trickling down my body as if I had been put through an intense fever or even battle

"Wha-what happened" I asked trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light from my fire cook pit

They both sighed in tired relief

 **(Naruto OST - Hokage)**

"We both came back to see you meditating only to find out you weren't responding! I shook you several times even slapped you, what the hell Zephier?!" she scolded

My eyes finally adjusted to the fire pit's illumination within our dark dining room, my head felt numb—I tried to furiously shake my head for a second in attempt to bring myself back to reality

"huh?" was my intelligent reply

I looked to Leon who had his dojutsu on "You were surrounding yourself in chakra, and your heart rate was slow" he said

I felt a pressure on my lap and saw the little cub crying in worry

"I-I don't know… One moment I tried to clear my head and the next… I had this dream… Next thing you know I'm waking up like this"

Freya put her hand on mine "what was your dream about?" she asked concerned

"I-its hard to remember it… There was this girl…" I began

Freya's eyes started twitching "oh. A girl huh"

I nodded "ye-yeah… She had these eyes… One blue and the other… A red eye with three spinning tomoe" I said

Leon sighed "the Sharingan" he said, I looked toward him "the bloodline of the Uchiha clan—but the only one that I know of with a transplanted eye is—Kakashi Hatake, the copy Ninja, but last time I checked he is a guy. Was anything said?"

I nodded and shifted my gaze to the ground "Its hard to make it out but… I was saying something about family and bringing her back to the village then she said something about killing me and my dad"

Everyone seemed to be in thought, probably trying to remember anyone with one red eye who is female

"Do you have any siblings?" Leon asked

I sighed sadly and shook my head negative "no… But, I-I did find something"

The white-haired girl turned her head in confusion, I sighed again and petted the little white Cub's head "when I found this adorable tiger… I kind of lied about how I found her"

They both raised their eyebrows

"It was in a lab… a raided and bloody lab with skeletons, I found nothing there except her" I pointed to the cub and got the lab report from my inventory and handed it to them "- and this"

They both read the contents of the file with wide eyes "co-could this mean…?" Freya said shocked

I shrugged "I don't know…"

"Why did you lie to us?" he asked

I looked away ashamed "I'm sorry… I just didn't want you guys to worry about me, we have enough to worry about surviving these next three months"

Not a moment later arms wrapped around me with silky strands of white hair in my vision "Zephy… You don't need to burden yourself. Please. We're your friends, we're here for you… You don't need to shoulder this alone" she said affectionately

I looked toward Leon who smiled "yeah we're in this together!"

Tears started to fill the corner of my eyes "you guys…"

Freya looked up from the hug and into my eyes "if you do have a sister, and she's out there, we'll find her. Together" she wiped the lone tear that escaped with her thumb

 _Sniff_

I wiped the incoming tears from my eyes "thank you"

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Hey guys, I decided to release this a day early because I wanted to get started on writing the next chapter. So, Zephier shows off those skills he learned from Eitri! Awesome right? And if anyone is wondering you can filter water with some fine charcoal, some sand I think… and some pebble rocks, in that order. Anyway, what should the name be of our new little feline bundle of cuteness? I was thinking Snowy or something but that probably sounds dumb as hell lol. Don't know what a baby white tiger looks like? Go YouTube it! You shall not regret! Anyway, some of you might notice sometimes I use japanese honorifics when addressing opposite genders, the purpose of that Is to show some affection or something like hey… we're pretty close. I won't do it all the time but when I do, you know why. So! Does Zephier have a sister? Or does he not?! Who knows… that author guy might know, maybe we should all bug him about it until he tells us! … Don't do that. Hah. But yeah, the plot thickens and blooms! And the academy days arc is almost over, I could've crammed it all in one chapter but there's so much potential for character development that I needed to divide it into two different ones so sorry guys who wants to move on already, I'm not trying to rush things, believe me what I have planned is going to be freakin' awesome!**

 **Onto reply to some reviews:**

 **Leonardo:** **Manda mais! More!Leitor Brasileiro aqui.Sua história é uma das melhores de Naruto/The Gamer, se não a melhor. Os outros MCs geralmente começam bem, mas o problema são os autores... A grande maioria das vezes, a história perde o rumo e vira uma merda sem tamanho. Daí o cara abandona. Ou vai bem, muito bem, daí do nada o autor caga toda a história... Ou a personalidade do MC vira um lixo, ou o autor vira um cachorro adestrado de leitores mimados com fics interativas. Uma coisa que eu vejo acontecer quase sempre, é o autor tropeçar no próprio pé... Ele cria uma estrutura foda do sistema, mas só no começo, não sei se é preguiça... mas vira uma bola de neve de dados errados no status. Dá uma agonia enorme saber que eu li tudo aquilo pro cara derramar o leite! Então por favor, eu te peço, não faça isso, não vire um autor cuzão! Tchau e Obrigado.**

 **Reply: Please next time, at least translate your review into English, I don't want to have to do it myself. And no, I know what you're saying, and I definitely don't want to do that, that is just lazy ass writing.**

 **Zexzakaria:** **Thanks for the good work i really enjoy this fanfic i just hope you dont nerf the mc too much, i mean he lost to freaking mizuki, the guy is a faggot no matter what rank he is i saw naruto and the rookies destroying jounin neverless chuunin so if you read the gamer manhawa you will see the mc getting strong very fast in a few months . The point is the gamer IS SOPPOSED to be OP.**

 **Reply: Yeah I know Mizuki is shit but I want to keep my story more realistic, an academy student shouldn't be able to defeat a chunin, they have years of experience while academy students haven't even became ninja yet. The only reason Naruto won is because he uses the kyuubi chakra and catches Mizuki off guard which is understandable, but Zephier doesn't have any cool transformation like that… Yet… Did I just say that? Whoops, but yeah he will be OP, be patient and just enjoy the story**

 **Cieldevie:** **Dang, god like chakra control already? Also shouldn't chakra control decrease as chakra concentration increases? Sorry, but everyone is becoming so extra strong so quickly...**

 **Reply: Not for the gamer! No seriously I just don't want to have to do that derivative bullshit that so many offers do, hey wake up everyday lets practice some chakra control over… and over… and over again! No thank you. And in the anime they all get strong behind the scenes so I want to have that same effect but don't worry! Zephier will thrive and become even stronger! Maybe not now but it will happen in due time, be patient… I'm not trying to make him a demigod in the beginning of the series, seriously it's not even Shippuden yet lol.**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul:** **That was fun btw are you going to turn on auto loot and off censorship I mean killing someone will be very hard to explain and less likely to be acceptable to pick up the magically appearing items seem like witch craft to the small Brained ninja people. It was fun I enjoyed it hummm will Arashi train zephy during the chunin exames it would be interesting well let me know if you want more data on him I just gave a hevily abridged version so you could do what you want with him.**

 **Reply: Eh, I feel like that should be self-explanatory that all loot will go to his inventory while not in a dungeon, I'm not trying to go into detail with an options thing. And Arashi training Zephier during chunin exams? No, I haven't even planned past the second round of the exams yet hah.**

 **Mile De:** **thanks! love ur story! just finish ch 4 n now up ch 5! XDn for kiba team they r more specialist to infiltration n spying type(kiba with his nose,shino with his bug n hinata with her byakugan), so i dont think it will be a wise choose to swicth hinata with sakura,sakura only good point is her chakra control,i just hope this time grouping just temporarycause each team usually have special characteristic just my opinionn sorry for my bad english not native! XD**

 **Reply: The reason I put Sakura there in that team is for the genjutsu that Kurenai could pass onto her till she goes and does that cry me a river crap to Tsunade to teach her de wae. That will be the only team change really**

 **And that's all for this chapter! I may have already answered some reviews in pm so… yeah**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to throw some names out there for our cute little tiger!**

 **Till next time.**

 **EDIT: 3/1/19 chapter revised**


	7. Ambition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

 **EDIT: 7/21/2018 8:08 PM**

 **It's come to my attention that I put Uzumi instead of Uzuki for Yugao, honestly I thought it was Uzumi, I will fix this in this chapter and I believe ch 5 if I see the same mistake there too**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ambition**

A month later and we had come far from when we first got here. Running hot and cold water, refrigeration, a kitchen with a stone stove, working bathrooms with toilets and showers, bark doors, even oxygen ventilation! For light we just used tree sap to make candles. I'd say we are doing damn good in terms of survival!

Now that we have all our living necessities out of the way I had planned to help Freya and Leon with their training—the main thing I wanted to tackle was their control but I wanted to teach them the Shadow Clone jutsu so that things went a little faster in terms of progression… Thankfully they didn't have massive amounts of chakra like Naruto, if they did that would just make this a million times more difficult. Freya was the easy one in helping her to create an original jutsu but Leon, we didn't even know if he really had an elemental affinity, but is that seriously possible? Everyone in the world should have at LEAST one, right?

I'm not sure. But that wasn't going to stop me from trying to figure something out; maybe I just needed to observe his eyes and see what I could come up with

Right now, it was bright and early in the morning, taking care of my morning rituals I took a shower and brushed my teeth. We made a toothpaste-like substance that will help keep our teeth clean with parts of papaya and water; it tasted terrible, but it made use on it's purpose. For breath smell well… I had a shit load of breath mints in my inventory, I liked to always keep some on me just in case—or in this case x100 small packages of it, hey it's better to be prepared for any situation! It's too bad we couldn't do much for clothes… Out of everything I knew, I knew absolutely nothing about clothes! Ugh. We just had to keep washing our clothes every two days and wrap ourselves with a big aloe leaf till it dries.

I was no longer embarrassed to show my skin anymore, hell I had a developing six pack abs and lean figure—usually it would take longer for people to be able to go from deathly skinny to hot as hell in the time frame I started taking life seriously, but I was the gamer! Heh

In fact, in one of our spars with Leon and Freya I had taken my shirt off because the weather had gotten too hot, and in the midst of sparring we had stopped because my seals were showing on my chest and arms

 **Flashback**

" **Hey Zeph, what's with those seals on your body?" A black-haired boy asked**

 **The Raiden had finally caught his breath "Oh these? They're a seal that I invented that I call 'gravity seals'" he said pointing to one on his right arm**

 **Freya perked up with a blush "w-what does it do?" she asked**

" **It helps me with training and getting stronger fast, they're like weights that increase by 15 lbs each time my body was ready for the next 15 lbs; each 15 lbs increases the amount of strength, speed, and vitality by 15% faster than I would be gaining without it. A bonus to these seals is if I deactivate them I get a whole lot faster because all that weight is not holding me back anymore"**

 **Both boy and girl had looks of fascination**

" **Could you possibly give me the seal too!" Freya asked with stars in her eyes**

 **Leon nodded "me too, that'd be awesome!"**

 **Zephier put a finger to his chin in thought 'I mean I guess I could… But that would mean I would have to alter the seal to be able to automatically decode itself and recode itself like my gamer ability does for me; and I would have to make an adjustment to allow the next 15 lbs to be available only IF the body can handle it… hmm… Within the event of that I could also add some sort of notification feature that makes the seal glow brightly. Yep it's possible'**

 **The blue haired boy smiled "yeah just give me about ten minutes to make some modifications and I'll give it to you both"**

 **The two teammates cheered in celebration**

 **Flashback End**

Heh, It felt good to be able to help my friends out, but I didn't even consider the actual application of the seal… Oh god that was the most nerve wrecking thing ever!

 **Flashback**

" **Freya… Are you sure?" Zephier asked**

 **The girl nodded nervously "y-ye-yeah it will ma-make me stronger… I trust you" she said 'and I don't mind if it's you' she thought afterward**

 **Zephier gulped as she started to remove her bra**

 **Flashback End**

Ugh! I feel so bad that I couldn't apply the seal any other way. It only worked if it's on all limbs and the rest of it on the user's chest! She was probably so embarrassed and probably feels ashamed that it was me of all people. Sigh. So much for preservation I guess… Can't say I don't regret it though! Hell no, that has to be the second-best thing to happen to me! Being the gamer would have to be first

I shook my head of those thoughts, not now, don't think of her breasts Zeph!

They were happy though, Leon was able to go to 30 lbs while Freya went to 45 lbs

I walked out of my room and towards the dining hall where Freya and Leon were already eating "good morning" I greeted and sat down on a wood chair

"Morning" Leon said in between bites

"Good Morning" Freya said with a wave

"What you guys got there?"

Freya passed a bowl to me "just some of the fresh berries we found the other day"

"Thank you" I took a handful and ate, they we're pretty good and sweet

I saw a small tiger munching on a piece of meat, I chuckled "enjoying your meal Kaldra?"

The white tiger chuffed in response and continued munching away, I chuckled, Freya had named our cute little feline friend Kaldra

We munched on our healthy breakfast in comfortable silence for a few minutes

"So, I've been thinking" I said

They both looked toward me questionably "we should start both of your training now that we got our home to a stable condition" I said eating another berry

Both teens looked at each other and back at me confused, my eyebrow twitched as I closed my eyes

"Remember, you guys asked me to help you with making jutsu"

"Ooh" they said at the same time

I face palmed

"But first I want to teach you both a jutsu that will speed up any kind of training except physical, a whole lot faster" I said as I made a cross seal and a solid clone of myself appeared next to me smiling

"This is the shadow Clone jutsu" the clone said "a physical copy of yourself, or soul that can feel, think, and experience things separate from their originals" it finished before dispelling

Freya raised an eyebrow "wasn't that the jutsu that Hinata used in the tournament as well?"

I nodded "yes, it's very useful for information gathering and confusing an opponent, and especially for training. What it does is—it relays any kind of experience and memories it acquires back to the original when it dispels"

Leon's eyes widened "so one clone training would make it-

"Twice as fast" I finished his sentence "and three, thrice as fast, and so on so forth" I said

They both looked giddy at the prospect of getting stronger even faster, almost like children about to get a whole box of candy. I raised my hand

"But! It also has a high chakra usage and it's labeled a kinjutsu because of that, however, I believe you two can make at least two before I start you guys on improving your chakra control"

The black-haired boy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair "why do we have to keep practicing chakra control all the time?"

I chuckled "because, the better your chakra control, the less chakra you'll spend on your jutsu which means you could possibly use jutsu all day without getting tired"

The smile on his face was evident he liked that idea

"Alright let's get to work"

 **An hour later**

It didn't take long to teach them the jutsu, the shadow Clone jutsu was pretty simple and took maybe an hour tops to learn, depending on how much you use it you could master it to the point you didn't even need to make a hand sign, which I could do

Right now, we were standing on the water in front of the water fall

"You guys will create your clones and they will be training in walking up the waterfall" they nodded and did as instructed

In the corner of my eye I saw Kaldra walking on the water happily and playing in it, I sweat dropped and chuckled, she could water walk and surface walk easily, probably because of her small chakra reserves. I had taught her quite quickly, she got it down in about two hours

"Now you two will come with me" I walked over to the ground where I plucked a leaf from a tree and caused it to crumble instantly

"What I did was I channeled lightning chakra into the leaf to perfectly cause it to crumble into a tiny ball, this is what happens for lightning, the effects differ from each affinity"

I looked over to Freya "you will be practicing both wind and water first then we will move onto ice, so you can get a feel for how Ice chakra feels different from wind and water. For wind you need to split the leaf perfectly in half, for water you need to soak the whole leaf to the point it's composition breaks down" she nodded and plucked a leaf and got started

Looking over to Leon I gestured to him to follow, I walk a few meters away and sat down and he copied

"I want to observe your Ryugan" I said

He raised an eyebrow "why?"

I sighed "I refuse to believe you have no affinity for any element, I want to see if I could come up with some hypothesis to help somehow"

The black-haired boy shrugged and activated his dojutsu

I put a finger to my chin… One was bright yellow and the other dark purple… Yellow could've meant lightning but unfortunately, it's not. So what could it mean?… The purple was another mystery… Bright and dark… Hmm. I looked toward the sky, we were under a tree and had shade, but the sun rays shined brightly onto the ground while the shadows surrounded the light... Wait, the sun… Ray's? Light?! Could that be possible? I mean yeah there is yin and yang but those were just spiritual and physical energies, but could it be possible that light and dark were both manifestations of elements that we normally don't even consider? But Light is just ultra violet radiation that comes from the sun and the sun was a star… full… of heat?

What if light was a more compressed and translucent type of heat that diverts from actual fire but has its own type of effects? If that were the case what about darkness? I looked at my hand that was surrounded by shade. There was the Nara's specialty of shadows, could it be similar?... No that couldn't be, they literally use and manipulate shadows whereas this could be literal darkness, which are two completely different things!

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed

Leon jumped, startled "wh-what?"

"I'm a fuckin' genius that's what"

I explained my hypothesis to him and with each word his eyes widened more and more, see it made sense! I'm not crazy!

Leon then frowned "but… The Ryugan is supposed to allow us perfect control over the element… And I don't remember anything light or dark related like that" he finished sadly

I put a hand on his shoulder "maybe, or maybe you just need to experience it for the first time, to actually awaken the affinity within you, sure the Ryugan may give you that but what if you needed to manifest these affinities first? There's no harm trying right?" I said

He thought for a moment then smiled

"How am I going to do this?" he asked

I smirked "simple, surround ourselves in the element, feel it, breath it, observe it, break it down, and understand it"

"We?" he asked

I smiled "you thought I was going to let you go through this alone? You are sadly mistaken my friend"

The smile that manifested on his face was huge and It made me feel good

"Thank you" he said

I nodded "what are friends for right" we both grinned and nodded

Me and Leon went to the closest spot where the sun shined brightest and laid on the ground looking into the light and feeling the light. I got to say light was a lot more different than fire, while light was hot, it was faster, much faster, I felt the heat in waves that were invisible at a constant stream. With fire you'd see the difference immediately, it was slow compared to light

Considering that the sun was one astronomical unit away, which also equals 149.6 million kilometers, light was in fact better than fire, exchanging power for speed and consistency… Light felt alive while fire felt dead—id say they were opposites if water wasn't already fires opposite

I explained my theory to Leon and he agreed, he was thinking along the same lines but now that we discovered the properties, the next step is to manifest it. We went into the shade once again and he started with a leaf, concentration like his life depended on it

"Speed, bright, tame, refined, and precise… Imagine all of these and bring out the light within you Leon, I believe in you" I said in encouragement

A minute passed

Two minutes

Ten minutes

Twenty

I was just about ready to call the exercise before something caught my eye… I looked closer to the leaf, it shined slightly before the leaf was engulfed in a bright white light—Leon opened his eyes with tears as his smile couldn't get any bigger… But what I noticed was his bright yellow eye turned into a white-silverish color, the same color as the leaf's glow, it must be the color of lights manifested form! He truly awakened the affinity! Fuck yeah, I was right all along!

"I knew you could do it!" I said enthusiastically

The light died down and he tackled me into a hug, I smiled and pat his back

He sniffed "thank you it's all because of you that I know I'm not worthless anymore"

I smiled and broke the hug and gave a smile and thumbs up

"I did nothing, it was all you man, all I did was point you in the right direction and you did the rest, you never were worthless bud"

He smiled and wiped his tears and nodded determined now more than I've ever seen him "lets move onto darkness!" he was all excited now

"Right" I nodded with equal excitement

I didn't think being in the shade would help us with this at all, so I did what I thought would be better, making a small shack with the earth, how else would one be surrounded by pitch black darkness? We stood in there for awhile just meditating in the dark, trying to feel the dark, to understand exactly what makes darkness, dark

It had a different feel from light, while light gave off heat, darkness gave a chill, that much is obvious. But, there was this… feel to it if you truly tried to see it. It was draining, like I wanted to fall asleep; perhaps it's also draining? There's also the fact that darkness absorbs light in its truest form

"I think I'm ready" Leon interrupted the silence

I raised an eyebrow and complied and put my hands on the ground to dismantle the closed in shack, I didn't say nothing as he walked up to a tree branch to pluck a leaf. He held the leaf between his hands and then black tendrils started forming around it and before you know it, it consumed the leaf and it was gone

I clapped and whistled "that was impressive you did it all on your own too!"

He turned to me Ryugan activated, his dark purple eye became slightly darker

Leon smiled "thanks"

I nodded "before we move onto the next part, we should see how Freya is doing so we can all do this together" I said

We walked over to where Freya was only to see her leaf was frozen solid and broke into several microscopic pieces, I sweat dropped, it took me a whole lot longer to get elemental manipulation down to these kinds of degrees…

"Looks like you got it too" the Ryuichi said

Freya turned with a huge smile "you did it!?"

He nodded "light and darkness"

The white-haired girl cheered "I'm so happy for you!"

I chuckled "we all are buddy"

For the next few minutes I went over explaining chakra, how it works and why we use hand signs and to which hand signs do what. I tried to explain it as simple as possible; I also explained how I made the dragon's roar jutsu and my theory behind it's creation. They seemed to understand and were pretty confident too; little Kaldra was even listening, I hope she didn't try anything dumb, eh doubt it, she was still a baby

They wanted to create their actual jutsu on their own, I shrugged and let them go crazy, I might as well create a technique, too right? I did have this one idea for earth jutsu but never tried it…

The concept was to use earth manipulation and shape manipulation to change the elemental composition of a mineral, for instance regular rock to iron or iron to steel—all the difference there is, is the density and the actual element. Protons, and all that science-y stuff. it was worth a shot, right?

I sat down and place my palms on the ground and made an earth-based ingot to start with, nothing too special or fancy. I then concentrated… I made the earth ingot solid and hard as possible but still it didn't work. Maybe it was because I was using the same concept that I did for the cave? What if I were to change it from the inside out…

Iron ore is made up of approximately 65% hematite and 35% silicate. While hematite would be around 5 grams per cubic centimeter, Silicate was 2.67 grams per cubic centimeter… Now all I need to do is change the density of two sides

The earthen ingot started to morph on both sides, one side had a crystalline texture while the other had an orange smooth texture… hematite and Silicate… Now I needed to combine both and

-vaola!"

Both sides merged into a greyish silver texture that was heavier than the previous modified structure. This had to be at-least 35 kilograms which was awesome! I could possibly practice making weapons with this method!

 **You have created a new skill.**

* * *

 **Mineral Transmutation [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, control**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The user must gather sufficient amount of minerals to transmute into an equally sustainable structure with the user of Earth manipulation. The user first must know how a mineral is made up before they can transmute through logical steps.**

 **Hematite – 5 CP per g/cc**

 **Silicate – 5 CP per g/cc**

 **Iron Ore – 10 CP per g/cc**

 **Limestone – 8 CP per g/cc**

 **Coal – 10 CP per g/cc**

 **Rutile – 7 CP per g/cc**

 **Ilmenite – 5 CP per g/cc**

 **Sphene – 9 CP per g/cc**

 **Wolframite – 20 CP per g/cc**

 **Scheelite – 20 CP per g/cc**

* * *

Nice! And I only spent 1,667.5 CP! Freakin' awesome! I looked at the raw iron in my hand

* * *

 **Iron Ore [37.5 kg]**

 **Quality: Common**

 **Type: Raw material**

 **Iron ores are rocks and minerals from which metallic iron can be economically extracted. The ores are usually rich in iron oxides and vary in color from dark grey, bright yellow, or deep purple to rusty red. The iron itself is usually found in the form of magnetite, hematite, goethite, limonite or siderite. Ores containing very high quantities of hematite or magnetite are known as "natural ore" or "direct shipping ore", meaning they can be fed directly into iron-making blast furnaces.**

* * *

I put the ore in my inventory, the icon it showed displayed a 37.5 kg on it, I pressed on it and a window opened prompting me how much I wanted to take out

Holy shit! So, I could literally stack up infinite amounts of minerals and take out the amount I want whenever I want… I love being the gamer, thank you god!

I closed the window, now all I needed to do was gather a lot of Chakram's… It's a plant that releases invisible spores of oxygen and natural energy, blacksmiths use these plants in their alloy compositions to make their metal have the property to be chakra conductive—it's a good thing that they're a common plant species in Konoha, especially the forest we were in. This was great, I could make anything from these minerals! Except there was one problem… They're melting points are all different and extremely high from others—I might need a whole work station.

But I could probably still make carbon steel! And in turn make that into weapons

I'm going to have to wait till this whole thing is over though to even figure out a way to get all these things together. I sighed

I might as well try to figure out a way to practice Yin manipulation. Yin was used mostly in genjutsu, the spiritual energy of the body and half of the makeup of chakra… So, what if I was able to separate concentrated chakra into two equal parts of it's original composition? Shrugging, I sat down, it couldn't hurt to try right?

I focused, focused hard. I channeled chakra just above my hand, a small ball of purple light formed, I then tried to pull it apart as if I was separating two things only for the ball of light to literally split into two balls of light

I sweat dropped and combined them again

Maybe I'm tackling this wrong… I was trying to split chakra. But I don't know how spiritual energy would feel separately. So, for this exercise I'm going to have to feel the spiritual energy inside of the chakra…

 **30 minutes later**

I was close, I could feel it… Slightly, the roots of chakra felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. I tried to figuratively grab the energy and metaphorically separate It from the opposing energy. And it happened…

It was invisible, yet I could still feel it in the palm of my hand, there was a force there!

* * *

 **You have created a new skill**

* * *

 **Yin Manipulation [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The control of the user's spiritual energy. Many people simply use it for illusions, while it has much more potential.**

* * *

Hell. Can't say I was expecting that, because I wasn't

I created 10 shadow clones, they sped off in a different direction to start levelling Yin manipulation up.

Getting up I stretched

I created two skills which were non-combatant, but they were worth it, definitely. I created 10 more clones to work on one handed seals, lord knows I needed to level that up desperately

For the remainder of the time here I'll just work on my physical stats. Though I needed to make the exercises more difficult and beneficial… One handed push ups and branch hanging sit ups it is!

I went to get started only to realize that little Kaldra was on my back resting, heh I shrugged and started my push ups

 **One month later**

It's safe to say that they're chakra control improved a lot, as well as their elemental manipulations for their bloodlines. Freya was able to freeze a whole small tree and cause it to collapse to the ground in large chunks of shattered black ice. Leon was able to turn his arm into shadows and thrust it INTO the ground and move it around… Needless to say he was working toward turning his whole body into shadows, now that would be badass! With his light and darkness, he was able to replicate one of his clan's secret techniques, a basic one called 'Predator's Claw' it shapes the users whole hand into a claw shape of their Ryugan affinities, so he had one light claw and one shadow claw. Its effects were interesting to say the least—the light claw was able to pierce and blind the opponent momentarily while the shadow claw was able to do the same except drain the person's chakra and release it into the air or absorb it into himself if he needed it. I think the light chakra travels at light speed to the person's eyes and theoretically blinds them that way. A cool thing about his jutsu was that he could launch the claws to latch onto the opponent to have a continuous effect; though he needed to be within range of the opponent to keep it going unless it will dissipate

I managed to gain a good 25 STR, 30 VIT, and 15 DEX. I wasn't doing much cardio so that's probably why my DEX gains were so little, but I'm pretty content with my stat gains. I only gained 3 INT, and 2 WIS sadly, I don't know what to do for INT and WIS but hopefully an opportunity will present itself for those stats

In terms of original jutsu? Well Leon was still working on his while Freya managed to create something frightening! She learned how to use the moisture in the air to enhance her black ice too! She called her technique 'Crystal Lance', she creates 2 floating Lance's that she can control the trajectory with by moving a hand in a certain manner that is directly connected to the moisture in the lances… We tested it out on an unfortunate animal and the hole that was left behind as the Lance pierced through spoke for itself. We decided to label it a C rank jutsu

By the time Kaldra hit two months old she asked me… or well Freya translated that she was ready to hunt and to teach her stealth and assassination. She didn't want to burden Freya with teaching her because the cub thought she had enough to handle and the constant pestering the tiger gave Freya, she gave in. so, I decided to teach her, she was a natural and understood everything I told her. The fact that she was a tiger—a predator probably added to that factor but hey I was still impressed! She even levelled to 5

I decided to check on Leon, right now he was working on that jutsu he had been for the past month, maybe I could give him a few pointers?

But first, I was sitting across from my white-haired teammate Freya, she had a hand full of cards and a grin on her face that made her look like a Cheshire cat, she then threw down a full house on the table, I chuckled

"I'll be back, I'm going to go check on Leon" I said while putting down some cards, a royal flush

The girl opposite to me threw her hand in the air in frustration and huffed

I laughed, we had some sort of entertainment here because I had a deck of cards in my inventory, probably for when I was just putting random crap in my inventory from the days that the gamer was still new to me

"Fine, bye!" she said in frustration, hah she didn't like losing at all, it was super cute though

I walked away smiling "that's 45 – 40 by the way!" I said before leaving the cave, all I heard was a loud 'urgh!' and a tiger's way of laughing, haha

* * *

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Final Showdown)**

* * *

I spotted my black-haired friend on the ground next to the flowing lake. I landed on the water and walked over to his spot. He was pointing two hands in front of him to a tree, except two balls of light and shadow formed on both hands respectively and when he released it, only one left his hand and dissipated. He stomped the ground in anger, that's when I decided to make my presence known

"Hey buddy, need a little help" I asked

He didn't really talk about what he was developing, just said that it was going to be 'awesome' so I kind of just left it at that, till now I guess

He turned to me exasperated "I can't get this damn thing to work like I want It to" he said

I raised an eyebrow "show me"

He nodded and complied, he did the same stance with both hands parallel to each other and forming both light and dark separately, he then thrusted his hand forward in a 'ha' but only one left his hand. He then canceled the remaining ball and face palmed in anger

"Hmm I see, and what are you trying to make it do?"

He sighed "I want to form a wave of both affinities; my clan specializes in combining duo elements into a singular attack, so I wanted to make a jutsu based on those principles" he explained

Combination of elements? My eyes widened slightly… I never thought of that. I shook my head mentally, he was forming both in different parts of his body which makes them two separate entities instead of one. he wanted them to work together so theoretically he should form them together

"Try cupping your hands apart and do it both at the same time at the same point, it's like your trying to make two separate attacks work together—not to mention they are opposing elements" I said

He looked at me and shrugged

He looked back at the tree and widened his legs and cupped his hands to the side and focused… The result of this was both white light and darkness was swirling around in a large ball emitting two different conflicting lights in rotation. The technique started to build in power more and more

Just a little more...

"Now!" I called out

He thrusted his hands forward one hand outstretched up and one hand outstretched downward releasing the ball. What happened was the ball turned into a wave of both energies that dissipated after leaving his hand, his eyes wide

"You waited too long and didn't compress both elements, you need to solidify both in a ball if you want it to move forward and sustain itself" I said

He nodded, I could see that he was tired, he had sweat trickling down his face and he was slightly winded

He cupped his hands behind him again and channeled both elements, this time it was different, both elements were compacted into a dense ball that shined with both elements brilliantly. I could feel the power it was radiating! You could even hear it screeching! it was certainly impressive. He thrusted his hands forward in similar manner and what happened was the ball transformed into a wave of white and black that spiraled each other while being launched to the tree, the wave hit the tree and engulfed it

 _Boom_

Smoke filled the area, the technique gone. When the dust settled I saw that the only thing left of the tree was the stump and everything behind it was left in destroyed dirt and debris, I whistled impressed

"Now that's more like it" I said

I looked over to Leon to see him hyperventilating and on the floor

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

Shit!

I took out a water bottle from my inventory and put it to his mouth to let him drink it, he wolfed it down as expected. His breathing stabilized but he looked like he was about ready to pass out

"Geez man, you finally did it but don't overexert yourself" I said while picking him up by the shoulder and placing it over mine

He smiled tiredly "well… I finally got it*breath* thanks to you... I guess I'll call it *breath* 'Destructive Wave"

I chuckled it certainly was destructive "I like it, suits the destruction" we both laughed as I carried him over to some shade and leaned him against a tree and gave him another water bottle

We sat there for five minutes, I couldn't help but think about what Leon said. Combining elements… What if I were to combine Earth, Lightning, and Yin?

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Curiosity drove the cat-**

 **Main Objective 1: Master Yin manipulation**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP, Yin jutsu**

 **Main Objective 2: combine Earth, Lightning, and Yin, and see what happens**

 **Reward: 100,000 EXP, title, material blueprint**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

Holy fuck! I couldn't have pressed yes faster

"what's wrong?" Leon said

I turned my gaze to him "huh?"

He took a sip of water "you poked the air, you seemed anxious" he said

I panicked "oh, haha well I'm just a little tired is all" I said dismissively

He smiled "yeah me too, I think I'm going to get some rest" Leon stood up and stretched

I got up as well

"do you need my help getting up there?" I asked

He shook his head "no I'm feeling a lot better thanks"

I gave him a thumbs up

"oh, and Freya is a little moody right now hah, just a heads up" I chuckled

The black-haired boy laughed "you beat her again didn't you" he asked with a sly smirk

I gave a victorious smirk and nodded

He laughed again and went on his way to the house, he seemed to be alright, walked well and his chakra was stabilized… He's probably going to be knocked out for a while though heh

I went to go get a leaf from a tree and sat down and started working on yin manipulation. It was really the power of one's imagination, creating something out of nothing except the yin chakra. I made the leaf in my hand into different shapes—a diamond, square, triangle, hexagon, pentagon, rectangle… but when I did this the leaf started to slowly lose its life and become wilted. It would seem that yang can govern all things full of life and theoretically create it, or shape it, while you could be used as a plethora of techniques that I could—simply just imagine.

I got up and dropped the wilted leaf and put a hand out I front of me and concentrated… I imagined a barrier, a shield that would solidify around myself, meanwhile I moved the yin chakra according to my imagination and-

 _Ping!_

 **You have created a new skill.**

 **Name?**

The wide smirk that adorned my face was evident as the window opened in front of me

I think I'll call it…

Ares Regalia!

* * *

 **Ninja Art - Ares Regalia [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin**

 **Class: Defensive, Supplementary**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range: Varies**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user surrounds themselves or a part of, with a barrier. This barrier can block and repel damage; however, the amount of damage that can be block/repelled is determined on the amount of CP put into the technique.**

 **CP Consumption Base: 2 CP per sec**

 **CP Consumption: Varies**

* * *

Sweet!

Now I need to master Yin manipulation, it took a hell of a long time compared to the other manipulations, I had mine at level 35 but then again, I should probably move onto something different, I used leaves so maybe I should move onto trees themselves? Yeah, I'll try to extend the trunk to make branches, even though the tree will slowly die, there was a lot more things I could do too

I created 20 clones and they sprung to action and getting to work, I sighed, I wanted to focus mainly on Yin manipulation this month, while also doing physical exercises of course

 **2 weeks later**

I freakin' got it. Finally, it was about damn time that I mastered Yin manipulation, I even increased the number of clones twice just to do this! Other than that breakthrough I also gained 10 STR, 5 VIT, and 18 DEX. Since last time I neglected most of DEX I decided to balance things out with doing more cardio than strength and vitality building

Freya and Leon managed to increase the number of clones they can handle to 5 and 4 respectively. Leon's destructive wave could only be used once a day for now, he went above and beyond to creating his first jutsu, hell that could be either B rank or A rank—I really didn't want to be on the other side of that technique regardless. Depending on how much he put into that jutsu he could make it stronger. Freya made another jutsu, it was a sustaining one she called 'Frozen Blade' true to its name her hand would be enveloped in black ice while forming a foot and a half sword of the same material… We tested its durability and it was pretty tough as long as she could reinforce it with her chakra before impact; however, if she lost concentration then a strong strike could crack it and possibly break the jutsu

Freya showed interest in swords, I never knew she liked swords—honestly… I was thinking about giving her my digital sword and giving Leon my kama, I was pretty adamant on using War Ender for now, that was the whole point of the half seals, which I got to level 50, giving me a 50% reduction—its much better than 99% by far, now all Leon needed to do was finish his second jutsu. He was working on something for his light affinity, he said it would be a defensive jutsu for falling back or gaining an advantage

Well… The moment of Truth! Time to combine these three elements-

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Narukami)**

* * *

 _RGHAOORRHHH!_

What the fuck?

Large groups of birds were fleeing in the opposite direction, a inhumane… rather no an inanimal sound just screeched that reached all the way to our location! I expanded my senses as far as I could

My eyes widened considerably, everyone was there! All 21 of the students, even the academy instructors just what the fuck is going on!?

I turned on my comms device, we hadn't used it at all throughout the time of being here, but now was a must

" _This is Zephier, you guys there? Come in_ " I said

" _This is Freya, what in the world was that noise?_ "

" _Leon here, Zephier can you feel anything?_ "

" _Yes, all our classmates are there and academy instructors, there is a possibility that there is a large creature there_ also" I said

" _lets rendezvous at the lake, we need to hurry and provide backup_ " Freya said

" _Zephier, distance?_ " Leon asked

" _Around 5 kilometers south-east, 100 latitude and longitude, the middle of the forest_ " I replied

" _Seal up everything you've got, I have a bad feeling about this Leon out_ " Leon said to everyone

" _Right, Zephier out_ "

" _Freya out"_

I leapt to action, arriving at the lake with no time to spare, I didn't really have anything that I needed—that wasn't already in my inventory, so I was good… My heart was pounding, I was worried as hell for Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Iruka-sensei and the others

A minute later both Leon and Freya, and Kaldra arrived fully equipped with their things

"Ready?" I asked seriously

They both nodded and we all leapt to the trees at the same time

"We need to go as fast as possible, we'll make it there in 8 minutes!" I shouted out

I bit my lip, things weren't looking good at all, everyone's chakra was decreasing, spiking, and even shaking

Hang on… Help is on the way!

Upon reaching the destination a flying object came rushing my way that had a chunin jacket on, I swiftly caught the person which propelled me backward, I quickly saved myself by landing on a tree trunk. I looked at the face of the person I caught and widened my eyes

"Iruka-sensei!" I shouted

His form was beyond bloody, he had a claw laceration down his chest—I made a shadow Clone to carry Iruka

"Get to the village bring him to the hospital and get back up!" I shouted, the clone nodded and took off

 _RAAAOOOOOUUGH_

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Spiral)**

* * *

The trees blew harshly toward the opposite direction, I looked toward my teammates and nodded, we moved out to a clearing and saw the academy instructors and injured classmates—I landed next to Naruto

"Just what the hell is going on here!" I shouted as I looked toward a giant beast that looked like something out of a fairy tale! It had the body of a lion and skin of a snake with a tail for a snake!

It swiped its large snake-like paw to the right, an instructor managed to dodge and launch a fire jutsu on it that pushed it back slightly and angered it

"I-I don't know, we were being gathered to evacuate the forest, we were on the way to get you but this thing attacked us out of no where!" he shouted hysterically

I made a clone for each injured person to start healing them, then I looked toward the beast—I had to do something!

* * *

 **Name: N/A**

 **Species: Chimera**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 282,350 / 307,350**

 **STR: 2,647**

 **VIT: 6,145**

 **DEX: 1,031**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **EXP: 50,000**

 **Drops:**

* * *

Ho-holy fuck!

 _heart thump_

 _heart thump_

* * *

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Shrieking abomination-**

 **Main Objective: Hold off the giant beast till help arrives**

 **Reward: random A ranked jutsu**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **You cannot refuse this quest.**

* * *

My body… It was screaming at me to just run away, to not look back and to save myself—It's stats are insane! And level 1?! Just what the fuck is going on here?!

 _Gulp_

I can't back down… I needed to help in any way I can!

I looked to both Freya and Leon who were both equally as scared as I was, why wouldn't they be? Urgh! We can't die here, no way!

My eyes widened as the beast smashed an academy instructor into the ground… No way…

"NO!" Ami yelled as tears flew out of her eyes

The instructor was crushed into a bloody mess…

This can't be real

I swallowed hard and looked around me, all of us were scared and helpless, injured and some of us had lost their minds and cried…

I grit my teeth and looked over to Naruto who was uncharacteristically frightened

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Rising Dragons)**

* * *

I balled my fists hard and stomped the ground "Fuck that! Are we going to let some overgrown snake cat beat us down?! Hell no! We are future ninjas of the village hidden in the leaves and we all have so much to live up to and to live for! I don't know about the rest of you but there is no way in hell im going down without a fight!" I looked at all my peers faces and I saw the fear slowly receding

"Naruto! tap into 'that' and create as many clones as you can to distract the monster, make sure to rescue any instructors" I said

He looked at me with a mix of emotions "I-I-I'll try!" he said as he closed his eyes

I looked forward to Leon "I know what you're thinking, don't do it, you'll get yourself killed, you can only use it once a day!"

Leon was going to use his destructive wave, that would do nothing for him nor us, he needed to save his strength, right now our best chance was…

"Sasuke!" the scared Uchiha jumped and looked at me, he had a kunai near his own throat

"Relax! We aren't going to die!" I began "I need you, and Freya to launch jutsu at the same time on my mark at both its eyes!"

I looked at Hinata "Hinata where is Its heart?"

The pale eyed girl activated her byakugan "It-It's in its fore-forehead" she said

Just what the fuck were we dealing with here?!

"Leon do you see any weak points?"

He nodded fearfully "I-its front leg on the right!"

"Shino! Can your bugs weaken its flesh on its legs?!"

He nodded "y-yes, however my colony won't be able to last long"

I looked over to choji and Shikamaru "Choji, I need you to use your largest human boulder to stagger the beast and Shikamaru once he impacts the beast I need you to immediately pull Choji back with your clan jutsu!"

They both looked at each other nervous "can you do it?!" I shouted, they nodded hesitantly

"Kiba, you and Akamaru will need to use your fang over fang to pierce its upper most right leg on my mark and immediately pull back after two seconds!"

I turned toward a pink haired girl "Sakura, help my clones with taking care of the injured, patch them up and make sure they will be okay!" she slowly nodded dumbly

Looking toward a blonde girl "Ino, assist Sakura!"

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Strong and Strike)**

* * *

I cracked my neck "lets do this"

Zephier looked toward Naruto whose eyes were red and nodded

The blonde whiskered boy made a cross hand seal

" **Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"**

Around a thousand Naruto's came into existence and charged the beast at the same time, saving instructors and doing their best to damage the beast in the slightest.

The beast roared and swiped to the left, dispelling at least a hundred clones at once

"Shino!"

The boy wearing glasses nodded and extended his arms as a swarm of bugs came out and surrounded the limbs of the beast while the Naruto's pounced on it and threw several wind jutsu at it

Zephier bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for a right moment… the beast began to roar, and his eyes widened

"Choji, Shikamaru, now!"

They nodded

" **Ninja Art -** **Multi-Size** **jutsu!"** he grew ten times his size

" **Ninja Art -** **Human Boulder!"**

He took off in impressive speeds, the creature was about to unleash its screeching Bellow till Choji hit him square in the head—the beast howled in pain and skidded back, the boy was then pulled back by a shadow created by Shikamaru after he shrunk back to normal size

"Sasuke, Freya!" leaping to action they both went through hand signs

" **Black Ice Release – Crystal Lance!"**

" **Fire Release – Grand fireball jutsu!"**

Both techniques struck the beasts eyes at the same time, the fireball burning it's left and the Lance's piercing the right, blinding the unfortunate monstrosity causing it to howl in a deafening pain

"Kiba!"

The boy stood in a feral stance with his dog on top of his back whom transformed into Kiba himself

" **Ninja Art -** **Fang over Fang!"**

The two turned into a twister and hauled toward the beast's leg, it was still hurt and trying to recover—it took two seconds for Kiba and his dog to pierce the leg—a loud crack could be heard resounding throughout the destroyed field—Kiba then launched himself backward along with his dog and landed with the other academy students. The beast fell on it's side in a wail of pain

'here goes nothing, it's now or never' Zephier thought

His hand was now enveloped in his Rasenugami—he then infused his lightning element into it. The technique flared into a spiral of red lightning that roared from his hand in waves—he walked forward and expanded the technique outward. The lightning grew in size as his outstretched arm became enveloped in it as the lightning on his hand expanded to a shape of an arrow that was the size of his body, swirling in fury

He winced in pain as he felt his arm being burned by the ferocity of his technique

He leapt as far as he could in the air—making himself linear to the wailing snake-lion and descended fast upon it with his lightning technique arm outstretched

"Disintegrate and die! **Lightning Release – Rasenugami Arrow!** "

Zephier pierced the weak spot on the beast and instantly the lightning expanded in a thundering storm of electricity—enveloping his form and expanded larger—It was half the size of the forest's giant trees. The technique then surrounded the beast in it's red lightning as Zephier was launched backward to the rest of the students in smoke from the result of an explosion his jutsu caused. The jutsu Zephier unleashed rotated in thundering fury with it's red lightning, electrocuting the beast in millions of volts within half of a millisecond

 _WOoosh_

 _Booooooooooom_

The blue haired boy was caught. The technique injured him heavily, he was covered in burns

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

He tried opening his eyes to see but his consciousness was rapidly drifting into sleep, all he could see was **-4,550 HP** and **Chakra Exhaustion**. He couldn't hear anything but the last thing he saw was rain falling, several anbu dashing forward and an old man in Black gear wielding a large black staff knelt in front of him worried

 **Six days later**

Ugh… The sun

I slowly opened my eyes, blinded by light—I cringed in annoyance

'urgh, my body aches all over… The last thing I remember is…'

My eyes widened, I tried to move but when I did my body ached even more, my vision was slowly adjusting, I felt a hand on top of mine

I looked to the side to see my mother sleeping on a chair at the side of the bed I was laying in, I would assume I was in the hospital—hopefully everyone is okay… There were several windows in front of me

 **You have created a new skill**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Rasenugami Arrow [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: S**

 **Range: 20m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. A variant of the technique 'Rasenugami', with an added element of lightning and further shape manipulation to expand the technique into a massive arrow attached to the user's arm. Extremely harmful to the user.**

 **DMG: 100,000**

 **100,000 100% = 200,000**

 **CP Consumption: 50,000**

 **50,000 – 80% = 10,000**

 **HP Backlash: 90% of user's HP**

* * *

 **50,000 EXP**

 **Chimera Claw**

 **Chimera Scale Skin**

 **Chimera Venom Tooth**

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **-Help a brotha/sista out! -**

 **Main Objective: help Freya and Leon make at least one original jutsu [check]**

 **Reward: Title, Perk**

 **Bonus Objective 1: help make two original jutsu [check]**

 **Reward: B Rank jutsu**

 **Hidden Objective: help unlock Leon's dormant affinities [check]**

 **Reward: Monster Hunter World Access granted**

 **You have gained 'Teacher' title**

 **You have gained the 'Professor' perk**

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **-Shrieking abomination-**

 **Main Objective: Hold off the giant beast till help arrives**

 **Reward: random A ranked jutsu**

* * *

 **Quest Completed**

 **-Haul Ass to Class and Pass-**

 **Main Objective 1: become average in the academy. [check]**

 **-Reward: 7,000 EXP**

 **Main Objective 2: learn and master the academy three jutsu. [check]**

 **-Reward: 10 stat points**

 **Main Objective 3: master kunai and shuriken throwing. [check]**

 **-Reward: 4,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1: master basic chakra control exercise [check]**

 **-Reward: Random C rank jutsu scroll**

 **Bonus Objective 2: don't be late again [check]**

 **-Reward: 100 reputation points with the whole academy.**

 **Hidden Objective 1: Become 'Exalted' with Naruto Uzumaki [check]**

 **Reward: Perk**

 **Hidden Objective 2: Become 'Honored' with Sasuke Uchiha [check]**

 **Reward: Yin jutsu**

 **Hidden Objective 3: Become 'Rookie of the year' [check]**

 **Reward: x2 50 skill scroll**

 **Hidden Objective 4: Expose a traitor [check]**

 **Reward: 1,000 REP with all of Konoha**

 **Hidden Objective 5: Save the lives of one or more students [check]**

 **Reward: 10 stat point per student. 10 x 21 = 210**

 **Hidden Objective 6: Save the lives of one or more instructors [check]**

 **Reward: 20 stat point per instructor. 20 x 5 = 100**

 **Hidden Objective 7: Become 'Exalted' with Hiruzen Sarutobi [check]**

 **Reward: Perk**

 **Hidden Objective 8: Survive the graduation exam comfortably [check]**

 **Reward: 50,000 EXP, $20,000**

 **You have gained the 'Chakra beast' perk**

 **You have gained the 'Master over Masteries' perk**

* * *

 **You have levelled up x3**

Holy shit! I levelled gained 3 awesome perks and even graduated!

' **status** '

* * *

 **Name: Zephier Raiden**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level:** **20** **Next Level:** **10,700 / 56,600**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Earth**

 **Allegiance: Genin of Konoha**

 **HP: 14,490**

 **CP: 16,884**

 **STR: 131**

 **VIT: 198**

 **DEX: 112**

 **INT: 169.2**

 **WIS: 142.8**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Chakra Control: 200%**

 **Perks**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 _ **Color – Dark Amethyst**_

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. 100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. 50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. 50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. 50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. 50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Professor:** _you are one of knowledge and pursuer of enlightenment! 1 WIS and INT each time you teach someone something they did not know. 20% INT and WIS_

 **Chakra and Vitality Beast –** _You are a beast of chakra without a tailed beast! 2 extra VIT per level. 40% HP and CP_

 **Master over Masteries –** _Practice makes perfect! 100% more EXP to all masteries_

 **Power Level: 47,385**

 **Seals: Gravity Seal – 105 lbs**

 **Money: $151,900**

 **Points: 320**

* * *

I almost gasped, these perks were more than awesome, it was freakin' fantastic! Now I could probably increase my gravity seals a few times—not to mention I have 320 fucking stat points! I turned off my gravity seals, it was doing more harm than good right now though I forgot that they make a slight glow

"You're awake!" my mother shouted as she hugged me tightly or rather smothered me

"mrrg caaun brreee" I tried to say

She let go sheepishly "sorry honey" I had to catch my breath, geez she was strong

"What happened?" I asked

She sighed and sat down "that beast was a creation of Orochimaru's—he came to the village to warn us strangely that he will be releasing a giant chimera in the forest the graduation exam was being held. Your father attempted to apprehend him, but the damn bastard slipped away. The chunin instructors were sent to gather all the students, but what bothers me most is that the location was supposed to be a secret—meaning we may have another traitor. It makes no sense to us yet but imagine my surprise" she smiled brightly "when I was told that MY son—united everyone and lead an attack on that behemoth that took out almost half of it's body!" she squealed in delight

My eyes widened "I really took out almost half of it's body?" I said in surprise

She nodded and raised an eyebrow "you don't remember what you did?"

I shook my head "the last thing I remember is using my attack on it and everything went black from there" I immediately perked up "is everyone okay?!"

My dark-haired mother put a hand on my chest to motion me back down "everyone is fine" she began and leaned forward "but that jutsu you used—I don't know where you learned it but do NOT use it again. You almost killed yourself!" she scolded

I looked away ashamed "I-I didn't know that would happen… I was just improvising"

"Improvising?"

I nodded "yeah… That jutsu—I made it up on the spot, it was merely an improved version of my other created jutsu"

"You created another jutsu?!" she said in disbelief

I sighed and nodded again "yeah, I would show you, but channeling chakra would make my body hurt more than it already does"

 **Chakra Exhaustion duration: 2 hours**

My mother was about to say something till the door opened revealing my father and the Hokage

"Hey dad, Lord Hokage" I greeted

"So, you're finally awake Zeph, I'm glad" my father smiled

Hiruzen nodded "yes, you gave us quite a scare young man. You were covered in burns all over the right side of you're body as a result of that jutsu you used—tell me, what is it called?"

"I call it the Lightning Release – Rasenugami Arrow sir"

The Hokage smiled "ah, so you've finally completed you're jutsu—the Rasenugami"

My eyes widened "you know about that?"

He chuckled "part of being a Kage is knowing what goes on in his village Zephier" he then frowned "however, that jutsu—I'm labeling it a kinjutsu for obvious reasons and I forbid you to use it again till you can safely use it without hurting yourself"

The Hokage walked over to one of the night stands and picked up a white cloth, the same headband I wore the last three months, then a moment later it transformed into a black cloth with… A Konoha village head protector!

"Besides, I can't have one of my ninja incapacitating themselves in the beginning of their career now, right, genin Zephier Raiden?"

The smile that was on my face had to be huge! So the headband was a leaf headband in disguise! If I weren't so excited I'd be frustrated on how I didn't notice it before!

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

He chuckled again "well young man, I unfortunately must get back to work—theres a mountain of never-ending paperwork waiting for me"

That made me confused "why not use shadow clones?" I ask

This made the old man sigh sadly "I've tried many, many times but if I'm not willing to do it then neither are they" he grunted in frustration

"But Lord Hokage, if you were to be able to use shadow clones—at least one will make your paperwork get done a hundred percent faster than just doing it by yourself. Let's say if you did fifty papers an hour, with just one clone it would be one hundred papers an hour, add more clones and the rate increases" I theorized. Which is true, whether you wanted to do it or not you couldn't argue with results and statistics

His eyes widened considerably "I-I never thought of it like that!" he began "that's very logical and mathematical… Young man you are correct" he laughed "you remind me of a dear old friend of mine"

"who?"

The smile he had was one of reminiscence "one of my sensei's, none other than the Lord Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju"

Whoa… I really reminded him of the legendary Tobirama Senju?! I was definitely speechless

He smiled geniunely "have a pleasant day Zephier, oh and the team selections will be held in your same classroom tomorrow at 10 AM" he nodded a farewell to my parents who had pride oozing out of their posture

The moment he left they both attacked me, my dad ruffling my damn hair! And my mom smothering me again… Ugh… Even though I smiled nonetheless, I've never seen them this happy before—they always had faith in me and now I finally made them proud

I guess I could spring the question on them another time. For right now I guess I'll just enjoy the moment. Today was my birthday after all. The day I become thirteen years old.

 **The Next Day**

Yesterday was a great day, the hospital released me after my chakra exhaustion status ended, after that I felt completely better—like I could do another Rasenugami Arrow!... Not that I would though heh. But after that me and all my friends gathered together to celebrate, and to also celebrate on becoming ninja! It was me, Freya, Leon, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, hell even Ino and Sakura! Strangely enough they didn't fangirl over Sasuke like they used to—I guess the graduation exam really did a number on their personality…. They were actually tolerable! Flabbergasting isn't it! Wouldn't have believed it if I seen it myself—good for them!

We all went to Ichiraku ramen to celebrate, heh old man teuichi had to get more chairs to fit all of us—maybe I should donate money to them so they can make their stand bigger? Perhaps when I start having an income, right now I'm surviving off the gamer's money making ways which wasn't SO bad

But today, today was the day—thee day. Finally graduating, and that also meant that it was time to start looking the part! I wore my Raiden's legacy coat and I got to say, I have never looked so badass before! I also wore my assassin black sleeveless shirt that had the face mask—it was quite comfortable and I could breath just fine like the mask wasn't even there—huh maybe I should wear this more often to conceal my face. But anyway to complete the set I also wore black elastic shinobi pants that the anbu wear, black fingerless gloves with a metal protector on the back and black open toed sandals. I considered wearing a primary weapon but the only weapon that I had was War Ender, and it was huge—the other two I was going to give to Freya and Leon

Speaking of which I told them to meet up with me before going to team selections today. I tied my Konoha headband around my forehead. It was a traditional spot to have it at and I wasn't complaining—my hair was pretty long and spiky so it went well with my looks, I nodded to myself and went to start my day

"hey where you going you didn't eat anything" my mom said

I shook my head "nope I already ate before I got ready, bye Mom, see ya' later!"

"Have a good day Zeppy!"

My eye twitched

And I was off. I was going to meet both Freya and Leon in front of the library which was coincidentally close to the academy.

I should probably check out what this Monster Hunter World—world dungeon is all about

* * *

 **[ Monster Hunter World ]**

 **Set in a world that have dinosaurs and dragons roaming the Earth. This world dungeon has different areas to explore with different types of mysteries and creatures. In the deepest—darkest depths of Monster Hunter World lies terrifying aggressive Elder Dragon's that are the size of monuments.**

* * *

Dragon's? No freaking way! Leon would enjoy that, it's too bad I wouldn't be able to take him with me but it sounds pretty fun! Maybe I'll find some really cool stuff there too! But first I wanted to explore Demonic Konoha before I make an attempt at this dungeon. I think I'm about ready to go into Demonic Konoha—perhaps sometime this week or somethin' when everyone's asleep. I decided to use my stat points at another time or at least before going in the dungeon, I could also look at all the jutsu scrolls I got at that time. And for titles? I think I'll look at that now

 **Teacher** **\- when teaching you are able to have a 90% chance of having someone understand you**

That could be useful, it's the only title I got right now so I might as well equip it right

It didn't take me long to get there, my DEX was almost at 200 so my speed was great!

I arrived to see both Freya, Leon and Kaldra already there. I guess they woke up earlier than I did I suppose

"Hey guys, good morning" I greeted

They all responded the same

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Naruto's Daily Life)**

* * *

I looked at both of them and noticed that they were wearing different outfits too

Freya adorned a skintight sleeveless belly shirt that had a long sleeve mesh under shirt underneath with black anbu pants like I did except more fitted than loose which showed off a lot of her curves! She also wore an opened black and white short sleeved sweater with the clan symbol for Yuki on the back. For her hands she wore medical tape for gloves, her Konoha headband tied around her neck loosely… Moral of the story,… Sexy as hell!

Leon wore an opened jacket white and dark purple haori that reached his knees with no shirt on showing his bare chest, for pants he wore a dark purple version of anbu pants with black opened toed sandals, he had the name of his clan 'Ryuichi' in kanji lettering going down the right side of his haori with his clan symbol on the back. His Konoha headband was tied around his waist over his haori in black.

I gave a thumbs up "so I guess I'm not the only one who thought of a change as a ninja huh"

They both smiled and nodded

"Speaking of changes" I went in my inventory and pulled out the Digital Katana and kama

I held out the weapons in a horizontal grip outstretched to the respective two. They're eyes widened

"Freya I know how you like swords so I want to give you this" she took the sheathed katana in both her hands "and Leon I don't know what kind of weapon you like so I'm going to give you this" he took it by the handle and chain

"Why are you giving these to us?" Freya asked marveling at the beautiful katana I just gave her

I smiled "consider it a gift for being there for me and being my friends"

"What about you though?" Leon asked

I gave a sly grin then took out War Ender and placed it on my shoulder… It was so much more lighter than I remember. The looks on their faces were priceless

"D-damn th-that's huge!" Leon said in awe, Freya just nodded dumbstruck

I put it back in my inventory

"Where did you even get these" Freya asked…

Shit I didn't think of that um…

I scratched the back of my head "Ill tell you guys some other time heh" I said sheepishly

They looked at each other and shrugged, Leon put the kama on his headband belt and Freya wore the katana over her right shoulder… I couldn't help but stare as the strap pressed in between her breast and made it much more… defined look. I cleared my throat

"U-um y-yeah anyway! Freya why don't you go ahead and channel your chakra through it" I said as I glanced to the right to look away

"Okay" she said as she unsheathed the sword from it's scabbard and channeled chakra through it, the transparent part of the blade flared to life with blue chakra and the blades engravings

She voiced a 'wow' as she stared at the beautiful weapon. I nodded "flowing your chakra through the sword gives it more durability and extra sharpness, not to mention looks really cool too!"

Freya smiled and stopped the flow and resheathed her new katana

"Thank you Zeph" she said

"Yeah these are awesome gifts!" Leon agreed

I scratched my chin "heh it's no big deal" then I heard a certain tiger cry

I bent to a knee and petted her head "you thought I forgot about you little Kaldra?" the tiger perked her head up as I pulled out a piece of cooked deer meat from my inventory and gave it to her, she chuffed in delight as she attacked the meat happily

"You guys ready to go?" I asked

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

They both nodded with determination, today was a great day. The moment of Truth awaits!

We walked to the academy and sat at our normal seats with Kaldra laying on the desk, it took only a few minutes for everyone to come in, mostly everyone gave me a greeting—I probably got a new found respect in their eyes.

Kiba walked up to us and looked curiously at the tiger while Akamaru jumped onto the desk next to Kaldra

"Whats up with the tiger?" he asked

Freya met his gaze "her name is Kaldra, she's my adorable partner!" she chirped as she rubbed the tigers ear which got a chuff in response

Akamaru circled the tiger sniffing at her while Kaldra merely followed his movement curiously. After the second circle he put his paw up to greet her and gave a small bark, Kaldra chuffed in reply and gave her paw and they touched paws… I guess this was their equivalent to a hand shake? It was cute though hah

"He likes her" Kiba smiled

I rubbed Akamaru's head "being a good boy Akamaru?" I said

He barked in reply and wiggled his tail, I chuckled in response. He then jumped on Kiba's shoulder and waved as they both sat in their seat

Everyone pretty much stayed the same in terms of clothing, I should buy Naruto new clothes, those orange ones are just so… Ridiculous!

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure to the frontlines)**

* * *

Iruka came in, he was wrapped in bandages but looked fine nonetheless, I don't want to think of what would have happened if I didn't save him in time, he looked at me and smiled then nodded, I returned the gesture

"Alright everyone, we have had a rough 5 years. Before you all came to this class children and knew very little. Now all of you sit before me –grown young men and women, you are now considered adults in the eyes of the world—because you all are now ninja. I couldn't be more proud to see all of you graduate with a good head on your shoulders and I pray for you all in your future endeavors. The life of a ninja is never a peaceful one. You will lie, kill, steal, cheat, and do things you never even imagined doing years ago for the sake of our village and the sake of civilian lives. But together, with the bonds you all have made—you will be strong, together, as teams. Always remember where you came from and how you get to where you go in the future" Iruka said with a tear of pride dropping from his eye

"Now before I announce genin teams I want to announce this year's best and worst" he took a clipboard and looked at it's contents and smiled "this year's rookie of the year—Zephier Raiden, with Sasuke Uchiha closely behind" everyone clapped, even Sasuke "this year's Kunoichi of the year—Freya Yuki with Hinata Hyuga closely behind" a round of applause, I even threw in whistles even though she was next to me haha, she blushed and thanked everyone "and this year's dead last…" he looked at Naruto, the blonde was now sweating bullets, Iruka smiled "Kiba Inuzuka" rounds of laughter erupted along with Naruto giving a large sigh of relief and Kiba groaned

"Congratulations you guys" Iruka said

"And now for teams…" he paused and looked at the clip board

He went through all the teams, they were basically the same as everyone who was paired in the graduation exam so that means… Yes! Me, Freya, and Leon stay together!

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga led by Kakashi Hatake" Sakura and Ino didn't flip out thankfully, they just gave a small groan of displeasure

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno led by Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi"

"Team 11, still in circulation"

"Team 12, Zephier Raiden, Leon Ryuichi, and Freya Yuki led by Yugao Uzuki"

"Please wait for your Jonin sensei's to come and pick you up" Iruka finished

 **(OST End)**

Just as he said that the door opened up revealing a man with black hair smoking a cigarette "team 10, follow me" he left out the door as the three of them rushed after but not before hearing Shikamaru's traditional 'troublesome'

Then a woman with red eyes and black hair walked in "Team 8, come with me" she waited for the three to join her at the door before leaving

No one else came through the door… Where have I heard the name Yugao before… As soon as I finished that thought a woman appeared in a fire shunshin "team 12, meet me at training ground 10 in 1 minute" she then vanished

My eyes widened "oh shit!" we all sprung to action, Kaldra jumped into my arms and we shunshined out the building at full speed toward the destination

We made it with no time left to spare, as we came into the clearing we saw the same woman leaning against a log post, push a button on a stop watch

"58 seconds, not bad" she said

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - No Home)**

* * *

Both Leon and Freya were out a breath, while I was slightly winded

I then realized who this person was "neko?" I said curiously

She put a finger to her lips and smiled then winked, well then yep that confirms it! She had beautiful purple hair and purple eyes, wearing regular Jonin attire with a… Really cool looking katana strapped just behind her waist facing the right direction

"Now, I suppose we should all introduce ourselves" our new sensei said

The three of us gathered around the purple haired woman

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, I like swords, sushi, and courage. I dislike rapists, a former samurai, arrogance and uh… Something else. I specialize in stealth, kenjutsu, and fire jutsu. My dream for the future is to someday have a family of my own"

Something else?

"Now, how about you blueberry"

I sweat dropped, I already had a nickname and it was blueberry… Great. Both my teammates snickered away

"My name is Zephier Raiden, I like training, getting stronger, hamburgers, ramen, and well… A lot of things. I dislike the sun, traitors and deranged scientists" my voice accidently became darker at that "I specialize in Ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu… I hope to someday specialize in kenjutsu. My dream for the future… Well no, my goal is to find someone"

Yugao raised an eyebrow "okay, you next snow white"

This got a laugh out of me, that totally suited her! Freya's eyebrow twitched

"My name is Freya Yuki, I like cold weather, cookies, swords, and um… well… uh" she kept looking toward the tree that was in my direction, her face was really red, was she okay? "I dislike Kirigakure!... Heat, and weakness" Freya said in anger. If there's one thing that riles her up it's any mention of the mist village, she sighed "I specialize in my Kekkei genkai—ice release, and I guess—speed? I hope to one day become a master of kenjutsu. My dream for the future… My ambition… Is to find the killers of mother and make them suffer a painful, slow death"

Whoa… Dark. Her body was even radiating with chakra, she was subconsciously leaking her ice release—it was sort of like my power under pressure skill because the air became really cold. A few seconds later it died down Kaldra was whimpering behind my leg

Yugao looked at her and didn't say anything "I see. And now you dragon boy"

"My name is Leon Ryuichi, I like meat, my eyes, my mother and sister. I dislike… My clan, tradition, and my _father_. I specialize in well… I'm not sure to be honest" he said

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow "you're not sure?"

Leon nodded "my clan shunned me when I awakened my eyes so no one bothered to teach me anything…"

I clenched my fists, those bastards, how dare they! So what if he didn't have an element as far as they knew—he's still family! Fucking assholes.

"Don't worry, we will change that, I promise" Yugao said and smiled geniunely

The black haired boy nodded "my dream for the future is to someday meet a real dragon" he finished

I whistled "man I would love to be there when you do, that sounds amazing!"

I wonder if the dragon's in Monster Hunter World would be similar to the real world dragon's if they exist here… It's myth and speculation but that isn't going to stop Leon heh

"It does right" he said

Freya and Yugao nodded

The purple haired sensei bent down to pet Kaldra "and what's your name cutie" she cooed

"Her name's Kaldra" Freya said, Yugao spent a minute playing with Kaldra, it was nice seeing the baby tiger happy, we couldn't really train her intensively till she grew a little more but it's a plus that she's really smart

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

Yugao stood up and crossed her arms under her chest "alright team 12, we will meet here tomorrow at 10 AM to begin a survival exercise—don't be late and be prepared! I'll see you four tomorrow!" she announced

"Wait didn't we just get done with one of those?" I said confused

She nodded "yes, however, this is different. While that was a graduation test over a period of time, this will be a mere session which will help me gauge the abilities of you all and how well you work together as a team"

"Oh okay that makes sense" Leon voiced, Freya nodded

"Any more questions?" Sensei asked, there were no responses from us "Kay~ see ya munchkins!" She disappeared

I sweat dropped

My team and I talked for a bit before we went our separate ways to either prepare or lounge around, I wasn't sure what they were doing. Though I am curious how Leon is going to be with his clan now that he has access to his two elements, rare as hell but elements nonetheless—how would his clan react anyway? Pff. The fake assholes would probably bow and kiss his ass for forgiveness and try to make him clan heir again. I don't think Leon would want that, would he?

Anyway… It's time to ask my parents about this mystery. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth, could they really have hid this from me all this time?

* * *

 **(Naruto OST - Tragic)**

* * *

I stood in front of my house door, unmoving. Contemplating my plan of action, just what was I going to say? What will I find out? Do I even want to know…? What if my suspicions are-

The door opened revealing my father

"You going to stand there all day? Get in here Zeph" he said amused

I slowly nodded not saying a word and walked in

"Whoa nice jacket you got there kid, you had it custom made huh" he continued

I didn't say anything, the question still weighing heavily on my mind

"How was the team selection? Who's your Jonin sensei?" he asked

I walked to the couch and sat

"Okay kid, what's wrong with you, spill it"

I looked up meeting his gaze

"I-Is there something you and Mom aren't telling me" it's better to just rip the band-aid off I suppose

He raised an eyebrow "huh?"

"A secret dad! Are you keeping a secret from me?!" that came out louder than I expected

He sat on the opposite side of me which was another couch "relax, what happened?"

I sighed, taking out the paper from my inventory "during the exam… I stumbled upon an abandoned lab one that conducted tests on humans" I hesitantly handed the paper to him "I found this"

He took the paper curiously and read what was on it… each single second his face became shock, anger, fear… regret. But most of all—rage

"No…" he whispered as his hair overshadowed his eyes

His hair spiked upward and became fully white… his eyes turning a cold silver and his aura radiating off of him in waves, like a raging tornado which blew all the furniture away from him, just what the fuck?!

He disappeared instantly without a trace and reappeared with my mother who held groceries in her hands

"I was just on my way home honey whats-

He took the groceries and gave her the paper. He put the groceries on the kitchen table as my mother read the paper with wide eyes, a look of horrified realization dawned on her as tears instantly fell

My father sighed sadly and turned off his ultra instinct that he subconsciously turned on. He made his way over to mom and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down crying. My dad had tears falling as well

"Just what the hell is going on?!" I asked

They didn't answer me right away "where… where did you find this" my mom asked

"Zephier found it… in _his_ old lab" he said quietly

She sniffed and wiped her tears and looked at me "I guess… We owe you an explanation"

I didn't say anything, with each passing moment my fears and suspicions were looking more and more real by the second

"Four years before you were born… Your father and I had a dangerous mission. We were both in the Anbu Black ops core and we had a long term mission to to spy on Orochimaru because Jiraiya, who is Konoha's main spy master had his duties making sure war wasn't rising again… During that time I was pregnant and conceived a child… Your sister… Aleyda"

My eyes widened "A-Aleyda"

"I had conceived Aleyda and took care of her at the same time while spying on Orochimaru's activities and by the time she became two years old she was taken by none other than that... _bastard he left a charred corpse of a child the same age and height at our door step with a note that said...' keep children away from adult affairs'_ … There was no evidence that it was her but we just assumed… but this…!" she trembled as she held the paper "this means she could still be alive!"

"Yes honey but… We shouldn't put all of our hopes on it… It's been 17 years…" my father said

I shook my head "no. I believe Aleyda is still alive. The day I found that paper, I had a dream or vision, I seen a girl older than me with black hair and a blue eye… And one sharingan" I said gravely

My parents stood deathly still and looked at each other "during our mission-

"He was experimenting with genetics and babies" my father finished angrily

* * *

 **Quest Alert**

 **-Damsel in misdirection-**

 **Main Objective 1: Find Aleyda and bring her home**

 **Reward: 100,000 EXP, $250,000**

 **Failure:**

 **Death of Aleyda**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

I closed my eyes and snapped them open and stood up more determined than ever "I've decided. I'm going to find my sister, I'm going to bring her back and one day… I will kill Orochimaru for all he's done to us… and to others! I swear!"

* * *

 **Quest Alert**

 **-Pride commeth before the fall-**

 **Main Objective: Kill Orochimaru**

 **Reward: 500,000 EXP, Legendary weapon, S rank jutsu, perk, title**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept? [Y[N]**

* * *

'you're going to die Orochimaru… I swear even if it's the last thing I do!'

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Boom! Big reveal! Zephier does have a sister and her name is Aleyda. How did you guys like how he handled that Chimera beast? Tactical isn't it—even though he almost killed himself. I used the concept of how Naruto would hurt himself using the Rasenshuriken because the wind blades would mess up his arm, so the massive amounts of lightning in the form of Rasenugami was electrocuting him in unnoticeable amounts to feel electricity—rather burns instead. Since this technique is far bigger than the Rasenshuriken, the backlash was far greater. How will he ever use his new technique?! Guess we'll just have to see in due time! And now Zephier plans on killing Orochimaru! Shit is getting real, real quick! And Yugao is going to be my playground to alter and create lore for because nothing much is revealed about her in the anime! Buahaha! It's too bad Zephier didn't get a chance to combine the elements yet, I wonder what it is… As if you guys didn't already know *rolls eyes* . By the way thanks to all of you who gave some name suggestions for our adorable little friend Kaldra, I decided on that name because well I was playing smite in a conquest match as Skadi and she uses a white wolf as a companion so I'm like hold up… White… Companion! The wolf's name is Kaldr so I just added an A at the end and it changes the way it sounds but yeah the name is based off that. By the way what kind of technology would you like to see Zephier creating and for what purpose?**

 **Anyway some reviews**

 **Anubis021:** **Thanks for the chapter and the reply, and concerning WIS, I don't think there was a mistake with calculating WIS, I just think you simply forgot to include skill bonuses: 10 WIS for tree climbing (1 WIS per 2 levels), 20 WIS for water walking (2 WIS per 2 levels) and 40 WIS for shape transformation (4 WIS per 2 levels) (Tree climbing and water walking have 20 levels max, and I'm assuming the same for shape transformation (could be wrong since it was only mentioned that it was maxed after getting nature manipulation to level 50). Therefore I think he is 70 WIS short (which fits since I calculated a approximately 154 WIS at the beginning of ch 4, while it was 85 in the chapter (154 minus 85 is 69)), so he should have 70 more WIS.**

 **Reply: Man I could have sworn that I calculated everything correctly, I know I said before I would look back and see if I could find some errors but I have been lazy lately hah, when I do get to it then if there is some mistakes I will surely fix it thank you for supporting and following along**

 **I Judicator:** **I'm glad you had Zephier pass on the cub. It fits more. Good update, loved it.**

 **Reply: yeah a companion just doesn't suit Zephier and I don't know if I'll ever give him a 'pet' but I just wanted to show that it was an option for him—it suits Freya more than anyone, thank you for the support!**

 **Drew86419:** **When stories try and focus on relationships before they should be done, it feels like I'm wasting my time. Quick word of advice dont let that become anywhere near all you can write about. I've seen great stories fail because the author didnt understand how to realistically build relationships. He focused on said relationship for 3/4 of almost every chapter in his story and it's over 300k words long. Learn to balance out plot advancement and relationships(which really shouldnt be done till they are 14-15 not a child) and your story will be fine. Fail to do so and your story will never get as much attention as it deserves. A lot of people who dont really care about hearing about relationships usually will leave a story if it gets to that point.So far it has been enjoyable and unique so far. Dont ruin your story by trying to do too much in his early life.**

 **Reply: I understand where you're coming from and no I definitely am not going to be writing all about that and who is to say they will actually end up together! Haha, it's all in the air and I'm just taking it one chapter at a time save for main plot wise future planning—they do look cute together though and I am mostly putting little tidbits for character development but I am definitely leaning toward them being together when they grow up because come on, that's too adorable lol, there won't be A LOT of scenes like that just minor ones—other characters will have their moments too and some authors will have a 'romance' category for their story so you might want to watch out for that if your not into that sort of thing and yes Zephier won't be getting some action till way later in his life lmao**

 **His sister:** **Give Leon an in with joining his family and a reason to be family that or a girlfriend for Naurto.**

 **Reply: I'm not ENTIRELY sure what you mean by this but my plans for Aleyda aren't that far yet and I'm not sure about anything that will involve relationships at this point, but as for Naruto—I was always for NaruHina when several years ago when people screamed for NaruSaku so anyone besides Hinata just seems… Weird, it may or may not be a popular opinion but watching boruto a lot and seeing their dynamic just solidifies that for me**

 **Random Nerd Otaku:** **WHY DO ALL THE THINGS I LOVE BETRAY ME**

 **Reply: I DON'T KNOWWWW! *sweatdrop***

 **Rathma:** **Naruto didn't use rhe Kyuubi chakra against Mizuki.**

 **Reply: Correct me if I'm wrong but his anger seeing Iruka hurt from Mizuki he had the eyes of the fox and used the multi shadow clone jutsu to create maybe a thousand of himself, to me it seems like he used the chakra subconsciously**

 **Lifelessman:** **Hey author continue the good work.Well what do you think about making Zephier learn how to use Haki from the One Piece, he already has the ultra instinct that is very similar to the kenbunshoku haki, it would be incredibly epic to see him using the haoshoku and making the little chips out of the fight. ..Until the next chapter ...!**

 **Reply: Interesting idea, but in the world of Naruto there's several things that are already existing that could basically be a substitute for what Haki mainly is. Haki itself just wouldn't make sense in the Naruto world in my opinion but there definitely can be made techniques that are incredibly similar. I'm not too familiar with One Piece's Haki but the arm adamant thing when Luffy makes his arms iron could be a form of something like metal release or earth release… You see where I'm going here right?**

 **And that's all for this chapter, thank you all for reading and supporting, I know I'm a couple of hours early from Sunday but I already had the chapter done and I started the next one, so I thought 'why make my awesome readers wait?' don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts, all criticism is accepted and appreciate but not flames so go take that elsewhere. Anyway here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Till next time.**

 **EDIT: 3/2/19 chapter revised.**


	8. Demons and Gamers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

 **EDIT: 7/30/18 8:11 PM**

 **It has come to my attention that melting points are a lot more hotter than I originally thought, thank you NameredactedOC. It's my fault I didn't research into the actual breakdown of the metal's themselves and just assumed. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Demons and Gamers**

Um… I suppose it's not too late to turn back?

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Spiral)**

* * *

I entered Demonic Konoha and it is… Well maybe it WAS what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting so much fucking destruction! The whole village is in flames! It all seemed cosmetic but seriously I feel like I was just put into a horror game and in the distance, I could hear inhumane groans, screams, and other weird noises that I didn't even want to know what it was! Right now, I spawned in the lowest level zone which was level 5-12 for now… These zones can change though with bosses taking over other bosses turfs; however, new bosses can come and overthrow them too—this is for a lack of a better word—troublesome

I clutched War Ender tightly and walked forward, there were corpses everywhere, from skeletons to strangely mutated humans, blood all over the streets—if I didn't know any better I'd say I was in a horror game. The flesh and stuff didn't bother me that much strangely enough there was no rotting smells anywhere, so I guess I'd consider that lucky

 **'Map'**

I got a view of the entire Demonic Konoha dungeon, which was the same ironic size of the real Konoha. I zoomed in on the zone I was in, I think this would have to be the equivalent to the shopping district—its hard to tell considering all the wreckage and fire… Even the sky was red for fuck sake.

 _Rroooghhrr_

I heard a deathly withered groan, I looked to the… Thing that made the noise and sneered in disgust. The being before me… Whatever it was, was definitely not human anymore—it was bloody all over and looked like it's insides were out with a obi mask as a face!

"What does it take to get that ugly?" I asked rhetorically snickering to myself

* * *

 **Name: N/A**

 **Species: Demon Mutant**

 **Level: 7**

 **HP: 3,700 / 3700**

 **STR: 45**

 **VIT: 72**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **EXP: 40**

 **Drops:**

* * *

So, it's slow huh, this'll be easy. I ran up to it at full speed and sliced an arm off with War Ender then quickly spun in a 360 swinging War Ender—then decapitating the poor mutant

 **40 EXP**

 **$150**

 **Mutant ribs**

 **2x Jar of Demonic Energy**

Huh, okay… Just what the hell am I going to do with this demonic energy?

* * *

 **Jar of Demonic Energy**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Type: Residue**

 **Captured demonic energy that was infused into a victim and mutated their very essence**

* * *

I sighed, wonderful—I guess I'll find some use for it in the future. I stuffed the items in my inventory and-

 _Rroooghhrr_

 _Rroooghhrr_

 _Rroooghhrr_

I turned around and came into view with about twelve more of those things, I clutched War Ender and placed it on my shoulder with a grin

"Oh? Think you ugly fuckers can take me? Bring it on!" I said while taking the massive sword off my shoulder and clutching it with both hands facing the mutants

Zephier dashed forward to the closest mutant and swiftly decapitated it with a horizontal slice—this caused all the remaining mutants to charge at him at the same time

"Did I make you guys angry?" Zephier asked expecting no answer

He jumped back and made a one-handed seal

" **Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon"** he thrust his free hand forward and thin lightning needles manifested from it hurling toward the angry mob of mutants charging for Zephier. Three were killed instantly as the needles pierced the brains of the mysterious beings upon impact

'So glad that I decided to use one-handed seals!' the blue haired boy thought

The remaining eight mutants charged me as fast as they could, but I wasn't afraid, I smirked and flowed lightning chakra throughout War Ender, it erupted in red cackles of lightning which illuminated the area brilliantly. I flipped forward with the massive blade and slammed it as hard as I could on the ground while expelling the chakra from the blade

And what resulted of that was a large arc of lightning being released from my blade erupting from the ground ahead, extending at least a few feet above the ground vertically while the immediate vicinity of my person was surrounded in web-cracks of shattered earth that happened from a shockwave of lightning. All the remaining mutants were killed and burnt to crisps

'Whoa!'

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

Hmm… Maybe I'll start a kenjutsu technique theme and call it… Neutrino style! Yeah, because most of my jutsu are sort of explosive so that fits perfect! And for the actual jutsu… Arcane Discord! Hell yeah badass

* * *

 **Neutrino Style – Arcane Discord [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: C**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user flows lightning chakra through their blade then jumps and slams the blade into the ground while expelling the chakra outward.**

 **DMG: 6,000**

 **6,000 100% = 12,000**

 **CP Consumption: 5,000**

 **5,000 – 80% = 1,000**

* * *

And thus, the Neutrino style is born!

I should definitely make another jutsu for this theme just to make it more legit… Hmm

I channeled lightning chakra into War Ender in the same way then I jumped high in the air and jammed the blade into the ground, I expelled the chakra into nine different directions around me in a circle. The result was nine arcs erupting from the ground in a similar-like fashion to Arcane Discord in a lesser extent but left residue lightning behind when the arcs dissipated. I grinned victoriously

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

Heh I know just what to call this, 'Arcane Harmony'

* * *

 **Neutrino Style – Arcane Harmony [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: C**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user uses the same principles as it's parent jutsu 'Arcane Discord' except jams the users sword into the ground and unleashes nine waves of lightning around the user.**

 **DMG: 4,000**

 **4,000 100% = 8,000**

 **CP Consumption: 3,000**

 **3,000 – 80% = 600**

* * *

Nice, now onto my earnings

 **480 EXP**

 **$1,440**

 **x20 Mutant Ribs**

 **x5 Jar of Demonic Energy**

Not bad Zeph, not bad at all.

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Martyr)**

* * *

I cracked my joints and stretched, it's a good thing I came in here when I decided I would be prepared otherwise I might've been in trouble back there. Groaning filled the area as more and more mutants gathered around me, there was too much to count but if I had to make an educated guess more or less than 100, it seemed like the more you killed these things the more they come back at you, ugh oh well, I've got this!

I created three clones that stood side by side with me

"One who gets the most kills wins?" A clone said

I grinned wide "You're on!" the rest of us said at the same time

We all took off leaping into different directions to decimate our enemies

Zephier landed in a circle around a dozen mutants and gripped his massive sword tightly

"Hi" he said as he rotated in a 360 and decapitated the mutants around him "bye"

'that makes 7' he thought, as he made a hand seal **"Earth Release – Rolling Boulder!"** he slammed his free hand on the ground and a ten-foot-tall Boulder materialized from the ground and sped forward that crushed 10 mutants before exploding, furthering killing 3 more

'heh now 20' he grinned victoriously as he activated Ultra-Instinct, kicking off the ground he leapt toward more mutants that tried to cleave the boy with their massive claws—he clicked his teeth then stomped the ground right in front of their hands where he would've been impaled then side stepped in a 360 and swung his sword vertically which resulted in amputating the arms of two mutants. They didn't have a chance to wail in pain as Zephier took out two kunai with his free hand and threw them straight into the mutant's jugular effectively killing them

"Argh!" the boy winced in pain

A mutant managed to get behind him while he was distracted and clawed as his back

 **-1,500 HP**

Another mutant clawed at his side, catching him in the ribs

 **-2,000 HP**

"Fucking-

He was swiped again on the shoulder

 **-500 HP**

"Fuck this!" Zephier yelled and jumped in the air and flowed large amounts of chakra through his Zweihander, it cackled with red lightning brilliantly

" **Neutrino Style – Arcane Harmony!"** the boy shouted as he slammed into the ground, all 9 corners erupting into an explosive display of lightning which killed every mutant around him

'Annd 30… Note to self jumping into the fray and surrounded by mutants? Dumb decision Zephier…' he thought

The boy looked behind him to see that the rest of the mutants were all dead, the field looked like a horror grave pile of flesh

"How many?" the original asked

"15" clone 1 said

"40" clone 2 said

"20" clone 3 said

The original Raiden sighed in frustration "30" he said in defeat

Clone 2 smirked cheekily and gave a peace sign with his fingers before dispelling, meanwhile the rest of the clones groaned in disappointment

'Can't believe I lost to myself' the boy thought irritated

 **4,000 EXP**

 **$15,000**

 **x120 Mutant Ribs**

 **x35 Jar of Demonic Energy**

I cracked my neck in satisfaction. I did get quite a lot of money from these dungeons huh, if this was the old me I would've been at the first game store near me buying practically the whole store, now ironically I couldn't care for games… Or rather anything that isn't my life

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Naruto vs Madara)**

* * *

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

" **Who dares to trespass on my territory!"**

Huh?

A nine-foot-tall dark man with… A LOT of extra weight showed up and talked, he held a staff in his hand, like one from those magic type of games. The staff was black with gold trinkets on different parts of it. On the top of the staff was a glowing gem of red energy.

* * *

 **Name: Barron The Necromancer**

 **Species: Medium Class Demon**

 **Job: Zone 3 boss**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 85,100 / 85,100**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 1,700**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 1,000**

 **WIS: 1,200**

 **EXP: 80,000**

 **Drops:**

* * *

Damn that's some high INT and WIS! Nothing I can't handle though

"My name is Raiden, Zephier Raiden. Pleasure to make your acquaintance—though we won't be acquainted for that long I'm afraid" heh smooth as hell

The large man burst out laughing **"you've got balls kid, too bad I'm going to crush them!"** he said as he thrust his staff forward

Zephier widened his eyes as a ball of red energy formed in front of it

" **Ta-daa~"**

The ball became a wave of energy as it sailed at top speed for Zephier's position, he activated Ultra-Instinct and jumped to the side and made a single hand seal

"I can do that too!" he shouted

" **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar!"** he bellowed, this caught the man by surprise. He didn't have time to dodge fully, he was already very slow—his entire left arm flung off his body as the beam pierced a point in the joint of his bone where the arm was the weakest

 **Inflicted 20,000 HP**

 **Inflicted Bleeding**

"How ya' like that fat'so!" Zephier shouted

The man grunted in anger **"you insolent little bug! You'll pay for that! I will crush you!"**

His staff began to glow brightly as red energy formed underneath my feet 'oh shit-

 _Woooosh_

 _Pow_

Zephier was flung backward. The energy had siphoned some of his life force and propelled him backward

 **-2,000 HP**

The boy clicked his teeth as the man regrew his left arm instantly

 **"Sheesheesheeshee you were saying?"** the obese man taunted as he pointed his staff in the air **"Rise my minions, fight and die for me once more!"**

Several deformed beings came out of the ground, they were all humanoid and had no faces but moved in sporadic-like creepy spasms 'what in the hell!'

"tch"

Zephier had just about enough of this guy, he created two shadow clones and put War Ender in his inventory. all Zephier's made a hand sign **"Lightning Release - Electromagnetic Murder"** currents of red lightning raced across the ground and electrocuted the humanoids. They fell then got right back up

 **"sheesheeshee you think you can kill them with that?!"** The necromancer raised his staff and fired another beam, a clone immediately dispelled as the attack hit him in the chest

'alright fuck this!' Zephier thought and looked at his clone and nodded and made another hand seal **"Earth Release - Rolling Boulder!"** two large boulders trampled the humanoids then exploded on impact effectively killing them, the original Zephier made another rolling boulder and propelled it straight toward Barron's direction

the necromancer scoffed and fired a beam at the boulder and destroyed it, also hitting the last clone, dispelling it

'this isn't good. His attacks pack a punch when they actually hit me which explains what all the INT and WIS is about… His strength is laughable, so he must be using that staff as a median to use his laser—energy—whatever the hell it is, things. Perhaps I'd be better off getting up close and personal!' he thought strategically

'how can I get close fast enough to strike? I need to land a fatal blow but the only skill I had for fast speed movement was the body flicker, but using that requires me to jump leaving me open for a strike when I land… What if I used the same principles of the shunshin and instead focus lightning chakra to my feet in a high burst of speed and instead of jumping—I could just run! It's a bad time to be testing things but hell improvisation can save my life!'

The man raised his staff again in similar-like manner to when he summoned his 'minions'

The boy did as he thought. The soles on his feet had dim red electrical currents radiating off it, he then took a step and he was gone—he instantly disappeared with a 'woosh' and instantly appeared behind his opponent and shoved his hand right through the chest of the necromancer with a Rasenugami

 **"Wh-what?!"** he stuttered in deathly pain

The man's torso erupted with a Sonic boom and it was blasted off from the middle.

"anything to say to that, asshole?"

This all happened in a fraction of a second, the man was too slow to react and didn't know what hit him. It's a good thing that he wasn't necessarily real, it's not like I was taking a life

The two halves burst into particles before disappearing

* * *

 **(OST End)**

* * *

 **You have levelled up**

"Shit I can't believe that worked!" the boy exclaimed

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

I guess I'll call that the 'Flash Step'

* * *

 **Flash Step [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Movement**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 15m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. This technique is a high-speed movement jutsu, an improved variation of body flicker. This allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow, making it appear as if they have teleported. This is used by concentrating lightning chakra into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least number of steps. Users can sustain only short dashes, while at a mastered level the user can move at ridiculous speeds and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on.**

 **CP Consumption: 500**

 **500 – 80% = 100**

* * *

Damn I created an improved version of the body flicker unknowingly, that's badass—I wonder if any other techniques can be improved. Anyway, time for the spoils of warrr!

 **80,000 EXP**

 **$20,000**

 **Barron's Staff**

 **Barron Soul Crystal**

 **Heart of a demon [Medium Class]**

 **You have levelled up**

Whoa a literal heart! It's glowing red and pulsing, how is that even possible! There's nothing attached to it! Know what, I am not going to bother trying to understand it, fuck it

* * *

 **Heart of a demon [Medium Class]**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Type: Misc**

 **The heart of a demon is said to contain its demonic energy—it is unknown what it's use is.**

* * *

Unknown? Well that's as useless as a bunch of fan girls. I sighed

What's this medium class though?

* * *

 **[ Demon Classes ]**

 **Demons are beings of the underworld. While imagined as frightening mindless creatures, there is a ranking system in which they use. Demons can grow in class as they eat their own kind. Though it takes an abundance of their cannibalistic feasts to be able to transform into a higher-level demon**

 **Low Class – Low class demons are mindless creatures, usually the servants of higher class demons and used as fodder.**

 **Medium Class – Medium Class demons have more intelligence than low class, a mind of their own and objectives of their own. They usually govern over lower class demons.**

 **High Class – High class demons are stronger than middle class by far, they usually are independent and feast on their own strength while others prefer more easy prey.**

 **Royal Class – Royal Class demons are some of the most feared demons to exist, they are said to be the Pinnacle of a demon's growth. However, this is not true, there is a power far beyond that is unknown to the race of demons.**

 **God Class – a myth among demons, a power that is far out of reach for the most powerful of demons. But they do exist.**

* * *

I sweat dropped, it would seem like their society was a redundant form of eat or be eaten and tyranny amongst the strongest, but whatever it was, it sure was beyond messed up—than again our society isn't that perfect either.

Well then, now onto the soul crystal

* * *

 **Barron's Soul Crystal**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Type: Soul Crystal**

 **The essence of an upcoming necromancer**

 **40 INT**

 **20 WIS**

 **Skill: Chakra Siphon**

* * *

Crushed it in my hand immediately, all I needed to see was the words skill and siphon! Freakin' awesome

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Chakra Siphon [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, Absorb**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Rank: B**

 **The user can absorb chakra, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source etc., either temporarily or permanently**

 **CP Absorption: 2 per sec**

* * *

The technique was simple, when I touch my opponent I make a gateway or vacuum of some sort through my physical touch with my own chakra in their body, then force their own chakra into mine and filter the chakra in a way where it becomes a neutral type of chakra with no signature, so I am able to take it in and add it to my own. Brilliant!

Annnd now the weapon

* * *

 **Barron's Staff**

 **Quality: Epic**

 **Type: Weapon**

 **Durability 1,000 / 1,000**

 **A staff made for Barron with unknown materials. This staff grants the user the ability to weaponize their chakra using the staff. The user is also able to cast genjutsu without hand seals, at a certain distance, within the user's peripheral vision.**

 **DMG: Varies on chakra input**

* * *

Well that sucks… I know I use genjutsu but not so much where I'd need this staff. I sighed, who do I know that uses genjutsu? The only one I can think of is Sakura. But is she taking being a ninja seriously? Would this be put to good use with her. Tch, y'know what guess I'll just find out. I put the staff in my inventory and grabbed the lovely stack of bills and delicately put it in my inventory

 **'map'**

The zone I was in was fading in color turning gray, the level text morphed into 'neutral'

 **You have cleared Zone 3, it is now neutral and void of any assailants, you may search for treasure and explore the area safely.**

Treasure?! Stars lit up in my eyes like if I was getting free hamburgers!

But where exactly would I find treasure?

I gazed at the zone and widened my eyes—that's it! Eitri-sensei's store!

I flash step'd all the way to my destination—getting used to the high-speed movement that was different from the body flicker and leveling the skill up

Sighing to myself, I couldn't help but feel sad seeing Eitri's shop in ruins, whether it was real or not—it still meant a whole lot to him. I stepped onto the charred wood and immediately heard a sound

 _Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen_

I spotted a gold glow buried beneath the debris and raised an eyebrow, could it be the treasure? I walked over to the light and sound—picking up several pieces of burnt wood I threw them to the side. The more debris I removed, the light grew brighter and a gold structure became more noticeable. Removing the last piece, it was a glowing gold chest that had a golden ethereal glow. Did I just hit the jack pot or something? I put both hands on the sides of the chest and slowly opened it

 **You have discovered a Golden Chest!**

* * *

 **[ Golden Chest ]**

 **Golden chests are hidden chests that contain very rare items at a random quantity. These chests can be located anywhere, from simple places to underground. When The Gamer is within the chests immediate proximity the chest will glow and make a distinguishable sound. These chests are only locatable in Special Dungeons**

* * *

YESS!

 **$300,000**

 **Legendary Blueprint: Zanpakuto**

 **Demonite 500 kg**

 **Assassin's Gauntlet**

 **x20 Empty Soul Crystal**

 **Artemis Sharpshooter**

Three hundred… Thousand fucking dollars?! I'm in heaven!

I looked around me to see nothing, but wreckage and slaughter then sweat dropped, okay metaphorically I am. I shoved the stacks of bills in my inventory and moved onto the other things. There was a couple of ingots of refined metal called 'demonite' I wonder what that is. It looks like a pure black metal bar with veins of energy flowing through it

* * *

 **Demonite 500 kg**

 **Quality: Epic**

 **Type: Mineral**

 **Demonite is a refined ore made from various materials only found in the demonic realm. Demonite can be used to forge weapons only if the melting point is reached for it, 15,000 degrees Celsius. Each weapon forged from Demonite has its own unique powers.**

 **Properties gained from Demonite:**

 **Virtually indestructible**

 **Absorbs Chakra to fuel its own power**

* * *

Holy crap, or rather evil crap! That's ridiculous! 15,000 degrees Celsius?!

I wouldn't even know how to pull that off right now!

I sighed and put it all in my inventory, it was a lot heavier than metals I'm used to. I picked up the blueprint and immediately learned it

* * *

 **Zanpakuto [Blueprint]**

 **Quality: Legendary**

 **Weapon Type: Weapon**

 **Requirements:**

 **100 kg of Demonite**

 **10 kg of Carbon Steel**

 **Purified Soul Crystal Dust**

 **Demon Heart**

 **x50 chakram**

 **Zanpakuto are weapons that are made from materials of the demon realm. Capable of cutting both spiritual and physical bodies, they are amongst the few weapons that can be used to destroy demons. Each Zanpakuto is unique—the sword is both reflections of the user's soul and power in demonic form, sentient beings. These demonic beings have their own distinct personalities and have appearance of their owners. Zanpakuto's shape and abilities vary on the user's soul. A Zanpakuto's initial and neutral stage is the Asauchi, a regular sword with no owner; however, there are 2 stages to an owned Zanpakuto. Initial stage to an owned Zanpkuto is the sealed form. The next form is the 'Shikai' stage, this can only be accomplished when the owner learns their Zanpakuto's name which is only achievable with communicating and harmonizing with the owner's own demonic Zanpakuto spirit.**

 **Once a Zanpakuto is released, rarely it may contain a form of constant-shikai released state. The last stage of the Zanpakuto is the 'Bankai'. To obtain the Bankai, the owner must first materialize and subjugate their demonic Zanpakuto spirit. Materialization will include either being dragged into the user's mindscape or summoning the spirit in the real world.**

 **WARNING: Zanpakuto are dangerous weapons. Once the user's soul is synchronized with the sword, there is no turning back. If the user does not have a strong will then it may be possible for the Demonic spirit inhabiting the sword could consume the user and take their place in the real world; however, in some cases the spirit may not have the desire to fight against their owner.**

* * *

Sweat trickled down the side of my face… This sword, Zanpakuto thing was just… Freaking amazing! Yet it was so ridiculous, and the risks are huge. I don't know if I should make this, or if ANYONE should make it. For now, I will just think about it another time. But what's purified soul crystal dust?

* * *

 **Purified Soul Crystal Dust**

 **Quality: Epic**

 **Type: Soul Crystal**

 **Purified Soul Crystal dust is made by using an empty crystal to manifest a soul inside of it by pouring the life's blood of the person onto the crystal and infusing their chakra into it. Then grind the crystal till it is refined small particles.**

* * *

Oh, that makes sense—guess that's why the chest also gave me a bunch of empty crystals, what dumb luck huh

I picked up the gauntlet, it was a simple black one that stopped just below the wrists but had a compartment on the bottom of it

* * *

 **Assassin's Gauntlet**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Type: Special weapon**

 **Durability: 50 / 300**

 **During ancient times before ninja, before chakra, there were a creed of people whom identified themselves as assassin's that protected the peace of society by assassinating evil long ago. Their unique weapon 'the assassin's gauntlet' distinguishes them from anyone else; additionally, it is what remains of any proof that the 'Asssassin's Creed' brotherhood actually existed. It is a gauntlet that has a hidden blade on the bottom that extends a blade from a compartment and retracts it with a simple flick of the wrist for swift assassination stealthily even in broad daylight**

* * *

No way! For real? That's pretty cool! I wonder what happened to them. I shrugged, eh that's not really my business anyhow

I put on the gauntlet and flicked my wrist and immediately regretted it. A blade shot out from the compartment faster than I could predict and almost tore my middle finger off! I mean it probably would've if the blade wasn't so rusty, blunted and worn out… Hmm maybe I can make an improved version of these assassin gauntlets that will work with chakra through seals! Yeah, I could definitely pull that off! It would be dangerous to recreate it the way it is, I mean c'mon one wrong move and there goes my finger—how did they even use this thing without hurting themselves?

I carefully took the gauntlet off my forearm and put it in my inventory, I looked at the last remaining item of the chest—A very interesting looking longbow, ninjas didn't traditionally use bows but it could be useful to me in a dungeon, so I'll hold onto it. I put the bow in my inventory and stood up and stretched

' **time'**

 **2:31 AM**

Ah shit, I lost track of time, I should go and get some sleep while I can, Yugao-sensei wants us to do some sort of survival exercise. I sweat dropped, AFTER just going through one for three months, but hopefully it won't be anything too ridiculous like that

 **'ID Eacape'** I thought while aiming my hand toward the sky

I reappeared back in my room

My clone waved tiredly from my desk then dispelled. I had a clone stay here at home while I went to the dungeon, that way if my mom and dad decided 'hey we should check on Zephier' or what ever the case might be—the clone would be here. Besides he was working on developing new fuinjutsu so it was productive while still being mundane

 **You have created a seal**

 **You have created a seal**

* * *

 **Insulator Seal**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. Creates a cool temperature environment inside the user's clothes regardless of any weather.**

* * *

 **Detrimental Tag**

 **Created by Zephier' Raiden. An improved version of the paralysis seal made into a tag similar to exploding tags. Once this is attached to someone and chakra is channeled through it, the opponent will lose focus of all their limbs for 3 seconds**

* * *

I'm a freakin' genius! How come no one else has thought of this! I sweat dropped. Right Fuinjutsu, very hard to understand dying art

"awaaoh" I yawned and stretched

Sleep is calling for me…

 **The next day**

 _Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngg_

 _Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngg_

 _Thwack_

"Damn clocks with their alarms, didn't you know it's rude to wake up someone sleeping?!"

I sweat dropped… I'm not going crazy

Looking at the time I saw it was an hour and a half before I had to be going to the training ground for our team exercise, I couldn't wait to get into missions and cool ninja stuff!

Just a year ago I wouldn't have thought I'd actually make it this far. I've come a long way from now!

I got out of bed and flash stepped to my mirror and looked at myself and saw me from before the Gamer. Sad, lonely... A disappointment. But now- I smiled, I am better than that! I flash stepped to my door. I decided to use flash step ALL THE TIME, or at least as much as possible, I wanted to level it all up to the max so I could be able to use it at a masterful level! It makes me excited thinking about how fast I can get and what distance I can cover like that

Taking care of morning rituals, while flashing all over the place, I was ready to head out—with 30 minutes left to spare. Flashing to the door I went to open it-

"New jutsu?" a voice asked

I turned around to greet my father, all adorned in his jonin outfit. I nodded happily

"Yep! I made an improved version of the body flicker!" I said excitedly

He raised an eyebrow, I guess he wasn't surprised anymore "how does it work?" he asked

"The aim of the technique is to be able to move at high speeds without the hindrance of having to jump to use the body flicker, I do this by using lightning chakra on the soles of my feet to move with the LEAST amount of steps… Basically if I were to run from here to the kitchen it would take maybe six steps; however, using this method you reduce that amount and get there in two or one step"

He adopted his thinking pose "that's ingenious son, so if you were fast enough you could even leave behind after-images to confuse enemies"

"Well yeah, to use the technique to it's max potential one would need to be really fast, in combat it would be a life saver and an advantage, but at a learning level it might be easy to counter" I theorized

My father nodded "so then you just need to get faster" he said

I nodded "that's the plan"

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up "someday you'll be the fastest ninja in the village"

I smiled brightly but then raised an eyebrow "who is the fastest?" I asked

He chuckled "I would say me, but I'm beat by a ninja that is... Very eccentric'" he said

"Eccentric?" just what the hell does that even mean!

My father laughed "you'll know when you meet'em, have a good day Zeph"

My eye twitched, could've just told me "you too Dad"

I flashed toward the training ground after opening the door and closing it, disappearing and reappearing to other's but to myself I was simply taking fewer steps with the aide of lightning. No hand seals and no gimmicks, just instant movement

I made it halfway in 5 minutes and abruptly stopped on a random roof top

Groaning to myself I almost forgot about all the jutsu scrolls I had obtained as a result of coming back from the academy's graduation… Thing

I opened my inventory and whistled

I've got a B rank, A Rank, C Rank and a random Yin scroll—I grinned in delight, learning new jutsu was just so exciting!

I went through them one by one

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Geo Rupture [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 20m**

 **The user slams their hands onto the ground then causes very deadly spikes to erupt from the earth below to pierce the opponent in multiple directions simultaneously.**

 **DMG: 10,000**

 **10,000 100% = 20,000**

 **CP Consumption: 5,000 per spike**

 **5,000 – 80% = 1,000**

* * *

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Ninja Art - Bringer of Darkness [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range: 50m**

 **The user casts an illusion of darkness upon an opponent to take away their sight as such, this allows the user to attack an opponent unseen. Although it negates sight, the opponent can still rely on their other senses.**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 CP per minute**

 **10,000 – 80% = 2,000**

* * *

Okay, that's pretty handy but most ninja train in their senses, but if I don't make a single sound or smell or any of that it could be very over powered too, especially on dungeon creatures

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Chakra Scalpel [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Iryojutsu**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Range: Short-ranged**

 **The user form's their chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection.**

 **DMG: Varies**

 **CP Consumption: 200 per sec**

 **200 – 80% = 40**

* * *

This could be useful for combat, especially if I needed to amputate or remove poison from an ally that I needed to heal in emergency

 **You have learned a new skill**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – Submerged Deterrent [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range: 30m**

 **The user injects their will into the assailant to force them to forget how to breath, making them feel as if they are submerged underwater and gasping for air. If not dispelled the technique can kill an opponent.**

 **DMG: 500 HP per sec**

 **500 100% = 1,000**

 **CP Consumption: 20,000**

 **20,000 – 80% = 4,000**

* * *

Whoa… That's the most lethal genjutsu I've ever heard of, and now I know how to do it too!

I nodded satisfied, so worth all the trouble! I might as well increase my weights too, I went into my menu and added 75 lbs more to my weight, making it 180 lbs. I looked forward and began to move toward my destination again, I had a lot of offensive techniques now, many different types that I could use in several different situations, perhaps I should work on creating more defensive jutsu; however, I do have Ares Regalia, so I should max that out before I do anything like that

Arriving at the training ground I see Freya and Leon already there, I grinned evilly

 _Woosh_

"Boo!" I flash stepped behind them and scared the hell out of them, they both jumped up In a shout of 'kya' and 'ah'

I laughed hard "you should *wipes tear* see your faces haha, that was priceless!"

Leon face palmed with an annoyed sigh while Freya walked up to me in anger and knee'd me in the stomach

 **-200 HP**

"Urgghh… c'mon I was just having fun" I said weakly with one eye open

She huffed and turned away while crossing her arms under her chest, I sweat dropped

"Where's Kaldra?" I asked, I noticed my favorite tiger was missing

Freya sighed "Kaldra is still too young to handle a lot, so I left her in Hestia's care"

Oh, it makes sense, the little cub is still too young after all, wouldn't want her getting hurt

I was just about to create some clones to get some training in till sensei showed up, until she actually showed up in a ball of wind, damn what is that? First fire now wind

"good morning cuties" Yugao-sensei greeted

"Good morning Yugao-sensei" we said simultaneously

She smiled and clapped her hand "alright let's get started shall we? We will be having a test, survival test"

Our sensei "as I said before this is for me to gauge where your strengths and weaknesses lie—consider it sparring I suppose, except you all will be coming at me at the same time"

"Um, won't we hurt you sensei?" Leon asked worried

I snickered and she smiled and walked up to him and smothered him into her chest

"Awww~ my genin are so cute!" she let go of Leon who was blushing a storm "it's okay little dragon, I wouldn't be a jonin if I got beat by fresh genin now would I?" she took a step back "oh and if one of you can hit me, then you win!" she said happily

She did have a point, and just one hit? Pff this'll be easy, Leon looked away embarrassed

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Hard Battle)**

"Now… Come at me with the intent to kill" her voice dropped to a deathly cold tone, it gave me shivers and made my blood run cold "or otherwise you won't live" she finished and disappeared without a trace!

What the hell I didn't even see her move! I can't even sense her either! She's suppressing her chakra too much, shit

I felt a foreboding feeling behind me, none of us had a chance to react

"Lesson one—Taijutsu" Yugao said

All three genin were kicked simultaneously, launched in different directions. The purple haired jonin then sped forth kicking Zephier in the stomach instantly

"GAH!" he cried out as he was propelled in the opposite direction

Yugao then appeared above Freya and slammed her elbow into her back while Freya was in mid flight

"KAGH" she cried out while being slammed into the ground harshly

The jonin didn't stop, she summersaulted in the air and went to axe kick Leon except she was too late as he hastily put his hand outward and reached for the ground—then erupted into shadows and disappeared into the ground as a moderate sized circle moving away from the incredibly fast jonin

"Oh?" she said surprised, then cocked her fist back and slammed it hard into the ground, causing the earth below to shake and crack before exploding upward, she smirked

'crap!' Leon thought as his form was revealed launched in the air with several rocks

She leapt up to kick him in mid air-

" **Lightning Release - Dragon's Roar!"** a voice shouted

A beam of red lightning shot forth heading into the direction of the purple haired ninja, she seen it at the corner of her eye then smiled before she was enveloped in the beam

"D-did I get her?" Zephier' asked himself

A burnt log fell from the position of where the former anbu commander was. Zephier widened his eyes as he looked in all directions

'left?! Right?! Up?!... Behind!' he screamed in thought as his body was shouting at him to move, he activated ultra-instinct and barely dodged a punch to the head. He was going to retaliate-

"Not fast enough!" until Yugao blurred in place and round house kicked the wind out of Zephier and launched backward. He landed next to both of his teammates

"Are you *exhale* alright z-zephier?" Freya asked in pain

The boy responded with a hesitant nod as he began healing himself while grunting in pain

"Her speed… it's unreal!" Leon said in awe

Yugao casually walked forward toward their direction with a small smirk on her face. Zephier's eyes widened in alarm as he could now feel his sensei's chakra and she was preparing a jutsu! He hopped to his feet and his allies followed in suit

"Lesson Two – Ninjutsu"

"Freya, Leon!" Zephier shouted

"Right" they responded as they moved closer to their blue haired teammate

The purple swordswoman went through hand signs **"Fire Release – Grand fireball!"** she announced as she exhaled a gigantic ball of red hot flames

The Raiden boy made a hand seal " **Earth Release – Mud wall"** he slammed his hands on the ground as an equally giant wall erupted protectively over the three of them. The ball of fire hit hard but the wall remained and protected them, except some pieces of the wall crumbled into dust. The jutsu died down and small amounts of smoke was left in it's place

" **Black Ice Release – Crystal Lance!"** Freya shouted from behind the wall. Five Lance's made of black ice materialized as she controlled the Lance's that were floating mid air, she launched them forward to Yugao who easily dodged without moving

Meanwhile Leon had his Ryugan activated and leapt over the wall with his hands both on his forehead **"Light Release – Solar Flare!"** a white light erupted from his hands as it filled the whole area

"ugh" Yugao was caught by surprise as the technique blinded her, she clutched her eyes in response while closed

"Now!" he shouted, Freya drew her sword and ran forward while Zephier took out War Ender with two hands and sped forth

Their jonin sensei held her smirk "Lesson three – Genjutsu" she said while both teens reached the spot she was standing on and sliced, only for her to disappear from existence like a mirage

"Behind you!" Leon shouted from his position in alarm

Zephier' grit his teeth and made a half hand sign **"Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow"** his form burst into tendrils of darkness flowing backward to his sensei, while Zephier placed a hand on Freya's shoulder and flash stepped away

"Clever tactical retreat, safety first, then regroup—good thinking blueberry" Yugao praised as she turned around

They reappeared beside Leon panting

Flames erupted from the fists of Yugao, large flames that covered her whole arm and residue fire that extended behind her making her look like she had wings

"now…" she began in a cold tone and disappeared and reappeared in front of the three teens "its over!" they all simultaneously closed their eyes shut waiting for their end…

 **(OST End)**

That is until it never came, instead they all felt a hand stroking their hair one after the other

"you all pass" the purple haired jonin said happily

To say they were speechless was an understatement "b-but we d-didn't hit you once!" Zephier said in shock

She chuckled "that wasn't the true purpose of this silly" she ruffled his hair "the purpose of this was to see your team work together and how that dynamic plays into battle—besides you three couldn't land a hit on me either way" She finished

The boy grunted in response, Leon rubbed the spot that still ached from where he was hit "still, you could've went easy on us Yugao-sensei!"

The two other teens nodded while the sensei crossed her arms in confusion "but I was going easy on you three" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What?!" they shouted at the same time

This caused Yugao to laugh "you three really thought I was going all out?" they nodded, she shook her head smiling "I wouldn't want to kill my three cute genin now" she chirped happily while the three sweat dropped

"How come you didn't use your sword?" Freya asked

Yugao raised an eyebrow and moved a hand to the hilt of her blade "oh this? Well if I had then I would've killed you guys by accident… Besides I only use it when I'm going to kill someone" she said and smiled sadly with a far off look

"anyway! Enough about all that, you three have great skills, teamwork, and coordination" she said "Zephier you came to Leon's rescue when I was going to deal a great blow to him, great work, Freya you had excellent timing with your jutsu, if I were someone else that might've worked" she looked toward Leon "and you dragon boy made a perfect distraction for your teammates to deal a finishing blow, but you three didn't know that I wasn't actually there, in the future that could've cost you, your lives"

The three nodded listening attentively "a comrade of mine once told me… A mission is important, yes—and those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" Yugao reminisced thinking of her former superior in the anbu core division

"Understood?" She asked

"Yes Sensei" they said simultaneously

The purple haired woman nodded satisfied "well, that will be all for today, I have to make a report to Lord Hokage, so you three have the day off" they smiled and was about to cheer "buuut, tomorrow we will be meeting at the Hokage Tower to receive our first mission at 9:00 AM sharp" they cheered anyway

'heh these kids have no idea what they're in for with D rank missions' Yugao thought "well have a great day team 12, don't get into trouble!" the jonin said and disappeared in a swirl of water

Water this time?

"I can't believe sensei wasn't going all out" Freya said

I nodded "yeah it was so unreal, reminds me of dad" I said "she is a jonin after all" and a former anbu operative

"your dad is strong like that?" Leon asked

I nodded again "yeah he's super strong" Freya groaned and agreed

"You guys want to catch something to eat?"

Leon shook his head "sorry Zeph, my father wanted to see me for something after today's exercise with sensei"

"And I got to see how Kaldra is doing, she's not used to other's yet" Freya said

I sighed "alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow than"

We bid our farewells, looks like today was going to be a day to myself, since I'm at a training ground I might as well make some clones to get to work on leveling up some jutsu. Other than that, I should look into investing in some equipment for blacksmithing and such, but how am I supposed to get any of that? I wish there was some sort of black market or **gamer shop**

 _Ping!_

Seriously?

* * *

 **[ Gamer Shop ]**

 **The gamer shop is a menu where the gamer can buy items and sell items to, and from gamers across the multiverse.**

* * *

What?

There are other gamers out there? I'm not the only one? Well it DOES say multiverse… so technically speaking I could be the only gamer in this version of the world… Wait so that means the multiverse theory is correct! Well shit, and people thought that guy was crazy

I made 50 shadow clones to get to work while I investigate this new system

This shop had a lot of categories, I can't exaggerate that enough. There were professions, professions had sub categories that went on and on, weapons that had sooo many types, consumables, holy hell what is this an actual freaking MMORPG or something? I guess it makes me felt better to know there's other's like me out there though

I suppose I should look for something I need, I scoured through the categories and eventually found blacksmithing. A whole list of items showed up. There was so many I decided to search them individually, starting with a forge

I was able to sort them from least expensive to most expensive, I only did this to see the difference in quality, I'm going to need a REALLY good forge if I wanted to ever use demonite. I scrolled through, nothing really caught my eye except—Napalm Industrial Forge?

I tapped on the icon, it was $79,999.99

Let's see…

* * *

 **This forged was never used, it can smelt metals up to 20,000 degrees Celsius. Powered by napalm technology. Smelting times may vary based on the temperature the forge is set to—does not need power to use, the forge runs on self replenishing dark matter battery system. Happy smelting bro!**

 **By: Richie Trigger**

 **Universe: D24**

 **Cost: $79,999.99**

 **Buy only**

* * *

Just what I needed! I slammed the buy button, a new window prompted me to see if I was sure, which I was, and a new screen popped up

 **-$79,999.99**

 **You have bought an item. Transferred to Inventory.**

Fuck yes! This is perfect its like a gamers black market or something!

I looked up more blacksmithing equipment and I bought a power hammer, a set of tongs and hammers, a plasma cutter, and a high-powered grinding wheel

All in all, I spent a total of $100,000, but it's so worth it though! Now I can finally start… Wait… Where am I going to put all this stuff? FUCK! How could I forget such a dumb thing! Ugh.

I guess I'm going to need a bigger house, much bigger. Hmm, I could have one built for me, with enough money—ill ask my dad and see what he thinks about it, though I'm going to have to explain to him everything about this gamer ability if he's going to even consider it. Ugh. Troublesome! I know how you feel shikamaru! I sighed, I'll do that another time, now that I know there's this gamer shop it'll make my life so much easier!

Well since I got free time I suppose I could combine the three elements like I was going to do before hell broke loose in the forest, I mean c'mon how could the timing be more bad. I sat down on the grass a few meters away from my clones and concentrated, trying to feel each individual nature, changing it, moving it… Then finally… Mixing it together. It was difficult especially since it felt like a force was pushing me away from achieving this but I just… Got to… Muscle… And…!

* * *

 **You have unlocked an advanced nature:**

 **Gravity Release**

* * *

 **Achievement unlocked!**

 **Unlock an advanced nature**

 **Reward: advanced nature related perk**

* * *

 **You have gained a perk**

* * *

 **Never Held Down –** _the world is in your palm!... Or rather the gravitational force is! 100% DMG, 100% EXP, Gravity Release affinity granted._

* * *

 **Quest complete!**

 **-Curiosity drove the cat-**

 **Main Objective 1: Master Yin manipulation**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP, Yin jutsu**

 **Main Objective 2: combine Earth, Lightning, and Yin, and see what happens**

 **Reward: 100,000 EXP, title, material blueprint**

* * *

 **You have levelled up**

 **You have gained the title 'The Graviton'**

* * *

 **The Graviton – You are one with gravity. 100% extra DMG**

* * *

My chakra coils burned. Morphing, some parts of my body did the same… I got to say it isn't as bad as the very first time getting perks, but that was probably because power under pressure involved most of my body instead of a part. It felt uncomfortable, but it was a must. I released a sigh of relief as it ended

I felt a new power surging through my veins, it was heavy but not the mass kind of heavy, it was more like a type of umbrella of force around me, I was subconsciously generating the gravity chakra around myself. I channeled it in my hand and a ball with a pitch-dark purple with light purple outline appeared on my hand. So, this is gravity in it's chakra form huh, it was difficult to maintain

 **You have gained a new skill**

* * *

 **Gravity Manipulation [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control**

 **Nature: Gravity**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The user can manipulate gravity to their will.**

 **1% DMG to gravity related skills**

 **1% extra EXP to gravity related skills**

* * *

Yep, I know where my two 50 skill scrolls are going into!

MAXED! Hah! Glad I saved that. Now I can freely control gravity. I pointed a palm to the grass and forced gravity to pull towards my palm—this resulted in the grass being uprooted from the ground and fly towards my hand, I smirked triumphantly, the kind of jutsu I can create with gravity will be even more devastating than my lightning! Perhaps I should create at least one jutsu for it. I don't know too much about the properties the gravity Release has so I'm going to have to rule out defensive... Maybe a Supplementary technique? Ah I know just the thing

I created a clone and faced him, he nodded and I pointed my palm at it and focused on the gravity, I then I forced the center of it's gravity toward me in a constant stream, the clone flew right towards me, I then covered my free fist in lightning and punched it in the gut

"GAH" the clone gasped for air as he fell to the ground

"You *pant* could've *pant* h-held back asshole!" it said

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly "sorry" I said. The clone glared at me before dispelling

 **You have created a new skill**

 **Name?**

I'll call it… Oppression!

* * *

 **Gravity Release – Oppression [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control**

 **Nature: Gravity**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range: 35m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. A basic technique of the gravity release used to fling an opponent to and from the user forcibly**

 **CP Consumption: 50,000**

 **50,000 – 80% = 10,000**

* * *

What the hell why is the cost so damn high! Could it be because it's a combination of three elements so even the simplest of jutsu could cause chakra exhaustion? It sure seems like it, bloodline users sure do have it easy

I looked at my CP and realized it was below ten thousand, I sweat dropped, I'm going to need A LOT more chakra to freely use the gravity release. I do have a lot of points, I could just dump a bunch into INT and solve my problem… Eh I'll wait, maybe I'll need the stat points for something else who knows

But anyway, I should go find Sakura so I could give her Barron's staff

I closed my eyes and focused, expanding my senses as far as I could...

My eyes snapped open, she's at the training ground next to the one I'm already at, how convenient, but why is she alone? I shrugged and disappeared in a flash step to her direction, heh maybe she decided to take training and being ninja seriously… I snorted, right when pigs fly!

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Determination)**

* * *

I arrived on a tree branch that gave me view of the clearing. Sakura could be seen running up and down a tree

Hmm. She has bruises and scratches… Maybe she fell once or twice from exhaustion. WAIT! I looked up into the sky hysterically, searching for anything out of the ordinary

I narrowed my eyes at the sky… I don't see any flying pigs!

I walked into the clearing and up to the tree she was training on, it would seem like she was trying to build her overall chakra capacity and physical stats. I smirked evily… twice in one day?

I flash stepped onto the stump of the tree

"HYA!" she shouted in reaction as she lost her concentration and fell backward, the look on her face of confusion said that she didn't even realize she let go of the chakra to her feet.

"ahhhhh!"

Shit! I cursed as I flash stepped to the ground below and delicately caught her in a bridal position in my arms, her eyes were shut closed in fright, she slowly opened her eyes to see me

"Yo, sorry about that Sakura, you okay?" I said causally

Her face turned a bright red "t-th-thank you"

I smiled brightly "no problem!" I then activated my healing jutsu while she was in my arms.

The scratches and bruises faded away rather quickly, she stared into my eyes in awe, I raised an eyebrow and put her feet on the ground so that she could stand on her own

"All better?" I asked

She nodded meekly

"So I see you are taking being a ninja seriously now" I said rhetorically

She looked down in shame "during the exam… I was so… So useless!, Kiba and Shino did everything while I was just dead weight and they almost died because of me! Having to save me from a wild beast that attacked us! And not once did they be mean to me for any of it! They encouraged me, supported me and told me it was okay. We are a team..." she said as tears formed from her eyes as she started crying

I walked up to her and wiped her tears and made her look into my eyes "Sakura, I won't lie, you WERE useless. BUT, you have changed and I can see that, and I'm sure they do too. You are no longer the Sakura who would questionably fawn over Sasuke. No, now you are Sakura Haruno, genin of Konoha, a kunoichi! Before I had no motivation to be anything, he'll I wouldn't even get out of bed sometimes but I had an epiphany and decided it was time to change. I think you are experiencing something similar and I'm with them when they say you can do it" I said encouragingly

 **You have gained 500 REP with Sakura Haruno. You are now 'Friendly'**

Her face turned a new shade of red 'is she okay?'

"T-th-than-k yo-you Ze-Zephier" she said with a smile

I nodded with a mirrored smile

"Hard work pays off in the end and it will keep you alive, be proud of yourself —not many people can see their faults and work to fix them" which is true.

Some people are just too prideful to see what they have become or what they are doing. I'd like to believe that anyone who wants to change, will change

She nodded smiling "I didn't think of it that way, that makes me feel better"

I gave a thumbs up and smiled

"Oh and, I actually wanted to give you something" I said. She looked confused

"what is it?" she asked

I took out Barron's staff from my inventory and held it out to her "this staff here let's you cast Genjutsu without hand seals or much effort, and allows you to use your chakra as a weapon in a literal sense by flowing it through the gem and releasing it however you want

She took the staff in awe and confusion "wh-why give this to me?"

I smiled "well you're the only one that I know of who uses Genjutsu, plus with your newfound determination I think you will put it to good use"

Tears started flowing from her eyes again, I was about to say something except she tackled me into a hug "thank you Zephier-kun!" she said

Now I know I made the right choice, she'll be able to get more use out of that than anyone else, the feeling I have right now was similar to when I gave Freya and Leon the other weapons, I enjoyed making my friends happy—heh I guess Sakura is my friend too. The hug broke and she was still smiling and sniffing but no water works this time

"By the way, other than your physical strength and chakra reserves you should look into expanding your jutsu arsenal, having more than one ace in the hole will save your life"

She nodded, hopefully she'll take my advice to heart

I took a step back "well I should let you get back to your training, hard work pays off"

Sakura sure needed a lot of work to be done, it is no secret how weak she was but hopefully now that changes, that fire in her eyes is an evident change in her personality—this new Sakura is going to be strong in due time I just know it

"Thank you again Zephier!" she said happily

I nodded in response and flash stepped away

 **(OST End)**

Meanwhile…

"Don't you think you were going too far with them?" an old voice asked

A woman shook her head "I could see how smug Zephier was when I told them they just needed to hit me once, in fact each of them had that kind of feel to them. What I did will make them grow into better ninja. I assume that they were so confident in their abilities because the two bloodline users unlocked their powers and such, while little Raiden's lightning proficiency resembles his father's. I brought them back to reality, I showed them that the ninja world is a lot farther and harsh than just being genin" she explained

The old man chuckled "I'm sure they get the message now"

Another man cringed "talk about over kill Yugao"

The purple haired jonin shrugged "well Arashi I've been an anbu commander too long, I can't train genin normally—ill just train them like I trained fresh anbu in the past… you'll soon have to do the same, be prepared" she laughed

The now known Arashi clad in anbu gear groaned in displeasure "don't remind me"

Yugao snickered "well if you'll excuse me Lord Hokage" she asked

 **The next day**

"Team 12 ready to take our first D rank mission"

Hiruzen and Yugao chuckled inwardly

Zephier tightened his Konoha headband excitedly "bring it on!"

Both Freya and Leon nodded with confidence

The Hokage cleared his throat "team 12, your first mission will be… Painting the orphanage fences"

All three teens jaws dropped several stories below "WHAT?!" they shouted at the same time

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Hey everyone, sorry I didn't release this yesterday I had to rewrite the chapter after I actually completed it, it somehow got erased after formatting my phone which is weird because it's supposed to be saved to my OneDrive smh, thank you Microsoft for being a pain in the ass! Anyway… Finally he went in Demonic Konoha! What a hell hole amiright, badumtss... so yeah a couple of questions I wanted to ask you readers, one: Zanpakuto—he has the blueprint and everything, should he make it? Should he make it for someone else? Who? Obviously my version of a Zanpakuto is a whole lot different from what it is in bleach but hey I'm a sucker for trying to be different. Two: what kind of jutsu do you imagine him having with gravity release? Three: well this is not really a question but I wanted to see what kind of personality do you see in Zephier what do you think he's capable of in terms of morale? Okay and maybe a fourth question, would you guys like me to put the stats of Freya and Leon on the information page as well as their techniques? Enough with questions! Lol so yeah Zephier's gamer shop is my version of the abyss thing except it's a market where gamers sell and buy stuff from other gamers across dimensions! Cool right? BRB I have to trade with an alternate version of Lee who is the gamer in another dimension haha.**

 **Onto some reviews:**

 **Uliquiorra:** **my friend, your story is cool but it also has issues and a lot of them. take it from someone who's been reading these for years, specifically gamer fics, your going to run into a serious problem you've already started on it, you're making your main character severely over powered. the story is fun, has humor, a believable premise and characters (most of the time) and is just a blast to read. the negatives is that zephier is learning everything too quickly and is just the answer to everyone woes almost automatically. it takes away from any sense if hardship. another big problem is the stat sections. you're drowning us in stat sections and you've gotta limit yourself somehow because no one has the patience to read through it all, me included. all in all, it's a good start but there's a lot to be improved upon. if you want a beta reader, don't hesitate to send a message.**

 **Reply: I've been reading fanfiction for years as well, especially gamer ones and trust me he isn't over powered, this is just my depiction of a realistic Naruto world—right now Zephier is only high-genin-low chunin level and that's pushing it but there's huge differences in strength between genin, chunin, and jonin, and obviously Hokage and S ranked people. And before you might think 'the chunin instructors got their ass handed to them by the chimera and Zephier did better' this is true but c'mon, they're instructors, they don't train they just teach so they are obviously not chunin material anymore. And the stat sections, you can really skip or skim over it quickly you don't really have to read it, I sometimes do that with other gamer fics. I'm not sure about a beta. Thanks for the offer though and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Xhope14x:** **At first I thought this was going to be like a normal boring fic copying other Gamers fic but I like what you did with your character and I like what you're doing with the story so far keep up the good work and I can't wait to see what comes next**

 **Reply: Hell no! I hate copying any one else especially when it comes to fics, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm seriously tired of reading the same crap where is the originality! Lol, glad you enjoy the story and thank you for supporting**

 **89e7r8r:** **to master his new move the arrow thing its long so ya. can't he just use the 2 50 skill scrolls he has that would be stupidly OP thoe**

 **Reply: I've considered this, a lot, but the conclusion I came up with is it wouldn't be realistic at all because nothing is changing except the mastery of the technique, such as casting times but the effect remains the same so it would cause the same amount of pain it would for Zephier, much like Naruto has with his Rasen-shuriken but I have a plan around this but it won't be for a couple of chapters**

 **Imsorryimaguest:** **Ik this doesnt mean much from a guest but,your gamer fic is honestly at chapter 3 risen to one of my most liked fics of all time,and im pretty sure that says something considering i have lurked and read for years...i really hope you can feel my positivity and pure joy rn,Amazing fanfic :0)**

 **Reply: aw man thank you that means a lot, guest or not, hey it's not much work to register—you can keep track of your favorite stories by obviously favoriting them or following—as well as your favorite authors. I fell ya man! That positivity is souring through the air! It's in the bones! Haha, thank you for reading and supporting I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Alex2909:** **awesome story, love the changes from the original. zephier is pretty cool**

 **Reply: Thanks, I love to see support from all readers it makes me want to keep writing and continuing the story. And Yeah, the original Zephier is just not as cool as this one! Heh**

 **Guest:** **Ok umm just saying what's the point of an Eighth chapter if it's just the same as the Seventh**

 **Reply: Well yeah, I have the information page as the first 'chapter' in terms of the chapter thing on fanfiction so when you look on the tabs of all chapters you will see it may seem out of order, but in the beginning of all chapters there will be the actual chapter number and the name of it as well**

 **Navn Ukjent:** **Fun fic so far.**

 **It does seem strange that the Jonin Sensei would start with a survival exercise after the teams had survived for 3 months alone in the Forrest of Death. What could she (and presumably the others) hope to learn or teach?**

 **The cluless protagonist who doesn't realize that a girl likes him is also a bit old. Here Zep has seen this exact same thing with Hinata and Naruto AND he has a nifty relationship stat that shows how well liked he is.**

 **Reply: I never said it was the forest of death heh, but it does seem like it doesn't it? And yes it was probably a bad choice of words on yugao's part but the meaning should be clear in this chapter and hope that shines some perspective on your question. YES it may seem a BIT old that a clueless protagonist is oblivious to the opposite sex's attraction but remember he's still a kid and if you haven't noticed he STILL has some insecurities from when he wasn't the gamer, thinking that no one would really like him—it's the kind of thing that always is in the back of his mind you know so he wouldn't expect that, over time he will get over this but… Baby steps**

 **Nitewolf423:** **Where's his yang release if he's got you he can get yang**

 **Reply: Oh no! The balance is broken! Lol, to be honest I'm not even sure how I would work that out without the indication of the yin-yang release but than again it could be an inverse kind of advanced nature where it's different from gravity, I'm not sure—I'll think more of it, any suggestions just throw it on the table**

 **Matmac:** **really great story can't wait for the next chapter please keep up this great story and i was wondering since he got a vision from the meditation can he develop a form of clairvoyance because if so that can be used to see the mission ahead in bit's and pieces to help prepare (and loath as i am to say it it can be used as a cliffhanger to torture your audience with :P) thank you for the story so far**

 **Reply: Interesting pitch, I'm not sure about all that but I don't want him to be able to see into the future… That was more of like a foreshadowing thing, you know—story elements and such but yeah if he knew what would happen that wouldn't make things fun at all in my opinion—there's no drama in that! Lol but thanks for supporting and enjoy the chapter**

 **Mola King:** **The range for the Shadow Clone is too short, Konoha can't be just a hundred meters.**

 **From: The Mola King**

 **Reply: I'm not sure what you mean but to my perspective it seems like you want him to be able to spawn shadow clones anywhere in the village at any destination o.o that's a little unrealistic lol not even Naruto can do that**

 **Well that's all for reviews, I hope everyone really enjoyed the chapter, I did even though I had to rewrite it… But I try to deliver and be able to write some cool kick-ass never done before stuff so tell me what you guys think—suggestions are always welcomed and if you have any flames, keep it to yourself it will be ignored~ by the way the INFORMATION page has been updated to the current Zephier's progress, adding the new skills at the bottom of his skills list and updated some levels of pre-existing skills.**

 **Till next time.**

 **EDIT: 3/3/19 chapter revised**


	9. Missions?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Missions?**

"Urgh!" I threw a mop on the floor irate

Just what the hell are we doing! This is ridiculous! We've been doing useless chores for civilians for two freakin' weeks, and sensei forbade all of us from using any type of clone during any and all D rank missions! Just what the actual fuck man! Why in the hell were we doing this anyway, what happened to all the cool stuff—what about escorting princesses to their castle or saving a damsel in distress or saving a village! This is bullshit! We are ninja, not fucking slaves!

Both my teammates looked at me and sighed

"aren't you two tired of this? It's dumb, why are ninja doing this kind of crap anyway" I said

They both shrugged "maybe there's a good reason" Freya commented

Leon scoffed "a good reason to baby sit, paint, take out garbage, grocery shop, capturing demonic cats without killing it, and let's not forget mowing a lawn"

I stomped my foot childishly "see?! Thank you I'm not the only one!"

Freya face palmed "look I'm just trying to give this the benefit of the doubt okay"

"just what benefit is there here? For God sake we are mopping up a water spill from a pipe that busted because maintenance workers are too incompetent to do their jobs right!" I looked toward our benevolent sensei who was sitting in a lotus position upside down and on the ceiling and snoring "And of course all Yugao-sensei does is sleep the whole time we are doing this!" a snot bubble popped

'you know I can hear you right blueberry" she said tiredly with a yawn

His eyebrow twitched "so? Why aren't you helping us?!'

She laughed "because I don't do genin chores"

"oh, so you admit it, we are doing dumb work or chores!" I accused

Sighing to herself she flipped and landed gracefully on the ground "yes, while I do agree this is less than satisfactory work, it does hold purpose"

I grew confused "there's an actual purpose?"

She nodded "yep, a fairly good one too, why don't you ask Lord Hokage yourself when we report in results"

I think ill do that, seriously what sort of reason would there be for a ninja to do these chores for lazy people who don't want to bother to do it themselves? There's a workforce for this kind of shit for a reason. I picked up the mop I threw and started mopping again begrudgingly

"But first you cuties are going to have to finish up here first" our sensei sang

 _Snap_

The mop broke in my clenched hands

"fuck!" I said as I threw the broken mop on the floor again, my hand started to glow with red lightning—I had this urge to burn the thing to ashes then I stopped

"Great, how are YOU going to help now" Freya whined

I sighed "I'll go get another- Wait! Oh my god why didn't think of this before!" I know what to do! I took out a quill and paper from my inventory and furiously started writing on it leaning on a wall for support

"What are you making?" my white haired teammate asked trying to look over my shoulder

I grinned "salvation"

A minute later I put the quill away and submerged the paper in the knee deep water, I made half a ram hand sign and it started glowing "observe, the answer to all our problems!"

All the water started rapidly decreasing, flowing into the paper as if it were a drain sucking up all the water like it were being relocated to a sewage disposal system, 30 seconds later all water was gone and sucked up into the paper, I bent a knee to pick up the paper and handed it to Freya

"anytime you need some water, just channel some chakra into this and point it in a direction for your jutsu" I said triumphantly

Leon dropped to the floor and started to comically bow toward me "teach me your ways almighty Zephier!"

I adopted a king like pose "huehue, thy skill is far too complex for you youngling, thou hast prove yourself worthy first!" I replied in all my glory

The black haired teen bowed comically again "I shall prove my worth o' Lord of less work!"

I stroked an imaginary beard and nodded

"tis better be true, for I-

"are you lunatics done?" Freya voiced out, Yugao-sensei giggled, though I wasn't sure if it was from our joke or being called lunatics… I sweat dropped

"t-th-thou hast insulted thou king! Shame on you" I said trying to keep a straight face. She merely rolled her eyes and turned on her heel

She sighed in exasperation "let's just go report in already" Freya stomped forward toward the exit

I looked at Leon, he looked at me, and we both shrugged then we walked in suit following our white haired teammate—yugao stood walking beside her reading a book, I wonder if it's good?

 **15 minutes later**

We arrived at the Hokage's office standing in front of our leader

"Team 12 reporting a mission complete" Yugao-sensei yawned

The Hokage nodded, "that was rather quick, any complications?" he asked

"well" she looked over to me "little blueberry here managed to break the mop he was using so he created a seal to absorb water instead, instantly completing the mission"

I rubbed the back off my head in embarrassment

"I see, well done young Zephier" he praised "and also to you two too Freya, Leon. Well looks like I could give your team another-

"Lord Hokage" I voiced out interrupting him "forgive me but what is the point of these chor- I mean D rank missions, it does not seem fit for ninja to… Clean"

The old man chuckled "if you must know, it's for the state of mind" he said

I raised an eyebrow. What does he mean by state of mind? He noticed my confusion and smiled

"Ninja are usually depicted as murderers, assassins, while this is true in reality we can't have our village civilians to become afraid of us. We have fresh genin to take on these kind of missions to show the people who can't defend themselves that we are human too, we experience emotions and experience life's tribulations all the same as they do" he finished

Ooh… That actually makes a lot of sense

"And also it gives your jonin sensei time to prepare you three for more sensible missions—speaking of which" he turned his gaze to Yugao "Are they ready?"

"No" She said immediately

"What?! Not ready?! You put us through hell the last two weeks and we're not even at least close?"

When we told Yugao-sensei about the gravity seals she couldn't have been more happier—not out of being proud or anything like a normal person would react when they're students tell them they are able to get stronger faster, with the same training. No her reaction was an evil smirk as she said, and I quote "and now I'm training you guys twice as hard", sure the prospect of training harder than we already were excited me, but her definition of hard was… Unique. Our devil sensei made us do pushups…. On a thin tree branch that stretched across a lake… Filled with killer piranhas… Not any regular pushups, this was more like upside down one hand kill yourself type of pushups and if you fell into that lake… I font even want to know what would happen. The funny part was that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

On top of our gravity seals we had to run with large metal balls attached to our feet—it was nuts! We didn't even have a destination either! We were being chased by lions! They were personal summons of Yugao-sensei and she even told them if they bite off a leg they get a treat! This was beyond torture! But I can't argue with results at all… in just two weeks I had gained 32 STR, 50 DEX, and 21 VIT. It would seem like other teams were training hard too—everyone else's were rising exponentially as well, though not as fast as my team—so far we were probably the strongest genin or at least maybe some of the strongest

Her book snapped shut, I gulped "You are ready when I say you are ready, and as far as I'm concerned you are _not_ ready, not to my satisfactory standards. There's more to being a ninja than just technique and graduating the academy—it's no walk in the park—no quite the opposite, it is a kin to hell. Even the most simplistic of missions can easily become a factor of question. Life, or death. We ninja are always dancing with death. Never take any mission lightly it could always just be a ruse to give you a false security. I'm hard on your training because I want you to live, to be strong, and to not die while being prepared for anything that might be thrown your way in this harsh world. Understood?"

There she goes again… her eyes… whenever she becomes passionate or angry about something her sclera becomes pitch black while her iris turns a deep shining red—it made look more intimidating than she could already be without it!

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" I choked out

She turned her head ominously toward the other members of our team "understood…?" she said darkly

They immediately became stiff and comically afraid "yes ma'am!"

Our interesting sensei smiled brightly "good! Glad my little munchkins understand" she chirped…. She made a complete 180 in terms of personality. I sweat dropped, does every really strong person have their quirks? I mean c'mon look at my mom and her scary alternate ego when it comes to anything battle related and my father's questionably vague mellow demeanor sometimes

The Hokage cleared his throat "may we continue?"

Yugao-sensei turned toward our leader and nodded apologetically "yes Lord Hokage, please forgive our little scene" she said sincerely

He shook his head and folded his hands "it is quite alright and yes, ninja lives are never a peaceful one as unfortunate as that may be. Anyhow-"

"Of course sir" sensei responded

Hiruzen unfolded his fingers and took a scroll out from the side of him where a pile of scrolls lay organized and extended his arm out for Yugao-sensei to grab. She accepted the scroll and opened it up

"Tora Escape #7241" she read out loud

I inwardly groaned, I seriously wanted to kill that annoying cat, that thing must have had some sort of cat ninja training or something because the freaking thing was difficult to apprehend! She didn't bother reading the details as she closed the scroll

Hiruzen looked at me and smiled "please do bare with your caring sensei, she only wants what is best for you three. And before you realize it, you will be ready to take a C rank mission for the first time"

He said it so genuine, so full of promise, it made me relax … I guess he is the Hokage for a reason, among many traits he has lots of charisma which is fitting for a leader I suppose—Naruto has that about him too, someday he'll make a great Hokage

And I'll be right there supporting him every step of the way!

"Team twelve, your mission starts now"

"Yes sir" we harmonized

 **1 hours later**

"Status check"

"Blueberry in position over" Zephier regrettably said

"Dragon boy ready for action over"

"Snow... Snow White... In position... Over" Freya said beyond irritated

"Can we not do these dumb code names" Zephier stated

"Hmm, what's that you didn't finish, over"

Zephier sighed "Why do we need these dumb code names for this... Over"

"Because your beautiful sensei says so~ over"

Zephier sighed again

"Target located, getting in position to apprehend, is everyone ready? Over" Leon said

"Ready, over" Freya said

"Let's do this... Over" Zephier half heartedly said

"Team twelve, move out!" Yugao-sensei called out

Leon went to grab the cat by it's tail and lift it up. This caused the cat to hiss irritably, it flailed and turned around and managed to scratch his face comically

"Ah! You stupid cat stay still!" He shouted

Zephier arrived in front of them with a dog crate and opened it. Leon swiftly threw the cat inside and shut it as fast as he could, Freya then appeared beside him and put her hand on the cage door and froze it with her ice release so that the cat couldn't break out

"Demonic fucking littl- ow!"

Leon was punched in the head by Yugao-sensei "language dragon boy!"

He rubbed the spot she hit "sorry Yugao-sensei..."

Zephier held the cage to his face with an evil smirk "hehe look at you all helpless now you annoying fur ball!"

"Meow!" Tora hissed and slammed against the gate

This caused Zephier to snicker more

"Please don't antagonize him, what if he grows a couple thousand feet and tramples you for it"

Zephier lost all blood in his face as he paled "you-you have a p-point there"

Yugao-sensei chuckled "let's go report back, now shall we?"

"Right" we chorused

 **30 minutes later**

"Team twelve reporting in a successful mission" Sensei said

I held up the cage holding the cat. He calmed down and just decided to lay there ten minutes of walking back to the Hokage's office... The most surprising thing about today was the stats on Tora

 **Flashback**

 **Just what in the hell is this cat's stats**

 **'Observe'**

 **Name: Tora**

 **Species: Feline Black Cat**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100 / 100**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1,000**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 1**

 **What the fu-**

 **Flashback end**

I sweat dropped. This damn cat had more DEX than I do... geez

"Impressive" the third Hokage said, he snapped his fingers and an Anbu went to fetch the fire lords wife

She burst through the door in tears "my Tora!" by the time this happened the ice on the cage door disappeared and Tora was shaking in visible fear

"Oh Tora!" She snatched the cage away and smothered Tora, he cried in agony

I snickered 'serves you right'

 **10 minutes later**

The mission was just as annoying as the last time we did it. That damned cat is something else. Least I wasn't the one apprehending the feline devil cat—oh no that honor went to poor Leon, he was inflicted numerous scratches on the battlefield but he came out alive in the end… I salute you brethren!

We were supposed to be doing group training after the mission but fortunately or unfortunately Yugao-sensei had to take care of something, saying it was urgent so now I had free time and I know exactly how to spend it!

Innovation! Just the other day I was browsing through the gamer shop and I noticed that there was a category for skill books, and in that category there was a sub category for knowledge, and well ever since getting that science skill I'm a sucker for knowledge. So browsing through that category I found a plethora of things I could buy and learn! Some things I've never even heard of, that never been invented! So now I could learn a bunch of things and make something amazing from it and start on that quest that I got at the beginning of the graduation exam

I sat on my bed comfortably scrolling through the gamer shop and found a few things that I liked and wanted to learn

Prosthetic technology

Android cell integration nerve synchronization research

Inanimate organic equilibrium research

The study and usage of dark matter

Subatomic particle alteration

Reverse Engineering

Augmented reality research

All together it cost $3,213 for all of them. I didn't really mind since money wasn't really an issue for now. I then went on to buy some circuit boards and tools to use for altering them. I may be able to replace some components of technology with seals… Seals work similarly to technology, they require functions and inputs with outputs and so on so forth. I decided to buy a high grade mechanical prosthetic arm to experiment on

My main goal with this project would be to conjure a working model of an arm that is able to mimic the users nerves to be able to move and feel the arm as if it were a normal regular arm and to be able to create a mechanism that will also mimic the users chakra network into the arm. This way the person will be able to use their missing limb again… though I may have to make a complex seal that will identify the exact measurements of the missing limb and be able to 'grow' accordingly to the size… That's where integration of inanimate organic composition comes into play, it'll be able to change it's own size accordingly through seal activation and obviously grow along with the user—making this is going to be tricky as hell but If it really works I's not only be able to give amputees their lives back but I will also be rich!

The next thing I'd work on is trying to store large objects into tiny containers that can be easily carried around and when needed—bam you press a button and the thing comes out it's full size! This is only possible through altering an objects molecular subatomic level… Thanks to the research I know just how to do it! This kind of thing could be used to potentially store and carry around a whole freaking house! Theoretically of course…

The greatest thing about all the knowledge I learned was the dark matter. Dark matter is separate matter from actual matter, while also being a native component of cosmic energy that created… Well everything, the problem is that dark matter is invisible and out of reach—that is until I learned the truth. Dark matter isn't invisible, rather it's everywhere! It only seems invisible because it exists in another dimension that we humans have never crossed. This is where string theory comes into play, there are a total of 10 different dimensions, we exist in the first four dimensions—length, width, height, and time whereas the other dimensions are a literal string of alternate realities with different or the same laws that are bound to us by physics.

Dark matter is the origin of everything, from planets, to physics, carbon based life forms, to life itself. It exists in a dimension that string theory never even considers which is called the eleventh dimension, or rather the "god dimension". This cosmic energy is the 'true' essence of chakra—The thing that first created spiritual and physical energies for carbon based life. The funny thing about this is Dark matter also could be a kin to a 'wandering entity with no purpose'. I say that because unlike time, or even space—Dark matter has no purpose literally, it's job is done—but with this logic it also makes itself susceptible to be given a purpose.

The only way to access dark matter in my universe is through very careful, extremely complex seals that target it's dimension entirely and forces it to our own to be given a purpose. Needless to say that would go for all dimensions. I really got to give the Fourth Hokage so much props because the only way he must have created the flying thunder god is if he did the same concept and targeted time itself, it's ingenious! Which also concludes that it IS possible to meddle with the other existing dimensions. Sadly enough my fuinjutsu skill isn't even nearly up to par for that task yet , so until then I'm going to have to keep leveling it up for the time being until that is possible

I stretched and cracked my knuckles—time to get to work on the other stuff!

 **4 hours later**

Phew. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, this may take some time to develop…I removed all the parts of the arm and analyzed all the tech inside, it was pretty straightforward except it was meant for remote controlled movement and not much of natural movement. Perhaps I should give this a break for now it's making me mentally exhausted.

I decided to take a stroll outside, nothing like the rushing winds against my face and hair to feel relaxed. I sighed in delight. I walked around with no real destination in mind, just wandering—then I saw Leon sitting by a river bed staring into the water longingly, in a far off gaze—I casually walked up to him but he didn't seem to notice my presence

"Yo Leon, what's up?" I called out as I approached his side

He looked up to me in slight surprise "oh, hey Zeph, I didn't expect to see you"

I shrugged "eh, I decided to take a stroll around the village and here I am, what's on your mind?" I took a seat next to him on the ground and threw a rock on into the river that skipped a few before sinking

"Well… I don't know what to do" he said in a low tone

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously "you're bored?" I asked

He shook his head and held out his hands, one became shrouded in shadows while the other glee with a small glimmering light

"My power… I'm not sure if I should reveal it to my clan… My father" he said

I looked at him, he was cast aside from his family all because of their special eye's properties and turns out he may just as well be the most special Ryuichi in their clan "why not?" I asked

If he were to reveal that to them he may as well be praised and they would kiss his ass, not to mention they would probably name him the heir again

He threw a rock that skipped twice then sighed "I'm not sure if their attention is what I want anymore" he began "ever since coming back and receiving those snarls or glares of disgust and disappointment it didn't even matter to me anymore, for once I didn't care. And it's not because I have awakened my power either… I just feel indifferent about it… After spending all that time with you and Freya in that forest I learned that I shouldn't be defined by what I am or not capable of, it's the person that I am that matters most" he ranted

He sighed "even if I did reveal it—they still wouldn't accept me for me, just what my eyes are capable of. It'd be a false sense of admiration and comfort…"

I didn't say a word, just listened. Those were exactly my throats, well along those lines I suppose "you really thought this through huh"

He nodded "yeah… What do you think I should do?"

I turned my gaze to the water and thought "I think you should do what you want, not what they would want you to do. It's your life and quite frankly I don't think they deserve to be in good graces with someone as awesome as you dragon boy" I said mocking our sensei and grinned

Leon smiled and turned his head "you really think that?" He asked

"of course man" I responded

He turned to the water smiling "thank you, I really needed that blueberry"

We both burst out laughing in amusement

I smiled and brought up my fist "hey, that's what friends are for, right?" I said rhetorically

He bumped his fist with mine "right!"

Meanwhile…

"I see… this is rather troubling" an old man said

"Lord Hokage, she could be out there right now!.. Please, allow me to look for her!"

Meanwhile…

A teenage girl with black hair walked down a dark corridor, going inside a door and sitting on a bed she went to lay down and glare at the ceiling until there was a knock on the door

"What" she responded harshly

"Lord Orochimaru requests your presence"

She scoffed "I don't care what he wants go away"

The voice behind the door snarled "you show him some respect!"

"I couldn't care" she replied

The voice smirked "I guess you don't want to know about your real family then"

"My what!"

"Hmm, Ill go tell him you don't care" he said

She jerked up quickly and opened the door swiftly "No! I'll go" she said hastily

The man smirked again "glad you can see reason... Adeyla"

"Shut the hell up Kabuto" she said irritated, her right eye became red with one tomoe swirling within it

She stomped away to meet Orochimaru

After a three minute walk she came to a door and opened it "what's this about my family!" She demanded

"Kukuku as impatient as ever I see" a pale faced man said, Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin

He tossed a folder at her that she caught, confused, she opened it and her eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes

 **Name: Adeyla Raiden**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Blood type: O-Negative**

 **Affinity: Lightning, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind**

 **Chakra Control: Excellent**

 **IQ: 145**

 **Kenjutsu: Excellent**

 **Genjutsu: Moderate**

 **Ninjutsu: Moderate**

 **Taijutsu: Inadequate**

 **Fuinjutsu: Abysmal**

 **Relatives: Atlas Raiden (Father), Rika Raiden (Mother), Zephier Raiden (Little brother)**

 **Sharingan Eye: First Stage (NOTES: No signs of evolution. No signs of left eye being able to manifest Sharingan. Subject can activate and deactivate eye. DNA of eye reciprocated with subject DNA and merged. No sign of deterioration)**

 **Subject given away by Atlas and Rika Raiden. Experimentation began immediately after. Injected with bone marrow by prisoner Yashiro Uchiha. Subject's body responded well to injection, no signs of spontaneous combustion. Awakened Sharingan in right eye after woken. Subject has the ability to turn eye on and off like normal Uchiha, unlike Kakashi Hatake. Subjects eye appears to be the development of subjects DNA altering itself to accomendate Yashiro Uchiha's bone marrow. No changes in subjects appearance due to experiment.**

 **Subject injected with the First Hokage's DNA. No change occurred, no spontaneous combustion. Subject Injected with Second Hokage's DNA. No change occurred, no spontaneous combustion.**

 **Subject injected with Kimimaro Kaguya bone marrow, no physical change occurred, no spontaneous combustion.**

 **No signs of wood release manifesting. No signs of dead bone pulse manifesting. Started training at age seven. No signs of other special abilities, Sharingan unchanged, first tier. Age eight, nature affinity check, subject has affinity to all five elements. Age nine, subject started menstruation. Force to produce offspring undecided. Age eleven, subject shows no development in Sharingan, no signs of wood release manifestation. No signs of mastery over water release. Further documentation ceased.**

"Gi-given?!" Adeyla stuttered as tears flowed from her blue eye as her Sharingan activated on the right

"Kukukuku, why yes— _given,_ poor Adeyla was tossed aside by her own parents and given to me so I could experiment as I please kukukuku"

Her knees grew weak as her anger increased as she stared at the 'relatives' part of the document, glaring daggers at both mother and fathers name

"They gave you up happily yet they had another child that they adore, your little brother"

She looked at the photos in the folder. It shows a picture of her father, and her mother, and others of her brother

Tears flowed freely from her left eye

"Why..." she said slowly

"Why what? You're going to have to be more... Specific" he said slyly

Her anger focused on him as her eyes glared at him

"Why are you telling me this! Showing me this why would they just give me up like that!" She half yelled

He smiled evilly "because... you are free to go and ask them yourself, you can get revenge for what they did to you. In the leaf village. kukukuku"

She crumbled everything in her fingers and set it on fire with her chakra. She threw it on the floor and stared at the burning picture of her father. Her Sharingan eye formed a tear, then tears freely fell just as her other eye

Adeyla shifted her anger tear filled gaze toward Orochimaru, I will kill them... I will kill them! And one day... ILL KILL YOU! She shouted, her Sharingan eye spun rapidly forming a second tomoe reaching the second stage. She then ran for the exit making her way to the leaf village to enact her revenge

Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened then smiled evilly and laughed maniacally

Back to Zephier…

I had the urge to spar with someone… like a really bad crave for battle—but who? I suppose I'll check in a training ground if there's anyone that I could spar with. I flash stepped to my destination

I was getting pretty proficient at using the flash step—maybe soon it will be maxed out.

The closer I got to the nearest training ground the more I could feel familiar presences. I was approaching training ground seven and grinned, I knew exactly who was here!

I made the last step and appeared in the clearing to see Naruto and Hinata sparring while a man with socket electrified white hair whom I'd assume is their sensei and Sasuke standing and watching the fight. Their sensei seemed to notice me but didn't make it known as we watched the fight

Naruto was doing his best to avoid close combat while still engaging in taijutsu. He wasn't parrying because he knows that if he did, she would get one of his tenketsu closed off and that might cost him the match—though this may be training for Naruto's reflexes and speed and Hinata's striking speed but if it were me I'd go for mid ranged combat so I could launch jutsu and take advantage of any opening at a moment's notice

 _Thwack_

Ouch… That's got to hurt. Naruto took a palm strike to the stomach then keeled over in pain

 _Click_

"That's time" their sensei began "this time you lasted two minutes and twenty one seconds, an improvement"

"uuurrrghh" Naruto continued to groan in pain

"Sorry Naruto-kun, here let me open your tenketsu" Hinata said as she placed an arm over Naruto's shoulder and made a quick two finger jab in his abdomen

He breathed out a sigh of relief "thanks Hinata, you're seriously tough!"

I chuckled as their smiling faces were just maybe two inches apart, their faces turned a new shade of red before they both got up and separated quickly and in embarrassment. Must be nice to have a nice girl to like you, even if you don't know it you knucklehead

Elsewhere in Konoha…

"Urgh!" a girl cried out in frustration

A little white tiger looked at the girl curiously and made a sound

"For some reason I'm so mad at Zephier!"

The tiger sweat dropped

Back to Zephier…

I shivered… It's almost like the universe was telling me to be frightened for some reason—eh it's just my imagination

I walked up to the group and waved a hand "Yo"

Everyone turned to me with smiles… except their sensei, he was reading some small book—It almost looks like the same one that I've seen Yugao-sensei read… Maybe I should check it out some time?

"Zeph, Hey what's up"

"Hello Zephier, it's nice to see you"

"hn"

Well we all know who's responses those belong to

"Sasuke what did we talk about with using your words~" he sucked in his teeth in annoyance with a pink shade on his face

"tch, it's been a minute Zephier" he said but had a small smile, heh deep inside Sasuke was a big softy!

I nodded "Yeah, I was just talking with Leon not too long ago and I had this urge to spar so here I am"

"Oh? Come looking for a beat down? It's been a bit since I had a worthy opponent" the mighty Uchiha said with an excited smirk

Surprising not hearing any arrogance in his voice, or maybe I'm just reading the situation wrong

"Hey teme! We spar all the time!" Naruto called out

Sasuke looked at him with a grin "oh please, Naruto you're no match for me"

Naruto raised his fist comically "we always end in draws teme! Or did I hit you too many times in the head that you forgot"

"pff last I checked the score was 21-20" he said arrogantly. There it is

I chuckled, they both loved to piss each other off

"Oh get a room you two" I said teasingly

They both turned to me "shut up!" They said together

I grinned "well" I said gaining their attention "to beat down others, yes—me getting beat by you? Questionable" I gave a small playful chuckle

His eye started twitching "you wanna' go Raiden?"

Hinata rolled her eyes

"bring it Uchiha, I got a can of critical ass whoppin' with your name on it!" I said. We bumped heads in tense frustration

A hand separated us apart

"Now now, let's not get too excited here" their sensei said

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-

"Zephier Raiden, right?" He cut me off and finished what I was going to say

I looked in surprise "how did you-

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I was your father's apprentice after Minato-sensei died, while in the anbu black ops core, I met you when you were a cute baby" he said while patting my head and reading that book at the same time

Wasn't Kakashi Hatake the one with that implanted Sharingan that Leon mentioned a while back?

"My father taught you?" I asked in surprise

He nodded "yeah, many moons ago" he had this far away look

Strange though since he had not looked up once from his book…

"Anyway, any objections to letting Zephier join us today?" He asked while reading

No one answered

"Good, then I'd like to see you go against Sasuke. He was provoking you after all" he said with an eye smile

"Yeah kick that teme's ass Zeph!" he was hit in the ribs by Hinata's elbow

"Language Naruto-kun" she said sternly

Whoa she's like an entirely new person! I like this change though, it suits her, being so timid was holding her back a lot

"S-so-rry" he said in pain and slight fear

I chuckled and looked toward Sasuke, he smirked as everyone stepped back

"you ready?" He asked making the seal of confrontation

I smirked "I was born ready!" I mimicked the action

Kakashi stood in the middle with his hand raised and his other with a book and his face in it still reading it, damn if it's that good I definitely got to read It! "Begin"

Sasuke started with going through hand signs, and I knew just which ones they were. While he needed multiple, I only needed one! I made a single dragon hand sign

" **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Fire Release – Grand fireball jutsu!"**

The technique Zephier launched reached near the Uchiha before he casted his technique. Both jutsu collided and cancelled out, though because it was so close—Sasuke was flung backward

Sasuke quickly recovered his ground by back flipping and forcing his weight down and threw four shuriken at the same time

Zephier smirked and waited for the shuriken to inch close then he flash stepped to the right smiling in excitement. Sasuke's eyes widened

'what was that?! It's like he vanished then reappeared!' Sasuke thought frantic

The grin on Zephier's widened 'I'll psych him put then use that as an opening, heh' he thought

"Now you see me-

He disappeared in flash steps till he got behind Sasuke "now you don't"

"What?!" the Uchiha shouted in surprise, he went to turn then-

Zephier round house kicked him in the side of his ribs and launched him forward then created four clones. In mid flight, the four clones flash stepped in four opposing directions. All four of them put a hand on the ground and kicked upward

"gah!" Sasuke cried out In pain

He was launched into the sky. The original blue haired teen quickly leapt above the Uchiha and axe kicked him in the chest. Sasuke grunted in pain as he saw Zephier's fist radiate with red lightning, heading straight for him. His eyes widened—though he needed to act fast if he was going to avoid any further damage, thus he made two hand signs and substituted with a log

Zephier couldn't stop his technique though since he already initiated it. He came crashing to the ground in a lightning covered fist and clicked his teeth

"Nice one, you evaded my Lightning Sequence" the raiden said

Sasuke was panting slightly and raised an eyebrow "what's that?"

The blue haired teen shrugged "just a taijutsu ninjutsu combo I came up with, it's pretty effective and probably would've knocked you out"

'He has new tricks up his sleeves, I need to be careful' Sasuke thought

He took out several kunai and threw them two at a time, but none were aimed at Zephier. The blue haired teen almost laughed

"Where are you aiming at man, is your skill-

He widened his eyes as he wasn't able to move

"Ninja wire!" he shouted as Sasuke smirked while pulling on the strings together. He then went through some hand signs

" **Fire Release – Phoenix Flame jutsu!"**

Fire started rapidly covering the wires making it's quick arrival toward Zephier. The restrained teen grit his teeth and made a seal-less shadow clone and substituted with it

Sasuke saw this and immediately sprung to action as the clone was dispelled upon fire burning it. He rushed toward Zephier to engage in taijutsu. As he sped forth and inching closer he extended his right leg for a kick

The blue haired teen parried the kick with a palm and sent a right hook to his opponents jaw and prepared an immediate follow up with his knee to the stomach

Sasuke evaded the first strike but fell victim to the knee, though he didn't let it stagger him—he immediately went for a low sweep for his feet and caught him

Zephier grit his teeth as he maneuvered in his fall to pick himself up with one hand on the ground in the same spot then he put his other hand down and spun himself in a 360 windmill. Sasuke dodged the attack by ducking, and quickly sent a powered kick to the raiden's stomach

The blue haired teen was launched backward in slight pain but managed to recover from his flight by flipping backward

" **Fire Release – Grand Fireball jutsu!"**

'Shit' Zephier cursed, the ball of flames approaching fast

" **Ninja Art – Ares Regalia!"**

Zephier extended an arm forward and grit his teeth as the ball of fire impacted his shield, a purple protective layer was shown fending off the fireball but started to crack

'god damn it! I should've used mud wall!' he thought frantically

Just before the barrier broke Zephier flash stepped as fast as he could outside the range of the fire but he was slightly too late as his left arm became caught in the blast

"Urgh! Fuck!" Zephier cursed in pain

He immediately began healing himself then looked up to see Sasuke smirking

" **Fire Release – Grand fireball jutsu!"**

Not happening twice!

The blue haired teen activated Ultra-instinct and became enveloped in a red aura, he then flash stepped away and almost tripped 'shit I'm not used to the increase of speed with this form and flash step used simultaneously'

He then came to a stop 50 meters away from Sasuke and made a half ram hand sign

" **Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow"**

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably as he saw his opponent burst into tendrils of shadows that rapidly approached his position and flowed over him

"GAH!" Sasuke was kicked in the left side of his ribs and went flying and skidded across the ground

Zephier took out a kunai and flash stepped to his fallen form and brought it to the Uchiha's jugular

"Looks like I win" he said cheekily

Kakashi who was watching intently put his headband down and sighed "Sasuke you let your arrogance be your downfall. Again" he said "and Zephier, that was an excellent display of techniques, your father must have teach you well"

Sasuke grunted in frustration but accepted a hand extended to him by his friend Zephier who helped him up, they both made the seal of reconciliation. Then he modestly put a hand to the back of his head

"Thanks Kakashi, though I didn't use any techniques that my father taught me besides Ultra-Instinct" he replied

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "so how did you learn those jutsu you used?"

"I created them"

Kakashi's eyes widened and immediately saw a tiny version of himself standing beside the boy looking towards him passively, Kakashi than smiled, the boy reminded him of himself when he was still a genin

"I see, well done" he eye smiled

"tch, always creating new jutsu huh" Sasuke commented

Zephier grinned wide and gave a thumbs up "you know it!"

Naruto approached Zephier and extended a fist "aw man bro you really kicked his ass!" he said enthusiastically

"Naruto!" Hinata said

"Sorry I forgot eheh…" he said sheepishly

Hinata smiled "you were great out there, both of you"

"hn"

"Thanks Hinata!, and while I'd like to say I kicked his ass, I merely had the advantage of surprise—he doesn't know much of my new jutsu so I used that to my advantage while I knew his skill set already" Zephier smiled

Sasuke didn't reply, though a vein looked like it was going to burst on his temple

"That's so cool! I should start making my own too!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

'That would be a good idea actually…' Sasuke thought

The blue haired teen gave a thumbs up "it's always good to have original jutsu because then you will have not only a larger arsenal of jutsu, but also the element of surprise" he began "though I would highly recommend you not try ANYTHING without Kakashi-sensei. Creating jutsu can be dangerous and could kill you if you don't have proper supervision" Zephier finished

Kakashi nodded sagely "he's correct, though creating new jutsu is not an easy task either"

"He makes it look so easy" Sasuke commented

Zephier chuckled "I have beyond perfect chakra control, I worked hard to acquire it… You'd be surprised what you could do when you can easily control your chakra"

Kakashi hummed to himself 'beyond perfect huh. Well all the jutsu he made speaks volumes but that can't be' he then took out his book and started reading

"Well I think we should call it a day, you kiddies already know the drill for tomorrow" he said uninterested

"You mean get here early while you're four hours late!" Naruto shouted

Kakashi was already gone

"That's tough, sorry you guys have to deal with that" Zephier said

They all looked down in misfortune

Zephier smiled "Well anyway guys I'm going to head home, I'll see you when I see ya ' and thanks for the spar Sasuke" he said

Sasuke hmph'd "next time it's my win"

The blue haired teen chuckled "I like dreaming too"

Sasuke instantly got annoyed and was about to shout something but taking a page out of Kakashi's book he was already gone disappearing in flash steps

 **Two weeks later**

Time seem to go by fast when you were busy everyday, it's too bad I didn't have much time to do dungeons between missions, training, and team exercises. It wasn't all too bad, well except for Yugao-sensei's unorthodox training, I mean seriously she changed it up all the time to something equally as dangerous and torturous as the next… Her excuse? 'I don't want you to get used to the same training method' but as long as it makes us stronger right?... I'll keep telling myself that. But I managed to gain more stats again, 15 STR, 10 VIT, 35 DEX, 5 INT, and 5 WIS.

I made some progress on that gauntlet that I'm working on. I was able to have the arm respond to thought patterns through artificial nerves I created to test the functionality of the arm. Right now I controlled the nerves through neuro sensors that I attach to my head that reads the signals from my brain but that was just for mere testing and not how it'll actually work. The final version will have the signals transferred directly to the arm from the body like if it were a normal limb. I managed to replicate the mechanism that allows the arm to move with seals—I ended up making it better though because instead of latency issues it now moves fluently without trouble—like a real arm or hand. The arm is going to need quite some time before it is complete.

I also created a new jutsu for gravity release! It's quite destructive

* * *

 **Gravity Release – Dimensional Rift [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: S**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 50m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user concentrates on a specific area's gravity and condenses it into a singular orb that draws in everything in it's immediate vicinity that gets sucked into the orb. Everything that is drawn into the orb is put under immense pressure—the user can either cease the jutsu or disperse the immense pressure in an implosion that will cause bone shattering damage to what ever may be inside the orb**

 **DMG: 1,000 HP per sec**

 **1,000 100% = 2,000**

 **DMG: 200,000**

 **200,000 100% = 400,000**

 **CP Consumption: 150,000**

 **150,000 – 80% = 30,000**

* * *

I almost put myself through chakra exhaustion afterward, thankfully my CP recovers sufficiently enough to have avoided that

But today we were taking another… God forsaken mission, or rather right now unfortunately. Damned D rank missions

"Team twelve ready to take a mission"

The Hokage nodded "Yes, and I have just the one for you" he said before taking a scroll "Ms.takihara needs to get some groceries-

"actually, Lord Hokage, I believe my team to be ready for a C rank mission"

My eyes widened to almost dinner plates, no freakin' way! Finally!

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed "are you positive?"

Yugao-sensei nodded "their abilities are satisfactory for me to have faith in them for a C rank mission, they're ready" she smiled

"alright!" I exclaimed

 **Quest Alert!**

 **-Underneath the missing-**

 **Main Objective: return Hagashi safely**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Hidden Objective: ?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death, decrease reputation with team, konoha**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes No**

I pressed yes

All three of us cheered, why not? Finally doing something other than chores? Hell that calls for celebration!

The Hokage chuckled and handed Yugao-sensei a scroll

"You and your team will be sent to investigate the disappearance of a fellow konoha shinobi when he left to visit family just to the south of Asteris in a small village named Tatsu Village. Hagashi Yakumo is an experienced chuunin with no kind of history to suggest that he would go missing for any reason. His elderly mother has requested the aid of Konoha to locate him since he never arrived as planned. Find him, and bring him to his mother safely. Understood?" He asked

We all nodded in confirmation

"Gather your gear and prepare for a month outside the village" she said "we will leave in two hours make sure you've got everything you need, and only things you will need"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Sorry guys for taking so long. I was having trouble with Microsoft word. For some reason every time I typed something from my phone it would appear a few seconds later—it was incredible lag and it killed my vibe and motivation to write anything down and it was like that for the entire week but I thought to myself "why the hell is this happening now?" So I uninstalled the app and reinstalled and it happened again, though I realized I was in the beta program for the app so I assumed there was some sort of app breaking bug that did this so I left the beta program and it was back to normal, like magic! Moral of the story don't join beta programs in writing stuff**

 **Many of you probably realize that I have changed the scheduled day to Wednesday. I did this to give myself time to write, I'm not trying to rush or release something half assed and that is partly why I am releasing this chapter at this length, because I feel I kept all of you waiting too long. I will not do any reviews this chapter but I WILL reply to you in PMs either today or tomorrow. I will also be updating the chapter probably tomorrow to add OSTs . I don't know if you guys listen to them while reading but it's pretty awesome.**

 **So yeah that's it**

 **Till next time.**

 **EDIT: 3/5/19 chapter revised**


	10. A Comrade in Need part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Gamer manwha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Comrade in Need. part 1**

"At full speed we'll make it to Tatsu in a week and a half. Though if we move at traveling speed we will arrive in a month, give or take. But since we can't do the ladder we will have to travel at a faster pace, sorry munchkins"

Geez… There's a new nickname for us all the time

"I don't really mind" I said "the sooner we get there the faster we can start looking for Hagashi"

Freya nodded

"I hope he's okay" Leon added

We had prepared for at least a month, we all went home to let those who needed to know we were leaving for a C rank mission. Freya didn't want to risk bringing along kaldra, she still was too small—so instead she insisted the cub stay with Hestia for the time being. Apparently she has taken a liking to Hestia over time so at least she wouldn't be uncomfortable about it

Right now? We were outside the gate to the village. I had put all my tools I used for experimentation in my inventory along with the arm I was working on. I needed something to do when I wasn't guarding or training Right? Technically I didn't need sleep because I didn't get physically tired unless I use tons of chakra but it did have an impact mentally…

I shrugged "while I rather see the outside world that isn't the village, you've got no objections from me"

"alright then it's settled" Yugao-sensei said "let's get moving cupcakes, triangle formation. Leon at the back, Freya and Zephier at the hip while I take the front. And don't worry we'll go to Asteris just once, I bet you three would like to see it there"

This time it's cupcakes… Or maybe she was just in a mood for sweets? Well...I was pretty excited! I've never been outside of the village before! Well maybe except for that forest… Or was that even outside the village? Do the dungeons count? I mean I guess, it was in some sort of different dimension according to my abilities

 **3 hours later**

"Hey Yugao-sensei?" I called out

"hm, yes?" she responded while flipping a page of her book

I looked toward her "have you ever been to Asteris? What's is it"

She didn't bother looking up "I have, it's a really large, and beautiful city. The capital of the fire country"

"What's it like? Do they have any cookies?!" Freya asked with stars in her eyes

Sensei chuckled "I'm pretty sure they have cookies snow white—and well their architect is slightly different than what you are used to back in the village"

"How come?" Leon spoke

Yugao-sensei turned a page "they are working on what's called urbanization. It's a practice that causes villages to make large buildings suitable to house multiple different apartments for people, for maybe a hundred in one building—they are calling these new type of villages, cities"

"Whoa! That's a lot of people!" I said

She nodded "the population in Asteris is quite large, in fact it is the largest population in all current civilization—it's a haven for civilians whom are non-ninja or samurai"

"If there's so much people how do they feed everyone" Leon commented

Yugao sighed "they don't… Or at least they try but there's a shortage in food stock. People are stealing food, running amuck and openly protesting against the daimyo. He rejected trade opportunities with the land of iron, the land of tea, even Seng'e"

"huh? What is Seng'e?" I asked

Freya looked at me questionably "out of everything you know, you know nothing about the water country?"

I crossed my arms "hey in my defense I wasn't very interested in terrestrial landscape"

"English?" Leon said

"I wasn't too crazy about other countries or the land they inhabit" I sweat dropped

Freya sighed "Well Seng'e is the capital of the water country"

"they have a capital too?" I asked

Yugao-sensei nodded "Yes, all major countries have a capital"

I put a hand to my chin in thought "but wouldn't the hidden villages be the capitals?" I said

Our sensei shook her head "No. While that may seem like it would be correct, the answer is that a ninja village is a militaristic village that doesn't focus much on civilian related things—which is why there is a civilian council who is in charge of certain aspects of those areas" she answered

"Ooh, makes sense" I said

"But like I was saying before" she turned a page in her book "to decline commerce with Seng'e is a fool's decision—they are known for their rich water-related natural resources… For the Water Daimyo to even offer commerce is a rarity in itself. Rumor has it that he's a selfish and cruel man" Yugao-sensei finished

I perked up "then why would the Fire Daimyo decline that?" I ask

She shrugged "No one really knows, he refuses to address that matter"

My eyes narrowed "but his people are going to suffer because of it!"

"Which is why rebels are planning something. But our job is to only find Hagashi and return him safely, nothing more, nothing less" she finished

I grit my teeth. How could a leader allow his people to go through that when you had a golden opportunity to establish trade with a wealthy city that could supply you with an abundance of food in exchange! Something's not right, that just doesn't make any sense at all

"Does the daimyo have kids?" I asked

Yugao voiced a nod "two daughters I believe" he said

"How old are they?" I asked

"w-w-why in the hell would you want to know that!" Freya exclaimed

I shrugged "curiosity"

Yugao-sensei snickered "They may be your age or a year older… But be sure to remember you _are_ on a mission blueberry—save your charm for another time"

"Ch-ch-ch-charm?!" Freya stuttered

My eye twitched "hey it's nothing like that!"

Yugao-sensei grinned "well you are getting older, and when boys get older they need-

"Okay! That's all I needed to know thank you!" I said quickly

"They need what sensei?" Freya asked innocently

"N-n-nothing Freya" I said

She laughed "my little munchkins are adorable"

Meanwhile Leon listened amusingly

 **An hour later**

We've been walking for an hour in silence. I couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was doing in terms of seals, perhaps I should've asked him—maybe I should also check up on Sakura and see how she is doing with her new staff as well… Come to think of it I should try and get her to look into medical ninjutsu, her chakra control is definitely up to snuff to do so—this way she'll not only be able to provide ranged support but also heal her team if they are injured

My eyes widened as I silently gasped

I felt ten chakra signatures up ahead, all seemed to be genin or below chakra reserves. Could they be bandits? I've heard of people waiting on open roads to rob unfortunate travelers but I didn't think much of it till now…

I looked in Yugao-sensei's direction, she was walking with her eyes closed and arms folded under her chest. She is an ex anbu agent so of course she would know right?

Looking towards Leon and Freya they walked normally with no indication of alarm… How can I inform them?

Shit is there even a way to communicate without actually communicating?

Wait… Oh I can do that!

I stomped the ground softly in my step while using Earth manipulation. In front of both Freya and Leon appeared the words etched in the ground 'Ten ahead. On guard'. I made sure they both saw it before making the words turn back into it's previous earthen state, they both nodded looking forward with narrowed eyes, clearly wary. Good

We continued to walk for two minutes then-!

Two people leapt hastily out of the trees from both sides and slashed Yugao at intersecting horizontal angles with daggers—she simmered out of existence, Zephier grit his teeth and took out a kunai in vice grip, Leon drew his kama and Freya drew her sword

The other perpetrators showed themselves all wielding weapons from axes, swords, and daggers

"boss, they're ninja" one of the bandits said in slight fear while looking toward their 'boss'

The boss gave a lecherous grin "so what they're just a bunch of kids' ain't look much to me" he replied and turned his gaze toward the white haired girl "oh? We' got us a beauty huh boys"

The men all leered at Freya like horn dogs while throwing provocative and vulgar comments. Freya instinctively snarled in disgust uncomfortably

"whadd'ya say boys, we can have our fun' wit her and sell her for a good price, look at that body!" the boss said with a sadistic smile

"Disgusting bastards!" Leon shouted

"You monsters make me sick" Freya said angrily

Zephier had his head down, hair overshadowed his face as his form erupted with his own amethyst chakra. He snapped his head furiously forward toward the boss in a mix of disgust and anger; he activated his chakra pressure. The immediate area darkening and his aura being the only source of light

The men all stared with open mouths and wide eyes

"wh-what is this?!" one of the men said strained

"what kind of freak are you!" the boss shouted frightened

Zephier stared with disgust as he walked forward taking a step, they took a step back "You attack us. And now you back down?" He said with strained anger

"No one talks to Freya like that and gets away with it!" Zephier said irate

Freya blushed in awe "Zephier…" she whispered with her arm to her chest gazing into the blue haired teen's back

"incredible…" Leon voiced

Zephier brought up his right arm and aimed his palm toward the group of bandits

" **Gravi-**

"That's enough now" a voice said

All the perpetrators immediately passed out as a blur hit them with a strike all at once to their neck in a second. Yugao then revealed herself standing in front of the fallen men

"tch, pigs" she said

The aura died down and Zephier immediately calmed down

"Why did they attack us?" Zephier asked

Yugao turned on her heel to face the teen "they're bandits, they steal and make a living out of it. Most likely they wanted subjugate Freya to slave trade. Really they're low life predictable scum" she said

Freya pulled at Zephier's coat gently "are you okay…?" she asked genuinely

He smiled brightly "I'm fine, more importantly are you alright?"

The white haired smiled with a blush and nodded "sticks and stone" she shrugged "it's going to take more than that to get to me"

Leon shook his head "how could people be so vile" he asked himself sadly

"You three are somewhat new to this. As ninja you'll quickly learn that there is many people in this world who are worse and would stop at nothing to cause misery for others" she said "but regardless, let's keep moving"

My eyes narrowed 'yeah... like Orochimaru'

"But what about the attackers?" Leon asked

Yugao created a single shadow clone "my clone will take care of them. Don't worry about it" she said while starting to walk

The teens all followed suit "hey… Sensei?" Freya said

"yes?"

The white haired teen gulped "by take care… Do you mean… k-kill?"

Yugao sighed "yes"

"O-oh" Freya said while sadly looking down

The purple haired woman turned an eye toward her "You shouldn't feel bad. Those men were despicable; just imagine how many lives they have ruined for their own gain; how many women and young girls they've raped, stole and killed. Killing them would be doing the world a favor. No one else will ever get harmed by them again" she finished impassively 'they're still kids though…' she sighed "someday you three will come face to face with someone who's life you must take. In this world, it's you, or them"

All three teens looked toward the ground in mixed emotions

'Me… Or them' Leon thought

'take a life…' Zephier thought

However Freya's thoughts were different

'yes… One day, you will _die_ by _my_ hands' Freya stared at the ground with cold merciless eyes as she thought of the man who killed her mother

 **Flashback**

" **Freya you must run, now, GO" a woman yelled "please! You must live!" she had long silky white hair and blue eyes**

" **No mommy I won't leave without you!" a child version of Freya yelled with tears in her eyes**

 **They were surrounded in a rapidly burning building**

" **Freya I love you darling but I am your mother please listen-**

 _ **Schlech**_

 **The little girls eyes grew wide in horror. Blood splattered on her young face**

" **M-mo-mmy?" she said horrified**

 **A sword went right through the chest of the white haired woman—one of the legendary mist swords**

" **Mommy!" Freya screamed with a hand to her mouth as tears freely fell from her eyes**

 **The now dead woman fell to the ground in front of her child harshly. The little girl looked up to the man who had killed her mother in fear. The man smiling in a twisted amused manner, flicking the sword of blood**

 **The man had white hair, and brown eyes**

 **Flashback End**

Freya's fists balled until they were white and bled 'one day…'

 **3 hours later**

"Lets stop here and set up camp to rest" Yugao-sensei said

"Yes ma'am" we said simultaneously

"Whew finally, I'm exhausted" Leon said

I handed him a bottle of water "thirsty?" He eyed it before taking it

"Thanks" he said before he wolfed it down, I nodded

It didn't take very long to set things up, I gathered stones to circle a fire place for us while Freya gathered dry branches and leaves which left Leon to build up the tents for us.

We sat in a circle in front of the fire eating some deer meat that I had in my inventory, it needed to be cooked but the campfire provided that opportunity for us.

Yugao-sensei stared at the fire sitting down on a log with her sword on her lap

"Hey Yugao-sensei you never told us about your sword" I said

She sighed "yeah, I guess I didn't"

"Id really like to know too" Leon said

Freya nodded

"This sword" she grabbed the middle of the scabbard and stood it on the ground "is a mythical sword called 'Vampiric Slayer'. The myth says that it is a powerful katana made for slaying vampires—

"wait, whoa, vampires are real?" I asked incredulously

She chuckled "very real" she said "like I was saying—in exchange for that power, the sword turns the user into a being known as a Helsing. They're similar to vampires but they are more like the opposite"

I raised an eyebrow "wouldn't the opposite be normally human?"

She leaned the sword against the log "it does sound like it doesn't it. But no, a Helsing is the natural enemy of a vampire"

"um I thought werewolves were the natural enemy of vampires" Freya commented

Yugao-sensei openly laughed jovily "oh don't be silly, werewolves aren't real!"

We all sweat dropped… But vampires and Helsings are real?

"A Helsing is probably what some might call a 'true' vampire. We don't need blood to survive, in fact I'd prefer normal food—though drinking blood gives me a nice power up and adrenaline rush" she said

"so that's why your eyes sometimes turn black and red?" Leon asked

She nodded "Yes, being a Helsing my eyesight becomes exceptionally better—and when I get emotional it changes like that"

My face turned pale "w-wa-wait so that means there's vampires out there in the world"

Yugao-sensei chuckled "no, not anymore" she said "they were all wiped out or rather, turned back to human by all Helsings hundreds of years ago so now they are just myth"

"so now there's just Helsing?" Yugao-sensei shook her head and shrugged

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that I'm one because of this sword" she finished

"did you know it would do that when You first wielded it?" Leon asked

Our purple haired sensei shook her head and adopted a sad faraway look but only for a few seconds "no… I had no idea at the time. It wasn't my choice"

We all felt the history of the subject in the air, it was full of pain. What ever had happened to her stuck with her to this very day

"do you ever miss being regular human?" Freya asked

Yugao-sensei nodded "very much" she began "but it has it's perks and I've come to grips with that reality long ago"

"Still sensei, I think what you are is cool!" I said, Leon and Freya nodded

Leon put a finger to his chin "so is a Helsing still human?" He asked curiously

Yugao-sensei nodded "regardless if it's a vampire, Helsing, Hanyou, or even Jinchurriki, you are still very much human—just a different line of humans, the best example I could give you is how it's similar to several different types of dog species but they are from the same family—the same concept applies here" she said

I folded my arms and nodded "makes sense"

"Alright honey buns, it's time to call it a night" sensei got up "I will take the first watch and we will rotate every three hours, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" we replied

 **Six hours later**

Leon woke me up to begin my shift as watch, I yawned and got out of the tent to begin. I sat on a log next to the fire, putting more dry leaves in it and pushing it together with a tree branch stick. I sighed, what was I going to do for the next three hours?

I suppose I could study the Flying Thunder God seal, I DID reach a master level in fuinjutsu after all. I took out a small worktable, a magnifying glass, a notebook and a quill so I could write notes on it. Finally I took out Lord Fourth Hokage's kunai and began analyzing the seal

 **3 hours later**

I sighed to myself. The assumption I had initially was half correct—the seal did target time itself, the fourth dimension But it also targeted limbo. Limbo is a place in between dimensions, a reality inverted to actual reality where time doesn't exist. The sealing matrix has a couple of mechanisms that aide these targeted places—a marker, which is in every single flying thunder god seal. It is a median that acts as a push and pull feature which will pull a person directly interacting with a marker and push them through limbo and summon them to the designated marker… Usually a concept like this would take a few minutes to happen but that's where time comes in. It's simple really, the mechanism is layered with a time accelerated feature that makes the summoning instant… In every sense of the word the seal is genius! Additionally, it even has a direct DNA seal that allows the user to detect the exact location of a marker whenever they please

Hypothetically anyone can decipher the Flying Thunder God seal, but no one can use it. To even activate the seal, one must be Lord Fourth himself due to a signature seal which binds a whole sealing matrix to the users direct DNA. The only way to use the seal is to reverse engineer the seal and add ones own DNA to the signature seal… In all sense of the word it's like a copyright seal that prevents others from stealing and using it. I sweat dropped

Though recreating the seal is only half the battle, once that's done the person would have to learn how to be able to use it effectively. Though I'd rather not use the Flying Thunder God—it just doesn't feel right to me. That honor should go to Naruto! I'll have to teach him all about the seal when I get back to the village—hopefully he isn't slacking in his fuinjutsu studies

But just because I don't want to use the jutsu, doesn't mean I can't make a new one based off of the design from the original one. I sighed and yawned, it was time to wake up Freya to switch shifts. I put everything in my inventory and went in her tent and gently shook Freya's form

She opened her crystal blue eyes, it truly was something beautiful… She is beau-

W-wait what the hell am I thinking! My face flushed a crimson red "u-u-um it-its time to s-sw-itch now" I stuttered as low as possible and looked away

She sat up and yawned "okay, get some sleep Zephier-kun" she said tiredly and got up to exit the tent

Wh-why did that sound so sexy?!

I quickly got into my sleeping bag still flustered, heart racing a hundred miles per hour!

I took steady slow breathes to relax… And to calm the rushing blood that surged to a concentrated… Point in my body—ugh it has a mind of its own!

 **One week later**

"Is that Tatsu Village?" I asked

We were running the whole day in silence the past few days have been very uneventful. I had also begun working on engineering my own version of the Flying thunder god seal to work on my weapons... That might sound the same considering that the Fourth Hokage has used Kunai to get everywhere but I was simply going to use it literally for my weapons; to be able to spawn them in my hand and be able to instantly desummon it while also be able to recall it immediately. It may also sound like simple summoning seal or storage seal but the difference is that a summoning seal only works once, one way—and a storage seal stores an item in a pocket dimension; however, you would need to locate and memorize where it is you are sealing it within the storage seal and channel chakra through that point to get it out... With my seal I can just _feel_ it anywhere in the world and call it to me instantly.

The flying thunder god worked opposite to this, he couldn't teleport his weapons to him—he merely teleported himself to his weapons, and tags. I'm teleporting my weapons to me immediately... And while I'm at it I should probably add the feature in to be able to teleport myself to my weapons that are within my vicinity already summoned.

I haven't thought of a name yet but hell I'll figure it out

Yugao voiced a nod "yes we're here" stopped at the front of village, it wasn't that big in terms of defense. It simply had a medium sized wall surrounding the village while the gate was all made of wood. I sweat dropped.

If any ninja wanted to break in without climbing the walls all they would have to do is use a simple grand fireball or any C rank equivalent jutsu...

"Halt" a voice called out from atop of the wall

"Who goes there!" They said

"Ninja from the leaf village, as per requested from a client within the village" Yugao said slightly raising her voice so they could hear her

The man on top of the wall disappeared from the top, he was probably racing down the wall to open the gate

The gate opened slowly with creaks and the man stood there with his spear idle in his hands and a smile on his face

"You all must be here for Delia, her son had not made it to their home yet and she is very worried"

Yugao-sensei nodded "yes we are here to investigate what might have happened to Hagashi Yakumo, can you tell us anything you might have seen, heard, or know?"

He nodded "yes he came here just two weeks ago at the gate, he was nervous but he's not the nervous type—he was acting strange but we let him in because he is like family to everyone in the village" he said

"Do you remember anything he might have said or what time it was in the day, was there anyone with him, the direction he went in after being let in?" Yugao asked

The man thought to himself as he looked up "hmm, it had to be at midnight—he was alone and there didn't seem to be anyone else. He greeted us normally but there was something off about him, he was very pale in the face... like he was spooked or something! He went in the direction of his mother's house and that's the last I seen him" he finished

Yugao-sensei nodded "could you point me in the direction of her home"

He nodded he pointed north-west of his position "go that way, you can't miss it—it's on a farm with their family name on the mailbox"

Yugao smiled "thank you for your help, and if you remember anything else—please come find us"

He mirrored the smile and nodded "will do"

We walked in and they closed the gate behind us

"What do you think it means sensei?" I asked

She put a finger on her chin "it's too soon to say, it could mean a number of things. He was spooked, nervous, and never showed up at home but went there anyway..." she began "we are going to have to gather more information before we can make any assumptions"

"Okay" I agreed

Freya and Leon didn't say anything but you could tell they were in thought thinking the same thing

It didn't take long before we stumbled upon the farm, it was a few acres long and the main house was in the middle beside a barn that most likely contained their livestock. Their wheat looked great and fresh, this place must have been one of the food sources for Asteris—it would make sense right? Commerce and all of that stuff.

We walked to the front door. It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary here

Yugao-sensei rang the door bell—it was on the right side of the door

"One moment" a woman called out from behind the door

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with dark brown hair that had grayish tones coming in

"Hello Mrs. Yakumo we are ninja from the hidden leaf here in response to your request about a fellow shinobi, your son"

She smiled in relief "thank the heavens you're here"

Sensei nodded "we would like to ask you a couple of questions regarding your son is that okay?" She asked

The woman nodded "of course, come in come in—I was just about to make some tea" she invited us in and held the door

Sensei accepted and walked in, we followed suit. The lady directed us to what appeared to be the lounging area with a sofa and two loveseats that had a reclining chair to the far right

"Please have a seat, I'll be right with you with refreshments and tea" she went to the next room which I'm guessing is the kitchen area

A minute later she came in with a tray that held a tea pot, and a whole gallon of what seemed to be sweet iced tea as well as tea cups and regular drinking glass cups. Beside all that was a small basket of snacks that ranged from different types of cookies... I looked towards Freya who looked like the happiest Cheshire cat. She set it on the coffee table and sat on the reclining chair

"Please help yourselves" the lady said

"Thank you~" Freya sang as she grabbed cookies and happily munched away, we all sweat dropped... she was in bliss right now

I took a cup of tea as did Leon, however, Yugao Sensei politely declined

"Now what would you like to know " the lady said

"Please, Yugao is fine" Sensei quickly countered "what could you tell us about your son that may help us in our search for him. Places he would usually go, routines, friends, other family, or did he have any enemies"

The lady took a sip of tea and sat it down on her hand sadly "Hagashi's favorite place was always on the farm. He loved raising the animals and treating the crops but..." she paused "by the time he hit age seventeen my oldest son had gone missing... We were told that he was most likely dead... Hagashi's has started meeting with a new friend that I didn't particularly like. He started getting into trouble with the village guard, coming home late. Then a year after he was set on becoming a ninja for the leaf. Me and my oldest son are the only relatives he has" she said and took a sip of tea then sighed

"He would come and visit every year at the same date and same time afterward but now he hasn't shown up and I'm worried that something may have happened to him"

We all sat and listened intently "what could you tell us about this friend he had" Yugao asked

"He was tall, he had a face tattoo that said 'Rimi' spelt on the right side of his cheek and I believe his name was... Don? He had this vibe about him that screamed trouble. But ever since our oldest son... Hagashi has changed a lot"

"I see. Thank you this was very helpful information . Do you have a picture of Hagashi so we can ask around if people seen him?" Yugao Sensei said

The woman nodded and went next to the fire place and took a photo out of a frame and handed it to Yugao Sensei

Yugao thanked her and we got up. She motioned to us to go and we followed suit

"Please promise you'll find my boy" the lady asked from behind us

"We will do what ever we can to make sure he's alright" Sensei replied

"Thank you" the lady said

We left out the door we came from and closed it behind us.

I grunted to myself "back to the drawing board?" I asked out loud

Before anyone could respond Yugao shook her head "no" she started "we start with the friend, the name 'Rimi' that is tattooed on that guys face belongs to a well known crime family that dominates the self proclaimed fire countries underground drug ring" she finished

Leon's eyes widened "then that means!" I began

She nodded "yes, Hagashi might have got himself mixed with them"

"Where do we start looking then" Freya asked

"We should head to Asteris, I believe their base of operations could be there as well as Hagashi. We'll ask around if people had seen him and go from there. Ready team?" Yugao-Sensei asked

"Yes" we said in unison

Then we took off. It took about 5 minutes to reach the village walls at full speed and climbed up with our feet. Speeding down the road, we jumped to the trees and began to head toward Asteris

"How far away is Asteris?" I asked leaping from a tree branch to another

"Should be around ten kilometers from here, we'll reach it in less than an hour" Sensei said

I nodded and leapt in silence the rest of the way

 **45 minutes later**

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself in awe

"That's!" Leon started

"Amazing!" Freya finished

There was massive buildings that had multiple lights, some seemed to be made of brick and others with different kinds of material but they were all impressive!

"It is something isn't it" Yugao-sensei commented

"it's so different! And full of people!" I said

Yep I heard so many people up and about, it was very lively and we weren't even in the city yet! Asteris was sure a beauty; it must have taken a long time to get like this

We walked forward towards the gates that were open. The size of the gates seemed to be equivalent to the size of the Konoha gates back home

"Halt!" a man shouted as soon as we entered

We stopped walking and looked toward the source of the voice. A man wearing light armor holding a spear approached us in surprise

"Konoha ninja? What business do you have in Asteris" he asked sternly

"Me and my team are on a mission and have reason to believe one of our associates could be here" Yugao-sensei said professionally

The man gave a surprised gasp and nodded "I see, please forgive me for presenting myself rudely. Recently there has been an increase in rebel activity in the city and it has us all paranoid"

"There's no need to apologize, I fully understand" Sensei replied

"If there is anything I could help with, please let me know" the guard said

Yugao-Sensei brought out the picture "actually yes, have you seen this man around here recently?"

He looked at the picture in thought "hm, yes actually I've seen him recently in one of the local bars, that is about it"

She nodded and put the picture away "thank you, could you tell me where this bar is?"

"I'll do one better, I'll escort you and your team there!"

Yugao-sensei nodded "of course, you may lead the way"

The guard smiled "Thank you, my name is Tom Space"

"I am Yugao Uzumi, these are my little brownies—Zephier, Freya, and Leon" I sweat dropped

The man chuckled and bowed "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

We all nodded and exchanged pleasantry and began walking to what I'm assuming would be the bar the man spoke about. I looked around fascinated by all the differences of the city, the lively amount of people—it sure was a sight to see! Seriously I've never seen so many people in one place before going about their day!

There was a lot of vendors and shops and… What the hell?

My eyes widened, in a dark alleyway were pale anorexic children… Their bones were practically visible through their skin and looked to be maybe 7 to 8 years old… I balled my fists hard

"hold on" I said

They came to a stop and looked at me curiously as I approached the children in the alleyway. From my inventory I took out a lot of hamburgers in a basket a long with $1,000 and put it in front of them

Their lifeless eyes turned their gaze to me practically longing to cease of existing. They then smelled the hamburgers and their lifeless eyes became replaced with massive lust for food. They turned their gaze to me again hopefully—I smiled and nodded. Tears welled up on the corners of their eyes as they hungrily ate the food I gave them. It was two little girls and a boy; I smiled fondly and pat them on the head like my father always did for me, then I got up and turned around to leave and go back to my team who was waiting for me

"Wait mister!" a child voice shouted out

I turned around to meet one of the little girls

"What's your name mister?" she asked

I smiled and knelt down to her height "my name is Zephier, Zephier Raiden and I'm a ninja"

The cute anorexic girl smiled happily "Thank you Mister Zephier ninja!" she exclaimed before going back to eat more

I smiled fondly and turned again to walk to my team

"Well aren't you the humanitarian" Yugao-sensei said with a smile

I shrugged "they're just kids… Malnourished and homeless kids. They need it more than I do"

"What did you give them?" Tom asked

I shifted my gaze to him "A lot of food and some money"

He raised an eyebrow "where'd you get the food from?"

"A preservation storage seal that allows me to store food at its current status and maintain its state until I take it out" I said

 **Lie Successful**

He stared at me blankly before smiling "you ninja and your resourcefulness, heh good job kid"

"You're the best Zeph" Leon praised

I rubbed my head sheepishly "ah it's no big deal, just try'na' help"

Within the corner of my eye I could see Freya staring at me, face flushed red "What's wrong?"

She gasped in surprise like if she was in a trance "N-n-nothing, I-I was just thinking th-that you did a ni-nice thing is all, hehehee…" she said

"I apologize for the state of our city, lately food is scarce" Tom said

I shook my head "its not your fault, don't worry about it"

He slightly grimaced, though he nodded anyway

I smiled "Well let's get a move on"

 **A few minutes later**

We stopped in front of a bar with a large sign that held kanji for 'Barlu's Tavern'. It didn't seem all too impressive but I guess this is what passes for the usual tavern-like appearance

"Well this is it, I must get back to my duties, I do hope you all will enjoy your stay and I hope that you have a safe mission ahead of you"

Sensei nodded "thank you for your help"

He nodded "See you all around" he waved as he walked away

We went inside the bar, there were several wooden tables and chairs with a wooden bar that had wooden stools to sit on. It seemed like the theme was just a bunch of wood—perhaps I was expecting more?

We walked in front of the bar and sat down on the stools, the bartender was a woman who I assumed was the owner named Barlu

"Ninja' ey?" She asked rhetorically "what can I get' ya fellers"

"One glass of red wine please" Yugao said then she looked toward us

Uhm... Well it IS a bar so...?

"I'll have sprite soda" Freya said

Oh... so there's more than just alcohol here, go figure

"Water please" Leon said

Then everyone looked toward me and I gulped "uhm, strawberry juice?" I kind of more or less asked myself more than anything

"Comin' right up" the bartender said

I heard a snicker and turned toward the source and looked at Yugao who snickered at me "what?" I asked and shifted uncomfortably in the wooden stool

She giggled again "nothing cutie"

I felt my cheeks heating up and crossed my arms trying to hide my increasing embarrassment

A few moments later the bartender came back with our drinks

"It's pretty empty at this time isn't it" Yugao said taking a sip of wine

The woman leaned one hand on the bar table "ye' sometime' ya get the occasional day drinkers though. But later during the night there's quite some folk up'n about here" she replied as she went to clean a glass with a rag making eye contact with Sensei

"I bet, this is some pretty good wine too" she took another sip

The bartender lady smiled and nodded "imported straight from the land' o' tea herself"

"Is the wine good there?" I asked

She nodded again "why' it'd be the darnest good wine in the nations" she said

Yugao Sensei voiced an agreement "they are well known for their ripe grapes and making of wine with them" she said

"Oh I didn't know alcohol was made with fruit" Leon said and in agreement

"Yep, some alcoholic beverages're made with the kinda' stuff you wouldn't think of" the bartender replied

We spent a minute in silence after that exchange

"Barlu, do you often get ninjas in your tavern?" Yugao asked

She shook her head "what gave it away"

Yugao Sensei took the last sip of her wine "the surprise on your face when we came in"

She put the cup down on the part people would drink out of, is that a bar thing? Or maybe that's so dust didn't get in the cups?

"Yeah there's not much ninja that come'round here—e'cept this one feller" she said as she refilled Yugao's drink, I had finished mine as well... Not that I wanted another drink, maybe? It was pretty good

Yugao-Sensei took out a photo and showed it to the bartender lady "did he look like this?"

She nodded "yeah' that'd be the one" she said "friend of yours?"

"He's a fellow shinobi from the leaf, recently he may have got into some trouble and we're here looking for him" Sensei said "could you tell us anything that might help us at all?"

Barlu thought for a moment "yeah' he' be comin' in waitin' for a shady lookin' feller at the same time every day so far. They exchange something then leave" she said "I reckon around eleven PM would be the exact time"

Sensei nodded, stood up and put a wad of cash on the counter that held an obvious generous tip "this is for the drinks and information" she said

The lady thanked her and we were on our way

"Are we going to wait?" I asked

"Maybe stake out the place?" Freya added

"Try to find him?" Leon said

Yugao-Sensei shook her head negatively "good pitches kids, I'm almost proud. No, we are going to relax for now and gather information. Patterns, eavesdrop and shadow. There's a possibility that Hagashi went rogue, so I don't want to risk that off chance and be caught off guard especially since this is the first mission for you three outside of the village at a higher rank than chor- um D ranks" she finished

She was definitely going to say chores... But still. I can't help but feel nervous when thinking of a rogue ninja... Mizuki

I gulped. And Mizuki was just a Chunnin—I'm not sure how strong he was amongst other Chunnin but he was strong and the guy we are looking for is in that same league

"Hey, blueberry don't worry. I'll be there just like always" she said

And I knew exactly what she was referring to. I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding in and smiled then nodded

"For now let's find a place to stay while we are here. A hotel shouldn't be far" the purple haired team leader walked off in a direction

We walked for fifteen minutes. The streets were busy and I mean _busy,_ there was so much people everywhere! I had to reduce my chakra sensing range to my immediate person because the sheer number of different chakra signatures I was sensing had started to give me a migraine! It was quadruple the size of Konoha like a mass mess of underlying insects!

But hell when we reached the hotel I was blown away. It was vastly different than the rest of the city, while other parts seem to be run down and in desperate need of maintenance and remodeling. This was practically lavish! The buildings nearby even seem to be well off... it makes no sense! Why would this part of the city be any different from the rest? I looked around for any sort of poverty and found none. People were well dressed in fancy clothes and jewelry

"This is Plaza Hotel. It's the most beautiful place in the city and by far the best hotel I've ever seen with many, many rooms... It even looks better inside" Yugao-Sensei said admiring its beauty

"But Sensei how come this area is different from everywhere else?" Leon asked

I nodded "I was wondering too"

She sighed "there's a saying around here... The rich stay rich and the poor stay poor" she began "many markets are dominated by monopolies and yes while this may be against everything any sovereign state would stand for... The Daimyo does absolutely nothing about it" she finished darkly

"This is another reason Asteris and her people suffer" she added

"That's terrible..." Freya said in shock

That's _ridiculous_ there's something going on here... I just know it!

"Yes. It is. However the more we don't think about it the better" she said dismissively

The purple haired female walked forward with Leon and Freya closely by while Zephier balled his fists in anger and frustration "how..." he began

She perked up and turned around "what?"

"How... How could you say that!" He shouted

Yugao's eyes narrowed

"These people are suffering! Going through a recess in depression and surviving on scraps and the only thing you could do is say don't think about it?! How could you toss people in need to the side like that! We're ninja isn't that what we do?! Protect the innocent!? The civilians who are defenseless against our enemies?! Those kids and others!" He shouted again

"Oh yeah? And just who is going to save them? You? You go ahead and try, there's more people in this city than a mathematician would bother to count. This isn't our home; that is a direct violation of national affairs to meddle in the business of Asteris which could lead to bad blood, do you want to cause a war in our own country? Because if you keep up that attitude that's where it's heading"

Zephier gulped "I... I didn't-"

Yugao sighed "it's okay just relax... it's best not to get too attached... it hurts less" she said sadly and walked in

We all followed behind. I wish there was something I could do to help... But I guess it couldn't be helped

True to sensei's words the inside looked even better than the overwhelming outside! Marble everywhere! The most expensive looking floors, walls, trinkets, lights, hell even the staff looked like they were expensive!

Yugao-Sensei walked up to the front desk receptionist and smiled "I need four rooms please" she said nicely

"Four rooms of course" the man didn't look up from what he was reading

I tried to peer over and see over the desk but I was too short! It looked like an orange book. The same book that Yugao Sensei and Kakashi Sensei read?

"How long" the man didn't look up

"Two weeks" she said

The man still face in book didn't look up but he shifted his head and I saw Yugao widen her eyes slightly. I looked toward what she was looking at and saw a tattoo on his neck that said 'Rimi'

"That'll be $41,72- oh" he looked up finally and his eyes set itself on our headbands

"Sorry we're full, there are no rooms available" he said

What the fuck? But he didn't even check! He was reading his book the entire time

I saw her eyes narrow and she nodded her head and turned around to the entrance then walked "let's go" she said plainly

As we made it outside we stopped "Sensei he-"

"Yeah. Something _is_ going on here" she replied

She sighed "well looks like we will have to camp out in the woods, that was the only hotel in the city"

I clicked my teeth "damn I really wanted to see more of that place" I said in frustration

She nodded "it's a once in a life time kind of thing for many people because it's so expensive. It's at least $745 for one night in one bedroom"

"And you were going to spend all that money for two weeks in there?" Freya's mouth hung loosely

Sensei nodded "being a high ranking ninja has its benefits" she shrugged

Technically I could have paid that too... But compared to Sensei I'm basically a hack, I sweat dropped

"Where will we stay?" Leon asked

Yugao-Sensei turned her gaze toward him "there's a forest within the city that stays untouched, it's not far from here—we can stay there for the time being, any objections?" She found none "good, follow me"

I wonder what kind of jutsu I should make for the gravity release that I could actually use... The cost was insanely high and attempting to do the one skill I have could possibly kill me... Possibly, or just knock me out for a long while.

I needed to start small for now till I'm capable of handling tougher jutsu... Perhaps things as little as flying? I remember in one of the lessons Iruka taught us in the academy was that the Tsuchikage Ohnoki was capable of flight but how if not for gravity release? He had his particle thing...

"We're here" Sensei said

We arrived in the forest. It looked like any other ordinary one, we arrived at a clearing that would benefit our survival. I could see deer scattered throughout the land so food wasn't going to be an issue... Not that we needed it since I have x423 Deer meat still from the graduation exam

"Right now it's approaching the evening, we'll get ourselves set up and then we'll go out to Barlu's tavern to do some recon—you kiddies already know what to do~" the purple haired Sensei said

My eye twitched considerably 'we're always setting up while she watches or rather in her terms "supervises"' I sighed and got to work

 **3 hours later**

"Alright" Sensei began

We finished setting up our tents and made a fire place to provide us with warmth and cooking. We were next to a stream that had fish going through it so water was fine with extra source of food

"It's about that time we head out to investigate our leads, now what have we gathered so far?"

"Initially Hagashi was declared missing, supposed to have arrived for an annual visit to his family home that he never misses" I started

"Then with little information presented to us we concluded that he may have got into something bad, which was later confirmed with the story his mother told us" Freya continued

"We connected the Rimi family to Hagashi's disappearance, which lead us to take our investigation to Asteris where we later find out that he has frequent meet ups with a suspicious-like person that is possibly connected to the Rimi family, then later found another member of that same family an employee at the most expensive hotel possibly in the world—in a city of famin" Leon finished

Yugao-Sensei smiled and clapped "all correct, glad everyone is on their toes" she stretched "okay munchkins let's go"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Well I'm back, heh**

 **Not for a set schedule or anything, yet. But I hope everyone had a good year and good holidays since last chapter. I had revised all chapters, changed some things and added some so if it's been a while since you've read you might want to re read the chapters, if not then that's on you but anyway I had more to this chapter but decided to leave things here and have the extra for the next chapter. This chapter is the start of their first C rank and some lore/world building etc. there will be more action in the next**

 **any questions just pm me, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time**


	11. INFORMATION

Hello readers, this page is merely for information purposes of the CURRENT main character's development and such. I suggest all new readers to skip this and continue onto the start of the story because there may be some spoilers in this page. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

AS OF CHAPTER 9

 **CURRENT STATUS:**

 **| Name: Zephier Raiden |**

 **| Title: Teacher |**

 **| Level:** **23** **| Next Level: 74,680 / 79,100 |**

 **| Job: The Gamer |**

 **| Affinity: Lightning, Earth |**

 **| Allegiance: Genin of Konoha |**

 **| HP: 17,750 |**

 **| CP: 23,568 |**

 **| STR: 137 |**

 **| VIT: 216 |**

 **| DEX: 158 |**

 **| INT: 226.4 |**

 **| WIS: 180 |**

 **| LUK: 20 |**

 **| Chakra Control: 200% |**

 **| Perks |**

 **Power Under Pressure** – _Your chakra is potent and dense, you could even project it's visibility and put fear into your opponents, make the surrounding area heavy and the air thin for any unfortunate enough to endure your piercing gaze. Grants the skill 'Chakra Pressure' MAX Level. + 200 CP per level, grants option to choose chakra color (warning, color may affect look of certain jutsu)_

 ** _Color – Dark Amethyst_**

 **Sixth Sense –** _Some people can feel other's presence naturally than others. Chakra Sense MAX level granted. Chakra Sense granted._

 **Seal Prodigy –** _The art of sealing, near forgotten, with only few remain who know more than common knowledge of the art. It is said that a master can level a battlefield with just ink and paper. +100% EXP toward Fuinjutsu related skills._

 **Lightning Rod -** _Move like a light and sting like a bolt! You have natural, powerful control over the Lightning nature. +50% faster learning toward Lightning Jutsu. +50 better Lightning Manipulation. 100% EXP more toward lightning based jutsu._

 **Mother Earth –** _The essence of which the land we walk on. Earth affinity granted. +50% faster learning toward earth jutsu. +50% better Earth Manipulation. 100% more EXP toward earth based jutsu._

 **Professor:** _you are one of knowledge and pursuer of enlightenment! +1 WIS and INT each time you teach someone something they did not know. +20% INT and WIS_

 **Chakra and Vitality Beast –** _You are a beast of chakra without a tailed beast! +2 extra VIT per level. +40% HP and CP_

 **Master over Masteries –** _Practice makes perfect! +100% more EXP to all masteries_

 **Never Held Down –** _the world is in your palm!... Or rather the gravitational force is. +100% DMG, +100% EXP, Gravity Release affinity granted._

 **| Power Level: 60,816 |**

 **| Seals: Gravity Seal – 180 lbs |**

 **| Money: $88,340 |**

 **| Points: 350 |**

 **CURRENT SKILLS:**

 **Ultra-Instinct [Lv 84] Next Level: [21%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Defensive, Offensive**

 **Range: Self**

 **Users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and dodge the attack instantly, instinctually. The user must be one with their thinking and natural instincts while subconsciously generating and compressing lightning chakra all over the body. Their body can also adapt while in battle on its own. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against harm. Ultra-Instinct is the ultimate form of defense and offense. This style of fighting is said to be the most difficult of taijutsu fighting styles. To others it will seem like the user is moving in a blur while leaving behind several after images.**

 **+170 DEX while active**

 **Forms Available:**

 **-Lesser than Incomplete**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 per minute.**

 **10,000 –80% = 3,504**

* * *

 **Leaf Concentration [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The basics of chakra control, to be able to stick leaves to any part of your body with only applying chakra. The more leaves held, the faster the skill will level up.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per minute**

 **1,000 – 64.96% = 200 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves able to hold: 10**

 **+1 WIS for every 2 levels gained**

 **+2% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – False Surroundings [Lv 40] Next Level: [8%]**

 **Classification: Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range:** **77m**

 **A genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2000 – 80% = 400**

 **Chance of being detected: 64%**

* * *

 **Physical Endurance [Lv 72] Next Level: [4.8%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary, Defensive**

 **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Each level grants 3% damage reduction; each 3% reduces damage by .5%**

 **Damage Reduction: 216%**

* * *

 **Kunai Mastery [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage, attack range, and parry. Each level accuracy increases by 1%, parry increases by 0.5% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 100%**

 **Increases parry by 60%**

 **Increases DMG by 60%**

* * *

 **Shuriken Mastery [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Passively increases the player's minimum and maximum ranged damage and attack range when using shuriken. Each level accuracy increases by 1% and DMG by 0.5%**

 **Increases accuracy by 100%**

 **Increases DMG by 60%**

* * *

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary**

 **Range 100m**

 **Similar to the basic Clone jutsu, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones can perform techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Shadow Clones retain the max CP of 40% of the original user.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 CP per clone.**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

 **Clone Durability: 3 Hits**

* * *

 **Tree Climbing [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Tree Climbing is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.**

 **1 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **+3% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Water walking [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing exercise, because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.**

 **2 WIS every 2 levels.**

 **+4% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Science [Lv 35] Next Level: [50%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Ever since the days where man discovered fire, science has been the Pinnacle of growth for human kind with innovation, and production.**

* * *

 **Slaying Moon Style – Crescent Fang [Lv 3] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 100m**

 **The user channels chakra into their blade, as densely as possible, before unleashing a crescent shaped wave of chakra that could cut through boulders and flesh easily.**

 **Damage: 7,000**

 **CP Consumption: 15,000**

 **15,000 – 80% = 3,000**

* * *

 **Lying [Lv 50] Next level: [6%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The telling of a false statement, usually being untruthful or half truthful.**

 **43% chance of success.**

 **Observe [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Learn about an object or being by observing them.**

* * *

 **Chakra Pressure [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **Description: The ability to project the users chakra as a force/pressure to influence nearby beings, the more chakra the user has, the stronger the effect. This skill will cause pressure that creates the illusion of extra gravity being weighed upon the target making them harder to breath Depending on potency of the user's chakra, their chakra would be visible to others surrounding the user. The target can overcome the Chakra pressure if they possess more chakra than the user.**

* * *

 **Chakra Sense [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 10 km**

 **A skill that makes the user capable of sensing the presence of others.**

 **-Can sense chakra even if suppressed 95%-**

 **-MAX level can sense position-**

* * *

 **Stealth [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The ability to hide in plain sight or inner shadows.**

 **Chances of being spotted: 10%**

 **+2% for a person's each level above yours.**

* * *

 **ID Create [Lv 9] Next Level: [95%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use the ID Create to enter a dungeon.**

 **Isolation Dungeon**

 **Digital Paradise [Area 2] Lv 15 - 30**

 **Special Dungeon:**

 **Demonic Konoha**

 **Monster Hunter World**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

 **ID Escape [Lv 9] Next Level: [95%]**

 **Classification: Dungeon**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Use ID Escape to leave a dungeon.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

 **Transformation Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Range: Self**

 **The ability to be able to transform into something else, or someone else, it is a mere illusion until mastered where it becomes physical.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000 CP per minute.**

 **2,000 – 80% = 400**

* * *

 **Calligraphy [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The art of calligraphy is one of elegance and communication—as well as the stepping stones to any kind of fuinjutsu.**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Lightning Senbon [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 80m**

 **A simple lightning technique. The user infuses lightning chakra into their palm and releases senbon-like lightning projectiles to their target. The charged amount of volt is enough to electrocute the opponent that can cause numbness in the area where the needle has hit.**

 **Damage: 400**

 **Maximum Senbon – 50**

 **CP Consumption: 400 per senbon**

 **400 – 80% = 80**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Electromagnetic Murder [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 150m**

 **A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.**

 **Damage: 1,000**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2,000 – 80% = 400**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Mud Wall [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Defensive**

 **Range: 30m**

 **The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises and takes form.**

 **CP Consumption: 2,000**

 **2,000 – 80% = 400**

 **Lightning Sequence [Lv 7] Next Level: [84%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Combo**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 2m**

 **With the aid of shadow clones, the user launches the opponent into the air then hammer kicks the target to the ground and immediately charges forward with a lightning infused punch that sends the target faster to the ground, as the target and user hit the ground, the lightning that once was infused in the users fist travels through the body of the target—electrocuting them and disperses it in a shockwave which will knockback any surrounding assailant near.**

 **Shadow Clone Requirement: 2**

 **Damage: 4,000**

 **CP Consumption: 4,000**

 **4,000 – 80% = 800**

* * *

 **Shunshin [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: 0.5 Km**

 **By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.**

 **CP Consumption: 100**

 **100 - 80% = 20**

 **Fuinjutsu Mastery [Intermediate][Lv 80] Next Level: [75%]**

 **Classification: Fuinjutsu, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Fuinjutsu is a type of jutsu style—rare within today's society after Uzushikagure's destruction. Fuinjutsu is an art that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another target. Fuinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Fuinjutsu also has unlimited uses other than sealing.**

 **Avaliable Seals:**

 **Exploding Tag**

 **Storage Seal**

 **Paralysis Seal**

 **Scroll copy**

 **Gravity Seal**

 **Conduit Seal**

 **Decode Seal**

 **Recode Seal**

 **Water Flow Seal**

 **Pressure Reduction Seal**

 **Liquid Filter Seal**

 **Liquid Vacuum Seal**

 **Ice Seal**

 **Heat Seal**

 **False Façade**

 **Gas Transportation Seal**

 **Glow Seal**

 **Perquisite Check Seal**

 **Preservation Seal**

 **Electricity Recycle Seal**

 **Insulator Seal**

 **Detriment Tag**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Dragon's Roar [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning Release**

 **Rank: B**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 100m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden, the user builds up lightning chakra within their stomach in similar style to the grand fire ball jutsu and exhales a beam of lightning toward their target. Damage increases with the amount of chakra put into the jutsu.**

 **Damage: 6,000**

 **6,000 + 100% = 12,000**

 **CP Consumption: 12,000**

 **12,000 – 80% = 2,400**

* * *

 **Nature Transformation - Lightning Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu, Passive**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **User can create, shape and manipulate lightning nature with ease, a form of energy resulting in the movement of charged chakra-laced particles, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything channeled that it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of lightning.**

 **Lightning Control: 100%**

 **Lightning Attack Damage Multiplier: 100%**

* * *

 **Nature Transformation - Earth Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu, Passive**

 **Nature: Earth**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **User can shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects of pre-existing sources, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state.**

 **Earth Control: 100%**

 **Earth Attack Damage Multiplier: 100%**

* * *

 **Shape Transformation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Shape Transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Shape transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second being Nature Transformation.**

 **4 WIS every 2 levels**

 **+5% Chakra Control every level**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Rolling Boulder [Lv 23] Next Level: [9%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 120m**

 **The user slams their hands on the ground and forms a human sized boulder out of pre-existing earth and forces the ground to propel the hardened rock toward the target, once the boulder reaches its destination it bursts.**

 **DMG: 5,000**

 **5,000 + 100% = 10,000**

 **CP Consumption: 8,500**

 **8,500 – 80% = 1,700**

* * *

 **[Go to you-tube:][(watch?v=trJchEeXIcw)]**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Rock Pistol [Lv 20] Next Level: [7%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Rank: D**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: 45m**

 **The user gathers earth chakra within the pit of their stomach and expels bullet sized rock from the user's mouth with great speed and force. After expelled the rocks double in size and expand into a fist sized bullet**

 **DMG: 1,000**

 **1,000 + 100% = 2,000**

 **CP Consumption: 1,500 per**

 **1,500 – 80% = 300**

* * *

 **Rasenugami [Lv 20] Next Level: [4%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control, Assassination**

 **Rank: A**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: Melee**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. This technique is an ultimate form of shape manipulation, only accomplished with absolute control of one's chakra, able to pierce and phase through obstacles at the same exact time. This technique can phase through and disintegrate almost anything it goes through with the sounds of a distorted vibrating drill in a vortex. This technique is the manifestation of solidification, rotation, vibration, power, and sharpness.**

 **DMG: 30,000**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000**

 **10,000 – 80% = 2,000**

* * *

 **Bukijutsu Beginner [Lv 21] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Bukijutsu**

 **Class: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary**

 **A ninja's art for wielding various types of weapons.**

 **Weapon DMG increase: 21%**

 **[Does not affect ninja tools]**

* * *

 **Mystical Palm Jutsu [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu**

 **Rank: A**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Short**

 **This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Sending excess chakra into a patient's body can cause an overload to the patient's normal circulation of blood, trapping them in a comatose state.**

 **Healing: 300 HP per sec**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000 per minute**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – Mirage Shadow [Lv 6] Next Level: [99%]**

 **Classification: Genjutsu**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Range: Short to mid**

 **This genjutsu traps a victim in a powerful illusion, with no necessary eye contact. However, direct eye contact can still be applied when using this jutsu. When used, the genjutsu projects a torrent of shadows, leaving the opponent at the user's mercy.**

 **CP Consumption: 1,000**

 **1,000 – 80% = 200**

* * *

 **One-handed jutsu [Lv 60] Next Level: [74%]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **A rare initiation of jutsu—only done by chakra control masters or those who have good control of their bloodline.**

 **Jutsu DMG Reduction: 40%**

 **[Only able to perform on MAX skills]**

* * *

 **Teaching [Lv 15] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The act of passing knowledge from one person to another**

 **Gain 1 INT and WIS per level**

 **25% chance to be understood**

* * *

 **Ninja Art - Ares Regalia [Lv 5] Next Level: [21%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin**

 **Class: Defensive, Supplementary**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range: Varies**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user surrounds themselves or a part of, with a barrier. This barrier can block and repel damage; however, the amount of damage that can be block/repelled is determined on the amount of CP put into the technique.**

 **CP Consumption Base: 2 CP per sec**

 **CP Consumption: Varies**

* * *

 **Yin Manipulation [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The control of the user's spiritual energy. Many people simply use it for illusions, while it has much more potential.**

 **Yin Control: 100%**

 **Yin Attack DMG Multiplier: 100%**

* * *

 **Lightning Release – Rasenugami Arrow [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: S**

 **Range: 20m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. A variant of the technique 'Rasenugami', with an added element of lightning and further shape manipulation to expand the technique into a massive arrow attached to the user's arm. Extremely harmful to the user.**

 **DMG: 100,000**

 **100,000 + 100% = 200,000**

 **CP Consumption: 50,000**

 **50,000 – 80% = 10,000**

 **HP Backlash: 90% of user's HP**

* * *

 **Fire Release – Flame Pulse [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu**

 **Rank: C**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Range: Melee**

 **The user coats their fist in flames and punches forward, the flames then disperse into a shockwave of fire and sent the user's target backward with burns.**

 **DMG: 2,000**

 **CP Consumption: 4,000**

 **4,000 – 80% = 800**

* * *

 **Chakra Suppression [Lv MAX]**

 **Classification: Control, Passive**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Range: Self**

 **A ninja's most powerful weapon is stealth and deception. Mask your presence and feast on your prey without ever being noticed from the shadows.**

 **Chakra available suppression: 98%**

* * *

 **Neutrino Style – Arcane Discord [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: C**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user flows lightning chakra through their blade then jumps and slams the blade into the ground while expelling the chakra outward.**

 **DMG: 6,000**

 **6,000 + 100% = 12,000**

 **CP Consumption: 5,000**

 **5,000 – 80% = 1,000**

* * *

 **Neutrino Style – Arcane Harmony [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: C**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. The user uses the same principles as it's parent jutsu 'Arcane Discord' except jams the users sword into the ground and unleashes nine waves of lightning around the user.**

 **DMG: 4,000**

 **4,000 + 100% = 8,000**

 **CP Consumption: 3,000**

 **3,000 – 80% = 600**

* * *

 **Flash Step [Lv 34] Next Level: [7%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Movement**

 **Nature: Lightning**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 42m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. This technique is a high-speed movement jutsu, an improved variation of body flicker. This allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow, making it appear as if they have teleported. This is used by concentrating lightning chakra into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least number of steps. Users can sustain only short dashes, while at a mastered level the user can move at ridiculous speeds and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on.**

 **CP Consumption: 500**

 **500 – 80% = 100**

* * *

 **Chakra Siphon [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Control, Absorb**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Rank: B**

 **The user can absorb chakra, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source etc., either temporarily or permanently**

 **CP Absorption: 2 per sec**

* * *

 **Earth Release – Geo Rupture [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu**

 **Nature: Earth Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: B**

 **Range: 20m**

 **The user slams their hands onto the ground then causes very deadly spikes to erupt from the earth below to pierce the opponent in multiple directions simultaneously.**

 **DMG: 10,000**

 **10,000 + 100% = 20,000**

 **CP Consumption: 5,000 per spike**

 **5,000 – 80% = 1,000**

* * *

 **Ninja Art - Bringer of Darkness [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range: 50m**

 **The user casts an illusion of darkness upon an opponent to take away their sight as such, this allows the user to attack an opponent unseen. Although it negates sight, the opponent can still rely on their other senses.**

 **CP Consumption: 10,000 CP per minute**

 **10,000 – 80% = 2,000**

* * *

 **Chakra Scalpel [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Iryojutsu**

 **Class: Offensive, Supplementary**

 **Range: Short-ranged**

 **The user form's their chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection.**

 **DMG: Varies**

 **CP Consumption: 200 per sec**

 **200 – 80% = 40**

* * *

 **Demonic Illusion – Submerged Deterrent [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu**

 **Nature: Yin Release**

 **Class: Offensive**

 **Rank: A**

 **Range: 30m**

 **The user injects their will into the assailant to force them to forget how to breath, making them feel as if they are submerged underwater and gasping for air. If not dispelled the technique can kill an opponent.**

 **DMG: 500 HP per sec**

 **500 + 100% = 1,000**

 **CP Consumption: 20,000**

 **20,000 – 80% = 4,000**

* * *

 **Gravity Manipulation [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control**

 **Nature: Gravity**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **The user can manipulate gravity to their will.**

 **+1% DMG to gravity related skills**

 **+1% extra EXP to gravity related skills**

* * *

 **Gravity Release – Oppression [Lv 1] Next Level: [0%]**

 **Classification: Ninjutsu, Control**

 **Nature: Gravity**

 **Class: Supplementary**

 **Rank: C**

 **Range: 35m**

 **Created by Zephier Raiden. A basic technique of the gravity release used to fling an opponent to and from the user forcibly**

 **CP Consumption: 50,000**

 **50,000 – 80% = 10,000**

* * *

 **CURRENT WEAPONS:**

 **War Ender**

 **Weapon Type: Zweihander**

 **Quality: Epic**

 **Durability 1,000 / 1,000**

 **Once wielded by a strong guardian of a king, Gladiolus Amicitia.**

 **Requirements: 60 STR**

 **+20 STR**

 **DMG: 500**

* * *

 **Artemis Sharpshooter**

 **Weapon Type: Long bow**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Durability 500 / 500**

 **A regular long bow made with delicacy**

 **Requirements: 50 DEX**

 **+10 DEX**

 **DMG: 100**

* * *

 **CURRENT BLUEPRINTS:**

 **Ballyhoo Mk.27 [Blueprint]**

 **Weapon type: Chakra Hand Cannon**

 **Quality: Rare**

 **Guns have been the use of civilians in the shinobi world, except hand cannons are for use of the shinobi, shoots chakra projectiles faster than bullets that can pierce through brick walls. One incredible feature of chakra cannons are—they are silent.**

 **+5 DEX**

 **Chakra Bullet Capacity: 36**

 **DMG: 150**

* * *

 **Zanpakuto [Blueprint]**

 **Quality: Legendary**

 **Weapon Type: Weapon**

 **Requirements:**

 **100 kg of Demonite**

 **10 kg of Carbon Steel**

 **Purified Soul Crystal Dust**

 **Demon Heart**

 **x50 chakram**

 **Zanpakuto are weapons that are made from materials of the demon realm. Capable of cutting both spiritual and physical bodies, they are amongst the few weapons that can be used to destroy demons. Each Zanpakuto is unique—the sword is both reflections of the user's soul and power in demonic form, sentient beings. These demonic beings have their own distinct personalities and have appearance of their owners. Zanpakuto's shape and abilities vary on the user's soul. A Zanpakuto's initial and neutral stage is the Asauchi, a regular sword with no owner; however, there are 2 stages to an owned Zanpakuto. Initial stage to an owned Zanpkuto is the sealed form. The next form is the 'Shikai' stage, this can only be accomplished when the owner learns their Zanpakuto's name which is only achievable with communicating and harmonizing with the owner's own demonic Zanpakuto spirit.**

 **Once a Zanpakuto is released, rarely it may contain a form of constant-shikai released state. The last stage of the Zanpakuto is the 'Bankai'. To obtain the Bankai, the owner must first materialize and subjugate their demonic Zanpakuto spirit. Materialization will include either being dragged into the user's mindscape or summoning the spirit in the real world.**

 **WARNING: Zanpakuto are dangerous weapons. Once the user's soul is synchronized with the sword, there is no turning back. If the user does not have a strong will then it may be possible for the Demonic spirit inhabiting the sword could consume the user and take their place in the real world; however, in some cases the spirit may not have the desire to fight against their owner.**

* * *

 **And that is all I think, if I missed anything please let me know and I will update, and by the way you guys may need to remind me to update this page every once in a while hah**


End file.
